


Muñeco de Porcelana

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaLee Donghae.Hyukjae definitivamente conocía a este chico. Escuchó que la gente lo llamaba muñeco de porcelana, pero nunca supo realmente por qué.Hasta que un día lo supo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Porcelain Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480814) by leesofthae. 



Hay algunos días en los que no importa lo duro que lo intentes, simplemente no puedes hacer las cosas bien. Y Hyukjae estaba teniendo uno de esos días.

Una vez que se despertó, se dio cuenta que había llegado tarde al trabajo. Una vez que estuvo listo para irse, se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba sucia y que no tenía otra camisa para cambiarse. Una vez que llegó al trabajo, se dio cuenta que su jefe estaba enojado con él. Una vez que habló con su jefe, se dio cuenta que había sido despedido.

Mientras estaba sentado en una banca en el parque, no pudo evitarlo, pero suspiró sin parar. ¿Estaba molesto? Probablemente, un poco. Este trabajo era bastante bueno: buenos horarios, amables colegas, buen sueldo. ¿Estaba agradecido? Sin lugar a duda. Porque su jefe era un imbécil y al final de cada día estaba cansado, destrozado y... acabado. Este trabajo puede ser bueno, pero no trae ninguna felicidad en su vida. Y no es que no pueda encontrar otro pronto, así que...

Así que simplemente suspiró y siguió sentado en la banca.

Necesitaba un descanso. ¡Oh cuánto lo necesitaba! A veces pensaba que su cerebro está funcionando sin parar y se sentía como si estuviera corriendo todos los días hacia algún objetivo invisible, pero realmente no puede alcanzarlo. Así que sigue corriendo y nunca se detiene.

Hyukjae casi olvidó cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo sentado en una banca en el parque de esta manera, disfrutando del clima cálido y sin prisa, ni esperando a nadie. Casi se olvidó cuando estaba solo con sus propios pensamientos.

Hyukjae no era una persona habladora, pero él hablaba mucho. Hablaba con sus colegas, hablaba con su familia, hablaba con sus amigos, hablaba incluso en sueños y no parecía haber un final para su flujo de palabras. No era realmente hablador. Simplemente odiaba la incomodidad que rodea a las personas cuando están sentados juntos en silencio. Por supuesto que escuchó sobre el término "silencio cómodo", pero nunca se sintió "cómodo" en el silencio.

A excepción: le gustaba estar en silencio cuando estaba solo, porque no se sentía incómodo. Así que estaba disfrutando de su soledad temporal.

Pero no fue un buen día para Hyukjae. Y es por eso que, tan pronto como se relajó por completo y se sintió en paz, su soledad llegó a su fin cuando alguien se sentó al otro lado de la banca. Hyukjae abrió los ojos inmediatamente (¿cuándo los cerró?) y miró a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

Era un hombre. Un hermoso hombre, si quieres que sea completamente honesto. Tenía el cabello castaño corto, pero su fleco cubría sus ojos, por lo que Hyukjae no tuvo la oportunidad de verlos correctamente. No le importó. Aunque sintió la necesidad de hablar en cuanto supo que alguien estaba sentado a su lado, trató de ignorarlo. Vino aquí para relajarse. Sí. Relajarte, no para hablar. Este día fue lo suficientemente malo, por lo que necesitó un tiempo para relajarse antes de llamar a sus padres para anunciar algunas noticias "felices". Y tomó un tiempo para relajarse antes de que su mejor amigo, Heechul, supiera lo que pasó y comience a preguntarle. Tal vez incluso llame al jefe de Hyukjae y le diga que está "durmiendo sobre un cerebro hecho de oro". Se lo dijo a su anterior jefe. Oh. Pero sucedió antes de que Hyukjae fuera despedido. Así que fue despedido después de que Heechul describiera lo astuto, inteligente y creativo que es Hyukjae.

—No es una gran pérdida —dijo Heechul—. Mereces mas.

Hyukjae sonrió una vez que recordó este momento y pensó que quizás, solo tal vez, necesita llamar a Heechul pronto. Aunque a veces su amigo es molesto, sigue siendo su mejor amigo y sabe cómo animarlo. Sí, llamará a Heechul hoy. Pero después. Tiene que lidiar con un problema en este momento.

No pudo evitarlo, pero siguió mirando a este hombre que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la banca. No se movió ni un centímetro desde el momento en que vino aquí y siguió mirando sus propias manos esta vez. Hyukjae suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez fue porque se rindió al tratar de ignorar este impulso de hablar con alguien mientras están sentados en la banca juntos. Así que volvió a mirar al hombre desconocido y casi dijo algo tan estúpido y cliché como "El clima es agradable, ¿verdad?", pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque en ese momento ese hombre fue golpeado por una pelota.

Hyukjae se congeló por un momento con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer. Pronto escuchó la risa de los niños, volvió la cabeza hacia ellos y vio a dos niños (¿probablemente diez años?) parados no muy lejos de él y riéndose.

—¡Mira! ¡Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta! —dijo un chico un poco más alto.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo, es incluso más tonto que un elefante!

Se rieron aún más y se escaparon para llevarse la pelota, dejando a Hyukjae solo con un hombre que tuvo que sufrir por los malos modales de estos niños.

—Si ellos mismos fueran un poco más inteligentes, sabrían que los elefantes son increíblemente inteligentes —dijo después de un breve silencio y miró a su vecino en la banca—. Los niños pueden ser molestos. ¿Estás bien?

Intentó sonreír, porque quería parecer amigable, pero no tenía sentido; ese hombre ni siquiera lo miró. Al principio, Hyukjae pensó que estaba sorprendido o algo así, pero luego notó una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Los ojos de Hyukjae se ensancharon y de repente no supo qué hacer, pero su cerebro comenzó a trabajar aún más rápido; trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir.

Después de que la pelota golpeó a ese hombre, su fleco se movió un poco de su rostro y ahora Hyukjae vio que era un chico joven sentado frente a él. No parecía mucho más joven que Hyukjae, pero igual. Hyukjae tenía 27 años, así que este chico probablemente tenía... ¿23? ¿24? No estaba seguro de su edad, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre de cabello castaño está llorando y tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

—Oye —dijo Hyukjae con torpeza, aún sin saber qué hacer—. Tú... No te enfades, por favor. Conozco a estos chicos, son malos con todos, no contigo. Una vez estaba caminando con mi perro y literalmente dijeron que este perro es mi  _dueño_.

Su intento fracasó. El chico de pelo castaño ni siquiera lo miró y Hyukjae se sintió un poco nervioso. Tal vez simplemente no quería hablar, pero Hyukjae  _odiaba_  este silencio, así que  _tenía_  que hacerlo hablar.

—¿Estás herido? —lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Eres tonto? —escuchó a otro hombre decir, así que giró la cabeza hacia un lado y casi no se sorprendió cuando vio a Heechul. ¿Mencionó que eran vecinos?—. Ellos literalmente le lanzaron la pelota y le preguntas si le duele?

Hyukjae frunció el ceño. Heechul sonaba como si conociera a este chico, pero definitivamente fue la primera vez que Hyukjae lo vio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó en lugar de tratar de averiguar de dónde Heechul conoce a este chico.

—Kyuhyun me llamó y me dijo que estabas despedido. Supuse que querrías algo de apoyo y ya pedí una pizza. La entregarán en tu casa en una hora, pero primero tenemos que terminar aquí.

Heechul miró al chico del que Hyukjae casi se olvidó y dijo, —Tú eres Donghae, ¿verdad?

Después de escuchar su propio nombre, Donghae miró la cara de Heechul, haciendo sonreír a este último. Sorprendentemente para Hyukjae, no había signos de que él llorara. Hyukjae pensó que él no entendía. La cara de Donghae estaba en blanco, casi parecía una muñeco y...

Y fue entonces cuando se acordó de él.

Su nombre es Donghae, Lee Donghae. Hyukjae definitivamente conocía a este chico. Escuchó que la gente lo llamaba un muñeco de porcelana, pero nunca supo realmente por qué. Pero ahora, pensó, se dio cuenta de por qué.

Donghae literalmente parecía una muñeco. Su piel no era pálida, estaba un poco bronceada, pero también se veía suave. Sus ojos eran grandes, pero parecía que estaban sin vida. Tenía labios delgados que parecían no formar nunca una sonrisa; parecía que este hombre no había sonreído durante años, su rostro parecía inexpresivo. Y apenas se movió.

—Parece que tengo razón —continuó Heechul—. No te preocupes por esos niños traviesos, ni siquiera pueden pronunciar "elefante" correctamente, así que, ¿quiénes son ellos para juzgar si eres tonto o no, verdad?

Donghae no respondió, solo parpadeó una vez, pero parecía suficiente para que Heechul lo tomara como una respuesta.

—¡Genial entonces! —él exclamó—. Pero te sugiero que dejes de venir aquí solo. ¿Qué piensas acerca de si alimentamos algunos pájaros mañana a las cuatro de la tarde? ¿De acuerdo?

De nuevo, no hay respuesta. Donghae solo parpadeó.

—¡Entonces trato! —dijo Heechul, quien parecía entenderlo un poco más que Hyukjae—. Nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, si no te importa, mi amigo está un poco triste hoy, así que necesita que su hyung favorito se ocupe de él.

Fue la primera vez que Donghae realmente lo miró. Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron, Hyukjae pensó por un segundo que los ojos de Donghae no tienen vida, parecen... profundos.

—¿Hyukjae? —Heechul lo llamó y Hyukjae no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie.

—Oh —dijo—. Sí. Tenemos que irnos ahora, um... Fue un placer conocerte, me... me alegra que estés bien. ¿Adiós... Donghae?

Por un segundo, pensó que los ojos de Donghae se abrieron una vez que dijo su nombre, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su expresión facial seguía siendo la misma. No quería pensar mucho en eso, así que simplemente sonrió y caminó detrás de Heechul, dejando a Donghae sentado en la banca completamente solo.

Hyukjae quería preguntarle a Heechul de dónde conocía a este chico, pero, sorprendentemente, fue Heechul quien le preguntó primero.

—Entonces, ¿conoces a Lee Donghae?

—En realidad no —respondió Hyukjae—. Más como si hubiera  _oído_  hablar de él, pero fue la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de interactuar con él.

—¿Has  _oído_  hablar de él? Como, ¿qué?

—La gente está hablando de él —Hyukjae se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

—Nada. Solo me pregunto que si crees lo que la gente está hablando de él.

—¿Cómo  _lo_  conoces, hyung?

—Lo vi alimentando algunos pájaros de vez en cuando. Es un buen chico, aunque no habla. Le gustan los animales y quiere tener un perro.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no habla?

—Si.

—¿Cómo lo supiste entonces?

—Me lo  _mostró_.

—¿Te lo mostró? Está bien, suena espeluznante. ¿Estamos en algún drama o qué?

—Puedes unirte a nosotros mañana y ver a qué me refiero. De todos modos, estás desempleado —sonrió Heechul después de decir esto.

—Eres muy malo. Supongo que rechazaré.

—Oh, ¿por qué? ¡Es un buen chico!

—Si es tan amable, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste una vez?

—Bueno... como habrás notado, no es realmente bueno hablando con la gente.

—Oh, ¿quieres decir que no es bueno para hablar en general?

—Cállate o me voy a comer la pizza entera, Lee Hyukjae. Y me aseguraré de que tu cabello rubio sea  _rosa_  por la mañana.

Hyukjae fingió estar asustado. Heechul resopló. Hyukjae se rió. Heechul también.

Terminaron comiendo pizza en el apartamento de Hyukjae y bebiendo demasiada Cola (Hyukjae creía que el alcohol solo arruinaría el estado de ánimo, Heechul dijo que lo odia). Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Heechul dijo que tenía que ir a casa y hacer un poco de trabajo, porque al menos él lo tiene (Hyukjae le dio una patada con su zapatilla), y Hyukjae miró por la ventana cuando se fue. Fue entonces cuando notó que Heechul se detuvo frente a la misma banca en el que estaba sentado esta mañana y habló con alguien. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Hyukjae darse cuenta de que el hombre con quien Heechul estaba hablando es Donghae. Resopló.

Tal vez se unirá a ellos mañana. No porque tuviera curiosidad, sino porque no tenía nada que hacer. No tenía ganas de solicitar un nuevo trabajo de inmediato, decidió que realmente necesitaba descansar un poco.

A pesar de que no parecía que tuviera suficiente tiempo para descansar si iba a pasar la próxima tarde con Heechul y Donghae.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Hyukjae se despertó después de que sonó el despertador. Ayer se olvidó de desactivarlo, por lo que tuvo que despertarse a las siete de la mañana a pesar de que se quedó dormido aproximadamente a las tres y tenía un sueño terrible, pero se acostumbró a despertarse a una hora tan temprana y no pudo volver a quedarse dormido. Pero no lo pensó como algo malo, se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Llevó a pasear al perro (dos veces) y la alimentó (tres veces). Finalmente limpió su apartamento. No era grande, pero dos habitaciones eran suficientes para que pasara dos horas limpiando. Recibió una llamada de Kyuhyun; su ex colega le preguntó cómo se siente estar sin trabajo y dijo que envidia a Hyukjae (pero luego comenzó a burlarse de él) y al final le dijo que si el rubio necesita ayuda, puede pedirlo. Hyukjae siempre se preguntaba cómo Kyuhyun logró ser un malvado, pero al mismo tiempo un buen amigo, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso. Luego llamó a sus padres y casi se sintió enfermo después de escucharlos compadeciéndolo. Pero se preocupaban por él y, bueno, no le gritaban y eso solo era lo suficientemente bueno para que pasara el resto del día en paz haciendo las cosas que quería hacer. Bueno, antes de que sea hora de que se encuentre con alguien.

Aunque el propio Hyukjae aceptó ir con Heechul y "alimentar algunas aves" con Donghae, ahora lo lamentaba. Porque realmente,  _realmente_  odiaba la situación en la que estaba.

Aquí estaban: tres adultos sentados en un banco y alimentando aves. Bueno, eso no es lo peor de esta situación. Lo peor es,  _que no hablaron en absoluto._

Desde el momento en que llegaron aquí, todo lo que Heechul y Hyukjae dijeron fue "Hola". Solo eso. Nadie intentó romper este silencio y eso volvió a Hyukjae un poco loco. Quería hablar, estaba listo para discutir cualquier cosa, literalmente  _cualquier cosa,_ pero cada vez que pensaba que encontraba un buen tema, miraba a Donghae (Heechul dijo que tenía que sentarse en el medio) y sentía que no tenía sentido. Este chico (Heechul le dijo que Donghae de 26 años, no tan joven como Hyukjae pensó que era) ni siquiera lo miró, todo lo que hizo fue alimentar a las aves y cada vez que Hyukjae lo miró  _sintió_  que Donghae no quería hablar con él. Se sentía como si el hombre de cabello castaño odiara escuchar otras voces ya que no puede hablar.

—Deja de mirarlo, lo estás poniendo nervioso —dijo Heechul simplemente mientras tiraba algo de pan para que comieran los aves—. Es grosero.

—¿Qué? — Hyukjae preguntó y cuando miró a Donghae de nuevo, notó que se estaba mordiendo el labio con nerviosismo. Este movimiento era apenas visible y si Heechul no lo mencionaba, probablemente nunca había notado que Donghae mostraba algún tipo de  _emoción_.

No sabía mucho sobre Donghae, pero pensó que este último tenía problemas no solo con hablar con la gente, sino también con mostrar sus emociones. Hyukjae no sabía por qué, porque a veces era claramente visible que Donghae estaba  _sintiendo_  algo, pero al segundo siguiente ese sentimiento desapareció y, a veces, Hyukjae pensó que se imaginaba cosas. Pero ahora, cuando Heechul señaló sus emociones, estaba seguro de que no está loco y Donghae realmente siente algo, pero se niega a mostrarlo por alguna razón.

Y estaba realmente curioso por saber esa razón.

—Hyukjae —repitió Heechul ya que no dejó de mirar a Donghae.

—Está bien, lo siento, voy a parar ahora —dijo—. Pero realmente tenemos que hablar.

—¿Tenemos? —bromeó Heechul, perfectamente consciente del odio de Hyukjae al silencio.

—Sí, tenemos —dijo Hyukjae—. Me dijiste que  _nosotros_  podemos, así que adelante,  _muestrame._

Heechul frunció los labios y no pasó desapercibido que Donghae suspiró incómodamente después de escuchar lo que Hyukjae dijo. Hyukjae sabía que estaba siendo grosero en este momento, pero realmente necesitaba hablar de cualquier cosa, el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Tú eres el que quería hablar, así que eres el que debe comenzar —dijo Heechul simplemente.

—No hay problemas —Hyukjae estuvo de acuerdo y miró a Donghae—. Entonces, Donghae, ¿estás trabajando o estás como... sin trabajo? ¿Como yo?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Hyukjae lamentó haber hecho una pregunta tan complicada. No esperaba que Donghae le hablara o hablara en general, pensó que podría  _mostrar_  las cosas asintiendo con la cabeza o sacudiendo la cabeza una vez que le hiciera una pregunta con una respuesta simple como "sí" o "no". Pero no esperaba que Donghae lo mirara, y luego en algún lugar detrás de él. Hyukjae siguió su mirada y vio un periódico que decía que una empresa desea contratar un diseñador web. Frunció el ceño y miró a Heechul que estaba sonriendo, y de repente se dio cuenta.

—Oh —dijo, sorprendido de que realmente entendiera lo que Donghae quería decir—. ¿Eres un diseñador web?

Donghae parpadeó una vez y Hyukjae ya sabía que era su forma de decir " _Sí"._

—Oh —repitió, aún sorprendido—. Lo siento, creo que no esperaba esto.

Donghae lo miró con una expresión en blanco y, de alguna manera, Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que quería que continuara.

—Eres un diseñador web, quiero decir.

Donghae continuó mirándolo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? No sé. Pensé que tal vez estás sentado en casa y escribiendo algo como libros para niños.

El más joven exhalaba.

—Sé que probablemente suene muy cliché, pero no puedes culparme, solo tienes esa aura de alguien que ama a los niños.

Donghae parpadeó dos veces como si no entendiera qué significa.

—No estabas enojado cuando esos niños te golpearon con una pelota, así que asumí que no los odias. Y... —de repente miró a Heechul y lo vio sonriendo con satisfacción.—. Y no tengo idea de cómo estás haciendo esto. Quiero decir... sentí que tuvimos una conversación, pero no dijiste una palabra.

—Bueno, Donghae es genial —dijo Heechul—. Pero también me impresionaste, Hyukjae. Pensé que serías horrible, pero parece que lo entiendes bastante bien.

—Soy inteligente —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa, y Heechul resopló.

—Ser observador no significa ser inteligente —dijo—. Pero está bien, eres mucho más inteligente que todas estas personas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Deja de mirar a Donghae y echa un vistazo, lo entenderás.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron. Miró a la gente a su alrededor, notando la forma en que todos se reunieron en otro lado del parque. Además, parecía que estaban evitando mirarlos. Hyukjae no era el que realmente le gustaba hablar con los vecinos, el único vecino que conocía era Heechul (porque eran amigos desde la universidad) y ahora, Donghae. Y no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y por qué todas las personas que vinieron aquí los estaban evitando. No los había visto antes, entonces ¿por qué?

—No es que todos nos eviten —dijo Heechul—. Solo las personas que vinieron con sus hijos. Creen que Donghae es raro y que a los niños realmente no les gusta. Básicamente, le tienen miedo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Hyukjae se preguntó—. Todo lo que hizo fue sentarse aquí y alimentar a las aves.

—No les habla ni les sonríe. Los niños son sensibles. Y a veces, son egoístas. No les gustarás si piensan que no les estás mostrando suficiente amor.

—Pero... odiar a alguien que está mudo solo porque  _no_   _puede_  hablar con ellos es una estupidez.

—¿Quién te dijo que Donghae es mudo?

—¿Qué?

Un incómodo silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos y, de repente, Donghae se levantó y se acercó a las aves, como si demostrara que no quiere escucharlos hablar de él. La mirada de Hyukjae lo siguió y se preguntó qué le pasaba a este chico. No era mudo, pero no habla. No parecía una persona que odia a las personas o tiene miedo de ellas, pero claramente no se sentía cómodo alrededor de ellas. Pero estaba cómodo con Heechul.

—Entonces, no es mudo —dijo Hyukjae.

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces ¿por qué me mentiste?

—No lo hice.

—Dijiste que no habla.

—Dije que no  _me_  habla; no dije que no puede hablar en absoluto.

—¡No tiene sentido! —dijo Hyukjae.—. ¿Qué le pasa? No, espera, lo que más me importa es, ¿qué te pasa? Nunca supe de él por tu parte. Y de repente lo encontramos en el parque y ¿qué? ¿Eres amigo de él?

—No exactamente. ¿Es más como... alguien con quien estoy alimentando aves?

—¿Justo ahora?

Heechul suspiró. Hyukjae podía sentir su inquietud, pero realmente necesitaba algunas respuestas, así que decidió hacer hablar a su amigo.

—Parece que sé mucho sobre Donghae, pero no es así —dijo—. No te hablé de él solo porque lo conocí hace solo dos semanas y no hicimos mucho. Alimentamos aves un par de veces y supe su nombre después de la segunda reunión. No sé mucho sobre su pasado ni sobre su vida actual, pero sentí curiosidad y le pregunté si estaba mudo desde su nacimiento y así es como pensé que no era mudo en absoluto. Pero aún así, no me habló.

Hyukjae suspiró. A pesar de que creía que Heechul en la historia no ha tenido ningún sentido.

—Entonces ¿qué le pasa? ¿Sufre de algún tipo de enfermedad que no le permita hablar? Tal vez piense que su voz es preciosa, he oído hablar de gente así. O tiene miedo de hablar. O...

—O simplemente no quiere —continuó Heechul—. Mira, no sé lo que está pasando y, si quieres que sea honesto, no creo que lo sepamos. Además, no creo que seamos amigos o que quiera ser su niñera. Solo... no lo sé. Parecía solo y decidí intentarlo.

—Hmm —fue todo lo que dijo Hyukjae y luego se volvió para ver al más joven.

Aunque Heechul no dijo esto, Hyukjae sabía la razón por la que se acercó a Donghae. Heechul siempre tuvo debilidad por los que no son aceptados por la sociedad. Él mismo fue bastante incomprendido, pero, como dijo Heechul, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no preocuparse por eso. Pero alguien no lo era.

Hyukjae no sabía mucho sobre Donghae. No sabía casi nada, para ser honesto. Pero Donghae no se veía como una persona que no estaba molesta por la opinión de otros. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no mostrarle a la gente cuánto le importaba. Incluso Hyukjae no estaba seguro de si Donghae realmente lloró ayer o si imaginó cosas. Probablemente nunca lo sabrá.

No había tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello porque un ave de repente atacó a Donghae mientras intentaba robar todo el pan que tenía. Hizo que el hombre se cayera y Hyukjae lo oyó sisear y casi se levantó para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Donghae solo miró su mano raspada antes de recoger un pan caído y continuar alimentando a otras aves mientras estaba sentado en cuclillas.

—Puede ser diferente —dijo Heechul—. Pero no es un niño. No necesita que otros se preocupen por él, puede cuidarse solo.

Hyukjae continuó mirándolo por un tiempo y se levantó después de ver que el más joven no hizo nada con ese desagradable rasguño. Al ver la mirada sorprendida de Heechul, dijo, —No es un niño. Pero de alguna manera dudo que no necesite que lo cuiden.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo Heechul.

Hyukjae asintió, como si dijera que lo sabe, y se acercó a Donghae, que todavía estaba alimentando a las aves con el pan que quedaba en su mano. Una vez que Hyukjae se acercó, trató de sonreír y lucir lo más amigable posible.

—Creo que tengo una mala influencia sobre ti —dijo. Una vez que Donghae levantó la mirada y miró a un rubio, continuó—. Esta es nuestra segundo encuentro y cada vez que nos vemos, terminamos lastimándonos. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

Donghae miró su mano como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal y Hyukjae sonrió.  _¿Intenta fingir que no lo notó y actuó bien?_ Fue divertido verlo ya que él sabía la verdad. La cara de Donghae puede quedar en blanco, pero sus acciones se mostraron mucho más una vez que te preocupas por notarlo.

—¿Duele? —preguntó.

Donghae lo miró. Parpadeando.  _Sí._

—¿Quieres que te compre unos vendajes?

El más joven resopló.  _No es tan malo._

—Está bien, supongo que puedes cuidarte —se rió Hyukjae—. Pero tienes que levantarte antes de que te ataquen por no tener suficiente pan.

Donghae miró a las aves detrás de él y se levantó de inmediato, sorprendido, porque había al menos 15 aves que exigían su comida. Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero se rió después de ver su rostro. La boca de Donghae estaba ligeramente abierta, y su mirada viajaba de un ave a otra, como si buscara alguna señal de agresión. Hyukjae incluso pensó que estaba listo para correr en cualquier momento.

—Sólo bromeaba —dijo el rubio—. Lo siento, pero tu reacción definitivamente vale la pena.

Donghae inclinó un poco la cabeza, y Hyukjae no estaba realmente seguro de lo que significa, así que decidió sonreír y seguir siendo amable y dijo, —Me divertí hoy.

Donghae exhaló.  _¿En serio?_

Asintiendo, Hyukjae preguntó, —¿Lo hiciste?

El más joven parpadeó una vez.  _Si._

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Hyukjae—. Desafortunadamente, es hora de decir adiós. Por mucho que me guste quedarme aquí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y todavía tengo que encontrar un trabajo o mis padres me matarán —se rió entre dientes—. Nos vemos pronto. Tal vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae parpadeó una vez, pero Hyukjae no pensó mucho en eso. Simplemente sonrió y extendió su mano para que otro la tomara.

—¿Adiós? —Hyukjae lo intentó, pero Donghae no se movió.

Intentó acercarse, pero el otro hombre de repente dio un paso atrás, y Hyukjae lo escuchó tragar. Miró a los ojos de Donghae y lo vio parpadear rápidamente, así que solo tosió y escondió su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para un apretón de manos —dijo—. Está bien. Nos vemos pronto, Donghae.

No pasó desapercibido cómo Donghae dejó de parpadear y se concentró en Hyukjae después de que dijera su nombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, e Hyukjae fue a ver a Heechul, quien decidió no interferir y se quedó sentado en un banco.

—¿Qué le dijiste? — preguntó una vez que Hyukjae se acercó.

—Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Algunas cosas comunes. Pero, oh, ¿tiene miedo de tocar a otras personas?

—No lo sé; no he tratado de tocarlo. Tampoco vi a  _alguien_  tratando de tocarlo, si quieres que sea honesto.

—Interesante.

Hyukjae se dirigió a su casa y Heechul no tuvo más remedio que despedirse rápidamente de Donghae y seguir a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó, y Hyukjae se encogió de hombros.

—Nada especial —dijo—. Por cierto, ¿estás libre mañana?

—Depende de lo que quieras de mí.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo para una fiesta?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Genial. Si tienes tiempo para fiestas, podrás ayudarme.

Hyukjae se rió después de decir esto, y Heechul maldijo, diciendo que tenía que resolverlo antes ya que su amigo es demasiado aburrido. Hyukjae trató de no estar de acuerdo, pero Heechul ganó. Él siempre gana cuando se trata de cosas como esta. Pero eso no significa que Hyukjae no pueda ganar en absoluto. Tenía planes para mañana y esperaba que fuera un gran día interesante, mucho más lleno de acontecimientos de lo que era hoy.

Pero tenía que admitir que hoy no estaba del todo mal. Lee Donghae fue interesante. Hyukjae no era una persona muy curiosa, pero era natural que sintiera cierta curiosidad cuando conocía a alguien que no puede responder a ninguna de tus preguntas. No esperaba que sucediera, pero realmente pensaba que reunirse con Donghae una vez más no era una mala idea.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hyukjae le gustaban los sábados. No, él  _amaba_  los sábados.

¿Por qué? Oh, había muchas razones. En primer lugar, siempre significaba que podía salir con sus amigos y divertirse juntos, ya que es un día libre para la mayoría de las personas que conocía. En segundo lugar, siempre significaba que también tendría un día libre mañana.

Sí, Hyukjae estaba desempleado, pero le encantaba la idea de tener mañana un día libre. Ayer, después de una buena caminata con Donghae y Heechul, regresó a casa, encontró algunas buenas ofertas de trabajo y envió algunas solicitudes; ahora tenía que esperar una respuesta. Lo hizo bien, pensó, y se merecía unos días de despreocupación porque, según recordaba, a menudo tenía que trabajar los sábados porque sí, su jefe era un imbécil.

Sin embargo, sus amigos probablemente tenían una opinión diferente sobre las cosas que la gente común considera "divertidas" o "interesantes" porque rechazaron todas sus sugerencias y le dijeron que les  _encantaría_  ir a una salón de belleza. Sí, un salón de belleza. Que broma. Hyukjae fue probablemente el único que fue al salón cada dos meses aproximadamente porque siempre tuvo diferentes ideas sobre su cabello. Intentó todos los colores posibles, pensó, su cabello fue azul, rojo, rubio, marrón, verde e incluso rosado. Y ahora estaba bastante contento con su peinado actual, pero Heechul, quien no ha visitado el salón desde lo que parecía ser una eternidad y ahora tenía un cabello largo y ondulado (y, según admite Hyukjae, bastante), lo convenció y, de alguna manera, a Kyuhyun para ir al salón. En lugar de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Podrían ustedes ser menos gay? —preguntó Kyuhyun una vez que estaban sentados en el salón mientras esperaban su turno.

—Primero, odio los estereotipos —dijo Heechul—. Los hombres deben cuidarse a sí mismos, sin importar el género que prefieran. Segundo, ya estás sentado aquí, querido, así que cállate y déjanos disfrutar, por favor.

—Me pregunto cómo terminé siendo amigo de ustedes —resopló Kyuhyun.

—Antes admirabas a Heechul —señaló Hyukjae.

—¡Vino a nuestra oficina y literalmente hizo que el chico Byungho se disculpe conmigo! ¡En ese momento pensé que ustedes dos serían grandes hyungs!

—Recuerda lo amable que fui contigo entonces deja de quejarte —dijo Heechul y suspiró—. Pero no me importa ser aún más obvio como gay si eso significa que tendré la oportunidad de tener una relación con alguien. Estoy cansado de la vida soltera, ya sabes.

—¿Qué hay de ese hombre que te llamaba todos los días la semana pasada? —preguntó Kyuhyun.

—Dije que quiero tener una  _relación_ , no esconderme de un raro posesivo que quiere encerrarme en su casa.

—Buena suerte entonces —dijo Hyukjae casualmente—. Siento que hemos salido con todos los buenos chicos que pudimos encontrar en esta ciudad. Otros son imbéciles o heterosexuales. O Kyuhyun. Él es ambos.

Heechul se rió entre dientes mientras Kyuhyun sonrió.

—Si mis preferencias sexuales significan que estoy libre de salir contigo, estoy agradecido y contento con eso.

—Igual —replicó Hyukjae—. Y esto es lo mejor de nuestra amistad.

—Es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Kyuhyun—. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? He oído cosas que nunca quise escuchar de Heechul, y recuerdo haberte contado sobre esa chica que conocí hace poco, pero estás en silencio sobre tu vida amorosa.

—Vida amorosa inexistente —remarcó Heechul.

Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió.

—Sí, estuve demasiado ocupado con mi trabajo últimamente, y el único chico nuevo que he conocido hasta ahora es Donghae, pero no cuenta.

—¿Donghae? —el más joven frunció el ceño—. Nunca he oído hablar de él.

—No mucho, solo un persona al azar con la que Heechul está alimentando pájaros.

—¿Heechul? ¿Alimentar pájaros? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Kim Heechul?

—Kim Heechul todavía está aquí, y solo por aviso, puede hacerte sufrir cada segundo de tu corta vida. Confía en mí, serás cauteloso si dices una palabra más.

Kyuhyun fingió un miedo y pretendió cerra su boca con una cremallera. Heechul puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo acerca de cómo odiaba tratar con niños como Kyuhyun, y Hyukjae, ignorándolos, finalmente decidió qué quería hacer con su peinado ya que estos cambios no estaban planeados en absoluto.

A Hyukjae le gustó su aspecto actual, pero siempre pensó que cada cambio debe ser total. No solo quería "agregar algo" a su peinado actual o "cortarse el pelo y nada más". Necesitaba cambios, necesitaba algo que nadie esperaría de él. Y, como siempre terminó con peinados locos (y no lo despidieron por eso, ¿puedes creerlo?), decidió que tenía que hacer algo simple y tranquilo esta vez.

Así es como su pelo se volvió negro. Era demasiado simple para su gusto, pero una vez que vio una mirada que casi todas las mujeres en esta salón le lanzaron, decidió que había tomado la decisión correcta. Incluso Heechul y Kyuhyun (ambos ahora tenían el cabello castaño, por cierto) no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, y dijeron que Hyukjae se ve "mucho mejor que antes". Ya que sus amigos eran los dos más grandes malvados de esta ciudad, lo interpretó como: "Oh, Dios mío, Lee Hyukjae, ¡te ves increíble!"

—Espero que podamos tener un poco  _divertirnos_  ahora —dijo el pelinegro una vez que terminaron, y finalmente se movieron para pasear por la ciudad, visitar algunos cafeterías (tuvieron que visitar dos porque Heechul les dijo que estaba a  _dieta_ ) y decidieron irse a casa solo cuando vieron que eran las nueve de la noche, y Kyuhyun tenía una  _cita_ , así que Hyukjae y Heechul simplemente decidieron que también irían a casa.

Aunque les tomó un poco de tiempo hacerlo porque también iban a comprar comestibles, así que se despidieron cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. A Hyukjae no le importó, le encantaba el verano porque las noches eran cortas, y le gustaría quedarse en la calle y respirar un poco de aire fresco por un poco más de tiempo si solo tuviera una oportunidad. Así que no tenía prisa cuando caminaba a casa, y miró el hermoso parque frente a su casa. Siempre pensó que estaba bendecido con vivir justo en frente del parque porque era tranquilo y agradable. Incluso jugar con los niños no le molestaba, hacían que el ambiente fuera aún más acogedor.

Excepto algunos niños traviesos. Muy pronto, Hyukjae vio a dos niños riendo, y se dio cuenta de que eran los mismos niños que golpearon a Donghae con un balón ayer. Casi no se sorprendió (bueno, quizás un poco) cuando vio que se reían de  _nuevo_  de Donghae, y este último no hizo nada para defenderse.

Hyukjae no era grosero la mayor parte del tiempo. Al menos, quería creerlo. Pero de lo que estaba absolutamente seguro es que no es grosero cuando se trata de niños. Sin embargo, una vez que vio a estos niños arrojando  _piedras_  a Donghae, se volvió loco. Apretando los puños, se acercó a ellos y gritó, —¡Lánzale una piedra más y te juro que terminarás sentado en este árbol y  _nadie_  vendrá a salvarte!

Los chicos se estremecieron y vacilante se giraron para mirarlo. Estaba claro que estaban sorprendidos, nadie les gritó por acosar a Lee Donghae, a nadie le importaba que lo estuvieran acosando. Hyukjae nunca pensó que era especial, y nunca pensó que era un Superman o algo así. Pero odiaba la violencia. Odiaba la violencia sobre todo las cosas. Sabía que si no hace nada continuarán acosando a la gente. Hoy, fue Donghae. Mañana será otra persona. Se preguntó por qué nadie los detuvo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que nadie los miraba antes de empezar a gritarles a estos niños. Ahora, cuando la gente los miraba, Hyukjae sentía que necesitaba calmarse un poco, pero aún planeaba regañar a los niños.

—Lanza esta piedra a tu amigo —dijo mientras miraba al niño más bajo, pero no se movió—. ¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo? —el niño permaneció en silencio—. Respóndeme.

—Eso... le hará daño —dijo el niño vacilante.

—¿Oh enserio? —el pelinegro preguntó sarcásticamente—. Entonces, ¿qué te hizo pensar que no lastimará a Donghae? Contéstame. Ahora mismo.

Parecía que los niños de repente se volvieron incluso más pequeños de lo que ya eran. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y el niño un poco más alto dijo, —De todos modos no siente nada, y queríamos asegurarnos de que fuera cierto.

—Bueno, obviamente no es así. ¿Y por qué querrías comprobarlo, eh? Si alguien te hiciera algo así, ¿cómo te sentirías? Te sentirías mal, ¿verdad? —ambos niños asintieron—. ¿Y cómo se sentirían tus padres? Estarían enojados con la persona que te lo hizo, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —uno de los niños gritó—. Mi papá me dijo que tengo que defenderme, pero si no puedo, ¡lo hará por mí!

—Tu padre es un gran hombre —Hyukjae incluso intentó sonreír después de decir esto—. Mira, Donghae también tiene padres. Y si  _asumimos_  que no siente nada, sus padres sí lo hacen. Al lastimar a Donghae, lastimas a sus padres. No es nada agradable, ¿no?

—Oh... sí, sí...

—¿Así que? —Hyukjae animó—. ¿Que necesitan hacer ahora?

Ambos niños parecían estar vacilantes. Uno de ellos se mordió el labio inferior, e intercambiaron miradas. El niño un poco más alto miró a Hyukjae, como si esperara que él cambiara de opinión, pero el pelinegro no tenía planeado dejarlos ir tan rápido. Entonces, los niños miraron a Donghae, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el banco y simplemente los observaron, y al mismo tiempo dijeron, —Lo siento.

No esperaron la aprobación de Hyukjae y simplemente se escaparon después de decir esto. Este último suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Esperaba que dejaran de acosar a Donghae o al menos dejaran de lastimarlo físicamente, pero solo el tiempo podría mostrarlo.

Ignorando a todas las personas que ahora los estaban mirando, Hyukjae se volvió hacia Donghae y vio al joven mirándolo atentamente. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—Y tú —dijo—. Realmente tenías que hacer algo. ¿Por qué estabas sentado aquí sin hacer nada cuando te lanzaban piedras?

Donghae inhaló y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero al segundo siguiente exhaló y siguió mirando a Hyukjae en silencio. La mirada de este último se suavizó un poco, y suspiró una vez más.

—No querías lastimarlos de nuevo, pero tampoco podías  _decirles_  que pararan, así que no sabías qué hacer, ¿verdad?

Por un segundo Hyukjae pensó que los ojos del joven se abrieron un poco, y esta vez pensó que tenía razón. Donghae parpadeó una vez.  _Sí._ Hyukjae suspiró una vez más.

—¿Quizás estabas asustado?

La mirada de Donghae viajó desde él al suelo, luego a la gente que no estaba tan lejos de ellos, y luego de regreso a Hyukjae. Parecía que...

—Perdido. Te sentiste perdido, no asustado.

El más joven parpadeó.

—Tiene que haber algo más, estoy seguro.

Donghae lo miró fijamente. Hyukjae trató de leer algo en su cara en blanco, pero esta vez, falló. Definitivamente hubo más sentimientos que sintió Donghae, pero esta vez fue muy difícil explicarlos sin palabras, así que Hyukjae se rindió. Suspiró y decidió sentarse junto al otro hombre; no tenía ganas de irse todavía. El clima era agradable, y bueno, sería raro simplemente irse ahora mismo, así que se quedó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en una hora tan tardía, por cierto? —preguntó Hyukjae—. Casi no recuerdo haberte visto, pero estoy seguro de que nunca te he visto aquí tan tarde. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí hoy?

Donghae lo miró vacilante. El pelinegro esperaba señales o algo más, pero no había nada; Donghae simplemente siguió mirándolo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta—. Si sigues mirándome de esta manera, asumiré que es mi culpa.

El más joven seguía mirándolo. Y fue entonces cuando Hyukjae se dio cuenta.

_Te veo pronto. Tal vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

Él mismo lo dijo ayer. ¿Fue por eso?

—Oh —fue lo único que logró pronunciar—. ¡Oh! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Pensaste que te dije que  _nos_  encontraríamos hoy? ¿Y me has estado esperando?

Donghae miró hacia otro lado. Y eso solo fue suficiente para que Hyukjae se diera cuenta de que tenía razón.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es tan estúpido! —una vez que vio que el más joven se alejó un poco de él, se dio cuenta de que salió mal—. ¡No, espera! No quise decir que eres estúpido, soy el único que es estúpido aquí. Dios, lo siento. No tenía que decirlo si realmente no lo decía en serio. Estoy... Lo siento. Realmente lo siento.

Un incómodo silencio los rodeó. Y probablemente fue la única vez que Hyukjae no odió el silencio, sino a sí mismo. Se sentía completamente mal por cometer un error, debería saber mejor que Donghae no está familiarizado con su forma de decir las cosas, por lo que no sabía si lo que Hyukjae realmente quería decir era eso,  _no me importa si nos vemos mañana, pero eso no significa que realmente lo haremos._ Entonces, se sintió mal, y realmente quería arreglarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Tal vez podamos vernos la próxima vez? —finalmente preguntó—. Como... un encuentro adecuado. Podemos arreglar las cosas y pasar todo el día juntos, ¿qué te parece? ¿Suena bien?

Donghae finalmente lo miró. Durante un tiempo no se movió en absoluto, pero luego parpadeó una vez. Acepto. El mayor se sintió aliviado.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad—. Temía que estuvieras enojado conmigo. Entonces, nos encontraremos pronto. Pero esta vez tenemos que discutir todo adecuadamente para evitar que vuelvan a pasar cosas malas. Y tal vez tengamos que intercambiar números de teléfono porque... Oh, Dios mío, probablemente no tengas uno, lo siento...

Donghae agitó su mano frente a la cara de Hyukjae, tratando de llamar su atención. Una vez que el pelinegro lo estaba mirando, Donghae señaló el bolsillo de Hyukjae e hizo un gesto similar al de escribir. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que significa, Hyukjae tomó su teléfono y se lo entregó a Donghae. El más joven escribió algo y le devolvió el teléfono en un rato. Hyukjae miró la pantalla y vio un mensaje abierto enviado a un número desconocido.

_Enviar mensajes está bien. Este es mi número de teléfono._

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que veía. No sabía por qué, pero no esperaba que Donghae tuviera un teléfono. Pero... Heechul le dijo que Donghae no es mudo, por lo que puede usarlo, ¿verdad? También hay mensajes. Correcto. Puede enviar mensajes a la gente. Pero entonces, hay otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué no usas tu teléfono si lo tienes? —preguntó Hyukjae—. Ya que, puedes escribir todo lo que quieras decir y comunicarte con la gente, ¿sabes?

Donghae miró su teléfono, y de alguna manera se veía un poco incómodo. Hyukjae realmente quería darle su teléfono una vez más porque lo haría entender las cosas más rápido, pero luego recordó la reacción del más joven ante un simple apretón de manos.

—Realmente no quieres comunicarte con nadie, ¿si?

Donghae lo miró una vez más. Por un segundo, parecía que estaba congelado, pero luego parpadeó una vez. Y entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Extendió la mano y miró el teléfono de Hyukjae, de modo que este último simplemente permitió que el otro hombre lo usara. Pasó un tiempo antes de que Donghae devolviera el teléfono a su propietario con un breve y simple mensaje.

_No es como si alguien intentara comunicarse conmigo._

Hyukjae no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero sonrió una vez que leyó este mensaje. Luego miró a Donghae y sonrió aún más, haciendo que el joven inclinara un poco la cabeza.

—No es nada —dijo—. Estoy feliz por intentar comunicarme contigo.

Donghae inhaló y parecía que olvidó que necesita respirar porque comenzó a toser pronto, y Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero se echó a reír. Hyukjae extendió la mano para tocar la espalda de Donghae, pero se detuvo a medio camino. No quería una repetición de lo que pasó ayer. Y aunque ahora se sentía cómodo con Donghae, se sentía demasiado pronto para tocarlo. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente se sentía así. Así que no lo tocó. En lugar de eso, sonrió y esperó un momento para que Donghae lo mirara.

—Supongo que es un poco tarde ahora —dijo Hyukjae—. También me has estado esperando aquí por mucho tiempo, debes estar cansado.

Donghae simplemente lo miró fijamente. Después de mencionarlo, Hyukjae repentinamente notó que el más joven parecía tener un poco de sueño.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, y necesito que seas honesto —dijo—. ¿Me has esperado por mucho tiempo?

Un parpadeo.  _Sí._

—¿Has esperado más de cinco horas?

Otro parpadeo.  _Sí._

—Oh, Dios mío. No estoy seguro de querer hacerte otra pregunta, ya me siento muy mal por todo esto. ¿Qué tal si te invito? Puedo comprarte algo de comida o podemos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras. Porque realmente lamento lo que pasó, Donghae.

Una vez más, después de escuchar su nombre, Donghae de repente se volvió más concentrado. Y esta vez hizo que Hyukjae sonriera un poco.

—Está bien, discutiremos las cosas correctamente más tarde, ahora tenemos que irnos a casa.

El pelinegro no tuvo que repetirse porque Donghae se levantó de inmediato y se despidió de él cuando Hyukjae estaba listo para irse a casa. El pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió, y sonrió cada vez que recordaba esta noche. Era agradable cómo el más joven intentaban interactuar con él porque casi se  _hablaban_  entre ellos. Hyukjae nunca se sintió especial, y nunca pensó en sí mismo como en alguien especial. Solo un chico ordinario con necesidades ordinarias, nada más. Pero después de esta pequeña interacción con Donghae, realmente se sintió especial. Al menos un poco. Además, no pudo evitarlo, pero pensó que Donghae es un poco... ¿lindo?

—¿En qué te has metido, Lee Hyukjae? —se preguntó a sí mismo una vez que estaba en casa y su perra saltaba alrededor de su dueño, pero nadie le respondió. Suspirando, dijo—. Ojalá lo supiera.


	4. Chapter 4

A Hyukjae no le gustaban mucho los mensajes de texto. Siempre pensó que si querías discutir algo con alguien, tenías que llamarlos. O mejor encontrarse con ellos, pero no discutir nada a través de textos. Creía que los textos pueden causar muchos malentendidos, especialmente en esta era del emoji. A Hyukjae no le gustaban los emojis, pero cada vez que enviaba un mensaje de texto, tenía que agregarlos o la gente pensaría que estaba enojado o algo así. No esta enojado. Simplemente no le gustan los emojis, eso es todo, pero nadie parecía entenderlo.

Nadie, excepto Lee Donghae.

Si quieres que sea honesto, Hyukjae dudaba que Donghae a menudo hablara con la gente a través de mensajes de texto. En realidad, estaba seguro de que el menor no lo hizo porque la forma en que respondió torpemente mostró que Donghae no está realmente cómodo con los mensajes de texto. Además, Donghae respondió en cinco minutos.  _Cada vez_ que respondía en cinco minutos, Hyukjae estaba seguro de dos cosas: 1. Lee Donghae siempre tiene su teléfono a su lado; 2. Siempre trata con cuidado de elegir las palabras correctas para su respuesta.

Oh, nunca usó emojis, y parecía que realmente no sabe cómo usarlos. Hyukjae se sintió aliviado.

De alguna manera era lindo. La forma en que Donghae siempre trató de poner todo en una respuesta. El pelinegro lo sintió, y sonrió casi cada vez que vio un mensaje de Donghae. Esta vez no fue una excepción.

_"No quiero molestarte, pero no estoy cómodo en lugares públicos. Realmente no me gustan las multitudes. Y lugares con mucha gente en general.¿Podríamos encontrarnos en algún lugar donde no haya tanta gente? Lo siento mucho si es un problema para ti, no quise ser una carga. Lo siento."_

Oh, otra cosa sobre los mensajes de Donghae. Eran bastante largos y él tiende a explicarse demasiado. Pero Hyukjae lo encontraba bastante lindo que molesto. Al menos encontró a alguien que no está tan familiarizado con los mensajes de texto tan bien como él lo está porque Heechul y Kyuhyun siempre usaban los emojis correctamente y sus textos eran... ¿geniales? Al menos eso pensaba. Pero él personalmente prefería enviarse mensajes con Donghae porque no se sentía como una criatura antigua cuando hablaban.

Era muy fácil hablar con el más joven, y era sorprendente. Tal vez porque Hyukjae nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él correctamente, pero estaba sorprendido de que Donghae fuera realmente... interesante. Como, no "No sé nada de él y tengo curiosidad" bastante interesante, pero "Quiero hablar más con él", es muy interesante. Y por eso se sorprendió. Realmente le gustaron sus conversaciones.

_"Está bien. Tal vez puedas decirme algunos lugares que te gustaría visitar, ¿y veremos si a ambos nos gustan?"_

Hyukjae suspiró y dejó su teléfono a un lado. Sabía que Donghae no responderá en los próximos cinco minutos, por lo que decidió que podía usar este tiempo sabiamente y, por ejemplo, tomar una ducha. Tomó una toalla y fue al baño, pero no esperaba que tomara veinte minutos en lugar de lo habitual, diez. Culpa de Heechul, le tomó tanto tiempo a Hyukjae porque en proceso de lavarse se dio cuenta de que necesita cuidar su pobre cabello, así que terminó colocándose una máscara. Por mucho que le gustara experimentar con su cabello, no quería perderlo, así que lo cuidó bien.

Una vez que regresó a la habitación y tomó su teléfono, vio tres mensajes, todos de Donghae. Era inusual porque el más joven podía enviarle un mensaje realmente  _largo_ , pero siempre enviaba solo uno.

_"En realidad, si quieres que sea honesto, ¿estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con caminar en el parque? No es tan lejos, podemos caminar y ver algunos lugares encantadores; hay algunos lugares donde puedes quedarte sin gente. Si quisieras comer algo, podemos comprar algo de comida en la calle. Si no eres fanático de la comida de la calle, puede ser un problema porque no soy fanático de las cafeterías y restaurantes, pero tal vez podamos comer antes de nuestra caminata. Recuerdo que me dijiste que me compensaría con algo de comida, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Entonces, ¿qué tal un simple paseo sin comer? Conozco algunos lugares agradables en este parque, pero... Ya que estás viviendo aquí también, probablemente los viste, pero ¿está bien? Sé que soy molestia, pero es solo un paseo, no tenemos que planear nada especial, ¿no?"_

_"¿Fue demasiado?"_

_"Lo siento, probablemente lo fue. Entiendo perfectamente si no quieres reunirte en este parque, ya que caminas por ahí todos los días. Pero tal vez sería muy bueno si respondieras al menos algo..."_

Los ojos de Hyukjae se ensancharon. No sabía por qué. No estaba seguro de qué fue lo que más lo sorprendió, el hecho de que Donghae hablara mucho en sus mensajes (el pelinegro esperaba que fuera el tipo de persona que solo usa respuestas simples como "sí", "no", "tú decides", pero ahora entendió que no es como Donghae) o el hecho de que realmente... ¿se preocupó por este encuentro? Hyukjae no estaba seguro de la opinión del joven cuando pidió encontrarse con él una vez más. Aunque Donghae admitió que lo estaba esperando durante mucho tiempo, el pelinegro no estaba seguro de lo que realmente pensaba otro hombre sobre este encuentro. Pero ahora Hyukjae vio que le importaba mucho este encuentro, probablemente incluso demasiado. Pero de alguna manera fue adorable. Y desgarrador. Porque ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de que Donghae no tenía mucha experiencia en la  _interacción_  con los demás, y eso le hizo sentir curiosidad por lo que se dijo antes sobre la vida del hombre.

_"Donghae, está bien, cálmate. Fui a tomar una ducha y me tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que esperaba. Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con la idea de caminar en el parque. Y no, no he visto mucho, y me encantaría ver todos los lugares agradables de los que hablaste. Podemos encontrarnos cerca del banco en el que usualmente te sientas. ¿A qué hora quieres? Mañana estoy libre."_

Hyukjae se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana. Podía ver el parque y desde su ahí vio el lugar donde Donghae solía sentarse todos los días, pero no podía ver el banco, por lo que pelinegro no estaba seguro de si Donghae estaba allí en ese momento. Probablemente no porque, por lo que Hyukjae recordaba, siempre dejaba su teléfono en casa y realmente no lo usaba afuera.

Pero... sus respuestas fueron tan rápidas, y el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de preguntar algo, y así lo hizo.

_"Esto es bastante inesperado, pero dime, ¿usas tu teléfono a menudo?"_

Hyukjae tuvo que esperar dos minutos más para la respuesta de Donghae.

_"Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, así que creo que estaré libre por la noche. ¿Como a las 7 p.m. esta bien para ti? Sé que no podremos hacer mucho, pero es la única vez que puedo encontrarme mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? Y no, no lo uso mucho. Le escribo a mis padres y a algunos clientes, pero en raras ocasiones. Eres el único al que le estoy enviando mensajes de texto en este momento. ¿Por que preguntas?"_

Esta vez, Hyukjae necesitaba un minuto antes de poder responder correctamente. El primer mensaje estuvo bien, pero no sabía cómo explicar sus sentimientos sobre lo que Donghae escribió en el segundo. Estaba... ¿halagado? Probablemente, pero había algo más. No se trataba solo de que Donghae le enviara mensajes de texto. Era sobre el hecho de que Donghae, que generalmente no usa mucho su teléfono, le respondió en cinco minutos, sin importar cuándo le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Hyukjae. Como si estuviera  _esperando_  los mensajes de Hyukjae. Y el pelinegro realmente no tenía idea de cómo se sentía al respecto. Pero fue una sensación agradable.

_"7 p.m. está bien, no te preocupes. Y no había ninguna razón para mi pregunta, era solo una pregunta aleatoria, no importa."_

_"Oh. ¿También puedo hacerte una pregunta aleatoria?"_

_"Por supuesto."_

_"¿Por qué quieres verme mañana? Quiero decir, no el día exacto, pero en general. ¿Por qué quieres verme? Heechul una vez me dijo que no es fácil para ti comenzar hablar con nuevas personas. Te encanta hablar, pero sobre todo a alguien con quien estás familiarizado."_

Hyukjae frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo logró Heechul hablar de él con Donghae? Quería preguntar al más joven, pero no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

_"Donghae, lamento decepcionarte, pero no es lo que la gente llama una pregunta aleatoria."_

_"Oh. Pero si no está relacionado con nuestro tema anterior, ¿es aleatorio?"_

_"No realmente. Tu pregunta está, de hecho, relacionada con el tema anterior. Si me preguntara cuál es mi color favorito, se consideraría aleatorio."_

_"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Fue aleatorio?"_

_"Lo fue, pero ¿cuál es el punto?"_

_"Te dije que te haría una pregunta aleatoria, pero no lo hice, así que pensé que tenía que hacerlo ahora."_

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. No esperaba mucho de esta conversación, pero se estaba volviendo más y más interesante.

_"No tengo un color favorito, creo. Y sobre tu pregunta anterior. Responderé una vez que nos encontremos, es mejor hablar en persona."_

_"Está bien. ¿Fue tu manera de decir que es hora de que terminemos esta conversación?"_

_"¿No lo fue? Pero iba a ver una película e ir a dormir después de esto."_

_"¿Se supone que debo preguntarte qué película quieres ver?"_

_"Realmente no lo sé. ¿Alguna propuesta?"_

_"No veo muchas películas, me gustan más las series de televisión, pero creo que "Titanic" y "The Notebook" son perfectas."_

Hyukjae no esperaba esto como una respuesta. Él mismo no estaba interesado en tales películas, pero a Heechul solía gustarle antes de que se obsesionara con el anime, así que vieron "Titanic" juntos. Sin embargo, nunca intentó ver "The Notebook".

_"Veré "The Notebook" y te contaré mi opinión sobre eso mañana, ¿cómo suena?"_

_"Hay muchas cosas que quedan para mañana, pero está bien. Buenas noches, mira la película con atención."_

_"Lo haré. Buenas noches, Donghae."_

Hyukjae casi pone su teléfono a un lado, pero recibió otro mensaje de texto de Donghae,  _"Sí, buenas noches"._ Sonrió. Donghae puede estar incómodo, pero era muy agradable hablar con él, y Hyukjae no se sintió presionado o raro cuando habló con él. De hecho, se sentía bastante cómodo, y eso era extraño. Heechul tenía razón, a pesar de que Hyukjae era un hablador, no le gustaba conocer gente nueva, y esa fue una de las razones por las que fue difícil para él encontrar un novio, pero no estamos hablando de eso en este momento.

El pelinegro decidió que le preguntaría a Heechul por qué él y Donghae estaban hablando de él, pero después de escuchar la versión del menor.

¿Era extraño si no se sentía extraño una vez que pensaba en cómo se supone que deben interactuar mañana? De alguna manera, no estaba preocupado en absoluto, no le importaba hablar todo el tiempo y en realidad pensaba que caminar con Donghae podría ser algo tan refrescante como mirar "The Notebook".

***

Una vez que Hyukjae vio a Donghae, pudo sentir la inquietud del hombre. No podía explicar cómo, pero lo  _sentía_. La forma en que Donghae se negó a mirarlo, la forma en que suspiró, la tensión en su postura; todo gritaba lo nervioso que estaba. Hyukjae frunció el ceño. Bueno, Donghae era socialmente incómodo, ya lo había imaginado, pero nunca le tenía miedo a Hyukjae, ¿entonces qué pasó? El pelinegro tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto, pero decidió que no debía ser lo primero que preguntara, así que se acercó lentamente a Donghae y dijo con una sonrisa, —Hola, Donghae.

El más joven inhaló y rápidamente se volvió para mirarlo. Hyukjae sonrió más como si le dijera que todo está bien, pero el más joven parecía tan tenso como antes. El pelinegro casi le preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero entonces Donghae abrió la boca y Hyukjae se quedó inmóvil. Donghae lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, pero luego solo exhaló y miró hacia otro lado. El pelinegro pudo sentir la decepción que irradiaba de él y suspiró. Deseaba que el más joven pudiera sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar con él, pero nunca quiso presionarlo.

—Está bien, Donghae —dijo y sonrió suavemente una vez que el joven lo miró, concentrándose inmediatamente después de escuchar su nombre—. Está bien. No tienes que decir nada, estoy perfectamente bien como estamos.

Donghae no dijo nada ni mostró ningún signo que pudiera ayudar a Hyukjae a entenderlo, pero estaba bien. Si no fuera así, nunca aparecería.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de esos hermosos lugares de los que hablaste? Realmente quiero verlos, y creo que todo funcionará mejor con nosotros si estamos en un lugar privado.

Donghae parecía un poco aliviado. Asintió e hizo un gesto a Hyukjae para que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo. Caminaron en silencio por el parque con un lento y relajante ritmo, y Hyukjae se encontró disfrutando de esto. Rara vez caminaba en este parque, y la razón era simple: vivía aquí. Tenía que cruzar este parque todos los días, sin importar a dónde quisiera ir, así que nunca se detuvo para echarle un buen vistazo o explorarlo. Pero este parque era bonito, y le ayudó a calmarse. Los días pasados fueron estresantes porque estaba esperando una invitación para una entrevista de trabajo, y eso lo puso nervioso. Ya se olvidó de lo que se siente al necesitar un trabajo, por lo que era algo desconocido para él, y realmente nada logró calmarlo, pero esta pequeña caminata con Donghae de alguna manera lo ayudó. Realmente estaba disfrutando de este paseo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puente y vieron un arroyo. Hyukjae estaba asombrado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. ¡Nunca supe que había un arroyo!

Dicho arroyo era pequeño, y realmente no necesitaban un puente porque era fácil moverse, pero este pequeño puente de madera hacía que este lugar se viera mejor. Acogedor.

—Es realmente hermoso aquí —dijo el pelinegro y miró a Donghae—. ¿Deberíamos ir al puente y disfrutar de la vista?

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se contrajo, y asintió. Una vez que estuvieron de pie en el puente, Hyukjae no pudo evitar mirar al joven. Estaba respirando profundamente y ahora parecía estar perfectamente cómodo, y el pelinegro pensó que era una buena idea venir aquí. La esquina de la boca de Donghae seguía moviéndose, y Hyukjae sintió la necesidad de decir algo al respecto.

—Puedes sonreír si quieres.

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Donghae, y lo miró.

—Parece que te estás impidiendo sonreír. Te vi contener tus emociones un par de veces. No lo hagas. Si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres sonreír, entonces sonríe. Es simple, ¿verdad?

La esquina de la boca de Donghae dejó de temblar, y la forma en que miró a Hyukjae le mostró a este último que cometió un error. Antes de que Hyukjae pudiera decir algo, Donghae alcanzó su teléfono y escribió un breve mensaje.

_Pensé que ya lo hice._

El pelinegro tragó saliva. No esperaba que las cosas pasaran de esta manera, y lamentó todo lo que dijo, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar algo, por lo que decidió preguntar más.

—¿Tú... tienes algunos problemas para mostrar tus emociones?

Donghae se encogió de hombros.  _Un poco._

—¿Quieres hablar de eso o...?

El más joven no hizo nada, y Hyukjae pensó que era mejor cambiar el tema de inmediato.

—Me gustó "The Notebook" —dijo—. No creo que esté interesado en este tipo de películas, pero "The Notebook" fue bastante buena. Pero, a pesar de que se supone que debo llorar al final, no lo hice —el pelinegro vio cómo Donghae frunció los labios—. Oh, ¿lo hiciste? ¿Lloraste al final? Pero pensé que tú...

Se detuvo. Emociones. Pensó que este tema era bastante difícil para Donghae, y este último ya demostró que no quiere discutirlo. Así que Hyukjae se detuvo.

—Eres un hombre misterioso, Donghae —dijo con una sonrisa.

El más joven lo miró. Hyukjae finalmente notó que era un poco más alto que Donghae, pero su altura era aproximadamente la misma. El más joven parecía relajado, pero de alguna manera su postura mostraba que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y Hyukjae se preguntó si una pequeña charla lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

—Me preguntaste por qué quería conocerte —dijo—. Pero no creo que tenga una respuesta adecuada para ti. No sé por qué, pero simplemente... ¿quería? Me siento cómodo contigo. Como dijo Heechul, rara vez me siento cómodo con gente nueva , así que sí. Sólo quería verte una vez más, supongo.

Donghae frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

—¿Ahora estás siendo tímido? —Donghae se negó a hablar con él—. Está bien, a menudo digo algo vergonzoso, no me importa. Ah, por cierto, ¿qué dijo Heechul sobre mí? Apuesto a que fue malo conmigo.

El más joven sacudió la cabeza. Cogió su teléfono una vez más y escribió otro mensaje.

_Dijo que eres el mejor entre sus amigos. Creo que tiene razón._

Hyukjae se sintió raro después de leer la última oración. Como, realmente raro. Había una extraño sensación en su pecho y estómago, podía compararlo con el aleteo y el cosquilleo, y era extraño. Demasiado raro para pensar más en eso.

—Pero realmente no me conoces, no creo que realmente puedas decir si soy bueno. ¡Oh, espera! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que realmente no sabes mucho sobre mí. Oh, Dios mío, ¿sabes mi nombre? —Donghae asintió y señaló su teléfono—. ¿Qué?... Oh. ¿Quieres decir que Heechul lo mencionó? —el más joven asintió una vez más—. Sí, probablemente lo hizo. Estábamos caminando juntos después de todo. Pero creo que es el momento perfecto para intercambiar información, ¿no lo crees?

Donghae asintió, y la comisura de su boca se contrajo. Hyukjae sonrió y comenzó a preguntar sobre algunas cosas al azar. Así es como supo cuál era el color favorito de Donghae (realmente le gustaba el color azul), cómo no le gusta la comida picante y le gustan los dramas. El más joven incluso le mostró dónde vive y resultó que su casa está al lado de la de Hyukjae. El pelinegro se sintió estúpido por no haber notado nunca a Donghae, pero este último era tan silencioso...

Era la primera vez que Hyukjae estaba disfrutando del silencio que los rodeaba cada vez que Donghae intentaba mostrarle algo o escribía algunas respuestas en su teléfono. El pelinegro podía oír cualquier cosa que los rodeara; incluso escuchó a niños jugando lejos de ellos y a un gato trepándose al árbol. Dicho gato, más tarde, trató de atrapar a un pájaro sentado en la rama de un árbol y causó que las hojas cayeran del árbol sobre sus cabezas.

Donghae, que estaba escribiendo algo en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza, pero algunas hojas permanecieron en su cabello. Hyukjae se las arregló para quitárselas, pero Donghae solo creó aún más lío en su cabeza una vez que alcanzó su mano para limpiar su cabello. El pelinegro extendió su mano para ayudarlo, pero se detuvo de inmediato, recordando que tenía que pedir un permiso.

Una vez que el menor notó su mano, Hyukjae preguntó, —¿Puedo ayudarte?

Donghae lo miró a los ojos y se congeló por un segundo. Después de un momento de silencio, asintió e inhaló una vez que la mano de Hyukjae alcanzó su cabello. El más joven cerró los ojos cuando el pelinegro comenzó a quitar de su cabello las hojas. Hyukjae sonrió una vez que se dio cuenta de que Donghae contuvo la respiración. No pudo evitarlo, pero se dio cuenta de lo suave que era el cabello del joven. Probablemente nunca se lo haya teñido; era tan suave y liso.

—Sólo unos pocos más —dijo Hyukjae, pero en realidad no había nada. Simplemente estaba imitando que estaba limpiando el cabello de Donghae porque simplemente disfrutaba la reacción del chico. No tenía idea de por qué lo hizo, pero continuó tocando el cabello de Donghae por un tiempo antes de que tuviera que detenerse.

—Ya terminé —dijo y escuchó a Donghae exhalar y respirar profundamente justo después de eso.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. El más joven realmente contuvo la respiración completa esta vez. Y una vez que abrió los ojos y miró los de Hyukjae, este último sintió que él mismo dejó de respirar por un tiempo. La forma en que Donghae lo miró le hizo sentir muchas cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo. No era la primera vez que se sentía así, y no era bueno que lo sintiera todavía porque había algunas cosas que tenía que compartir con el menor si quería que se comunicaran. Hyukjae sintió que su pecho se ponía pesado una vez que recordó una cosa que aún no le había dicho a Donghae.

—Donghae —dijo de repente—. Todavía tengo que decirte algo. No estaba seguro de tener que hacerlo, pero si seguimos viéndonos, sería justo que lo supieras.

Donghae lo miró e inclinó la cabeza como si le pidiera que continuara. Hyukjae sintió que su boca se secaba. Casi nunca tuvo problemas para decirlo, pero con este hombre frente a él se sentía diferente. Quizás porque esta vez el pelinegro realmente le importaba lo que pensaría al respecto. Pero  _tenía_  que hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Soy gay, Donghae —dijo—. Si te molesta, puedes irte, pero pensé que sería justo que supieras si nosotros, ya sabes... si seguimos hablando. Si estás disgustado o no quieres que te toque nunca más, entiendo. Pero es mejor aclarar todo ahora.

Donghae lo miró fijamente por un rato. Esta vez, Hyukjae no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero el menor no se escapó de inmediato, así que fue una buena señal, ¿sí? Unos momentos después, Donghae alcanzó su teléfono y escribió una breve pregunta.

_¿Por qué debería estar disgustado?_

—¿No lo sé? —dijo Hyukjae—. Mucha gente simplemente lo esta. No pienso en ti como en una persona crítica, pero si no estás de acuerdo con eso, solo dímelo.

Donghae lo miró por un momento, como si él mismo intentara averiguar qué tipo de reacción tiene que describir con sus palabras en este momento. Le tomó menos de un minuto escribir otra respuesta corta.

_Estoy bien con eso. Fuiste honesto conmigo, así que también lo seré. De hecho, no puedo estar disgustado contigo. No tengo papá. Fui criado por dos mujeres, mis madres._

Hyukjae se congeló. Pensó que lo había leído de manera incorrecta, por lo que tuvo que volver a leer la última oración varias veces. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había ningún error, se quedó sin palabras.

—Yo... tú... ¿de verdad? —se las arregló para pronunciar, y Donghae asintió—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No tenía ni idea! Eso es... eso es tan... genial. ¡No, eso es increíble! El hecho de que pudieron tener un hijo y seguir viviendo juntas y... yo... ¿Gracias?

El más joven inclinó la cabeza, como si le preguntara por qué le agradecía.

—Gracias por decirme —dijo el pelinegro—. Eso... significa mucho para mí. En serio.

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se contrajo, y esta vez casi parecía una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a Hyukjae por un rato, y luego escribió algo de nuevo.

_También gracias por ser honesto conmigo. También significa mucho para mí._

Hyukjae sonrió más y miró a Donghae como si ganara algún tipo de premio. Había muchos sentimientos mezclados en su pecho. Estaba confundido, estaba feliz, tenía curiosidad, estaba agradecido. Sentía tanto al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan  _vivo_ , que rara vez se sintió así en los últimos meses. Y no podía creer que fue Donghae quien lo hizo sentir estas cosas. No podía creer que nunca había notado al más joven antes. No podía creer que tenía que agradecerle a Heechul por hacerle hablar con este hombre.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno decirle a Donghae algo como esto, algo tan personal, pero estaba seguro de una cosa. Definitivamente hoy se volvieron cercanos, y no lo odió, no. Le encantó. Realmente le encanto.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_"Juro que Heechul debe de pensar que estoy loco."_

_"¿Por qué crees que lo hará?"_

_"Me sigue mirando de una manera extraña."_

—Tal vez dejaría de mirarte de una manera extraña si dejaras de sonreír como el idiota que eres —escuchó Hyukjae decir a Heechul.

—¡Oye! —exclamó el pelinegro—. ¿Quién te permitió leer mis mensajes?

—No necesito leer tus mensajes para saber cuando hablas mal de mí, bribón —resopló Heechul—. Pero realmente, ¿qué está pasando? Fuiste tú quien pidió una salida, pero ¿ahora me estás ignorando?

—Lo siento —dijo Hyukjae—. Me distraje. En realidad, necesito tu consejo.

—¿Qué tipo de consejo?

—Ofertas de trabajo. Tengo algunos problemas con eso

—Por mucho que esté orgulloso de ti por dejar ese lugar y seguir adelante, realmente creo que no estabas preparado para eso —suspiró Heechul—. Espérame, voy a pedir una bebida. Creo que necesito algo para poder pensar correctamente. ¿Quieres algo?

—No, me las arreglaré —dijo Hyukjae al decidir que no quiere recordarle a su amigo que no  _dejo_  su trabajo anterior, fue  _despedido_.

Heechul se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el barista para pedir algunas bebidas. Hyukjae tuvo la oportunidad de revisar los nuevos mensajes de Donghae, y se rió entre dientes una vez que vio que había dos.

_"Puede que no sea realmente bueno interactuando con la gente, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con que me envíes mensajes mientras tienes una salida con él."_

_"Estoy realmente contento de haberte ayudado a resolver todo, pero quizás puedas escribir algo antes de irte..."_

Hyukjae sonrió. Realmente deseaba que Donghae pudiera sentirse cómodo y más confiado a su alrededor, pero la forma en que actuó ahora y demostró que está realmente interesado en hablar con el pelinegro hizo que este último sintiera una calidez inexplicable dentro de su pecho. Probablemente era demasiado pronto para anunciarlo (especialmente a Donghae), pero en realidad se sentía completamente cómodo con el más joven como si fueran amigos. Pero no lo va a decir en voz alta antes de que el mismo Donghae entienda el progreso que han hecho.

_"Oye, pensé que habíamos acordado que nunca me iría sin avisar. Soy un hombre de palabra. Pero realmente necesito irme si no queremos que Heechul me mate"._

Lo que dijo acerca de su acuerdo era cierto; hace dos días, justo después de su pequeño paseo, se enviaron mensajes de texto nuevamente y Hyukjae  _casi_  se quedó dormido durante esa conversación. Tenía un poco de sueño y tomó una siesta durante treinta minutos sin previo aviso, e hizo que Donghae se preocupara mucho porque Hyukjae era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tomar una siesta cuando el más joven le preguntó cómo se sentía el pelinegro después de caminar y admitió que él mismo estaba feliz de que lo hicieran y le gustaría volver a verlo si Hyukjae está dispuesto a hacerlo. Y después de un largo silencio por parte de Hyukjae, Donghae estaba realmente preocupado de que pidiera algo inapropiado y fallara en todo, así que Hyukjae decidió que debían establecer una regla.

Le prometió a Donghae que nunca lo dejará sin respuesta, buena o mala, está obligado a responderle porque no quieren que el joven se confunda. ¿Qué pasa con Donghae? Tenía que creer que Hyukjae estaba más que dispuesto a hablar con él, por lo que no debería sentirse mal si Hyukjae se distraía de repente y no podía responder a tiempo. Sin embargo, fue difícil para el más joven, y seguía haciendo muchas preguntas para asegurarse de que Hyukjae no estuviera enojado con él. El pelinegro pensó que mucha gente podría encontrarlo molesto, pero él no lo hizo. Siempre trató de entender que probablemente no sea fácil para alguien que ha sido socialmente pasivo durante tantos años simplemente comenzar a chatear de manera casual con cualquiera. Es por eso que siempre trató de ser paciente con Donghae. Después de todo, el más joven solo quería asegurarse de no ofender a Hyukjae o algo así. Y eso fue muy amable de su parte.

A las personas hoy en día no les importa cómo se sienten los demás. Incluso si son amables, la mayoría todavía piensan en ellos mismos en primer lugar. El rasgo más atractivo de Donghae era su capacidad para preocuparse por los demás más que por sí mismo. Siempre puso a Hyukjae en primer lugar, y es por eso que seguía preguntando si todo estaba bien, si Hyukjae era feliz, cómo era su día, etc. El pelinegro se sentía como si al joven le importara no solo cómo se siente Hyukjae, sino también se preocupaba por Hyukjae en general. Y eso lo hizo muy feliz.

_"Lo intentaré. Lo siento, te prometí que me esforzaré para tener confianza a tu alrededor, pero realmente no puedo evitarlo, y no me gusta fingir, pero... Si eso hará que las cosas más fácil, ¿puedo hacerlo por ti? Puedo actuar tranquilo y seguro, ¡estoy casi seguro de que puedo! Y está bien si tienes que irte, mereces pasar tiempo con tus amigos, realmente lo harás. Iré a dormir entonces, he tenido sueño durante las últimas tres horas."_

_"No, Donghae, absolutamente no quiero que finjas a mi alrededor. Solo dime todo y sé honesto conmigo, ¿bien? ¿Como, dormir? ¿Ya? ¿Pero son las 7 p.m.? ¿Y por qué no te fuiste si tuviste sueño por un tiempo?"_

_"Está bien. Lo siento por hacer las cosas más difíciles. Sí, tuve que trabajar toda la noche, así que no me siento bien en este momento, pero quería hablar un poco más contigo, así que no dije nada sobre eso. Pero está bien, ya que estas con tu amigo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ¿vamos a hablar mañana?_

_"¡Oh, Dios mío, seguro! ¡Necesitas dormir lo antes posible! Dulces sueños, Donghae."_

_"Gracias, tú también. Quiero decir, obviamente vas a dormir más tarde, pero no creo que esté aquí para darte las buenas noches, así que lo hago por adelantado."_

_"Gracias. Duerme bien, Donghae."_

_"Gracias."_

Hyukjae sonrió después de ver el último mensaje de Donghae y negó con la cabeza. Terminaron su conversación justo a tiempo porque Heechul apareció unos momentos más tarde, y el pelinegro pudo prestarle toda su atención.

Realmente no pasó mucho después de su conversación con Donghae. Habló principalmente con Heechul sobre el trabajo. Su amigo tenía un buen sentido de las cosas, por lo que Hyukjae confiaba completamente en él cuando Heechul trató de elegir la mejor oferta para su amigo. Después de decidir qué hacer, Hyukjae se permitió beber un poco (bueno, quizás un poco más que un poco), por lo que se quedó dormido una vez que regresó a casa.

Al día siguiente estaba bastante ocupado; se le ofreció hacer una entrevista en línea, y tuvo éxito, por lo que acordaron un día para una entrevista personal solo para asegurarse de algunas cosas, pero no tenía dudas de que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Quería compartirlo con Donghae (y sus amigos, obviamente), pero sus padres y su hermana aparecieron en su apartamento de repente y se quedaron hasta tarde en la noche, así que les ofreció quedarse en su casa. El mismo Hyukjae tuvo que dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar porque solo tenía una habitación de invitados, y su hermana estaba allí mientras sus padres dormían en su habitación. Se los comunicó a Heechul y Kyuhyun en su conversación grupal que hizo una entrevista en línea, pero no envió mensajes a Donghae. Era bastante tarde para una conversación adecuada, y no quería molestar a Donghae porque probablemente hablarían mucho, así que... decidió que podía enviar un mensaje a Donghae al día siguiente.

—¿Qué pasa? —oyó a su hermana decir y saltó sobre su cama. La chica se rió entre dientes.

—Sora, ¿te he dicho que  _odio_  cuando haces esto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó su hermana inocentemente—. ¿Hice algo malo?

Hyukjae frunció los labios y suspiró. No estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para discutir, en realidad estaba bastante cansado y con sueño.

—No importa —dijo y luego se acostó cómodamente en su cama—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Bueno, pensé que debería preguntarle a mi hermanito sobre la razón por la que él seguía mirando su teléfono todo el día y suspirando —sonrió—. ¿Estás esperando un mensaje de alguien especial?

—Bueno... ¿Puedes llamar a esta persona especial? Pero creo que mi definición de "especial" es ligeramente diferente a la tuya.

—¿Cómo?

—Creo que esta persona es especial por la forma en que actúa, por la forma en que me  _habla_  y por muchas razones, pero no soy un tonto enamorado.

—Oh —Sora se rió una vez más—. Pero nunca dije que eres un tonto enamorado, ¿eh? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que asumí que estás enamorado de alguien? Oh, ¿probablemente fuiste  _tú_  quien asumió esto?

—¡Sora!

—No he hecho nada, Hyukjae —le guiñó un ojo—. Solo te ayudé a pensar en la dirección correcta. Buenas noches, hermanito, espero que tengas los mejores sueños sobre tu destino.

Hyukjae le arrojó una almohada y ella terminó por golpearlo con eso. A veces realmente se arrepintió de no tener permiso para pelear con chicas. Realmente,  _realmente_  lo lamento. Pero se arrepintió de decirle la verdad aún más porque era ridículo. Todo lo que dijo era ridículo, no estaba  _esperando_  ni  _suspirando_  debido a la falta de comunicación con Donghae. Lo extrañaba, pero es algo normal, ¿sí? Le gustaría decir que a veces extraña a Heechul y Kyuhyun, pero seamos honestos. Es difícil extrañar a alguien como Heechul y Kyuhyun. Y es por eso pensó que extrañar a Donghae era algo normal porque era interesante hablar con Donghae, y solo comenzaron a acercarse, por lo que era natural que Hyukjae lo extrañara un  _poco_. Sí. Se acostumbrarán el uno al otro muy pronto y, pensó Hyukjae, se sentirá perfectamente bien mañana, una vez que hable con Donghae.

Sin embargo, el más joven no respondió ni al día siguiente. Hyukjae ha estado esperando hasta la noche, pero no hubo respuesta. Intentó buscar a Donghae en la calle al día siguiente, pero no lo vio en el parque en el mismo lugar donde este último solía sentarse todos los días. ¿Estaba preocupado? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Estaba tan preocupado y desesperado que incluso le preguntó a Heechul si sabía algo, cualquier cosa sobre Donghae. Heechul estaba sorprendido, pero él tampoco lo sabía. Y el pelinegro realmente no sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Donghae en absoluto porque no era como él.

Hyukjae se puso nervioso. Los peores escenarios jugaban en su cabeza sobre lo que podría pasarle a Donghae y nadie planeaba saberlo. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea loca.

El pelinegro recordaba en qué casa vivía Donghae. No estaba seguro sobre el número de su apartamento, pero no le asustaba demasiado la posibilidad de golpear todas las puertas de las casas. Incluso si Donghae de repente se volvía tan cruel que ya no quería hablar con Hyukjae, este último necesitaba escucharlo de él. Al menos estará seguro de que Donghae estaba bien y que nada malo le pasó.

Los primeros quince intentos fallaron porque todas las personas que abrieron las puertas obviamente no tenían idea de dónde podría estar un tal Lee Donghae. Hyukjae casi sintió ganas de rendirse porque se sentía un poco estúpido mientras lo hacía, y algunas personas lo miraban con desconfianza, pero ahora no podía detenerse, así que siguió hasta el momento en que finalmente tuvo éxito. A pesar de que pensó que había fallado una vez, vio a una mujer parada en la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —la mujer le preguntó y lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Era muy baja y tenía un cabello bastante rizado y teñido de color marrón, su postura parecía frágil, sin embargo, parecía que sabía defenderse; su aura era bastante fuerte.

—Sí, yo... —Hyukjae se sintió un poco nervioso hablando con ella, pero logró calmarse—. En realidad, estoy buscando a Lee Donghae. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Sus ojos se ensancharon, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quién eres?

—Oh, sí. Lo siento, fui grosero. Soy Lee Hyukjae y soy... amigo de Donghae.

—¿Su amigo?

—Umm... ¿si?

La mujer permaneció en silencio por un rato y lo examinó durante unos treinta segundos, pero finalmente dio un paso atrás y dijo con una sonrisa, —¿Por qué no entras entonces?

—¿Oh? —preguntó Hyukjae—. ¿Él... vive aquí?

Entró mientras la mujer asintió y lentamente cerró la puerta a su lado.

—Si —dijo ella—. Lo siento por actuar de esta manera, es solo que... bueno, no vemos a los amigos de Donghae a menudo, ¿sabes?

—Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Y usted es?

—¡Oh, sí! Soomin, la madre de Donghae —le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa—. Encantada de conocerte, Hyukjae.

—Encantado de conocerla —Hyukjae trató de sonreír también, pero todavía se sentía un poco incómodo. No sabía por qué, pero no esperaba que Donghae viviera con sus padres, y el pelinegro estaba... bien, sorprendido. Se sentía como si estuviera entrometiéndose en su vida. Dijo que es el amigo del menor, pero... ¿qué piensa el propio Donghae al respecto? Encontrarse con Donghae cara a cara en su apartamento era un poco arriesgado, pero ahora cuando Hyukjae vio a su madre...  _Una_  de sus madres, para ser precisos... Las cosas ahora eran aún más extrañas y torpes.

—¡Donghae! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tu amigo está aquí! — Soomin gritó de repente, sorprendiendo a Hyukjae. Ella se rió entre dientes—. Lo siento, soy un poco ruidosa, espero que no te importe —le ofreció ir a la sala de estar y siguió sonriendo todo el rato esta vez—. En realidad, he oído hablar de ti —dijo ella. Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero la miró asombrado. Soomin parecía que no lo había notado—. ¿Pero no esperaba que supieras el lugar en el que vivimos? Parece que eres realmente cercano a Donghae.

Hyukjae abrió la boca para decirle  _que_  aún no eran tan cercanos, y que vive al lado, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo porque fue interrumpido por la voz de otro hombre.

—¿Qué d-dijiste, mamá? —escuchó a otra persona decir—. N-No creo haberte oído...

El pelinegro de inmediato miró la fuente de este sonido, y se congeló una vez que vio a Donghae salir de su habitación. Parecía soñoliento, tenía el pelo desordenado y se frotaba los ojos como si acabara de despertarse. Según lo ronca que sonaba su voz, probablemente lo hizo.

Pero su voz... Hyukjae no estaba listo para escuchar esto tan pronto. Dios, ni siquiera lo escuchó bien porque estaba demasiado sorprendido. Escuchó que estaba ronco porque probablemente Donghae se despertó, pero en realidad... era un poco más gruesa que la voz de Hyukjae, y aunque solo escuchó una frase, estaba seguro de que sonaba... tan melodioso. Y tranquila. La voz de Donghae era tan tranquila como el mismo Donghae.

Sin embargo, todo se desvaneció una vez que el más joven en realidad vio a Hyukjae. Donghae literalmente se congeló después de verlo y se quedó quieto por un tiempo. Su rostro estaba casi en blanco, pero su mirada seguía viajando de Hyukjae a Soomin. El pelinegro esperaba que hiciera algo, pero no esperaba que Donghae sacudiera la cabeza y se fuera rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un ruido sordo. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de todo.

—Oh, Dios mío —escuchó Hyukjae decir a Soomin—. ¿Podría ser que él... nunca te haya hablado?

Hyukjae no respondió por un tiempo. Él mismo estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder, pero de alguna manera encontró algo de fuerza para responder.

—Sí, nosotros... algo... nunca tuvimos una conversación adecuada antes. Solo por mensajes. Y cuando nos conocimos, fui yo quien siguió hablando, así que...

—Oh.

Durante un rato la habitación quedó en silencio. Hyukjae incluso podía escuchar su propio latido. Esperaba que la madre de Donghae le pidiera que se fuera, pero no esperaba su próxima oferta.

—Bueno, no es que podamos cambiar nada ahora —dijo—. Creo en el destino, ya sabes. Si ya sucedió, significa que es un momento perfecto para que ustedes dos comiencen a hablar.

—¿Qué? —Hyukjae la miró con incredulidad—. P-pero Donghae, él es... no es él...

—¿Torpe y silencioso? —ella interrumpio—. No creo que realmente entiendas lo difícil  _que_  es para él hablar. Pero ya sucedió, ¿no es así? Y vamos, si eres amigo de él, debes saber que probablemente esté pensando demasiado ahora. Y cuando digo demasiado, quiero decir  _demasiado_. Entonces, sería mejor que fueras a hablar con él.

Después de decir esto, Soomin empujó a Hyukjae en dirección a la habitación de su hijo, pero el pelinegro apenas se movió y la miró desesperadamente.

—Pero... —lo intentó.

—¿Qué? Ustedes dos son chicos adultos, estoy bastante segura de que no necesita una mamá para arreglar las cosas por ustedes. Entonces, vamos, Lee Hyukjae, buena suerte. Te estoy alentando.

Hyukjae tragó saliva, pero asintió y finalmente comenzó a moverse en dirección a la habitación de Donghae. Estaba nervioso, pero tenía que parecer confiado para Donghae. Soomin tenía razón, el más joven probablemente comenzó a pensar demasiado, así que tuvo que escucharla.

Bien. No esperaba que la madre de Donghae fuera así. No esperaba ver a su madre en absoluto, pero toda la sorpresa que sentía ahora podía esperar unos minutos. En cuanto ahora... probablemente necesitaba hablar con Donghae.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hablar con Donghae fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hyukjae imaginó cómo entraría en la habitación del menor y dirá algunas palabras de apoyo, para resolver todo.

Pero en realidad estaba atrapado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Donghae sin saber qué hacer.

Sabía que tenían que hablar. Pero ¿para hablar de qué? ¿Qué se supone que Hyukjae diría? "Oye, Donghae, sé que probablemente te estás volviendo loco en este momento, pero está bien, ni siquiera escuché tu voz correctamente, así que olvidémoslo". Bueno, eso fue cierto en su mayor parte, pero Donghae probablemente se asustaría aún más después de escucharlo. Hyukjae suspiró. No importa cuánto lo intentara, simplemente no podía encontrar las palabras correctas en su cabeza, por lo que pensó que sería mejor improvisar. No es como si tuviera otra opción.

Suspirando de nuevo, Hyukjae llamó a la puerta y preguntó, —¿Donghae? ¿Estás aquí, verdad?

Bueno, esa fue una pregunta bastante estúpida porque él mismo vio cómo se escondía el joven detrás de esta puerta. Probablemente no era tan bueno en la improvisación.

—Umm —murmuró Hyukjae después de unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Puedo entrar, tal vez?

Ninguna respuesta.

—Donghae —dijo el pelinegro, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que debía comportarse de manera diferente. Fue  _persistente_. No es así como funciona con Lee Donghae. Así que lo intentó una vez más, hablando tan gentilmente como pudo—. Donghae. Sé que probablemente no estés hablando en absoluto en este momento, pero eso no lo podemos ignorar, ¿verdad?Necesitamos discutirlo todo. ¿Recuerda cómo acordamos hacer las cosas simples para el otro? Por eso estoy aquí ahora. Para simplificar las cosas para nosotros. Para ti. Pero no entraré hasta que me lo permitas. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Me iré. Pero si quieres que me quede, yo...

De repente, la puerta frente a él se abrió ligeramente. Hyukjae esperaba que Donghae apareciera eventualmente, pero no lo hizo, así que el pelinegro pensó que era solo algo como un permiso para entrar, nada más. Bueno, estaba bien con eso, de verdad. Lo más importante era que Donghae estaba dispuesto a  _hablar_ , y solo eso era suficiente para que el pelinegro sonriera y entrara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sin embargo, se congeló por un segundo. ¿Era extraño cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Donghae? ¿Qué pensaría su madre? Era como...

Hyukjae tragó saliva.

No, no era así en absoluto. ¿Por qué se sentía como un adolescente enamorado que acaba de visitar a su amado mientras sus padres están en casa? Nada como esto. El pelinegro ya no era un adolescente, y Donghae ya no era... no era su amado. Y, básicamente, la madre del menor lo envió aquí solo. Hyukjae no iba a hacer nada reprochable, así que todo estaba bien. Eso pensaba. Bueno, eso esperaba.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, como si intentara hacer que estos pensamientos desaparecieran, el pelinegro miró a Donghae, que estaba sentado en su cama, de espaldas a él. Hyukjae no perdió el tiempo mirando alrededor de la habitación del más joven, por lo que no se dio cuenta de mucho, pero lo que sí notó fue que su habitación parecía bastante luminosa en general, pero su cama estaba en un rincón, precisamente en la esquina oscura. Solo había una pequeña luz encendida, así que el rincón donde estaba sentado Donghae estaba muy oscuro, y de alguna manera hacía que la atmósfera fuera más oscura y las cosas más... sensuales.

El pelinegro se acercó a Donghae y se detuvo frente a su cama. El más joven sabía que estaba aquí, pero no hizo nada para comunicarse con Hyukjae, y eso hizo que este último se sintiera incómodo. De repente sintió que no era realmente fácil entender a Donghae. En esa ocasión, se sentía como un hombre sabio con sus suposiciones sobre los pensamientos de Donghae y todo eso, sentía que era súper genial y lo entendía bien. Lo que probablemente había olvidado es que Donghae no era realmente fácil de leer, solo  _permitía_  que Hyukjae lo leyera como un libro. Y ahora, como el más joven dejó de darle alguna pista, era difícil entenderlo. Hyukjae se sintió perdido porque no sabía qué hacer, y también se sintió... ¿triste? Sí. De repente se puso triste porque no podía entender a Donghae ahora. Casi... extrañaba aquellos días en que el menor le permitía hacerlo.

—Donghae —trató de recibir cualquier cosa, cualquier reacción como respuesta. No había ninguna—. Donghae, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

¿Cuándo se volvieron las cosas así? No se sentía de esta manera cuando iba a entrar en la habitación, pero ahora Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran  _realmente_  serias porque obviamente no era un gran problema para él, pero para Donghae, lo era. Por supuesto, el pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del joven, por supuesto que también  _sentía_  muchas cosas, pero... Nunca imaginó cómo se sentiría el propio Donghae al respecto. No tenía ni idea de eso. Y todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Yo... —Hyukjae intentó una vez más, pero las palabras correctas simplemente no le vinieron a la mente. Suspiró—. De acuerdo, voy a ser honesto, creo que sería lo mejor que podría hacer. No... no tengo idea qué decir, Donghae —sintió que la postura del hombre se puso rígida y de repente se sintió un poco aliviado. Al menos tuvo alguna reacción de parte del menor—. Desearía ser realmente bueno con las palabras, pero la cosa es que hablo sin parar, pero todo lo que quiero decir es una pura tontería. Me gustaría poder decir algo sabio o bueno, pero todo lo que puedo decir es... Lo siento, Donghae —el más joven levantó la cabeza ligeramente, y eso ayudó a Hyukjae a comprender que estaba haciendo lo correcto—. Lo siento por venir aquí y causarte esto y hacer que te sientas así. Una vez más, lo siento, Donghae. Realmente lo siento.

El más joven abrió un poco la boca, pero no se movió por un tiempo. Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, lentamente giró la cabeza y miró a Hyukjae, y este último se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que los oscuros y, bueno,  _hermosos_  ojos de Donghae se veían en esta habitación mal iluminada. Una vez más, el pelinegro notó cuán profunda era en realidad la mirada del más joven. Profunda y... cálida. Hyukjae no sabía por qué, y no sabía cómo, pero los ojos de Donghae lo hacían sentir cálido.

Se dio cuenta de que Donghae en realidad parecía un poco enfermo. Parecía cansado, había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, estaba un poco pálido e incluso parecía que había perdido un poco de peso. Hyukjae intentó sonreírle, pero estaba seguro de que su sonrisa ahora parecía un poco triste.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó. El más joven esperó un rato y luego asintió.  _Sí_ —. ¿Fue la razón por la que no me respondiste? —Donghae frunció los labios.  _¿Más o menos?_ —. Lo siento.

El más joven miró directamente a sus ojos. Parecía que se estaba peleando consigo mismo por algo. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta.

—¿Estás preguntando por qué me estoy disculpando? — Hyukjae adivinó. Donghae parpadeó.  _Sí_ —. Bueno, creo... ¿Por todo? Por venir aquí sin tu permiso. Dios, probablemente parezco una especie de maníaco porque no me dijiste dónde vivías exactamente, pero te encontré y logré entrar a tu casa, supongo que te sorprendiste, tal vez incluso te asustaste... Lo siento, todo lo que causé, lo siento, te oí hablar mientras... probablemente no quisiste que escuchara.

Eso fue todo. Dijo lo principal, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Bueno, Hyukjae estaba un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, al menos lo hizo. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. Asustado por la respuesta de Donghae, por su reacción. Era impredecible. Hasta este momento, el pelinegro ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba... ¿acostumbrado a Donghae? Y ahora también se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo para terminar su... comunicación. Aún no eran amigos, tampoco eran extraños. Su relación era complicada y era difícil incluso para Hyukjae resolver todo, por lo que probablemente era muy confuso para Donghae. Pero el pelinegro estaba listo para soportarlo. Estaba dispuesto a disculparse mucho, estaba dispuesto a seguir disculpándose hasta el momento en que Donghae lo perdonará, pero... no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Sí, lo admitió. No estaba listo para perder a Donghae.

Pero al menos  _asumió_  que podría suceder. Lo que nunca asumió fue escuchar la voz de Donghae. Al menos no a corto plazo.

—Yo... —salió una voz ronca que hizo que Hyukjae se estremeciera, y miró al más joven, que ahora era como una imagen de miseria, con los ojos muy abiertos. El labio inferior de Donghae se estremeció, respiró hondo y no estaba mirando al pelinegro, pero trató de hablar con  _él_. No a su madre, no a nadie más, sino a Hyukjae. Y solo eso fue suficiente para que este último contuviera la respiración. Donghae necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de continuar, pero Hyukjae estaba listo para esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y su paciencia fue recompensada—. ¿Yo... no estaba asustado? Solo sorprendido, creo. Y... realmente no tienes que disculparte. Quiero decir, no estaba enojado. No me sentía mal. Bueno, lo hice, pero no d-de ti, quiero decir, es difícil y yo... —se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente de nuevo. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, pero al momento siguiente, Donghae miró a los ojos de Hyukjae y dijo—. He querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hyukjae quería decir que no estaba sorprendido, pero...

—Lo siento. La primera vez que me oíste hablar no fue cuando te hablé.

Pero estaba sorprendió. También estaba tan feliz, tan confundido, tan congelado, tan... ¿ _todo_  al mismo tiempo? Era difícil de explicar, él mismo no tenía una explicación, pero sentía que había ganado la lotería, no, como si hubiera sido salvado por un superhéroe, no, como si fuera un superhéroe que salvó este mundo...

Hyukjae sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota en este momento. Simplemente lo sabía. También sabía que su cerebro dejó de funcionar porque en lugar de decir algo importante o al menos normal, le preguntó, —¿Estás tartamudeando?

Donghae parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Sí, probablemente fue una pregunta totalmente inesperada para él. El más joven entonces bajó la cabeza, y eso hizo que Hyukjae se riera.

—¿Por qué eres tan tímido, Donghae? —preguntó con una sonrisa, sintiendo de repente que el estado de ánimo ha mejorado ahora. ¿Incluso sintió que era más brillante en esta habitación de repente?—. No es nada malo si lo haces, solo pregunté.

Donghae estuvo en silencio por un rato, y el pelinegro no quiso apurarlo. Tenían tiempo suficiente para hablar.

—Sí —dijo el más joven finalmente—. En realidad no es mucho, pero cuando tengo mucho que decir o si no hablé por un momento, o-o estoy nervioso, sí... Ellos dijeron que puede mejorar, pero no desaparecer, p-por eso...

—¿Ellos? —preguntó Hyukjae.

—Doctores —contestó Donghae—. Pero está bien, no tengo ilusiones al respecto. Quiero decir, tengo 26 años y he tartamudeado toda mi vida, pero... apreciaría que las cosas mejoraran...

El pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Donghae. Interrumpido. Nunca imaginó que sería tan agradable ver cómo alguien lo interrumpe. Nunca imaginó que sería tan bueno escuchar a alguien hablando.

—¡Oh! —Donghae exclamó—. Pero casi no sigo tartamudeando si hablo muy despacio, quiero decir...  _realmente_  despacio. Yo... ¿puedo hablar despacio si quieres que lo haga?

Miró a Hyukjae esperando su respuesta, y Hyukjae casi sintió que quería tumbarse en el suelo y llorar porque Donghae era tan bueno,  _demasiado bueno,_ estaba tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles para el pelinegro mientras sus propias manos temblaban y obviamente estaba nervioso. Pero aún así, pensó primero en Hyukjae.

—Hazlo, pero solo si te sientes más cómodo de esta manera —dijo—. Estaré bien de cualquier forma siempre que hables, así que... solo haz lo que sea mejor para ti.

Donghae asintió y... no dijo nada. Hyukjae esperó un rato, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el más joven todavía se sentía más cómodo cuando estaba en silencio, pero... ¿Era egoísta si a Hyukjae le gustaba su voz y realmente quería escucharlo hablar una vez más? Probablemente lo era, pero no pudo evitarlo. Es por eso que comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas de las que pueden hablar, por lo que Donghae se viera obligado a responder.

El pelinegro comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación del más joven y finalmente se dio cuenta de cómo se veía realmente. No era grande ni pequeña, solo una habitación promedio con muebles promedio: un armario, un escritorio con computadora portátil y una computadora de escritorio (sí, Donghae tenía ambas cosas), una silla con un peluche y una cama. Además había un póster de Iron Man sobre la cama de Donghae, e hizo que Hyukjae sonriera.

—¿Eres fan de Tony Stark? —preguntó.

Donghae levantó la cabeza para mirar el póster, y la comisura de su boca comenzó a temblar.  _Finalmente sonrió,_ pensó Hyukjae.

—No realmente —dijo el más joven, y el pelinegro notó que hablaba muy lentamente. Sonrió una vez más. Si Donghae pensó que era la mejor decisión, entonces también estaba de acuerdo—. No es que sea un gran fanático, solo... tiene algunos rasgos que me gustaría tener también.

Hyukjae asintió con comprensión.

—¿Entonces no es tu ídolo, pero es parcialmente tu modelo a seguir?

—Parcialmente. Sí.

Hyukjae asintió una vez más. Fue un poco divertido cómo Donghae sobreexplicó las cosas en sus mensajes, pero apenas habló cuando se trataba de la vida real. Bueno, eso era comprensible, pero aún así... al pelinegro no le importaba que tartamudeara, no le importaba la forma en que Donghae le hablaba lentamente, no le importaba nada, solo quería que el más joven mostrará su personalidad habitual alrededor de él. El pelinegro quería que explicara demasiado las cosas, que se disculpara mucho (y le diría que no necesita hacerlo), quería que se divirtieran mucho juntos, pero... entendía que todavía necesitaban acercarse.

Y de repente tuvo una idea de cómo podrían hacerlo.

—Umm —murmuró Hyukjae, no completamente seguro de lo que estaba bien preguntar al respecto—. Hay... Sabes que acaba de salir una nueva película de Los Vengadores, ¿verdad?

Donghae lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces. Luego inclinó un poco la cabeza (Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que era un hábito del joven, bastante lindo, debe admitirlo) y dijo, —Sí, ¿creo?

El pelinegro se rió ante el tono de Donghae. Era como si el más joven estuviera en la escuela y el maestro solo le hiciera una pregunta fácil, y el niño pensó que debía haber un truco aquí.

—Bueno, yo solo... no la he visto todavía. ¿Tú?

—¿Uh no?

—Oh, entonces no soy solo yo.

—Me estás confundiendo, Hyukjae —dijo Donghae—. Siento que quieres preguntar algo, pero ¿estás tratando de invitarme a ver una película contigo o-o?

A juzgar por la forma en que tartamudeaba de nuevo, Donghae estaba nervioso. Hyukjae casi se golpea a sí mismo porque esto es lo que trató de evitar.

—No tienes que estar nervioso, Donghae.

—¿C-como lo hiciste?... Oh. Tartamudeo.

—No solo el tartamudeo —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa amable—. Pero en serio, Donghae, no te sientas nervioso conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Si queremos ser amigos, necesitamos sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? —juró que vio cómo los ojos del más joven se ensancharon por un segundo—. ¿Por qué estás sorprendido? Por supuesto que quiero que seamos amigos. Y es por eso que te invito a que vayamos a ver a Los Vengadores, Donghae.

Por un momento estuvo tranquilo. Hyukjae de repente pudo escuchar los pasos de Soomin en la cocina y el sonido del agua. Probablemente decidió lavar algo.

—Yo... también quiero ser tu amigo, Hyukjae —dijo Donghae—. Pero yo... no puedo ir al cine porque la g-gente...

—Oh —dijo el pelinegro, y de repente recordó que el más joven en realidad le dijo que no estaba en lugares públicos—. ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Lo siento, olvidé que realmente no te gustan los lugares públicos.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, Donghae —Hyukjae le ofreció una sonrisa—. No es como si  _tuviéramos que ir_ al cine. ¿Podemos verla más tarde juntos, y podemos encontrarnos por otra razón? Podemos salir juntos.

—Está bien —suspiró el joven, pareciendo un poco aliviado—. Está bien, pero... ¿No puedo salir ahora?

—Oh ¿por qué?

Donghae señaló la mesa de noche y Hyukjae notó muchas medicinas. Oh, sí, el más joven ya le dijo que estaba enfermo.

—Ya son varios días que tengo fiebre.

—Oh —dijo Hyukjae una vez más, y en realidad se sintió un poco estúpido porque seguía repitiendo "oh"—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mejor, pero todavía tengo fiebre.

—¿Fue por esa razón por la que no respondiste mis mensajes? ¿Porque estabas enfermo?

—¿Qué?

—Últimamente te he estado enviando mensajes, pero nunca respondiste. ¿Fue por eso?

Donghae frunció los labios y parecía... ¿un pequeño puchero? El pelinegro realmente pensó que tenía que revisar sus ojos porque parecía que seguía imaginando cosas, pero juró que vio cómo Donghae hacía pucheros frente a él. Sí, solo era un  _puchero_  pequeño y apenas visible, pero aún así. Estaba feliz, porque eso fue demasiado inesperado.

—Bueno —dijo el más joven finalmente—. ¿Más o menos? Yo... quiero decir, yo... Umm...

—¿Tu que? —Hyukjae animó.

—Prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que no te reirás.

—¿Por qué debería reírme?

—¡S-solo prometelo!

—¡Está bien, está bien! No me reiré, te lo prometo. Ahora dime.

Donghae todavía parecía un poco vacilante y se seguía preguntándose si tenía que hacerlo. Finalmente, dijo, —Yo... soy horrible cuando estoy enfermo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir, una vez que estoy enfermo me vuelvo...  _llorón_. No me siento bien y exijo muchas cosas... No quería que vieras este lado de mí.

Hyukjae apenas se impidió reírse, pero le prometió a Donghae que no se reirá, así que no lo hizo. Sólo sonrió. Fue tan... ¿cuidadoso?

—La próxima vez no dudes en decirme una vez que estés enfermo, ¿de acuerdo, Donghae?

—Pero...

—No hay peros. Tu lloriqueo no me asusta.

—Pero a veces puedo exigir cosas ridículas.

La sonrisa de Hyukjae se ensanchó. Finalmente logró mantener una conversación adecuada con Donghae, y el más joven finalmente le estaba contando más cosas sobre sí mismo, y estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo... puedo pedir un helado aunque sé que no puedo comerlo. Puedo negarme a tomar mis medicamentos, y puedo pedirte que hagas algo que es realmente exagerado, puedo incluso pedirte que vengas aquí y...

—¿Quién te dijo que pedirme venir aquí es exagerado? —preguntó Hyukjae. Donghae lo miró y pareció confundirse—. Donghae, vine aquí porque desapareciste repentinamente, y estaba  _preocupado_ , y quería  _verte_. No pienses que no me importa venir aquí cuando me pidas si tengo algo de tiempo libre. Además, puedes pedirme algo que quieras que haga en cualquier momento, ¿sabes? Así es como actúan los amigos.

 _En realidad, así es como actúan los amantes, querido,_ Hyukjae escuchó la voz de Heechul dentro de su cabeza, pero la ignoró. Vete, Heechul. Eres una molestia incluso cuando eres una alucinación.

Mientras tanto, parecía que Donghae había recibido mucha información nueva y necesitaba pensarlo. Le tomó un par de segundos decir, —Entonces... ¿Puedo pedirte algo ahora?

—Claro que puedes —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué deseas?

—¿Puedes... quedarte a cenar?

Hyukjae parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Luego tres veces. ¿Donghae simplemente...?

—Está bien si no quieres.

—¡No! —exclamó el pelinegro—. Quiero, realmente quiero quedarme, quiero decir... no esperaba que quisieras que lo hiciera.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿te quedarás?

—Por supuesto que me quedaré.

Hyukjae sonrió. La esquina de la boca de Donghae se contrajo, indicando que él también trató de sonreír.

—La cocina de mi madre es maravillosa, de verdad —dijo, e hizo que Hyukjae sonriera aún más.

—Me sorprendió un poco que estuvieras viviendo con tus padres, para ser honesto —confesó—. No es como si fuera malo, pero...

—Es sorprendente, ¿cierto? —Donghae lo ayudó—. Lo sé. Sé que muchas personas de mi edad ya no viven con sus padres, y algunas veces creo que sería bueno vivir solo, pero... no puedo mudarme. Siempre me preocupo que no habrá nadie para arreglar un estante una vez que esté roto o ayudar a mis mamás a abrir un frasco de mermelada... mis mamás son frágiles aunque actúen fuerte. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer por ellas, entonces... realmente no quiero mudarme. Les dije que lo haré una vez que encuentre a alguien con quien quiero vivir, pero... ahora no. Y quiero que dejen de pensar que estoy avergonzado de ellas porque no lo estoy. Quiero decir, realmente piensan que lo estoy porque tengo dos madres, pero no estoy... Tienen todos los derechos para avergonzarse de mí, pero me dijeron muchas veces que no lo están, y les creí... y quiero que ellas también crean en mí, es por eso que me quedo y... Y... Y hablé demasiado, ¿no? L-Lo siento por molestarte, yo...

—Oye —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja y se inclinó más cerca, así que trató de mirar directamente a los ojos de Donghae, pero el más joven evitó su mirada—. Está bien, Donghae. Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho.

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se contrajo, y asintió. Todavía evitó mirar a Hyukjae y dijo, —¿Quieres lavarte las manos? Puedes ir al baño... Me cambiaré de ropa y te sigo.

Hyukjae quería preguntarle a Donghae por qué quería que hiciera esto de repente, pero se dio cuenta de que era la forma del más joven de decir que necesita un minuto de soledad. El pelinegro asintió y, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación del menor. Ni siquiera preguntó dónde estaba el baño, pero escuchó una voz que lo ayudó a saber.

—La puerta a tu lado —dijo Soomin. Hyukjae se quedó sin aliento y se volvió para mirarla, sorprendido. Una mujer estaba de pie frente a él, con el rostro pálido, y sostenía dos tazas con... ¿café? Pero en realidad parecía bastante frío. Y eso significaba que... estaba parada aquí y escuchó su conversación. Al menos la última parte. El pelinegro de repente se sintió avergonzado, como si hiciera algo inapropiado aunque no lo hizo. No sabía qué decir, así que la madre de Donghae dijo—. Me encantaría que te quedaras a cenar, Hyukjae. Lávate las manos y prepararé algo para ti y Donghae. Ven a la cocina tan pronto como hayas terminado.

Ella trató de sonreír y luego se alejó, dejando a Hyukjae solo con muchos pensamientos y sentimientos. Oh, bueno... parecía que no importa cuántas cosas le diga Donghae sobre él, siempre hay mucho más que decir. El pelinegro de repente se sintió como si intentara resolver una ecuación, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta. Bueno, le encantó el desafío. No importa lo confuso que sea ahora, tratará de resolver una ecuación llamada Lee Donghae. Está demasiado interesado en él para renunciar a este asunto.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hyukjae se quedó quieto por un rato sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía incómodo porque parecía que había interferido en el espacio de esta familia, pero no podía negarse a quedarse, no ahora cuando ya estaba de acuerdo. Solo Dios sabe qué pensaría Donghae si dijera que necesita irse después de su pequeña conversación. No podía decirle al joven que estaba avergonzado porque Donghae seguramente pensaría que el pelinegro estaba avergonzado de él, pero en realidad estaba avergonzado porque se sentía como un intruso. Pero Hyukjae temía que Donghae no lo entendiera. Él mismo no lo hacía.

El pelinegro suspiró y decidió que debía quedarse y tratar de no pensar demasiado en todo lo que sucedió. Fue al baño a lavarse las manos y pensó en la posibilidad de ofrecerle ayuda a Soomin en cualquier cosa, pero todos los pensamientos que se estaban ejecutando en su cabeza desaparecieron momentáneamente una vez que abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer allí. No llevaba nada, solo una toalla y se estaba lavando los dientes. Una vez que él entró al baño, ella giró la cabeza en su dirección.

Hyukjae esperaba que ella gritara. No lo hizo. Así que Hyukjae gritó en su lugar. Bueno,  _quería_  gritar, pero una vez que abrió la boca, ella rápidamente se acercó a él y cubrió su boca con su mano, clavando ligeramente sus largas uñas en la piel de su mejilla.

—Mi familia es un poco tímida —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿No quieres asustarlos y luego avergonzarlos por lo que acaba de pasar, hm?

Ella miró hacia abajo, Hyukjae evitó mirar en esa dirección. Asintió como si dijera que no gritaría, y la sonrisa de esa mujer se hizo más amplia.

—Buen chico —dijo y retiró la mano, ofreciéndole una sonrisa pícara—. Eres Hyukjae, ¿verdad?

—Cómo...

—Oh, no fue difícil. No es como si mi hijo tuviera muchos amigos, y tú eres el único del que habla en estos días —el pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, pero sintió algo muy parecido a  _mariposas_  en su estómago—. Ni siquiera necesito ser Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock?

—Ya soy bastante inteligente, y puedo ver cosas, especialmente las obvias —de repente se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y se enjuagó la boca. Hyukjae se sintió... bastante incómodo al ver esto. La mujer alcanzó otra toalla y, una vez que terminó, sonrió una vez más—. Lo siento, pero sería demasiado extraño si me fuera sin terminar de lavarme los dientes. Aquí, el baño es todo tuyo.

Después de decir eso se fue.

Hyukjae se quedó quieto un par de minutos en medio del baño, pensando que probablemente esa mujer podría ser un espejismo.

Comprendió que era más que real una vez que entró en la sala de estar y la vio sentada en la mesa junto a Donghae  _completamente vestida._ El más joven también se cambió de ropa y ahora llevaba una sudadera naranja con pantalones negros. En realidad, le quedaban muy bien, y Hyukjae sonrió una vez que vio que las mangas eran demasiado largas y solo se podían ver los dedos de Donghae.

—Oh, Hyukjae —dijo Soomin, apareciendo de la nada. Ella sonrió ampliamente y parecía que nunca escuchó la conversación que sucedió dentro de la habitación de Donghae—. Siéntate, por favor, ya casi estamos listos. Oh, por cierto, conoce a Soobin, ella... —de repente parecía insegura—. Bueno, ella es...

—La madre de Donghae —Soobin le guiñó un ojo—. La segunda.

Soomin se sonrojó profundamente sin saber qué decir, y Hyukjae sonrió. De repente se sintió mejor ahora. Saber que Donghae les dijo que Hyukjae estaba al tanto de su pequeño secreto (estaba bastante seguro de que era un secreto; si la gente lo supiera, hablarían de ello continuamente) lo hizo sentir mejor y... más cercano a ellos.

—Encantado de conocerla —dijo cortésmente el pelinegro, ofreciéndole a Soobin una sonrisa. Ella le guiñó el ojo una vez más, totalmente complacida de que actuara como si se hubieran conocido por primera vez. Incluso estaba seguro de haberla visto susurrar,  _"Eres inteligente",_ pero prefirió actuar como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y simplemente siguió hablando con ella—. ¿Soobin... y Soomin?

Soomin sonrió, pareciendo un poco aliviada de que Hyukjae actuara de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Mucha gente piensa que somos hermanas.

—No es como si alguien intentara decirles la verdad —comentó Soobin.

Soomin frunció los labios y miró a su amante de manera juiciosa, pero la otra mujer actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Solo se metió un mechón de su pelo rojo detrás de la oreja y dijo, —¡Vamos a comer entonces!

Soomin suspiró, pero se sentó a la mesa junto a Hyukjae, ofreciéndole algunos platos que estaban presentes en la mesa. El mismo Donghae buscó un marisco, pero ella rápidamente lo miró y dijo, —Y tienes que beber al menos un poco de sopa. Estás enfermo después de todo.

—Yo... —Donghae comenzó en tono de protesta, pero se detuvo a la mitad y miró a Hyukjae. El pelinegro sonrió vacilante, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, y lo siguiente que hizo el menor fue decir en voz baja—. Está bien. Pero solo un poco.

Soomin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y Soobin se echó a reír.

—Oh vaya —dijo ella—. Creo que tenemos que invitarte más a menudo, Hyukjae. Donghae  _odia_  la sopa, y siempre es un dolor hacer que se la beba, pero mira. Trató de impresionarte y estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato.

—¡Mamá! —Donghae protestó, y Hyukjae pudo jurar que lo vio sonrojarse un poco. Miró asombrado al más joven, mientras Soomin se echó a reír.

—A ella le encanta burlarse de la gente.

—Pero solo con hechos —respondió Soobin y guiñó el ojo una vez más.

Hyukjae sonrió. No esperaba sentirse así, pero se sentía ridículamente cómodo con estas mujeres y con Donghae, como si no fuera la primera vez que entraba en su casa. Charlaron por un rato, permitiéndose que los otros supieran algo nuevo sobre ellos mismos. Así es como Hyukjae descubrió que la comida favorita de Donghae es el marisco, y que realmente no le importan las cosas como la moda y prefiere la ropa sencilla (pero Soobin observó que hoy su hijo está  _bien vestido_  por alguna  _razón_  y miró a Hyukjae; Hyukjae tragó saliva). El pelinegro intentó cambiar del tema y comenzó a hablar sobre su nuevo trabajo.

—¡Oh, f-felicitaciones! —Donghae dijo, la otra vez escuchó que Hyukjae probablemente conseguirá un trabajo pronto—. ¿Es bueno?

—Nunca lo sabremos antes de empezar —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero todo sería mejor que mi trabajo anterior, lo único que me preocupa es que mi horario para dormir y comer vuelva a ser un desastre.

—Oh, ¿por qué?

—Porque es más probable que  _viva_  en la oficina durante el primer mes. Así es como funciona la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Oh —repitió el más joven—. ¿Significa que no nos veremos a menudo?

Hyukjae casi responde que sí, que no lo harán, pero al ver la mirada que le dio Donghae de repente, hizo que cambiara de opinión.

—Ya veremos —sonrió—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para tener algo de tiempo libre.

—Sí, podrías venir a cenar aquí todas las noches, por ejemplo —dijo Soobin sin rodeos, y la habitación se sumió en el silencio. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, y ella resopló—. Oh, vamos, ustedes aquí querían ofrecer algo como esto, pero son unos cobardes, así que aquí estoy, haciendo todo el trabajo sucio por ustedes, las gracias son muy apreciadas.

Hyukjae tragó saliva. De repente comprendió a quién le estaba recordando esta mujer. Básicamente era una versión femenina de Heechul, y el pelinegro de repente comprendió por qué su amigo le tenía tanto cariño a Donghae desde el principio. El más joven simplemente atraía a gente como ellos, supuso.

—Bueno —habló Soomin—. ¿Es, uh... una buena idea, en realidad? Quiero decir, me encantaría verte aquí todas las noches.

Hyukjae miró a Donghae, como tratando de preguntarle su opinión sobre esto, y la comisura de su boca se contrajo, como si el menor le ofreciera una sonrisa alentadora. Hyukjae miró a Soobin, pero estaba ocupada comiendo, y lo único que dijo fue, —De nada.

El pelinegro estaba genuinamente sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se adaptaba a estar entre los miembros de la familia de Donghae. Se imaginó que sería bastante embarazoso, pero en cambio se sintió feliz. Incluso pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, sería genial si los miembros de su familia conocieran a Soobin y Soomin porque estas mujeres eran geniales. Por ahora, Hyukjae pensó que Donghae se parece más a Soomin, amable y silenciosa, pero increíblemente amigable sin importar qué. Sin embargo, sentía que Soobin también tenía su influencia en la personalidad de Donghae, solo necesitaba conocerlo mejor para comprenderlo; era imposible hacerlo en una noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hyukjae se sorprendió una vez que vio que pasó cinco horas en la casa de Donghae sin darse cuenta. No quería ir a casa, para ser honesto. A juzgar por la forma en que actuó Donghae, tampoco estaba contento con eso.

—Te acompañaré a casa —dijo el joven una vez que Hyukjae estaba a punto de irse.

—Um, ¿que?

—¿Yo... te acompañaré... a casa? —Donghae repitió, un poco confundido. Hyukjae podía decir que estaba debatiendo si había dicho algo mal o si el pelinegro simplemente no lo había escuchado.

—Oh, no —le dijo Hyukjae—. No hay necesidad de que lo hagas.

—Pero... ¿yo quiero?

Hyukjae podría jurar que iba a comprar un insecticida para matar a todas las mariposas que aparecían en su estómago cada vez que Donghae lo miraba. Estaba listo para darle una respuesta positiva (¿quién era él para renunciar a la posibilidad de tener un tiempo con Donghae a sola?), pero Soobin apareció.

—Adivina quién no va —dijo con una sonrisa, pero su voz era severa. Esa fue la primera vez por hoy cuando parecía una verdadera madre a los ojos de Hyukjae.

—Oh —dijo Donghae; Hyukjae estaba asombrado de lo obediente que se veía, el más joven ni siquiera planeaba discutir—. Pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —la ceja de su madre levantó—. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quién tiene fiebre?

—¿Pero me siento bien?

—Dile mentiras a alguien más, joven señor. Te oí toser mucho durante la cena. No vas.

La cara de Donghae estaba en blanco. Completamente. Pero ¿por qué Hyukjae pensó que el más joven parecía un cachorro pateado?

—Voy a llevar a Hyukjae a casa por ti —Soobin anunció de repente, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a todos los que estaban presentes en la sala, incluido Soomin.

—Oh, no —dijo Hyukjae, pero se corrigió una vez que vio una mirada asesina que le envió Soobin—. Quiero decir, también iba a rechazar la oferta de Donghae — _a quién le estás mintiendo, Lee Hyukjae_ —. Ya es tarde y vivo muy cerca, lograré llegar a casa solo.

—Hmm. ¿Dije que tienes elección, Hyukjae? ¿No? Creo que sí. Bien, nos vamos, volveré pronto, tesoros.

—¡Cariño!... quiero decir, Soobin —Hyukjae se sintió un poco triste por el hecho de que Soomin se corrigiera cada vez que quería llamar  _cariño_  a Soobin. Quería decirle que no hay necesidad de hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo decir de la manera correcta—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Estoy llevando a Hyukjae a su casa —dijo con confianza, y el pelinegro de repente se sintió extraño porque la mujer que era, mucho más baja que él, iba a llevarlo a casa—. No te preocupes, volveré pronto.

No le dio una oportunidad a los miembros de su familia para responder, y salió de la casa, arrastrando a Hyukjae consigo misma. Una vez que estuvieron en la calle, Soobin se detuvo, inhaló el aire fresco de la noche y suspiró.

—Ah, por fin —dijo ella—. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hablar sin testigos.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

—Bueno, prefiero conocer mejor a la persona que está enamorada de mi hijo —dijo sin rodeos, y Hyukjae se quedó paralizado. Soobin se echó a reír—. Relájate, solo estaba bromeado. ¿Podemos, ya sabes, comenzar a caminar en dirección a tu casa?

Hyukjae asintió y, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Soobin lo siguió. De repente se sintió demasiado incómodo, pero sintió la necesidad de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

—Sobre el incidente del baño —dijo Soobin—. ¿Espero que nadie lo sepa?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. Por supuesto. No estoy seguro de que su novia esté feliz de saberlo —Soobin se rió—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo ella—. Es gracioso cómo la llamas mi novia sin pausas incómodas.

—¿Es malo?

—No. Es bastante bueno —dijo ella—. Me alegra que Donghae tenga un amigo así.

El pelinegro suspiró. Amigo. ¿Donghae los consideró amigos? A veces pensaba que el más joven lo hacía, pero no estaba seguro. Y bueno, ¿qué hay de sí mismo? Ya le importaba el más joven, podía decirlo. ¿Pero no era demasiado pronto para llamarse amigos?

Al parecer no lo era. No hay un marco de tiempo para encajar si quieres ser amigo de alguien. Así que sí. Eran amigos. Hyukjae realmente esperaba que Donghae pensara lo mismo.

—¿Quieres venir mañana? —Soobin preguntó de repente—. Podrías traer a tus amigos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó tontamente.

—Te ofrecí que cenaras con nosotros todas las noches, y podemos comenzar a partir de mañana —Soobin sonrió alegremente mientras decía esto—. Puedes traer a ese amigo tuyo... ¿Heechul? Sí, supongo que se llama Heechul. Sería bueno que lo invitaras. Quiero conocerlo.

—Disculpe.

—Y no olvides traer a alguien más. Estoy segura de que tienes más de un amigo.

—Lo tengo, pero...

—¡Perfecto! —Soobin exclamó y aplaudió—. Los espero a todos mañana a las cinco. Donghae finalmente tiene que salir de su zona de comodidad. Espero que no vuelva a enfermarse.

—Disculpe, ¿qué? —el pelinegro no estaba seguro de que entendiera nada de lo que ella dijo.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dijo? Bueno, una vez que tengas una oportunidad, pregúntale por qué estuvo enfermo esta vez. Estoy seguro de que te dirá la verdad. ¿Y qué hay de la invitación? —parpadeó—. No pienses en nosotros como madres sobreprotectoras. De hecho, quiero mostrarle a Donghae que puede ser independiente y que puede dejarnos pacíficamente y comenzar a vivir su propia vida. Escuché su conversación. Lo necesitamos, pero cada pequeño león tiene que ir y encontrar su propio orgullo algún día —ella sonrió—. Y no quiero que se quede con nosotras renunciando a su vida solo porque lo necesitamos. Siempre lo necesitaremos, pero... sobreviviremos. Eso es lo que tiene que entender.

Se las arreglaron para llegar a la casa de Hyukjae. El pelinegro no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué Soobin le contó todo, pero supuso que sucedió solo porque ella rara vez tenía la oportunidad de hablar sobre su hijo. Especialmente con sus amigos.

—Adiós, Hyukjae —dijo la mujer una vez que se dio cuenta de que su pequeño paseo llegó a su fin—. Nos vemos mañana.

Hyukjae se quedó quieto por un rato mientras la miraba irse. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera segura y quería ofrecerse a acompañarla a su casa, pero sería un poco extraño. Es por eso que la estaba mirando mientras se iba.

Ese día descubrió muchas cosas nuevas sobre Donghae, pero estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que cuanto más sabía, más preguntas aparecían dentro de su cabeza, pero por el momento no había respuestas. Podría pedirles a Donghae las respuestas, pero aparentemente el más joven necesitaba más tiempo para abrirse, más encuentros, más conversaciones triviales. El pelinegro estaba más que dispuesto a ir a su casa todas las noches, solo había un problema.

Tenía que llevar a Heechul y Kyuhyun mañana. Bueno, eso podría ser divertido.

Esperaba que sí.

***

Donghae trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien, y no estaba nervioso. No estaba nervioso. No estaba nervioso. No lo estaba. No lo estaba.

Estaba  _intimidado_.

Respiró hondo y miró a Hyukjae, que le estaba sonriendo con disculpa. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Estaba incluso disculpándose? ¿O no? ¿Qué significa este aspecto incluso? No lo sabía. Estaba confundido. Estaba tan confundido que lo hacía sentirse mal. Eso lo  _enfermó_.

Había tres hombres delante de él. Conocía a Hyukjae y Heechul, pero el tercero... Donghae nunca lo vio a su alrededor. No era un vecino. Conocía a todos sus vecinos, y ese chico no era uno de ellos. Donghae trató de recordar, tal vez Hyukjae lo mencionó una o dos veces, pero no pudo. Por eso miró a Hyukjae y esperó una explicación. Hyukjae parpadeó, como si preguntara qué estaba mal.

_Dile, Donghae._

_No, no puedo. No puedo._

—Oh, Hyukjae —Soobin apareció de la nada y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Donghae con suavidad—. Me alegro de que hayas venido. E invitaste a tus amigos. Encantada de conocerlos, muchachos.

Heechul sonrió con su sonrisa  _única_  (Donghae no ha tenido otra palabra para describirla), y Kyuhyun (se presentó, y ahora Donghae sabía que el nombre de este chico era Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun... Hyukjae lo mencionó una vez. Probablemente...) sonrió.

Era solo una persona nueva aquí. Donghae se sintió patético. Los conocía a todos excepto a Kyuhyun, pero solo eso era suficiente para ponerlo ansioso. No sabía qué decir, no  _podía_  hablar en absoluto, no ahora, no delante de esta persona. Patético. Era patético. Era el amigo de Hyukjae, tenía que hablar con él, debía ser amigable. Debería centrarse en las personas que conocía. Pero no pudo. Había  _tanta gente._

Donghae miró a su madre, y ella le guiñó un ojo. Lo sabía. _Ella lo sabía, y fue quien los invitó a todos._

Bueno, eso significaba que no debería estar ansioso. Es su madre. Podía confiar en ella.

 _O en nadie._ Probablemente no podría confiar en nadie. Probablemente solo necesitaba que lo dejaran solo. Ahora mismo. Quería irse. Quería irse tan desesperadamente. Sus pensamientos se precipitaban dentro de su cabeza, no quería que lo supieran, pero al mismo tiempo quería gritar, quería que al _menos_  alguien supiera lo que pasaba. Pero ellos no entendían. Nadie lo hacía. Simplemente lo llamarían loco, eso es lo que todas las personas hicieron durante toda su vida, pero no estaba loco. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? Quería decirles, quería hablar, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Nadie.

 _Callate, callate, callate._ Eso es lo que siempre le decían. Desde el día en que nació.  _Callate, callate, callate._ Quería que alguien escuchara, pero ¿quién lo haría? Y si aceptaban escuchar... no lo entenderían. Nadie podía. Nadie.

Donghae sintió náuseas; se asustó. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, sintiendo de repente que el mundo daba vueltas. Demasiados pensamientos al mismo tiempo, eso es lo que sucedía cada vez que conocía a mucha gente, era demasiado para él.

—...hae.

Simplemente era demasiado...

—Donghae —escuchó la voz de Hyukjae, y abrió los ojos de inmediato, mirándolo. El pelinegro lo miró con una clara preocupación en sus ojos. Estaba preocupado. Por Donghae—. ¿Estás bien?

El más joven casi dijo, sí. Se detuvo, pero casi lo hizo. Miró a Hyukjae con asombro sin saber qué hacer porque todo simplemente... se detuvo. Eso sucedió cada vez que el pelinegro lo llamaba, Donghae no sabía por qué, pero su voz lo ayudó a calmarse. Era suave, calmante. Amaba el sonido de eso.

En el momento en que miró a Hyukjae, en el momento en que lo miró a los ojos, el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, sus pensamientos se calmaron y se encontró respirando. Oh. Así que contuvo la respiración por un rato. Un mal habito. Tenía que deshacerse de él. Tenía que deshacerse de tantas cosas sobre sí mismo...

—Donghae —repitió Hyukjae, una vez más devolviéndolo a la realidad—. ¿Estás bien?

Sintió cómo Soobin le apretaba la mano en el hombro y la miró. Ella lo miraba preocupada, pero también sonrió alentadora. Conocía todas estas miradas, siempre las veía en los rostros de sus madres. No quería verlos, pero esta mirada, esta sonrisa, eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.

—Donghae —intentó Hyukjae una vez más. Y eso. Su voz hizo que Donghae también se sintiera mejor.

No sabía por qué, simplemente lo hacía. Había tantas cosas inexplicables en este mundo. Atracción. Afecto. Amistad. Amor. Emociones. Sentimientos. ¿De dónde eran? Bueno, sabía de la biología, pero ¿por qué la gente era así? ¿Por qué sus organismos tenían que trabajar de esta manera, por qué tenían que sentir todo lo que estaban sintiendo? ¿Por qué fue tan difícil para él? ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido cada vez que se trataba de emociones y sentimientos?

No tenía idea. No tenía idea, pero era uno de esos raros momentos en los que no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto.

El hombre de cabello castaño miró a Hyukjae y parpadeó una vez.  _Estoy bien._ El pelinegro sonrió de inmediato. Donghae se sorprendió una vez más.

_Espero que él realmente me entienda._

—Bueno —oyó decir a Soobin—. Si están listo podemos ir a la sala.

Heechul dijo algo con entusiasmo, haciendo que Donghae saltara debido a su fuerte voz. Una vez que el hombre vio su reacción, se rió entre dientes.

—Necesitas acostumbrarte a nosotros si quieres pasar más tiempo con Hyukjae —le guiñó un ojo. Le recordó a Soobin. A Donghae le gustó—. Somos muy cercano a él.

Donghae inclinó su cabeza. ¿Muy cercano? Quería saber exactamente lo cercano que eran. Vio a Kyuhyun sonriendo y, en unos pocos pasos, el más joven entre todos (Donghae recordó que Kyuhyun es un poco más joven que él) se acercó a Hyukjae y de repente lo abrazó, haciendo que el más bajo protestara.

—Oh sí —dijo—. Hyukjae puede actuar con frialdad, pero nos ama a pesar de que niega ese hecho.

—Estar contigo no significa amarte —siseó Hyukjae.

—Viste. Un hombre tan encantador.

Todos excepto Hyukjae y Donghae se rieron, y este último observó a Heechul y Kyuhyun en silencio. Incluso si esos dos estaban confundidos acerca de su comportamiento antes, no mostraron ningún signo de ello; actuaron bastante normal. Donghae se sintió  _aliviado_. No parecían tan malos. Bueno, sabía que Heechul no era malo, pero el problema no era solo el hecho de que no había escuchado mucho sobre Kyuhyun, sino también el hecho de que había tantos de ellos.. Solo demasiados

Donghae esperaba que todo mejorara una vez que estuvieran en la sala de estar. Sabía que no debía hablar si no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, y sabía que todas estas personas solo charlarían con sus madres; eso es lo que esperaba. Pero estaba equivocado.

Al parecer, Heechul y Kyuhyun pensaron que no era realmente observador. Bueno, lo era. Era consciente de cada una de las miradas que le enviaban, era consciente de cómo Soomin estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a Soobin, aparentemente no estaba contenta con la idea de que los amigos de Hyukjae vinieran hoy, era consciente de cómo todos esperaban al menos cualquier respuesta de él, pero no podía darles ninguna. Simplemente no pudo.

Donghae respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Todos eran tan... ruidosos. Heechul se rió, y Donghae literalmente quería saltar por eso. Kyuhyun seguía golpeando la mesa con el codo. Soobin se rió. Soomin seguía gritando porque quería que todos la escucharan cuando ofrecía algunos platos. Siguieron hablando, gritando, riendo, todo a la vez...

Necesitaba algo en lo que enfocarse. Al menos una cosa, no podía concentrarse en todos ellos a la vez. Quería decirles que se detuvieran y que se callaran por lo menos durante unos segundos, simplemente necesitaba algo de tiempo para  _respirar_ , pero no importaba con qué frecuencia lo miraban, nadie veía lo que necesitaba que vieran. Donghae estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero todavía no aprendía a lidiar con eso. La mayoría de las veces esperaba a que terminaran, y eso es lo que planeaba hacer esta vez, se las arreglaría para hacerlo, solo necesitaba una distracción...

Se clavó las uñas en el muslo. No era realmente doloroso porque llevaba pantalones, pero la sensación era desagradable. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Dolor. Era una distracción perfecta que usaba a menudo. Mucha gente subestimó el dolor, dijeron que es una forma horrible de recomponerse. Bueno, Donghae tenía otra opinión. Todos los ruidos que lo molestaban, todos los temores que lo perseguían, todos desaparecían cuando sentía dolor. Su mente estaba clara. Estaba tranquilo. Fue una distracción perfecta. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero esta vez no fue suficiente, ese pequeño hormigueo no fue suficiente. Necesitaba algo más, necesitaba algo más, necesitaba...

De repente sintió cómo alguien tocaba su mano con sus dedos.

Donghae abrió los ojos inmediatamente y miró a la persona que lo hizo. No fue Soobin, ni Soomin. Era Hyukjae, que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo. El pelinegro lo miró, y parecía que iba a preguntar al más joven si estaba bien, pero este último no pudo evitarlo, pero se miró la mano; con los dedos aún acariciando su palma en señal de tranquilidad.

No estaba disgustado. No había ningún indicio de disgusto en la cara de Hyukjae. Donghae tenía tanto miedo del momento en que Hyukjae lo tocaría; la gente generalmente le dice que estaba disgustada de hacerlo. Fue doloroso escuchar, por eso evitó cada toque. No quería escuchar que era asqueroso, pero Hyukjae no iba a decirle esto.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro entendió mal sus acciones. Intentó retirar su mano, pero ahora fue Donghae quien lo tocó. Tomó su mano, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer, así que solo se la puso en la rodilla, e inmediatamente miró a Hyukjae para ver su reacción.

Este último se confundió al principio. Pero luego miró a los ojos de Donghae y, riéndose, le acarició la rodilla. Donghae se sintió... diferente. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo dentro de su pecho y el calor en su rodilla. ¿Estaba la mano de Hyukjae tan caliente? ¿O todavía estaba enfermo? No lo sabía. Solo sabía una cosa que seguía apareciendo en su mente.

Hyukjae no estaba disgustado cuando lo tocó. Significaba que no lo culparía por nada. No había daño. Hyukjae no quería hacerle daño.

Le tomó un tiempo creerlo. A pesar de que el pelinegro se veía bien desde su primer encuentro, Donghae no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía a su alrededor. Hyukjae fue gruñón al principio, luego divertido, a veces lindo y siempre muy agradable. Era tan... simple.

Era tan simple estar cerca de Hyukjae; le hizo todo simple a Donghae. El más joven no ha tenido que hablar a su alrededor, ni se ha explicado demasiado (a pesar de que realmente lo  _necesitaba_ ; tenía tanto miedo de no ser comprendido), ni de ocultar sus emociones... estaba tan abierto como podía. Pero no tan abierto como deseaba estar.

Donghae sonrió. Al menos quería hacerlo, pero, a juzgar por la reacción de Hyukjae, no lo hizo. Fue tan difícil para él controlarlo, por eso dejó de intentarlo. Sus madres trataron de convencerlo de que él podía hacerlo, que tiene que hacerlo, pero Donghae nunca vio el punto. Sin embargo, lo vio ahora. La sonrisa era la mejor manera de decirle a la gente que te hacen feliz, y Donghae quería hacerlo. Quería decirle a Hyukjae que lo hacía feliz.

Y lo hará. Un día, eventualmente, lo hará. Estaba seguro de eso.

***

—¿Lo hizo?...

—Sí. Lo siento, Hyukjae, supongo que estaba agotado. Todavía está enfermo después de todo.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Está bien. Dígale que le enviaré un mensaje más tarde.

—Está bien —respondió Soomin con una sonrisa y asintió—. Gracias por venir. Diles a tus amigos que son bienvenidos en nuestra casa en cualquier momento.

Hyukjae lo dudó, pero asintió.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches, señora...

—Te dije que me llamaras Soomin.

El pelinegro se rió entre dientes.

—Buenas noches, Soomin.

—Buenas noches, Hyukjae. Te deseo dulces sueños.

Se despidieron, y Hyukjae se dirigió hacia sus amigos que lo esperaban afuera. Inhaló antes de acercarse a ellos. Las burlas comenzarán en 3... 2... 1...

—¿Soy el único que tuvo la impresión de que éramos redundantes? —Heechul preguntó una vez que Hyukjae se acercó. El último sólo suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó.

—Quiero decir que parecía que teníamos nuestra fiesta con Soobin y Soomin, mientras que tú y Donghae estaban teniendo la suya —sonrió—, una privada.

—¡Oh vamos! —Hyukjae exclamó—. ¡No fue nada de eso!

—¿Oh si? —Kyuhyun habló—. ¿Qué hay de tener las manos debajo de la mesa, entonces? ¿O pensaste que estábamos ciegos?

—Es... —suspiró una vez más—. No era lo que parecía. Vi que Donghae estaba ansioso y traté de apoyarlo, así que... lo toqué. De una manera reconfortante. Eso es todo. No pensó en eso como...

—Bueno —interrumpió Heechul—. No te pregunté sobre lo que piensa Donghae, te pregunté ¿qué piensas  _tú_  al respecto, Hyukjae?

—Creo que debemos ir a casa y seguir el ejemplo de Donghae, lo que significa que debemos ir a dormir.

No les dio la oportunidad de decir algo más, simplemente se dirigió a su casa.

—¡Oye! —el pelinegro oyó a Kyuhyun gritar—. ¿Ni siquiera me dirás adiós?

—Adiós, adiós, hasta pronto —respondió Hyukjae, agitando la mano. No quería que ellos se enfocaran en eso; simplemente quería irse a casa.

No pasó mucho esa noche. Cenaron, y luego Soomin insistió en darle algo personalmente. Kyuhyun y Heechul salieron, mientras que Donghae indicó que esperaría por Hyukjae en su habitación para despedirse. Pero cuando el pelinegro apareció en su habitación, el más joven estaba profundamente dormido.

—Puedes considerarte especial —dijo Soobin; ella fue la que los vio primero—. Nunca se duerme cuando alguien más está en la casa.

Especial.

¿Podría realmente considerarse a sí mismo como uno?

Recordó la forma en que Donghae lo miraba cuando repetía su nombre. Recordó cómo agarró su mano y la puso sobre su rodilla. Recordó cómo intentó sonreírle a pesar de que obviamente estaba nervioso y no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Recordó lo suave que se sentía su mano. Recordó esa agradable sensación cuando su mano estaba sobre la más pequeña de Donghae. Lo recordaba todo. Por mucho que lo intentara, simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Siguió pensando en eso toda la noche. Mientras alimentaba a su perra o miraba películas, pensó en Donghae.

_No te pregunté sobre lo que piensa Donghae, ¿qué piensas al respecto, Hyukjae?_

Hyukjae miró a su perra que estaba ocupada comiendo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Creo que hay una gran posibilidad de que él me guste —dijo—. Estoy tan jodido.

No podía recordar el día exacto o el momento exacto en que se sentía así, simplemente lo hizo. La forma en que Donghae actuó, la forma en que explicó las cosas, la forma en que lo miró; no podía  _no_  atraerlo. ¿Fue su culpa que Donghae fuera el ser humano más puro que haya conocido? No, no lo fue. ¿Fue su culpa que comenzó a gustarle tan rápido? No.

¿Pero qué hacer con eso ahora si está enamorado de alguien, sino de Donghae? No lo sabía.

Pero estaba ansioso por averiguarlo.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Donghae levantó las comisuras de su boca con los dedos y se miró en el espejo. Se veía... raro. Su rostro estaba en blanco, sus ojos no mostraban nada, pero aquí estaba, levantando las comisuras de sus labios con sus propios dedos.

 _Patético_.

—Sabes que va a tomar más tiempo ahora, ya que dejaste de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —escuchó una voz detrás de él, y vio el reflejo de Soobin en el espejo. Estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyada en su hombro contra la pared—. Te dije que te arrepentirías.

—Me arrepentiría si al menos tuviera la esperanza de que funcionara. Pero no fue así.

—Donghae...

—Nunca pude controlarlo adecuadamente.

—¡Pero lo conseguiste cuando tenías quince años!

—Y fracasé cuando cumplí los veinte —suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Solo... no sé. No es que no quiera que funcione, es solo... ya sabes...

Soobin sintió dolor dentro de su pecho. Ella odiaba eso. No es Donghae quien fracasó en todo, sino a ella. ¿Qué clase de madre es si no puede convencer a su propio hijo de que todo estará bien? ¿Qué clase de madre es si no puede ayudarlo?

La mujer suspiró y se acercó a su hijo y ahuecó su mejilla, por lo que la miró. Soobin sonrió. Tenían más o menos la misma altura, Donghae era solo un poco más alto, por lo que no le fue difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Le encantaba la forma en que él siempre se apoyaba en su toque y deseaba poder hacer más por él, deseaba poder brindarle un poco más de comodidad. Donghae siempre dijo que ya lo hacía, pero nunca le creyó.

—Somos graciosos, cariño —susurró—. ¿No lo somos?

Su hijo inclinó un poco la cabeza y preguntó, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me crees cuando te digo que todo va a estar bien, y no te creo cuando dices que no es mi culpa.

—¡No lo es!

—Entonces todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —ella sonrió—. Solo inténtalo una vez más, cariño. Tendrás éxito eventualmente. Creo en ti.

Donghae suspiró. Sabía que esas palabras pretendían ser tranquilizadoras, pero solo se sentía peor. Estaba preocupado, lo sentía. Su existencia no causó nada, sino malestar a los demás. Y eso era lo que odiaba, pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. A pesar de que quería.

_"Sus músculos faciales no están dañados" dijo el médico a sus madres después de otro chequeo. "Aunque no puede usarlos adecuadamente, era muy joven cuando lo sacaron de ese lugar, por lo que no es así. La razón por la que no puede controlar sus expresiones faciales puede ser psicológica, no física. Le sugiero que hagas más chequeos..."_

No estaba dañado físicamente. Eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

_"¿No quieres que tus hermosas madres vean tu sonrisa, cariño? Imagina lo felices que serían."_

Pero también sabía que no era normal. No es que no tuviera emociones, simplemente no podía controlarlas, estaba confundido acerca de todas. No era bueno con eso, era horrible, si quería ser honesto. Hubo momentos en que mejoró, pero luego sucedió algo, y tuvo que empezar una y otra vez. Estaba enfermo y cansado de eso. Y es por eso que decidió que simplemente tenía que rendirse. ¿Cuál es el punto de intentarlo si fracasas eventualmente? Quería hacer felices a sus madres, por supuesto que quería. Pero un día se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente para hacerlo continuar. Por eso dejó de intentarlo.

Y entonces, Hyukjae apareció.

Donghae no pudo explicar cómo funcionó, pero de repente sintió el deseo de volver a intentarlo. Lo sintió porque Hyukjae fue el único que nunca esperó que mostrara sus emociones. Todos, cada persona que conoció, le dijeron que  _tenía_  que sonreír. Incluso Heechul, siendo comprensivo y amable con él, le dijo a Donghae que  _tenía_  que intentarlo, y funcionaría. Hyukjae fue el único que nunca le dijo al más joven lo que tenía que hacer. Y es por eso que Donghae repentinamente sintió el deseo de mostrarle todo por sí mismo.

Sabía que no podía resolverse levantando las comisuras de sus labios frente al espejo, pero eso fue un comienzo. Si todos estaban tan seguro de que solo tiene que convencerse a sí mismo de que puede hacerlo, lo hará. No sabía cómo, pero lo hará. Eventualmente.

Soobin sonrió una vez que vio la mirada de su hijo. Alguien diría que nada cambió, pero ella vio los cambios y supo lo que significaba; eso significaba que ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer, y una vez que decidía, nada podía detenerlo. Casi nadie lo sabía, pero Donghae era una persona muy decidida, y amaba eso de él. Por eso le acarició la mejilla y luego se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo una vez que casi se había ido.

—Déjame darte un consejo —dijo y sonrió ampliamente una vez que llamó la atención de su hijo—. Si quieres sonreír, intenta pensar una vez más en ese momento en el que Hyukjae te acarició la rodilla.

Ella guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a Donghae lidiando con la vergüenza y muchos sentimientos encontrados solo. Él... no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto a todo lo que sucedió durante esa cena y sintió que tenía que hablar con Hyukjae para resolverlo todo, pero... no podía.

***

El pelinegro dijo la verdad cuando mencionó que probablemente viviría en su trabajo. Eso fue lo que paso. No ha tenido la oportunidad de ir a cenar con la familia de Donghae por eso; no había tiempo para hacerlo. Se iba cuando apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y regresaba cuando eran casi las diez de la noche, incluso a su familia le preocupaba que trabajara demasiado. Sin mencionar a Donghae, que de repente descubrió que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a enviar mensajes de texto a Hyukjae todos los días, pero ahora el pelinegro apenas podía responder los mensajes del menor dos veces al día. Le respondió por la mañana cuando iba camino al trabajo y por la tarde cuando ya estaba llegando a casa. Por supuesto, hubo días en que pudo responder más a menudo, pero eso no fue suficiente. Y Hyukjae durmió principalmente en sus días libres, por lo que Donghae nunca trató de pedirle una reunión.

Donghae lo extrañaba. Nunca esperó que lo haría, no es como si tuviera personas a las que pudiera echar de menos, pero extrañaba  _mucho_  a Hyukjae. De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiado tiempo libre sin enviar mensajes a Hyukjae o pasar tiempo con él. Donghae incluso se preguntó cómo logró mantenerse ocupado en el pasado. Estaba aburrido. Siguió revisando su teléfono cada cinco minutos aproximadamente, con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje no leído de Hyukjae y estaba muy triste cuando no había ninguno. De repente, todas las cosas que solía hacer y gustar en el pasado ya no eran tan entretenidas como solían serlo. No era una persona habladora, obviamente no lo era, pero... quería tanto hablar con Hyukjae. No han tenido la oportunidad de hablar correctamente desde el día en que el pelinegro escuchó su voz, y Donghae se estaba muriendo de ganas de hablar más con él. Pero no hubo una oportunidad.

También Donghae se encontró ansiando una nueva información sobre Hyukjae. Solía decirle al joven muchas cosas sobre sí mismo; a veces le enviaba un mensaje diciendo que se había comprado un helado, pero ahora no había nada como eso. Donghae sabía que Hyukjae se las arreglaba para llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo bastante bien,  _por supuesto que lo haría, es Hyukjae, después de todo,_  y era especialmente cercano con cierto Siwon a quien Hyukjae encontraba amable y divertido. El más joven nunca se lo contó, pero no le gustaban sus conversaciones sobre Siwon, no porque odiara a ese chico, sino porque Siwon podía pasar tiempo con Hyukjae, mientras que él no. Donghae no era bueno con la gente, pero incluso él sabía que simplemente... extrañaba a Hyukjae. Y eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Por eso trató de trabajar incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía y fue al parque cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad. Cada vez que Donghae estaba sentado en el banco donde se conocieron por primera vez, esperaba que tal vez hoy Hyukjae vuelva a casa antes y se encuentre con él. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Todos los días eran prácticamente iguales. Donghae se despertó, desayunó con sus madres antes de ir a su trabajo y lavó los platos. Luego trabajó, a veces miraba series de televisión y luego iba al parque. A veces llevaría un libro consigo mismo, pero sobre todo disfrutaba sentarse allí y pensar, pero aún más disfrutaba esos momentos en los que no podía pensar en nada. Sus pensamientos corrían por su cabeza a un ritmo acelerado todo el tiempo, por lo que apreciaba esos momentos en los que podía dejar de pensar por un tiempo.

Era una rutina. Pero todos sabemos que las cosas tienden a cambiar a veces.

Ese día fue como todos los anteriores. Donghae se despertó, envió un mensaje a Hyukjae, desayunó, trabajó... Y luego, aburrido, fue al parque a dar un pequeño paseo. Se sentó en el mismo banco y trató de concentrarse en algo para que sus pensamientos se calmaran, pero fue interrumpido con muchas risitas que se podían escuchar no muy lejos de él. Donghae miró la fuente de esos sonidos y vio a un grupo de niños reuniéndose a su lado. Había dos niños que solían burlarse de él, sin embargo, también había tres niños que parecían mayores; tal vez tenían 14 o 15 años. Donghae no pudo evitarlo, pero dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya sabía lo que venía.

—Oh, mira —dijo uno de los chicos mayores—. Ese monstruo finalmente nos notó.

Todos los chicos empezaron a reírse de nuevo, excepto uno. El chico más joven (Donghae recordó que se llamaba Kwan) parecía inseguro y fuera de lugar. Su mirada vagaba de un niño a otro, y finalmente miró a Donghae. El hombre de cabello castaño inclinó la cabeza para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero solo hizo que el niño se diera la vuelta y que otros se rieran.

—Así que en realidad puedes moverte —dijo uno de ellos—. Pensamos que estás pegado a este banco. No me sorprendería si los pájaros pensaran que eres un monumento.

Donghae solo pudo parpadear. Quería irse, pero le dolía demasiado a su orgullo. Sí, tenía uno. La única razón por la que nunca se iba fue que si no era capaz de resistirse a ellos, al menos no escaparía. No era un cobarde y no le tenía miedo a esos niños. De hecho, los compadecía.

La violencia nunca fue el resultado de una buena vida; lo sabía con seguridad. Todos los adolescentes que lo intimidaron en la escuela, todos los niños que lo despreciaban cuando eran más joven, sus padres biológicos... todas esas personas han tenido una vida difícil. Y si los niños eran tan abusivos, solo significaba que algo estaba mal. Por eso Donghae los compadecía. Quería decirles que no es una opción para acosar a otros, pero... no pudo hablar. Tenía que hacerlo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca frente a personas que apenas conocía...

_Callate, callate, callate._

Donghae cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Esos chicos estaban hablando de algo, pero no podía escucharlos. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Esa cosa que tenía que experimentar una vez que las personas a quienes no conocía bien se le acercaban, estaba sucediendo otra vez.

_Callate, callate, callate._

Deseaba que esas voces dentro de su cabeza también se callaran. Pero eran tan fuertes. Más fuerte que cualquier ser humano.

Lo que hizo que parara todo fue un dolor agudo en su sien, y Donghae de repente se dio cuenta de las cosas. Abrió los ojos y miró a los niños que se reían, mientras sostenía las piedras que le lanzaban. Otra vez. El hombre de pelo castaño casi suspiró porque no era nada nuevo, pero comenzaron a tirarle aún más piedras, y puso sus manos en señal de derrota, intentando decirse que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

_Lánzale una piedra más, y te lo juro, ¡terminarás sentado en este árbol y nadie vendrá a salvarte!_

Donghae resopló. Parecía muy fácil de decir para Hyukjae. Parecía fácil en general. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlos y gritarles. Era un adulto, después de todo, es capaz de lidiar con estas cosas,  _podría_  resistirse. Podría. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía.

Su boca se secó una vez que trató de pronunciar una palabra, al menos una palabra. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar una vez que apretó sus manos en puños.

 _Pánico_. Se asustó. Lo odiaba tanto.

¿No crees que es patético para un hombre adulto no poder defenderse cuando los niños se burlaban de él? ¿No crees que Donghae, siendo un hombre, odiaba la forma en que todos lo miraban? Pensaron que era débil. Pensaron que era patético. Lo odiaba, pero no a ellos, se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odió a sí mismo por no poder demostrarle a nadie que no es así, que no es débil. Solo necesitaba tiempo, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él el tiempo suficiente para ver que no es lo que ven en la primera impresión. Nadie, excepto Hyukjae. Pero Hyukjae no estaba aquí en este momento.

Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo duraría si no fuera por un accidente. Muy pronto, Donghae volvió a sentir un dolor punzante en su sien, y esa vez fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitarlo, pero gritó por el dolor, y ese fue un momento en que todo se detuvo. Escuchó un zumbido en sus oídos y llevo una mano a su sien para descubrir que estaba cubierto con su propia sangre. Una vez que Donghae abrió el ojo, sintió un dolor donde la sangre fluía hacia abajo, por lo que la acercó.

—¡Mierda, vamonos! —oyó gritar a uno de esos muchachos, pero no hizo nada. Simplemente miró la sangre en su mano con su ojo bueno y sintió... nada.

Literalmente nada. Toda la ira que sintió, todo el dolor que sintió de repente se desvaneció, reemplazando su mente con pura indiferencia. La vista de su propia sangre en su mano de repente le recordó el día en que dejó de hablar con extraños. El día en que dejó de hablar con todo, en realidad.

_"Mírate a ti mismo" dijo **ese**  chico. "Ser un desastre en tu propia sangre es todo para lo que eres bueno."_

Donghae recordó esas largas horas en que mucha gente decía que estas palabras no eran ciertas, que era más que eso. Casi les creyó, pero...

_¿Y si era verdad y no servía para nada y solo merecía que lo dejaran cubierto con su propia sangre, como sucedió ese día?_

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento, y Donghae no estaba seguro de cuántos minutos pasaron. Tal vez cinco, tal vez más. Pero de repente vio una pequeña mano que sostenía un pañuelo que apareció frente a él, y levantó la vista para ver un par de ojos asustados que lo miraban. Kwan. Sostenía una botella de agua y un pañuelo, y se mordía el labio inferior, muy nervioso. Donghae se limitó a mirarlo sin saber qué esperar.

—Um... —Kwan trató de hablar.—. Lo... lo siento. Esa no fue... no fue mi intención. Quiero decir, sé que te lastimé antes, pero fue gracioso burlarse de usted, no... no quería que sangraras...

Donghae no dijo nada y solo miró el pañuelo que el joven le ofreció. Al ver esto, Kwan dijo, —Tienes que limpiar esta sangre antes de que se infecte la herida. No sé cómo, pero mi madre siempre hace eso.

El hombre de cabello castaño abrió la boca, como tratando de decir algo, pero la cerró, aceptando el pañuelo y la botella de agua en silencio. Empapó un trozo, y se lo puso en su herida; el sangrado se detuvo, pero todavía dolía mucho. Donghae gimió silenciosamente debido al dolor cuando sintió el pañuelo frío tocando ese lugar; seguramente habrá un moretón.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Kwan preguntó, y Donghae parpadeó.  _Sí_ —. Probablemente sí... Pero no pareces estar herido, ¿sabes?

Hay un lugar donde se supone que un ser humano normal debe reír irónicamente porque duele muchísimo. Pero Donghae solo miró al niño.

—Ya ves... por eso se están burlando de usted — _como si no lo supiera_ —. No está mal mantener todo dentro, creo, pero... ¿Cómo va a saber la gente que necesitas ayuda si se ve bien?

_Algunas personas no necesitan verme llorar para saber si no estoy bien._

—Es mejor llamar a alguien —continuó Kwan hablando—. Tal vez... ¿tus padres? Los padres siempre saben qué hacer cuando su hijo está herido — _No, no ellas. Cualquiera, pero Soobin y Soomin, se asustarían de inmediato_ —. ¡Oh, o ese chico! ¡El que tiene un perro gracioso!

_¿Hyukjae...?_

—Sería bueno si él pudiera venir aquí y cuidar de usted — _probablemente lo haría_ —. ¿Podemos llamarlo?

Donghae se miró sus pies y de repente se sintió en conflicto. Quería ver a Hyukjae, quería verlo tanto, estaba desesperado por verlo durante las últimas semanas, y ahora tenía una razón real para verlo. Sin embargo, por muy tentador que parezca, aún era egoísta e injusto molestar a Hyukjae cuando este último estaba en el trabajo solo porque quería verlo. Donghae podía cuidarse solo, no necesitaba ayuda, pero...

¿Pero probablemente podría simplemente esperar a que Hyukjae aparezca?

—¿Lo llamaremos?

Y ese chico era persistente, así que probablemente necesitaba llamar a Hyukjae. Sí, esa fue una razón por la que Donghae decidió enviar un mensaje a Hyukjae, por supuesto.

_¿Cuándo estás libre?_

Donghae se sorprendió cuando obtuvo una respuesta casi de inmediato.

_En dos horas, creo que terminé con este trabajo, en serio, lo HICE. ¿Quería pedirme que fuera a cenar?_

_En realidad... ¿solo quería encontrarnos? Está bien si no quieres, no es urgente. ¿Podría esperarte y hablar si no te importa?_

_¡Por supuesto que no me importa! Estaré allí a las 8 p.m.... ¿esta bien?_

_En realidad, es perfecto._

***

Kwan se fue muy pronto, dejando a Donghae solo con el pañuelo del niño en sus manos. Esta vez, mientras estaba sentado en el banco, el hombre de cabello castaño trató de imaginar la reacción de Hyukjae una vez que viera al más joven y trató de pensar en posibles respuestas. Pero Donghae definitivamente no estaba listo para eso.

—¡Santa mierda!

—¿H-Hola?

—¿Que demonios?

—Um...

El pelinegro se acercó a él en unos pocos pasos, repitiendo continuamente las maldiciones que hicieron temblar a Donghae.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó Hyukjae, mirando la cara del joven y frunciendo el ceño después de ver sangre en el pañuelo—. ¡Mierda! ¿Estás sangrando? —quitó rápidamente la mano de Donghae (aunque lo hizo con mucha suavidad, para sorpresa de Donghae; los movimientos de Hyukjae fueron rápidos y duros, hicieron que el joven se pusiera nervioso, pero trató de calmarse porque, bueno, era Hyukjae después de todo), y miró su herida, maldiciendo una vez más—. ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Nadie.

—Donghae.

—Dije que nadie lo hizo. Fue c-culpa mía, de nadie más.

—Sabes que tartamudea cuando estás nervioso, ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes que estoy perfectamente consciente de eso?

—Tú eres el que me está poniendo nervioso.

Ese fue el momento en que Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que cruzó el límite. Ya que estaba arrodillado frente al hombre de cabello castaño (y de repente sintió el dolor porque el asfalto no es suave, ya sabes) y  _tocando_  su sien, y bueno, aún no estaba seguro de si realmente tenía el derecho de tocar a Donghae, quiso decir.

Después de ver esa expresión conflictiva en el rostro de Hyukjae, Donghae se sintió mal por haber dicho esto, y por eso habló una vez más, —No quise decir... Lo que intenté decir es que no... ¿no quiero que te preocupes?

—¿Cómo podría no estar preocupado cuando vengo después del trabajo y veo que está  _sangrando_?

—¿Pero estoy bien? En serio. No tengo cinco años, después de todo.

Hyukjae miró a los ojos de Donghae, tratando de ver algo, cualquier signo de miedo o algo que pudiera decirle que Donghae le mentía, pero no vio nada. No sabía lo que pasó, pero sea lo que sea, Donghae lo dijo en serio cuando dijo que estaba bien. El pelinegro suspiró. A veces, solo a veces, realmente quería que el más joven fuera más abierto con él porque no importaba lo bueno que fuera al leerlo, Hyukjae simplemente no podía saberlo todo, y eso lo ponía... molesto. Sí, estaba bastante molesto porque tuvo que ver a su amigo (su voz interna se rió por ironía) con dolor en su primera encuentro en un tiempo.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que si Donghae quería que fingiera que no había pasado nada, lo haría.

Después de todo... extrañaba al más joven, tenía que admitirlo, para no estropear el humor ahora. De ninguna manera.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos ir a mi casa? —preguntó el pelinegro después de un minuto de silencio—. ¿Podríamos tratar tu herida adecuadamente y simplemente, ya sabes, hablar?

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se contrajo en un intento de sonreír.

—Eso sería genial —dijo el más joven, y Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió. Estaba feliz de haber logrado hacer sonreír al joven.

Lo que no sabía era que Donghae quería sonreír en el momento en que vio a Hyukjae porque sí, estaba tan  _feliz_  de ver al pelinegro otra vez.

***

Después de aplicar una curita en su sien, Donghae miró su propio reflejo en el espejo y asintió, como si aprobara la forma en que se veía ahora. Se negó cuando Hyukjae le ofreció que cuidaría su herida (no es como si fuera realmente malo, y Donghae  _realmente_  odiaba actuar o sentirse débil), y ahora se quedó solo en el baño en el apartamento del pelinegro.

Bien, entonces trató su herida. Agradable.

Tiempo perfecto para enloquecer.

Donghae no podía creer que realmente lo hizo. ¿Realmente  _forzó_  a Hyukjae a encontrarse con él y fue a su apartamento? ¿En qué estaba pensando? No era como él, nunca hizo eso.

Bueno, ¿tal vez porque nunca ha tenido amigos?

En fin.

Donghae respiró hondo y decidió que tenía que ver a Hyukjae, así que se lavó las manos rápidamente y fue a la sala de estar, y aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que se sintiera tan tranquilo en el momento en que vio a Hyukjae. El pelinegro puso dos tazas con algo caliente sobre la mesa y miró a Donghae, sonriendo de inmediato.

—Te ves bien —dijo.

—Sí —respondió Donghae. Hyukjae se rió entredientes—. ¿Hay algo mal?

—Oh, no —dijo el pelinegro, todavía sonriendo—. Es simplemente... interesante. La forma en que tratas de parecer casual cuando estás nervioso. Relájate, Donghae, ¿de acuerdo? No es como si te comeré de postre.

La habitación de repente se quedó en silencio. Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que sonó mal, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Me refería...

—¿Oh?

—Me refería a un postre en lugar de las galletas, ¿sabes?

—U-huh.

—Espero que no hayas entendido mal.

—No lo hice —dijo Donghae—. Pero, ¿Hyukjae?

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que tenemos la misma edad, ¿verdad?

—Um, ¿sí?

—Bueno, yo... creo que debería recordarte que no tengo diez años.

Hyukjae parpadeó, —¿Lo sé?

—L-lo que significa que entiendo todo lo que dices.

—¿Sí?

—Incluso cuando suenas como un pervertido.

—Oh... ¡oh!

Hyukjae se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Sí, actuó como si Donghae fuera demasiado inocente, pero no se lo podía culpar porque... Bueno... De acuerdo, no había una excusa para su comportamiento, pero de repente sintió que el comportamiento del más joven también cambiaba.

Donghae seguía siendo cauteloso e inseguro, pero claramente estaba más cómodo alrededor del pelinegro. Y eso llamó la atención de Hyukjae incluso más que su vergüenza anterior.

Donghae exhaló, y casi sonó como una pequeña  _risita_ , y Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero se congeló, mirando al más joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

El más joven, de repente, sintió la necesidad de echar un vistazo al apartamento de Hyukjae. Cómodo o no, se sintió... extraño cuando el pelinegro lo miró de esa manera.

Honestamente, de repente se sentía raro cada vez que Hyukjae lo miraba. Y a Donghae no le gustó la sensación, no porque fuera desagradable, sino porque no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba. Él mismo le dijo al otro que es un adulto, sin embargo, estaba tan confundido acerca de sus propios sentimientos. Siempre lo estaba. Hay tantos sentimientos en este mundo, y Donghae aún no tenía idea de cómo las personas pueden diferenciarlos... Eso es lo que más le confundía. Y eso era lo que más odiaba de sí mismo. Bueno, al menos estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia sí mismo. Un buen comienzo, ¿eh?

Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro y se encontró frente a un estante donde Hyukjae colocó los marcos de fotos con sus fotos y de personas al azar. El hombre de cabello castaño recordó cómo le contó que tenía una hermana, por lo que supuso que era una foto de la familia del pelinegro cuando vio a una chica sentada con un hombre y una mujer que se parecían a sus padres. Además, también había una foto de esas personas con Hyukjae sonrientes sentado a su lado. Donghae miró atentamente todas las fotos. Podía reconocer a Heechul y Kyuhyun en algunas, también vio algunas fotos de Hyukjae y su perro y sintió algo cálido en su corazón porque fue realmente reconfortante saber cómo este hombre amaba a su perro, que hoy estaba ausente. Hyukjae pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina hoy en día, por lo que ya no podía cuidar bien de su perro, y su hermana ahora lo hace. Temporalmente.

Había gente que Donghae nunca había visto antes. El más joven se sorprendió de la cantidad de fotos que tomó el pelinegro. También vio uno que parecía nueva, así que la miró detenidamente. Hyukjae estaba con un hombre alto y, Donghae debía admitirlo, es guapo. Llevaban trajes, y... y Hyukjae se veía ridículamente bien.

—Ese es Siwon —Hyukjae dijo, apareciendo de la nada—. Tomamos una foto el día que empecé a trabajar.

—Oh —dijo Donghae—. Siwon...

—Sí. Es genial, en realidad, y parece estar bien, apuesto a que sería un buen amigo.

—U-huh.

Una vez más. Donghae no podía entender sus propios sentimientos, pero de alguna manera, una vez más, realmente,  _realmente_  no le gustaba cuando Hyukjae comenzó a hablar sobre Siwon. No le gustaba que Siwon pudiera pasar mucho tiempo con Hyukjae e incluso se sentía... envidioso por una foto en la habitación de Hyukjae. No sabía por qué, pero... simplemente parecía... tan mal...

—Podemos tomarnos una foto juntos si lo desean —dijo Hyukjae de repente, y Donghae se sobresaltó tanto por el ruido repentino como porque el pelinegro pudo leerlo una vez más.

—¿Q-qué? —el más joven pronunció aunque escuchó la pregunta muy bien.

—Sabes, ya nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, así que... ¿Me imaginé que podríamos tomarnos una foto juntos?

Por mucho que Donghae estuviera feliz de escuchar eso, tenía que negarse. Las fotos eran un gran "no" para él.

—N-no —dijo—. Lo siento, pero yo... no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso.

—¿Oh por qué?

—Yo... odio tomarme fotos.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Porque cuál es el punto si ni siquiera puedo sonreír?

Hyukjae abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Miró a Donghae, pero no había ninguna pena en su mirada. El pelinegro lo miró... ¿decepcionado?

—Lamento oír eso, Donghae —dijo finalmente—. Pero la gente toma fotos no por una sonrisa, ¿ves? Toman fotos porque quieren capturar un momento, porque quieren recordar todos los sentimientos que sintieron durante ese momento. No es necesario sonreír, y realmente no necesita sonreír para capturar un momento y recordar lo feliz que te sentiste.

Donghae quería creerle, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a tomarse fotos de sí mismo.

—¿Sabes que? —Hyukjae preguntó de repente porque el más joven nunca respondió—. ¿Qué piensas acerca de hacer una pequeña sesión de fotos para ti?

—¿Eh?

—Lo digo en serio. Podemos vernos mañana y dar un pequeño paseo y tomar algunas fotos, ¿cómo suena?

—¿Pensé que trabajarías mañana?

—Tengo, pero realmente quiero ir contigo.

—¿No irás a tu trabajo por mí entonces?

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! Además, realmente necesito un día libre, no he tenido uno por  _mucho_   _tiempo_ , ¿así que supongo que puedo no ir mañana?

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior. No recuerda cuándo se convirtió en su hábito también.

—No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

—Siwon me ayudará.

—¿Has pensado en una posibilidad de que no quiera hacerlo?

—Lo hice, pero ¿sabes qué? —la sonrisa de Hyukjae se ensanchó—. Creo que necesitas a alguien que te ayude a salir de tu zona de comodidad.

Y eso era verdad. Donghae no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero una parte de él estaba gritando para aprovechar esta oportunidad, así que estuvo de acuerdo. Estuvo de acuerdo porque sí, tenía que hacer algo que no hacía si quería mejorar. Y porque fue Hyukjae quien le pidió que lo hiciera.

—¡Genial! Será una cita perfecta.

—¿Perdón?

—Dije que mañana es mi día perfecto, así que es un día perfecto para dar un paseo —sonrió con picardía Hyukjae.

Donghae estaba seguro de que Hyukjae no dijo esto, pero decidió no decir nada.

Hyukjae sonrió. No sabía por qué dijo eso, pero repentinamente sintió que Donghae estaba... más cerca de él. Eso fue gracioso porque han estado distantes en los últimos días, sin embargo, se sentía como si realmente estuvieran más cerca. Y le encantaba.

Y tratará de hacer que su encuentro sea más como una cita. Porque bueno... porque le gustaba Donghae. Y ahora...

La sonrisa de Hyukjae se ensanchó y necesitaba mentirle al hombre confundido que tenía delante y que lo recordara como una broma. Luego tuvo que contar un chiste. No fue gracioso, pero Donghae dijo que sí. En realidad, esa noche, el pelinegro hizo muchas cosas que no eran divertidas, pero el más joven dijo que sí. Donghae siguió escuchando atentamente a Hyukjae. Esa noche lo siguió a todas partes, incluso trató de hablar más de lo que solía hacer, sorprendiendo al pelinegro de lo hermosa que sonaba la voz del otro. Se negó a irse, y Hyukjae le ofreció quedarse, pero Donghae dijo que realmente necesita irse a casa. Por lo que Hyukjae lo acompañó a su casa, pero pasaron veinte minutos en la calle porque no podían dejar de hablar, a pesar de que Hyukjae era la que más hablaba. Y luego se enviaron un mensaje. Al final de sus mensajes, Donghae escribió,  _"Realmente lo extrañé."_

Ambos sabíamos lo que significaba "Realmente te extrañé."

Hyukjae respondió,  _"También yo"_ lo que significa que también extrañó a Donghae, y realmente lo hizo. El más joven envió un emoji. Por primera vez. El pelinegro también envió uno. Por primera vez. Sonrió.

Y ahora estaba seguro de estar tan cerca de enamorarse de Donghae.

Y ahora tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser mutuo.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Llamenlo infantil, pero Hyukjae apenas pudo dormir esa noche debido a la anticipación y la emoción. Bueno, ¿quién podría culparlo? Su vida estuvo llena de trabajo últimamente, y no solo obtuvo un día libre que tanto deseaba, sino que también tuvo la oportunidad de tener una cita con una persona de la que estaba más que ridículamente enamorado.

Bueno, no es una cita real, pero está trabajando en eso.

Hyukjae nunca fue tímido, siempre ha sido bastante realista. No le gustaba hacer suposiciones y siempre intentaba pensar al principio, luego sentir. Funcionó perfectamente con todos los chicos con los que salió en el pasado, incluso cuando pensó que estaba enamorado, de alguna manera logró mantenerse cuerdo, por lo que siempre actuó racionalmente. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales algunos de sus amantes rompieron con él; dijeron que no puso todo lo que tenía en su relación, mientras que Hyukjae pensó que sí.

Sin embargo, ahora se dio cuenta de por qué actuaron de esta manera. El pelinegro todavía no podía decir si estaba enamorado de Donghae. No importa qué, le era difícil admitirlo y permitir que alguien estuviera tan cerca de él. Era racional, después de todo. Pero lo que era cierto es que le resultaba difícil mantenerse cuerdo una vez que el más joven estaba cerca. Cada vez que Hyukjae lo veía, no podía evitarlo, pero sonreía y actuaba... bueno...

—¿Como un completo idiota? —preguntó Heechul cuando Hyukjae lo llamó y trató de explicar cómo se sentía hacia Donghae.

—Te odio —dijo Hyukjae con calma; estaba acostumbrado a este comportamiento—. Pero tienes razón. Aunque eso no me gusta.

—¿Tengo razón o estás actuando como un idiota?

—Ambos, supongo. No sé, no estoy acostumbrado. Mira, todavía  _no_  tengo permitido pedir un día libre. Así no es como funciona cuando acabas de conseguir un nuevo trabajo...

—Sin embargo, llamaste a Siwon y fingiste estar enfermo, lo sé —dijo su amigo—. Todavía no puedo creer que él te haya creído a ti.

—Estamos en el nivel inicial de nuestra amistad, pronto lo entenderá todo y no me creerá de nuevo —Hyukjae se acercó al espejo para echar un último vistazo a sí mismo; se suponía que se encontraría con Donghae en veinte minutos—. Y ese no es el único problema aquí. Estoy cansado, estoy tan  _cansado_  que creo que podría dormir para siempre. Pero no, voy a encontrarme con Donghae y convencerlo de que tenga una larga caminata. ¿Estoy loco?

—Siempre has estado loco —respondió Heechul, y Hyukjae resopló. El otro hombre se echó a reír—. No, pero en realidad. No puedo decirte si estás enamorado o no; solo eres tú quien puede decidirlo, ¿sabes? Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que este chico es el primero que te hizo actuar de esta manera. Y me gusta.

—¿Actuar de qué manera?

—¿Como un ser humano normal? No sé, llámame un alma romántica, no te atrevas a reír, pero así es como se supone que debes salir con alguien. Se supone que debes anticipar cada encuentro y estar tan emocionado y sí, actuar como un idiota cómo haces ahora mismo. Nunca actuaste de esta manera. Y realmente me encanta el cambio.

Hyukjae miró su propio reflejo en el espejo y de repente sintió que no podía estar más de acuerdo. Él mismo amaba la forma en que actuaba en este momento, era algo nuevo para él y hacía que todo fuera aún más entrañable.

—¿Así es como te sentías cuando estabas enamorado? —preguntó.

—Cuando realmente lo estaba, sí.

El pelinegro sonrió. Esa también fue la primera conversación que tuvo con Heechul sobre sentimientos románticos, y de repente descubrió que su amigo es muy útil.

—Me alegra haberte llamado en lugar de Kyuhyun. Él solo se burlaba de mí.

—No te preocupes, lo llamaré justo después de que cuelgues, y te molestaremos juntos.

—Realmente te odio mucho.

—También te amo.

***

En el momento en que Hyukjae vio a Donghae, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba "actuar como un idiota" porque no podía hacer que esa estúpida sonrisa desapareciera. El más joven se veía increíble, perfecto, impresionante. Estaba vestido sencillamente, pero ¿quién sabía que ese polo blanco de manga larga y un simple pantalón azul se verían increíbles en él? También trató de peinarse un poco, y Hyukjae sonrió debido a sus esfuerzos. El más joven nunca prestó mucha atención a su apariencia, pero esta vez realmente trató de mejorar su imagen.

—H-Hola —dijo Donghae una vez que se acercó, y Hyukjae no necesitaba tener una habilidad sobrenatural para comprender que estaba realmente nervioso.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa—. Te ves precioso.

Eso pareció poner a Donghae aún más nervioso porque apartó la vista de inmediato.

—¿Y-yo?

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca mentiría, prefiero no decir nada que mentir.

—B-bien entonces. Solo quería verme bien en las fotos.

—¿Bien? Donghae, te ves increíble.

—Gracias. También estás muy guapo.

Hyukjae necesitaba esforzarse mucho para evitar la sonrisa más tonta que podía mostrar. Era la primera vez que Donghae lo halagaba conscientemente y sí. Estúpidas mariposas en su estómago volaban, bailaban, gritaban (nunca dijo que fueran mariposas normales) y esas cosas, sí. Odiaba esa sensación de cosquillas en lo profundo de él porque le hacía sentir la necesidad de abrazar a Donghae y nunca dejarlo ir, pero asumió que sería inapropiado. Por ahora.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el pelinegro, haciendo que todos los pensamientos extraños desaparecieran.

—Oh, sí. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Pensé en un lugar hermoso no muy lejos del centro comercial...

—Hyukjae.

—¿Sí?

—¿Lo olvidaste? Gente. Multitudes. Yo... no puedo soportarlo.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Y sabía que enfrentaría este problema una vez que lo mencionará, pero Hyukjae estaba listo.

—No lo hice —dijo con una sonrisa alentadora—. Es por eso que no ofrecí  _entrar_  al centro comercial. Hay un pequeño parque ubicado frente a ese edificio...

—Tenemos un parque aquí —Donghae fue inesperadamente insistente—. Y es lo suficientemente hermoso como para tomar fotos, ¿no?

Hyukjae suspiró. ¿Cuál era el punto de preguntar a dónde quiere ir entonces?

—Sí, pero confía en mí, es diferente.

—¿Como es posible? Un parque es un parque.

En otra situación, Hyukjae se enojaría y molestaría. Resoplaría y le diría a la otra persona que pueden quedarse en casa todo el tiempo que quiera y que no había necesidad de tratar de salir juntos.

Pero era Donghae.

Hyukjae lo miró y vio cómo el joven entró en pánico. Estaba mirando al suelo y apretó un poco los labios, pero también apretó los puños y le temblaron las manos. No, el pelinegro no podía simplemente gritarle. Si quería resolver este problema, necesitaba elegir otro enfoque.

—Donghae —dijo—. Mírame.

No esperaba que lo hiciera de inmediato, pero Donghae miró obedientemente a los ojos de Hyukjae, y el pelinegro sonrió aún más.

—Escucha. No sé qué pasó y por qué exactamente no quieres ir a lugares públicos, y no te obligaré a decirme ahora, pero... No te limites porque eso es lo que has estado haciendo desde el primer día que te vi.

La cara de Donghae permaneció seria y ahora no había ningún sentimiento oculto. Solo estaba perdido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el más joven.

—Desde el primer día sigues limitándote. No puedes mostrarle a un extraño que no necesitas su presencia a tu lado, no puedes tomarte fotos porque crees que  _tienes_  que sonreír, y ahora no puedes ir a un lugar hermoso para entretenerte por alguna razón. No sé todo, Donghae, y es por eso que si realmente no quieres ir allí, nos quedaremos aquí. Pero si en el fondo quieres ir, pero no te permites hacerlo por alguna razón, y luego paras. Porque no necesitas un permiso ni ninguna habilidad especial para poder disfrutar de tu tiempo.

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior y permaneció en silencio por un rato. Hyukjae no pudo entender lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza del menor, pero pensó que eligió las palabras correctas para decir una vez que escuchó la respuesta de su amigo.

—¿Nos vamos... entonces? —Donghae lo miró y la comisura de su boca se torció en un intento fallido de sonreír. Hyukjae también sonrió.

—Claro —dijo—. Pasaremos el mejor momento; no te arrepentirás.

—Está bien, entonces. Confío en ti, Hyukjae.

El pelinegro recibió el mensaje oculto detrás de las palabras del menor, y es por eso que hizo todo lo posible para que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo durante su caminata. Eligió calles menos concurridas para ir al centro comercial porque era consciente de la inquietud de Donghae. Una vez que pasaron por el parque ubicado al lado de sus casas, Donghae se acercó a Hyukjae y ahora estaba casi pegado a él. Nunca permitió que el pelinegro se alejara ni un paso de él e intentó evitar a las personas que se encontraron en su camino. También dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que llegaron al parque que Hyukjae mencionó; estaba menos concurrido, pero aún lleno de gente. Parejas, familias y amigos cambiaban juntos y disfrutaban del buen clima. Todos parecían relajados. Todos, excepto Lee Donghae.

—¿Estás bien? —Hyukjae decidió preguntar, no,  _necesitaba_  preguntar, tenía dudas de que Donghae se lo contará el mismo.

El joven asintió.

—Sí, estoy un poco abrumado... ¿supongo?

El pelinegro asintió y sonrió.

—Todo estará bien; solo necesitas relajarte.

—Bien.

—Podemos dar un pequeño paseo al principio, así que te acostumbrarás a todo.

—Bien.

—¿Entonces podemos tratar de tomar algunas fotos y tal vez comer o beber algo?

—Bien.

—Y quedarnos hasta altas horas de la noche para ver lo hermoso que es todo cuando está oscuro y todas las luces de la calle hacen que todo se vea mágico.

—¿Bien?

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. Sabía que Donghae estaba nervioso mientras estaba aquí, pero no pudo evitarlo; fue muy divertido burlarse de él con los múltiples planes que tenía.

Tenía la idea de caminar y quedarse hasta altas horas hace unos segundos, para ser honesto.

Pero resultó ser un buen plan. Donghae se relajó más en un momento, todavía evitaba las multitudes y se alejaba de los extraños, pero se relajó una vez que llegaron a un pequeño rincón con un banco rodeado de árboles y flores, y el pelinegro no se sorprendió cuando el más joven se sentó de inmediato en el banco mirando hacia otro lado, fascinado por las flores que lo rodeaban. Hyukjae se echó a reír en silencio y buscó su teléfono para ver si había mensajes nuevos (no había ninguno) y luego desvió la mirada hacia Donghae y...

De repente le tomo una foto. El más joven era completamente ajeno a sus acciones, por eso Hyukjae decidió continuar. Tomo algunas fotos más de Donghae, que miraba todas las flores como si las viera por primera vez en su vida, pero eso no fue lo único que llamó la atención de Hyukjae. Donghae se veía tan  _hermoso_ , tan  _maravilloso_ , tan  _guapo_ , que el pelinegro sentía que podía pasar días, semanas mirándolo si tuviera la oportunidad.

_¿Quién es este chico, un modelo o qué?_

El más joven finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Hyukjae e inclinó la cabeza, como si preguntara para qué era. El pelinegro le sonrió y recorrió sus fotos recientes, eligió la que más le gustaba y se la mostró a Donghae. Casi parecía como si el joven estuviera sorprendido de verlo.

—Mira —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera necesitas tratar de verte hermoso en las fotos.

—Yo... me veo bien.

—¡Oh vamos! —exclamó el pelinegro, sentándose al lado (o mejor dicho,  _¿muy cerca?_ ) de Donghae—. Si tuviera que escoger la flor más hermosa de aquí, serías tú.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has oído hablar del coqueteó, Donghae?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Ese era yo coqueteando descaradamente contigo, y ahora nos vamos a tomar una selfie.

Donghae estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hyukjae señaló su teléfono, por lo que el más joven miró directamente a la cámara, y el pelinegro les tomó una foto juntos. El más joven se levantó de inmediato, murmurando algo sobre el hermoso árbol no muy lejos, y fue allí, dejando a Hyukjae solo.

_¿Fue demasiado para él?_

Hyukjae sonrió. Siempre trataba de ser gentil cuando hablaba con Donghae porque siempre sentía que el más joven lo necesitaba, pero ahora sentía que necesitaba ser más persistente con él si quería que Donghae se abriera a él por completo. El joven ya se sentía cómodo a su alrededor, Hyukjae lo sintió y el hecho de que Donghae accediera a ir a algún lugar no quería probarlo, pero eso no fue suficiente. Hyukjae necesitaba ser gentil para ganarse su confianza, pero si realmente quería que su relación se desarrollara, necesitaba presionar un poco a su amigo. Pero no lo intentaría demasiado.

El pelinegro miró la foto de ellos, y casi odiaba el hecho de que Donghae se veía tan bien sin siquiera intentarlo.

O tal vez solo era parcial. Quién sabe.

Donghae regresó en unos segundos, y Hyukjae lo miró, como preguntando qué necesitaba, y el joven se encogió de hombros.

—No quería estar allí solo. ¿P-pero ahora ese árbol es realmente hermoso? Así que tal vez...

El pelinegro parpadeó. No solo Donghae habló con él primero, adivinando lo que quería preguntar (ese siempre era el trabajo de Hyukjae), sino que en realidad dijo que no quería quedarse  _sin Hyukjae_.

—¿Tal vez qué? —preguntó.

—¿Tal vez podríamos tomarnos una foto adecuada frente a ese árbol?

—Oh. ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! ¡Vamos!

Hyukjae se levantó y permitió que Donghae lo guiara, incluso permitió que el menor eligiera el ángulo de la foto porque aparentemente era algo importante para Donghae. Y es por eso que el pelinegro le permitió hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero una vez que estuvieron listos para tomarse una selfie, algo salió mal. Donghae siguió moviéndose, como si no supiera posar para una foto, además, cuanto más se movía, más lejos estaba de Hyukjae, y el pelinegro no estaba contento con eso.

—Oye —trató de razonar con Donghae—. Si quieres tomarte una foto solo de ti, simplemente tienes que preguntar.

—¿Eh? Oh, es solo... ¿Realmente no sé qué hacer?

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Necesitas quedarte quieto y dejarme tomar la foto?

—No, quiero decir... Cada vez que vi una foto tuya con alguien más estabas... No sé... ¿Abrazándolo o algo así?

Hyukjae de repente sintió que su cabeza estaba vacía porque no tenía pensamientos coherentes después de escuchar eso.

—¿Entonces quieres que te abrace?

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—¿Entonces no quieres que te abrace?

—¡Hyukjae!

El pelinegro se echó a reír.

—No, pero en serio, ¿qué quieres que haga entonces?

—No lo sé —Donghae miró hacia otro lado y luego volvió a mirar a Hyukjae—. Solo... ¿haz lo que quieras? ¿Y me acomodaré?

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Después no te arrepienta.

Hyukjae se acercó a Donghae, que estaba más interesado en sus acciones que en sus nervios, y abrazó sus hombros, acercando al más joven a él; sus mejillas casi se tocaban. Donghae exhaló, pero no se alejó, miró a la cámara y Hyukjae notó cómo la esquina de su boca se retorcía. No pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió y les tomó una foto. Tuvo suerte: la cámara captó el momento de la boca de Donghae temblando, y por eso casi parecía una pequeña sonrisa. Casi. Pero eso fue lo suficientemente hermoso para que el pelinegro decidiera que tenía que ponerla como fondo de pantalla más tarde.

—Te lo dije —dijo Hyukjae—. Mira, no hiciste nada especial, pero te ves increíble.

—Tú también —Donghae lo halagó sin darse cuenta—. Absolutamente increíble.

El pelinegro sonrió y de repente se dio cuenta de que su mano aún abrazaba los hombros de Donghae. Al principio quería alejarse, pero parecía que a Donghae no le importaba. Entonces quizás estaba bien permanecer así un poco más...

—¿Um, disculpe? —escuchó una voz femenina—. ¿Puedo pedirte que me tomes una foto a mí y a mi amiga?

Por supuesto, alguien necesitaba estropearlo todo. En este momento exacto. Sí, Lee Hyukjae, parece que te sucedieron demasiados eventos afortunados hoy, es hora de volver a la Tierra.

El pelinegro sintió cuando Donghae se puso rígido y miró a la chica, esperando que ella lo mirara, pero en cambio estaba mirando a Donghae. Hyukjae miró la cara de su amigo y vio cómo el más joven frunció los labios, por lo que sonrió de inmediato y tomó el teléfono de las manos de la chica a pesar de que obviamente ella le pidió a Donghae que le tomara una foto, no a él.

—Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo. ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

—¿Oh? —ella lo miró, luego a Donghae, y luego otra vez al pelinegro—. O-oh, por supuesto. Gracias, está... justo ahí.

Hyukjae asintió y tomó la foto con rapidez a las dos chicas, dándose cuenta de que no era su objetivo principal, a juzgar por las miradas decepcionadas que enviaron a Donghae.

Una vez que el pelinegro volvió a él (no es como si el joven le permitiera irse demasiado lejos), llevó a Donghae a ese lugar tranquilo con un banco (¿era su destino terminar sentado en un banco todos los días?), dejando salir un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que todavía no había nadie.

El más joven se sentó en el banco y Hyukjae dijo, —Acabas de perder una buena oportunidad.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza, —¿Huh?

—Esas chicas claramente querían que les tomaras la foto.

—¿Es tan importante quién toma la foto?

—No, pero ¿aparentemente quería tener una conversación contigo y preguntarte por tu número?

—Oh.

Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Sin embargo, aparentemente la otra chica quería preguntar tu número —dijo Donghae.

—¿En serio?

—Creo que sí. Ella seguía mirándote, fue... tan grosero.

—¿Por qué fue grosero?

—No sé, yo solo... no me gustó la forma en que ella te miraba.

Ni siquiera puede imaginar cuánto quería Hyukjae realmente preguntarle a Donghae sobre las posibles razones del  _por qué_  no le gustaba la forma en que esa chica lo miraba, oh, realmente quería hacerlo.

Pero no pudo porque no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

Sin embargo, podría hacer otra pregunta.

—Donghae, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo?

—¿Acerca de?

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a los lugares públicos? Solo... No importa cuánto lo haya pensado, parece que no puedo encontrar la respuesta correcta, así que...

Donghae miró a Hyukjae, como si tratara de decidir si debía o no decirle, pero algo en la forma en que el pelinegro lo miró ayudó a Donghae a decidir.

—Hay dos razones. Supongo que la primera es bastante obvia.

Hyukjae se acercó a Donghae y se sentó a su lado, alentando al más joven a continuar. Donghae suspiró.

—Sabes que tengo... un problema. No es tan fácil para mí hablar con extraños, y eso es realmente problemático. No puedo ir a la cafetería porque no puedo hacer un pedido. No puedo ir al cine porque me asusto cada vez que pienso en comprar las entradas a alguien... Básicamente me siento inútil y patético cada vez que salgo; por eso prefiero quedarme en un lugar donde no necesito comunicarme con la gente. Eso no era tan malo cuando era más joven, supongo... Supongo que estaba tan ansioso por hablar con extraños que básicamente me provoque el temer a la gente de la calle en general.

Esa no fue la respuesta que Hyukjae realmente quería escuchar porque Donghae no le explicó  _por qué_  tiene tanto miedo de hablar con la gente, pero fue un buen comienzo. Si lo recuerda bien, era la primera vez que el joven era tan abierto con él, por lo que no debería presionarlo demasiado.

—¿Y la otra razón? — Hyukjae recordó.

Donghae suspiró.

—La otra es... complicada.

El pelinegro tuvo que esperar un minuto antes de que Donghae estuviera listo para continuar.

—Sabes cómo es las escuelas, ¿verdad? No importa en qué escuela estés, siempre habrá quien intimide a las personas y el que sea intimidado por otros. ¿Adivina quién era yo? —Hyukjae suspiró amargamente—. Sí. Supongo que... no era realmente agradable. Los chicos de la escuela siempre me molestaban. La mayoría de las veces no era tan malo, pero a veces algunos de ellos eran... violentos. Y hubo una situación. Me iba a casa después de la escuela, y me siguieron. No sé si querían asustarme o qué, pero tuvieron éxito. Traté de escapar, pero en su lugar fui a una esquina de la calle, pero había un punto muerto. Me siguieron hasta allí y, bueno, me golpearon. ¿Y sabes qué? —soltó una risita casi histérica, pero Hyukjae no estaba seguro de cómo identificar ese sonido—. Ni siquiera podía gritar pidiendo ayuda. Incluso cuando me golpeaban, estaba en silencio. Y volví a casa y preocupé a mis madres. Y lo odio. Si necesito ayuda, ni siquiera puedo pedirla, ¿por qué molestarse? Soy suficiente para ser una carga para mis padres, no quiero molestarlas aún más.

—Así que te encerraste en el patio de tu propia casa.

—Así que lo hice. Aunque a veces es aburrido. Sabes... Todos los días son lo mismo. Despertar, desayunar, trabajar, caminar en el parque, mirar televisión. Eso es todo lo que hago. Y esa es la vida más aburrida, pero si tengo que elegir entre  _volver_  a tener problemas y tener una vida aburrida, adivina mi elección.

Hyukjae no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir, sentía que no tenía derecho a decir nada. Siempre podía decirle a Donghae que solo tenía que luchar contra sus miedos e intentar vivir una vida normal, pero sabía que no era tan fácil y sabía que Donghae aceptó salir con él hoy ya era un gran paso para el más joven. Hyukjae no tenía derecho a juzgar a Donghae, y ni siquiera planeaba hacerlo, pero tal vez... solo tal vez podría ayudarlo. Al menos un poco.

¿Estaba pensando demasiado en sí mismo? Después de todo, no es una persona especial para Donghae, así que tal vez se imaginó cosas y todo el progreso que Donghae hizo fue porque el más joven lo querían hacer, no Hyukjae quien lo ayudó.

—Sin embargo —dijo Donghae de repente—. Mi vida se volvió mucho más interesante después de conocerte.

Hyukjae no esperaba que este sentimiento apareciera ahora, pero una vez más sintió esas estúpidas mariposas en su estómago.

—En serio, Donghae...

—¿Qué?

_Por favor, deja de hacerme esto._

—Esos chicos que te acosaron eran idiotas. Y probablemente todavía lo son.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Era raro, así que probablemente pensaron que no me agradaban, así que tenían razones para...

—No, Donghae —Hyukjae de repente se puso serio y lo miró severamente—. Quien te intimida es el culpable, no tú, ¿entiendes? Incluso si tenían razones para odiarte, no les da derecho a golpearte, ¿entiendes?

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron por un pequeño momento debido al tono severo de Hyukjae, pero asintió. Ya lo sabía, sus madres lo repetían todo el tiempo.

—Sí.

—Bien —Hyukjae asintió también y suspiró—. Por cierto, a veces las personas ni siquiera necesitan la razón para odiarte. Simplemente están siendo crueles porque así son.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es mi hora de contarte una historia triste, ¿eh? —el pelinegro sonrió amargamente—. A diferencia de ti, no fui intimidado en la escuela. Supongo que solo era un estudiante promedio; tenía algunos amigos, pero nunca tuve un enemigo. Pero había una chica que se transfirió cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Ella fue agradable en realidad, así que no había ninguna razón para odiarla, como la gente lo hizo. No sé por qué, pero decidieron no hablar con ella, sin embargo, nadie la lastimó físicamente, simplemente no hablaron con ella, y de nuevo, no sé por qué, pero los seguí. Probablemente porque temía que me hicieran lo mismo. Pero un día me vi obligado a compartir un pupitre con ella. No nos hicimos amigos, no. Todavía no hablé con ella. Creo que no quería que me ignoraran también, pero ella me habló. Era consciente de que la estaba escuchando, así que siguió hablando de su familia, su vida, sus intereses... nunca respondí, pero la escuché y ella seguía hablando conmigo. Supongo que no tenía amigos, por eso lo hizo. Pero un día simplemente dejó de hablar conmigo. Quería preguntarle lo que está mal, pero no encontré el coraje para hacerlo, y dos días después el profesor nos dijo que la niña tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad porque su padre perdió su trabajo y su familia se mudó con sus abuelos.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento. Donghae no sabía qué decir, así que solo esperó a que Hyukjae continuara.

—Ni siquiera le pregunté qué le pasaba ni la apoyé. No creo que mis palabras la ayudaran, pero aún así sería mejor al menos decir algo, ¿no crees?

—Yo...

—Crees que soy una persona terrible ahora, ¿verdad?

—Eras un niño, Hyukjae.

—Un niño estúpido que decidió ignorar a una niña sin ningún motivo, solo porque todos lo hicieron.

—Tenías miedo.

—Sí, fui un cobarde.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir... —Donghae frunció los labios por un segundo, pero luego se acercó a Hyukjae y tomó la mano de el pelinegro con la suya—. Nosotros... todos hicimos algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos para siempre, supongo. Cometiste un error, Hyukjae, pero sé que nunca volverías a hacer eso. Los miedos... los miedos son irracionales.  _Sabes_  lo que tienes que hacer, pero no puedes. Eras joven y temías que todos te ignoraran también. Te equivocaste, pero has aprendido de eso.

—Sí, aprendí que es mejor hablar mucho y convertirme en un parlanchín, así que ahora odio el silencio y hablo mucho incluso con extraños.

—Así es como empezaste a hablar conmigo.

Hyukjae finalmente miró a los ojos de Donghae. Esperaba ver una pizca de asco o decepción, pero no encontró nada. Los ojos del joven irradiaban calidez, y Hyukjae le apretó la mano.

—Pensé que me odiarías después de escuchar esta historia, y tenía miedo de contarte —confesó el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque incluso si nunca intimide a esa chica, todavía era un imbécil. Y pensé que lo encontraría desagradable teniendo en cuenta esa experiencia que tuviste...

—No soy yo quien para juzgar —lo interrumpió Donghae de repente—. La gente perfecta no existe. Todos cometemos errores, alguien puede admitirlos y disculparse, otros no lo hace. Es injusto esperar que una persona que conozca sea un ángel disfrazado. Y los niños... Pueden ser crueles. Pero ese es nuestro trabajo enseñarles lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

_Si existe la posibilidad de que alguien sea un ángel disfrazado, entonces debes ser tú, Donghae._

—Eres una persona muy inteligente y comprensiva —dijo Hyukjae, sintiendo que tenía que decir algo—. ¿Por qué te culpas de todo lo que haces y sigues pensando que eres patético?

El joven cerró los ojos por un segundo, luego miró a los de Hyukjae.

—Los miedos son irracionales, Hyukjae. Aunque sé qué hacer, simplemente... no puedo hacerlo. No solo. Por supuesto que tengo a mis madres, pero...

_Pero sigues pensando que eres una carga. Tonto._

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ayudarte?

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se crispó.

—Me encantaría. Honestamente... creo que de todas las personas... tal vez tu ayuda sea la que más necesito.

Fue entonces cuando golpeó a Hyukjae.

Pensó que sus amigos no entenderían lo que significaban esas palabras de Donghae. No solo para él, sino en general. Alguien que tiene miedo de hablar con extraños, alguien que rara vez comparte sus propios miedos y problemas porque tiene terror de ser una carga y se siente patético, alguien que apenas tiene personas en las que puede confiar solo le dijo algo como esto.

Si le pidieras a Hyukjae que describiera sus sentimientos hacia Donghae, usaría el término "burbuja". Cuando se conocieron, una pequeña burbuja apareció en su pecho. Con cada reunión, cada conversación que tuvieron, cada pequeña cosa que Hyukjae aprendió sobre Donghae, esa burbuja se hizo cada vez más grande y más grande. Y ahora, llena de sentimientos hacia Donghae, simplemente estalló. Estalló, y una sensación cálida creció dentro de su pecho haciéndole darse cuenta de lo que aún dudaba esta mañana.

—Donghae —dijo, acariciando la mano del menor con el pulgar.

—¿Hmm?

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

—Nunca supe que podía sentirme así, pero creo que realmente eres especial.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que te amo, Lee Donghae. Realmente te amo.

***

Donghae no era bueno cuando se trataba de sentimientos, pero en el momento en que lo escuchó...

_"Quiero decir que te amo, Lee Donghae. Realmente te amo."_

Sintió que el mundo que solía ser blanco y negro de repente se llenó de colores.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hyukjae estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que era tan fácil para él confesarse. No estaba tan seguro de sus propios sentimientos esta mañana, pero de repente él solo... se sintió así.

No lo creía cuando la gente decía que a veces solo una mirada, un movimiento, una palabra puede ser suficiente para que alguien se dé cuenta de que está absolutamente enamorado. No lo creyó hasta que él mismo lo experimentó. Debido a que no sabía exactamente qué haría Donghae, honestamente sintió que el menor ni siquiera necesita hacer algo. El pelinegro ya estaba enamorado, y estaba listo para admitirlo.

Sin embargo, sabía que habrá algunos obstáculos en su camino. Por ejemplo, Donghae parecía como si el pelinegro le acababa de decir que la Tierra tiene una forma cuadrada. Hyukjae decidió esperar una nueva reacción.

Y cometió un error.

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabeza de Donghae, pero aparentemente Hyukjae  _tuvo_  que decir algo más porque la respiración de Donghae de repente se volvió pesada y cerró los ojos como si tratara de ocultar que estaba preocupado. A pesar de que el pelinegro no tenía idea del porque debería estar preocupado y él mismo sentía, bueno, no muy bien (¿cómo te sentirías si la persona de la que estás enamorado se asuste después de tu confesión?), decidió que necesita hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo a calmarse.

—Donghae —dijo, y una vez más el joven lo miró de inmediato, como si llamarlo por su nombre fuera como un hechizo—. Entiendo que puede ser demasiado pronto y que puede ser realmente incómodo o disgustado, pero...

—Yo... no estoy incómodo —dijo el más joven, sorprendiendo a Hyukjae. No esperaba que hablara ahora—. ¡Y no hay forma de que me disgusté! ¡Estamos... estamos hablando de  _ti_!

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes por estas palabras.

—¿Es tu forma de elogiarme?

—Sí... tal vez... no sé. Pero estoy... no estoy disgustado, Hyukjae —dejó de hablar por un segundo—. Lo siento.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser yo.

De acuerdo, si Hyukjae estaba confundido en ese entonces, ahora no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Quieres agregar más palabras, por favor? —dijo, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible. Sería realmente extraño si se asustaran juntos. O tal vez probaría que son una pareja perfecta y estaba destinado a ser así.

Donghae suspiró.

—Yo... sé que no es así como se supone que debo reaccionar, pero yo solo... no puedo. No sé qué responder... ¿Qué tengo que responder? Espera, no, sé que tengo que decir que te amo, pero yo...

—Espera, espera, espera, detente, Donghae —el pelinegro lo interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres decir con"tengo que decir que te amo"? Lo siento si es sorprendente para ti, pero tú, ¿no tienes que hacerlo?

—¿Pensé que así es como se supone que debes responder cuando tienes la suerte de obtener una confesión de alguien?

—¡¿Esta fue la primera vez que alguien se te confesó?! —Hyukjae exclamó, haciendo que Donghae tragara saliva por el nerviosismo—. Está bien, volveremos a esto más tarde. La cuestión es que no, Donghae, no  _tienes_  que decir que me amas. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Es solo que... no entiendo.

—¿No entiendes qué?

— _Sé_  que no  _tengo_  que decir que amo a alguien si me confiesan sus sentimientos. No soy tan ingenuo. Solo... pensé que pensaste que nadie me había dicho eso antes. Bueno, es... algo obvio que nadie lo hizo. Y pensé que decidiste confesarte porque en este momento tengo que arriesgarme y estar de acuerdo, pero si no lo hiciste... entonces no sé. No sé por qué te confesarías si no estás seguro de que te diré que te amo.

Y fue entonces cuando Hyukjae lo supo. Donghae no le creyó cuando dijo "Te amo". Simplemente pensó que el pelinegro de alguna manera pensó que el joven nunca había recibido una confesión antes, así que decidió aprovechar y tratar de hacer que Donghae salga con él.

Lo peor de esto no fue el hecho de que Donghae pensó que Hyukjae podía hacer eso, sino el hecho de que Donghae pensó tan poco sobre sí mismo.

_¿La idea de alguien realmente enamorado de él nunca se le pasó por la cabeza?_

—Porque te amo, Donghae —repitió Hyukjae una vez más, y el joven contuvo el aliento después de escuchar eso—.  _Esa_  es la razón por la que me confesé. Dije eso no porque estaba seguro de que obtendría una respuesta positiva. Lo dije porque te amo y quería que lo supieras.

Donghae se mordió el labio y, de repente, Hyukjae estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco. Estaba claramente sonrojado, y esa fue la mejor vista que el pelinegro haya presenciado porque... Porque era Donghae. Ruborizado. Por su culpa. Dios, estaba tan enamorado.

—Lo siento —dijo Donghae de repente—. Por... decir estas cosas. No quise decir cosas malas sobre ti, por supuesto que nunca harías eso, pero... simplemente no sé la razón por la que te confesaste.

—Bueno —Hyukjae se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible (al menos alguien de los dos tenía que hacerlo)—. Ya te dije la razón. Estoy enamorado de ti, y eso es a lo que necesitas acostumbrarte.

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se torció en un intento fallido de sonreír, y Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa. El más joven lo miró, y de repente... de repente se sintió mal.

Hyukjae era... maravilloso. Era guapo, deslumbrante, cariñoso, divertido, era... era increíble. Donghae estaba seguro de que ese chico podría encantar a cualquiera si quisiera, y también estaba seguro de que Hyukjae tenía muchos admiradores, sin embargo... Sin embargo, eligió a Donghae. Por alguna razón desconocida, eligió a una persona que está terriblemente confundida acerca de sus propios sentimientos, y el más joven se sintió mal por ser así.

Quería decir que ama a Hyukjae, pero... ¿qué tipo de amor era? ¿Era incluso amor o simplemente felicidad porque alguien finalmente lo notó? Donghae no estaba seguro, y no quería darle a Hyukjae una falsa esperanza, el pelinegro era demasiado precioso para jugar con él.

Sí, era precioso, al menos Donghae pensó que sí. Hyukjae merecía todo el amor en este mundo, merecía ser cuidado y amado, y Donghae  _quería_  también amarlo, pero no quería decirlo hasta estar seguro. Porque Donghae se preocupaba por Hyukjae, porque quería proteger su corazón, porque no quería lastimarlo. Porque Hyukjae era precioso para él. Y el joven estaba confundido acerca de tantos sentimientos encontrados que sentía al mismo tiempo, pero simultáneamente había un sentimiento con el que Donghae estaba familiarizado, y ese lo seguía molestando.

Temor.

Una vez que Donghae escuchó la confesión de Hyukjae, se asustó. Se asustó de que el pelinegro desapareciera si el joven lo rechazara, y ahora tenía miedo de que Hyukjae desapareciera si no le daba una respuesta adecuada pronto. Donghae no era normal, lo sabía. Y tenía miedo de que eso hiciera que Hyukjae lo odiara.

Hyukjae nunca pudo leer realmente la mente de Donghae, pero se imaginó lo que el joven estaba pensando. Suspiró. Era difícil. Era difícil para él ver a una persona a la que amaba tanto sentirse tan en conflicto por una simple confesión. Donghae le ha contado un poco sobre su pasado, pero Hyukjae sabía que había mucho más que revelar, y había algo que odiaba sobre el pasado del joven.

Odiaba el hecho de que no se habían conocido antes.

El pelinegro estaba seguro de que Donghae era un hombre de gran corazón desde el principio. La forma en que habló, la forma en que actuó frente a los niños que lo lastimaron, la forma en que se expresó y sus pensamientos mostraron que en el fondo de Donghae no había nada más que solo una gran ternura. Pero esa gran bola de pelusa fue tratada mal, y causó que Donghae dudara de las palabras de la gente, lo que hizo que se encerrara en una pequeña concha. Sin embargo, Hyukjae estaba seguro de que era posible hacer que se abriera. Poco a poco. E incluso si eso significa que tiene que esperar mucho tiempo, lo hará.

Y de repente pensó que Donghae merece saberlo.

—Sabes —habló el pelinegro, y Donghae lo miró de inmediato. Claramente estaba nervioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, y Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió. Eso era un poco lindo, a pesar de que también era triste—. No tienes que preocuparte por el hecho de que te amo. Como te dije, no me debes nada, ¿de acuerdo? El estar enamorado de ti no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación. Nunca lo hemos confirmado, pero primero soy tu amigo, Donghae. Soy tu amigo  _y_  una persona que está enamorada de ti. Uno no tiene nada que ver con el otro. Entonces, no tengas miedo de rechazarme al final. No desapareceré, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa fue la primera vez cuando la sorpresa fue claramente visible en la cara de Donghae. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y el joven abrió un poco la boca. Hyukjae también fue tomado por sorpresa, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente después de ver eso. Estaba asombrado por el hecho de que vio una emoción clara en el rostro de Donghae que duró más de un segundo, y Donghae...

Y Donghae simplemente se sorprendió por el hecho de que tuvo la suerte de conocer a un hombre como Hyukjae.

 _"Sabes que no te lo mereces, ¿verdad?"_ escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Donghae lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien, pero...

—Supongo que no voy a esperar para siempre —dijo Hyukjae de repente y sonrió, y  _vaya, esa hermosa sonrisa literalmente hizo que el corazón de Donghae se saltara un latido._

...pero probablemente era egoísta. No quería dejar ir a Hyukjae.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —el más joven habló, y su voz se quebró un poco.

Se sintió raro. Esta situación no le era familiar, tan tensa, tan... emocionante. Sintió que le sudaban las manos y, oh Dios, eso nunca había sucedido antes. Su boca se sentía seca, su corazón iba a explotar, incluso se sentía un poco mareado, estaba tan  _abrumado_  que nunca antes se había sentido así y no sabía qué hacer.

—Creo que lo descubrirás pronto —dijo el pelinegro y tomó la mano de Donghae entre las suyas, riéndose una vez que sintió lo sudoroso que estaba. Sí, su amigo estaba muy nervioso—. Pero supongo que tendrás un ataque al corazón si te cuento todo hoy, ¿verdad?

Donghae perdió su enfoque. Hyukjae estaba sentado a su lado, sonriéndole, sostenía su mano, estaba  _riéndose_ , le estaba hablando con esa voz suave. Todas estas cosas ya le sucedieron, pero nunca sucedieron de una vez, y Donghae estaba, sí, abrumado.

Si, abrumado.

Pero ahora tenía a Hyukjae para ayudarlo a superarlo.

Lo único que quería que el pelinegro supiera...

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ¿eh? —dijo Hyukjae—. Por mucho que me encante estar contigo, este lugar se volverá más concurrido pronto. Y eso no es lo que queremos, ¿verdad?

Lo único que Donghae quería que supiera es...

_No importa lo que suceda después y cómo evolucione su relación..._

—¿Hyukjae?

_No importa cómo se sentirá con este hombre en el futuro..._

—¿Sí?

_No importa cuántas dificultades encuentren en su camino..._

—No desapareceré también. Estaré a tu lado hasta que ya no me necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Hyukjae se congeló por un segundo, pero luego se echó a reír. Donghae no sabía por qué el hombre hizo eso.

—Donghae.

—¿Eh?

—No hay ninguna posibilidad de que no te necesite en el futuro —dijo y guiñó un ojo—. ¿Nos vamos?

***

Caminaban en completo silencio, y por mucho que Hyukjae entendiera que eso era lo que Donghae necesitaba por ahora, aún tenía que acostumbrarse. No fue fácil para él permanecer en silencio durante mucho tiempo, pero bueno, ya hizo muchas cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado solo porque era Donghae. No le gustaba el silencio, pero pensó que podía arreglárselas.

Lo que pensó que no podía lograr era que el más joven conociera a su familia. No lo malinterpreten, Hyukjae no estaba avergonzado de Donghae. Estaba avergonzado de su familia. Bueno, en realidad no, pero estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento cada vez que conocían a alguien que le gusta. ¿Por qué?

—¡Hyukjae, cariño!

Oh. Esa es una oportunidad perfecta para saber por qué.

El pelinegro se congeló una vez que escuchó la voz de su madre y miró cuidadosamente en su dirección, notando que estaba sola. Suspiró aliviado; no sería bueno si su hermana estuviera aquí también.

—¿M-mamá? —forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperando por ti —dijo su madre, y de repente miró a Donghae—. ¿Y tu amigo quien es?

—Ya se va —respondió Hyukjae, y luego se volvió para mirar a Donghae, que parpadeaba rápidamente porque todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para que él lo entendiera. Al momento siguiente estaba en siendo abrazado por el pelinegro y lo escuchó susurrar—. No me hagas preguntas, mejor vete antes de que algo... suceda.

Donghae dio un paso atrás y miró directamente a los ojos de Hyukjae. Había algo que necesitaba decirle, pero...

—¿Ya? —la mujer preguntó—. Pero ni siquiera nos hemos dicho una palabra.

—Él solo...

—Lo-lo siento, no me he presentado, ¿no? —Donghae habló de repente, y Hyukjae lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente asombrado—. Mi nombre es Donghae. N-No soy muy bueno hablando, ¿supongo? L-Lo siento, no quise ser d-descortés.

Donghae captó la mirada de Hyukjae, y deseó poder responder a todas sus preguntas en este momento, pero eso no fue posible por muchas razones. Sabía lo que Hyukjae quería saber, sabía que normalmente no habla con las personas que acaba de conocer, pero él solo...

Solo deseaba poder pagar la bondad de Hyukjae, y si hablar con su madre significaba que podría mostrarle lo  _agradecido_  que estaba por todo lo que el pelinegro hace por él, entonces lo hará.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco, pero sonrió de inmediato y se rió suavemente. Donghae se sorprendió por un momento; la risa de Hyukjae era muy similar a la de su madre.

—Ya veo —respondió suavemente y luego volvió la mirada hacia la dirección de su hijo—. Él es adorable, ¿si?

Donghae inclinó la cabeza y miró a Hyukjae que sonrió torpemente. De eso temía. Su madre solo necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de cuándo estaba interesado en alguien, y ella siempre,  _siempre_  dejaba comentarios sobre eso. En realidad no fue tanto; solo temía que Donghae lo malinterpretara.

Donghae no lo hizo. Simplemente sintió curiosidad si Hyukjae alguna vez lo mencionó cuando habló con su madre. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero el joven de repente se dio cuenta de que se molestaría si no lo hacía. No era para tanto, es solo que... básicamente no podía mantenerse callado hablando sobre Hyukjae en casa, ¿y deseaba que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo? No dijo que lo amaba, ¿eh?

Hyukjae, siendo un hombre inteligente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y dijo, —¿No te acuerdas, mamá? Es sobre Donghae de quien te hablé.

La mujer frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh,  _Donghae_! —dijo ella y lo miró—. Yo... quiero decir... ¿encantada de conocerte? Hyukjae habló mucho de ti.

El más joven inmediatamente miró a Hyukjae para ver una confirmación, y el pelinegro asintió. Donghae tragó saliva. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, eso no podía ser verdad, pero...

—¿Donghae? —escuchó la voz de Soobin.

Pero su madre apareció y no lo dejó terminar su propio pensamiento.

Espere. ¿Su madre?

_¿Es una reunión de padres?_

Los tres se giraron para mirar la dirección de Soobin. Ella llevaba puesto su hermoso vestido blanco; obviamente acaba de regresar de una caminata con sus amigos. Soobin en realidad ha estado parada allí por un tiempo y simplemente no podía permitirse interferir cuando su hijo estaba hablando con esa mujer que, se dio cuenta, debía ser la madre de Hyukjae. Pero ahora, al ver que su hijo tenía algunos problemas (¿o no?), decidió acercarse revelando su presencia.

—¿Veo que ya regresaste? ¿Te divertiste? —ella ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de su hijo y habló con la madre de Hyukjae—. Encantada de conocerla, soy la madre de Donghae. Mi nombre es Soobin.

La madre de Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa y se presentó suavemente. Hyukjae decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Donghae y se acercó a él. Soobin le dirigió una mirada significativa, y se dio cuenta de que ella apareció ahora a propósito. Y su mirada le dijo que tenía que estar listo para pagar esta ayuda más tarde.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Hyukjae susurró una vez que se acercó a Donghae—. Hablar con mi madre, quiero decir. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Pero yo quería —Donghae respondió—. No lo sé. A veces sonríes por razones tontas, y siempre sonríes cuando trató de comunicarme con los demás. Y pensé que si lo hacía podía hacerte sonreír, entonces tengo que hacerlo. Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron. Sin embargo, no puedes culparlo, fue realmente sorprendente escuchar que Donghae se preocupa por estas cosas, pero no era por Donghae. Era... bueno, por algo más.

Quizás la razón por la cual el pelinegro nunca estuvo enamorado no fue solo porque le faltaba algo. Todos los chicos (y algunas chicas) con las que salió siempre le pidieron su atención, le exigieron que se preocupara por ellos, le exigieron que mostrara su amor, pero no es fácil hacerlo cuando es forzado. Lo llaman desafortunado, pero nunca escuchó de alguien con quien salió que hicieran algo solo para hacerlo sonreír; usualmente solo su familia y amigos hacían eso. Y ahora al escuchar estas cosas que venían de Donghae... no sabía cómo llamar a la sensación que apareció dentro de su pecho, pero definitivamente le gustaba. Le encantó. Por enésima vez se dio cuenta; amaba a Donghae. Lo amaba mucho.

Y en realidad creía que tenía la posibilidad de que ese sentimiento fuera mutuo; a eso se refería cuando le dijo a Donghae que probablemente no va a esperar para siempre. El único que tenía que darse cuenta ahora era el propio Donghae, pero Hyukjae, como ha dicho, estaba listo para esperar.

Pero bueno, aunque pensaba que él era todo un amoroso en este momento, todavía tenían a sus madres a su lado. Y por mucho que Hyukjae adorara y admirara a Soobin y quisiera que su madre tuviera una mejor visión de Donghae, no podía permitir que hablaran por mucho tiempo, al menos hoy (todavía temía que Donghae explotara pronto), así que logró que su madre pensara que necesitaban desesperadamente irse a casa. Sin embargo, parecía que Donghae quería decirle algo, pero el pelinegro necesitaba admitir que tenía que esperar. Hay algunas cosas que quería discutir adecuadamente, y deben mantenerse en privado.

El más joven no estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Hyukjae, pero aún siguió a su madre cuando ella se volvió para irse. Sin embargo, continuó pensando en algo. Solo una cosa más que de repente sintió que quería hacer, pero temía no tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo mañana.

Donghae se detuvo de repente. Soobin se detuvo inmediatamente a su lado, viendo la inquietud de su hijo.

—¿Pasó algo, cariño?

—No —respondió de inmediato, y Soobin no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente, pensó que necesitaba acostumbrarse a que su hijo pudiera hablar con ella en cualquier lugar, no sólo en su casa. Si no tuviera miedo de ponerlo celoso o confundido, besaría a ese chico Hyukjae de inmediato por hacer algo que no pudieron hacer durante tantos años—. Yo solo... ¿puedes... hablar con la madre de Hyukjae?

Soobin frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que le pregunte algo?

—No... no exactamente —Donghae exhaló y luego inhaló de nuevo—. Solo necesito que la mantenga ocupada por un par de minutos. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

Miró a la dirección de Hyukjae, y Soobin se dio cuenta de inmediato para qué era. Ella sonrió.

—Supongo que olvidé pedirle su número —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección—. Necesitamos estar en contacto si nuestros hijos ahora son cercano.

Donghae se sintió un poco raro porque, bueno, no eran niños reales para que sus madres estuvieran en  _contacto_ , pero estaba agradecido de que Soobin estuviera de acuerdo sin hacer preguntas.

Una vez que vio cómo ella arrastraba a la madre de Hyukjae, miró a el pelinegro, que se acercó unos pasos y lo miró a los ojos. Hyukjae estaba sonriendo, y luego ladeó la cabeza como si preguntara qué quería Donghae. El más joven tragó saliva. El pelinegro obviamente entendió que le pidió a Soobin que distrajera a su madre con un propósito, pero... ¿a quién le importaba?

A Donghae no. Ahora no. Nunca jamás.

Inhaló y contuvo el aliento por un rato. Estaban como a diez pasos el uno del otro, y Donghae quería acercarse, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo. Tenía miedo de perder todo el coraje que tenía por ahora.

—Hyukjae —dijo en silencio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hyukjae escuchara. El pelinegro asintió, indicando que estaba escuchando—. De camino a casa seguí pensando en lo que me dijiste. La confesión, quiero decir.

Hyukjae asintió una vez más.

—Seguí pensando en cómo voy a responderte, pero lo siento... no creo que pueda darte una respuesta todavía.

—Esta bien...

—Pero —Donghae lo interrumpió, y Hyukjae inmediatamente dejó de hablar para que él pudiera terminar—. Supongo que capté todas las pistas que me diste. Sobre resolver todo pronto. Fuiste bastante audaz, ¿lo sabes? —el pelinegro se rió y asintió un par de veces, y luego miró a los ojos de Donghae—. Y por eso intenté recordar si alguien alguna vez me hizo sentir como tú me haces sentir, y me di cuenta de algo. Nadie lo hizo.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Hyukjae, y abrió la boca como si tratara de decir algo, pero guardó silencio, sintiendo que Donghae aún no había terminado.

—Esa es mi confesión —dijo el menor—. Y desearía poder hacer mucho más, pero puedo prometerte una cosa por ahora.

Levantó las manos y tocó las comisuras de sus labios con sus propios dedos. Donghae estaba seguro de que Hyukjae notó cuánto les temblaban las manos, pero no le importó. Soltando un suspiro, levantó las comisuras de sus labios con las manos, mostrándole a Hyukjae algo que pensó que era una parodia divertida de una sonrisa.

Pero el pelinegro pensó que había visto la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Deseó que ese momento pudiera durar para siempre, pero fue extremadamente corto y pronto la "sonrisa" de Donghae se desvaneció, dejando a Hyukjae con un hermoso recuerdo.

—Un día —dijo Donghae—, podré hacerlo por mi mismo. Por ti.

Hyukjae volvió a mirar a los ojos a Donghae (ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su boca todo ese tiempo). Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos estaban sonriendo. El pelinegro dudaba que el más joven se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, no le iba a decir por ahora, así que solo le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo, —Tu confesión también fue bastante audaz, ¿sabes?

—¿Tal vez? —Donghae dijo con picardía, y Hyukjae juró que estaba viendo estrellas solo por eso—. Sin embargo, tenemos que esperar un poco. ¿Lo haremos? —de repente parecía nervioso otra vez. Y realmente estaba nervioso por algo—. ¿Tú... podrías?

Hyukjae vio cómo sus madres ya estaban regresando, por lo que tuvo que controlarse y no abrazar (o no solo abrazar, en realidad) al hombre frente a él en este momento, pero aún así pudo responder.

Y su respuesta fue, —Lo haré, Donghae. Lo haré.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Celos.

Ese era un sentimiento con el que Hyukjae no estaba realmente familiarizado. Bueno, por supuesto, hubo momentos en que se sintió celoso, por ejemplo, cuando su madre le dio la manzana más grande a su hermana o cuando su padre la llamó su "pequeña princesa". Se sintió un poco celoso cuando Kyuhyun le dijo que prefiere jugar con Heechul porque Hyukjae era malo en eso. Pero nunca se sintió celoso de la persona que amaba y bueno, no es que hoy tuviera una razón real para estar celoso, pero terminó así.

Sin embargo, comencemos en orden.

Ese era su enésimo día en el trabajo, y todo iba de la manera habitual; aburrido. Tuvo un pequeño descanso y decidió tomar una taza de café porque necesitaba desesperadamente dormir. Estaba solo, así que decidió echar un vistazo a su teléfono, su pantalla de inicio, para ser precisos. ¿Esperabas que no configurara su foto con Donghae como pantalla de inicio? Porque bueno, eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

El pelinegro sonrió una vez que miró esa foto. Se notaba que Donghae parecía un poco incómodo, pero Hyukjae todavía lo encontraba hermoso sin esfuerzo. Juró que podría mirar esos hermosos ojos para siempre...

—Es lindo —de repente escuchó una voz a su lado—. ¿Tu novio?

Hyukjae inmediatamente miró a la persona que dijo eso y encontró a un sonriente Siwon que también lo estaba mirando.

—¿Q-Qué? —el pelinegro odiaba tartamudear, pero bueno... no esperaba que Siwon dijera eso.

—Ese chico en tu pantalla de inicio —señaló su colega al teléfono de Hyukjae con la barbilla—. ¿Es tu novio? Oh, estoy bien con eso, así que no dudes en contármelo.

El pelinegro seguía mirándolo con una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos.

—Probablemente te estés preguntando cómo lo supe —Siwon cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y asintió—. Bueno, supongo que tengo que ser honesto. La próxima vez debes tener cuidado cuando te envíes mensajes con ese chico, Heechul. No quise leer tu correo, pero "SOLO BESALO YA" estaba escrito en mayúsculas mientras estabas fuera, de repente me llamó la atención —Hyukjae tragó saliva, el hombre a su lado le guiñó un ojo—. Está bien, cerré la pestaña de inmediato y no creo que nadie más lo haya visto. Y ahora, cuandoya aclaramos eso —de repente parecía extremadamente emocionado y se acercó a Hyukjae, abrazando sus hombros y una vez más mirando la pantalla de inicio del pelinegro—. ¿Qué tal si responde mi pregunta?

Hyukjae suspiró. Al principio se asustó, pero de repente se sintió aliviado de que Siwon lo supiera. Se volvieron cercanos bastante rápido (tanto como los colegas pueden serlo si pueden hablar como una hora por día), por lo que le molestaba que Siwon no lo supiera, pero como eran colegas, Hyukjae tenía que ser incluso más cuidadoso; no podría simplemente compartir algo así si no estuviera seguro de la reacción del hombre. Pero ahora, una vez que todo sucedió y Siwon dijo que estaba bien con eso, el pelinegro se sintió, sí, aliviado.

—Bueno, no lo es, pero me gustaría que si lo fuera —dijo Hyukjae con calma, mostrando que también está de acuerdo con que Siwon lo sepa. Y nunca pensó que era algo malo, por lo que siempre actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba feliz de saber que la opinión de Siwon es similar cuando se trata de esto.

—Ya veo —dijo—. Si yo fuera tú, no esperaría y lo haría mío.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

—No es tan fácil.

—Oh, déjame adivinar —Siwon dio un paso atrás y sonrió amorosamente—. ¿Es especial?

El pelinegro se rió una vez más.

—Sí, pero no de la forma Lo-amo-tanto-y-estoy-siendo-cursi. Él es realmente especial, y tengo que esperar si quiero que todo esté bien.

—Bueno, todavía tienes que darte prisa. Apuesto a que hay muchas personas a las que les gusta.

—Me gustaría que fuera cierto —dijo Hyukjae—. No me malinterpreten, no necesito competidores. Pero me gustaría ver que a más personas le guste, para que gane un poco más de confianza.

—¿Quieres que lo corteje?

—¡Diablos no, Choi Siwon!

Siwon se echó a reír después de escuchar esto y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres increíble. Quieres que le guste a la gente, pero una vez que te ofrecí algo de ayuda —Hyukjae frunció el ceño después de escuchar eso—, te convertiste en un novio posesivo.

—Primero, todavía no soy su novio. En segundo lugar, es probable que sea una de las pocas personas que realmente podría ser mi competidor cuando se trata de esto.

—Me siento honrado; Lee Hyukjae me reconoció —Siwon sonrió—. ¿Significa que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo?

—Eres genial y esas cosas, pero nunca tuviste una oportunidad conmigo.

—Bueno, a juzgar por lo que veo, lo entiendo; no soy totalmente tu tipo. No soy adorable.

—Ni siquiera un poquito.

—¿Pero todavía soy lindo?

—Si conoces a Donghae, te darás cuenta de que ni siquiera puedes ser comparado con él.

—Es justo. Entonces, ¿se llama Donghae? Vaya, incluso su nombre es hermoso.

—Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra.

—No lo haré. Eres divertido de molestar.

Hyukjae quería decir algo en respuesta, pero escuchó sonar su teléfono. Inmediatamente contestó después de ver que era su madre quien lo llamó, pero todavía escuchó a Siwon susurrar, —Si ese chico Donghae te rechaza, dame su número, por favor.

El pelinegro siseó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó para tener la oportunidad de hablar con su madre.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, cariño —dijo, y a Hyukjae no le gustó el tono de su voz. Conocía a su madre demasiado bien, por lo que podía decir que estaba pensando en algo que no le gustaría—. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

—Ugh, ¿bien? —dijo—. Tengo un descanso ahora.

—Lo sé.

—Así que...

—¿Hablaste con Donghae hoy?

Hyukjae suspiró. Sabía que su madre no dijo nada sobre Donghae ayer, lo que significaba que tendría más problemas con eso más adelante. Pero no esperaba escuchar lo que escuchó después.

—Asumo que no lo hiciste. Si lo hicieras, sabrías que el pobre hombre está terriblemente enfermo hoy.

Un momento.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hyukjae—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Soobin llamó y me lo dijo.

¿Desde cuándo tienen el número de la otra?

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el pelinegro y casi se golpeó a sí mismo por sonar tan preocupado, y escuchó la risa de su madre.

—¿Muy preocupado? —preguntó ella—. ¿Nada demasiado grave, supongo? Probablemente ayer se quedó afuera por mucho tiempo, Soobin dijo que se resfrió.

Hyukjae suspiró. De repente recordó cómo esto ya había sucedido antes. Donghae se enfermó cuando interactuaba demasiado con las personas (Hyukjae), por lo que el pelinegro supuso que esa era la forma en que el cuerpo del menor respondía al estrés. Y ayer fue... bastante estresante para él. La confesión de Hyukjae, caminando por las calles llenas de gente, su pequeña conversación con la madre de Hyukjae... El pelinegro necesitaba saber mejor que Donghae tenía sus propios límites, pero él mismo estaba inmerso en su paseo, así que se olvidó de eso.

Se sintió mal ahora.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer suspiro.

—Te acabo de decir que  _Donghae_ se siente _mal,_  ¿no quieres, no sé, llamarlo o  _visitarlo_?

—Me asusta cuando eres así, mamá.

—Estoy preocupada por el bienestar de mis hijos.

—Donghae no es tu hijo.

—¿Por qué se siente como uno? —dijo ella.

—A veces desearía sentirme como  _tu_  hijo —dijo sarcásticamente y suspiró—. Pero realmente no puedo visitarlo ahora.

—¿Realmente no puedes?

—No hasta que haya terminado con el trabajo.

—Mi hijo es muy responsable, estoy orgullosa —los dos se rieron—. Pero en serio, ¿vas a esperar hasta la noche sin hacer nada?

—Estoy... —Hyukjae iba a decir algo, pero de repente tuvo una idea que lo hizo sonreír—. En realidad, puedo hacer algo.

***

Donghae estaba acostado en el sofá en medio de su sala de estar mirando al techo.

No durmió bien anoche. Muchos pensamientos seguían corriendo por su mente, y no podía evitarlo, pero de alguna manera estaba... ¿emocionado?

¿Lo estaba? No estaba seguro.

Cada vez que recordaba la confesión de Hyukjae, su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, y ese sentimiento era tan nuevo para él, que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Se sintió extraño porque cada vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, sintió algo cosquillear dentro de su pecho y estómago, también sintió ganas de saltar, sonreír, llorar, gritar, todo al mismo tiempo. Era nuevo. Seguía distrayéndolo.

No podía trabajar. Lo intentó muchas veces, pero fracasó porque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos.

No podía comer. Sus madres trataron de obligarlo a comer varias veces, pero no tenía hambre. O lo estaba. Sí, no estaba seguro.

No podía hacer las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Ni viendo televisión, ni leyendo libros, ni siquiera quería salir. Por eso sus madres se preocuparon y pensaron que estaba enfermo, pero no. Bueno, al menos pensó que no, así que hizo todo lo posible para convencerlas de que estaba bien, y luego se fueron a trabajar, y Donghae se quedó solo en casa.

Tal vez no fue la mejor idea porque comenzó a pensar mucho de nuevo. Siguió pensando demasiado sobre el día pasado.

_Tal vez tenía que decir algo más, tal vez tenía que actuar de otra manera, tal vez no debía hacer esto o aquello._

Estos pensamientos lo molestaron todo el día hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta y de repente se sobresaltó.

Al principio, Donghae solo miró fijamente la puerta sin saber qué hacer. ¿No esperaban invitados? No es como si alguien realmente los visitara a menudo de todos modos, y si lo hicieran, nunca vendrían a esta hora los lunes porque todos los amigos de sus madres sabían que estaban trabajando, así que tal vez...

Donghae tragó saliva.

¿ _Podría ser Hyukjae?_

Este pensamiento era ridículo. ¿No estaba en el trabajo?

El timbre volvió a sonar, así que Donghae finalmente se movió y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola poco después.

Ese sentimiento de nuevo. Una emoción inexplicable que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Hyukjae, y el hecho de que  _tal vez_  fuera era él hizo que esta sensación fuera aún más fuerte...

—Hola, cariño —fue recibido con la amplia sonrisa de Heechul—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Durante unos segundos, el joven siguió mirando sin comprender porque el amigo de Hyukjae apareció en su puerta. Heechul seguía sonriendo ampliamente (sin embargo, se podía ver algo travieso en su mirada), y luego, notando la inquietud de Donghae, decidió hablar.

—Qué saludo más cordial, mi querido Donghae —dijo y dio un paso dentro del departamento de Donghae—. Gracias por tu invitación, supongo que me quedaré por un tiempo.

Donghae abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, y de repente sintió que no era  _justo_. Heechul sabía que no podía protestar, ¡así que simplemente se aprovechó!

—Aww —arrulló el hombre de cabello castaño—. ¿Qué veo aquí? ¿Estás haciendo  _pucheros_?

—¡N-no lo hago! —Donghae exclamó de repente, y justo después de hacerlo, la habitación quedó en silencio.

El joven miró los ojos muy abiertos de Heechul, y de repente sintió la boca seca.

_¿Dije algo malo?_

—T-Tú... —tartamudeó Heechul, y Donghae lo miró con curiosidad a los ojos, y eso sorprendió al otro hombre aún más. No solo vio un toque de emoción en el rostro de Donghae, sino que el menor también  _habló_  con él—. Increíble... Este chico Hyukjae es increíble.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza, como preguntando qué quería decir Heechul, y el hombre sonrió por esta acción con la que estaba familiarizado. Probablemente se convirtió en el hábito del joven después de tantos años.

—Quiero decir... hablaste conmigo —dijo, señalándose a sí mismo, y la esquina de la boca de Donghae se contrajo ante esta acción. Aparentemente, Heechul era de ese tipo que es muy lindo por dentro—. Yo... vaya, ¿me siento honrado?

Donghae exhaló, y sonó un poco como una pequeña  _risita_ , y Heechul sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Yo... ¿trato de hablar? Con las personas —dijo Donghae en silencio, y Heechul asintió—. Yo... realmente no sé si alguien está interesado. Al hablar conmigo, quiero decir, pero... ¿creo que necesito hacerlo? Para no molestar a la gente y también a H... Hyukjae.

—Por supuesto que hablar conmigo tiene algo que ver con Hyukjae —sonrió Heechul, pensando en la suerte que tuvo su amigo para obtener esta preciosa criatura.

—¡Él sólo...! —el joven entró en pánico un poco y tartamudeó. Tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de continuar porque quería sonar  _normal_. Conocía a Heechul, así que fue un poco más fácil hablar con él que con la madre de Hyukjae, a quien conoció ayer por primera vez—. Quiero decir, él hace mucho por mí, así que... ¿no quiero ser una carga?

—Si ese chico alguna vez pensó que eres una carga, lo golpearé yo mismo —dijo Heechul y se rió entre dientes—. Pero tienes razón, realmente hace mucho por ti. ¿Sabías que fue Hyukjae quien me envió aquí para ver cómo estás?

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí. Alguien le dijo que no te sientes bien, así que ese tonto enamorado me envió un mensaje rogándome que te visite. Sin embargo, no me importa.

Ese sentimiento de nuevo. Donghae sintió algo increíblemente cálido y cosquilleante dentro de su pecho y estómago, y eso le hizo pensar que tal vez realmente estaba enfermo porque eso definitivamente no estaba bien...

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen té y dulces y luego hablaremos de tu enfermedad? —preguntó Heechul y guiñó un ojo.

—¿No eres tú quien se supone que debe cuidar de mí?

—¡Oh, en realidad respondiste! Estoy orgulloso de ti, pero todavía quiero mi té, cariño.

Donghae sacudió la cabeza pensando que el amigo de Hyukjae es tan único como el pelinegro, y luego fue a la cocina a prepararles té.

Heechul era... agradable de estar cerca. Donghae (obviamente) no era bueno para hacer amigos, pero a Heechul no le importaron sus raras respuestas y tartamudeo. Siguieron charlando sobre cosas casuales, y al final el más joven se encontró hablando con ese hombre sobre su supuesta enfermedad causada por Hyukjae. Donghae no era una persona abierta, pero no estaba seguro de poder hablar con Soobin y Soomin sobre esto, y  _necesitaba_  discutirlo con alguien. Y sabía que Heechul no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Hyukjae. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucha reacción al principio.

En algún momento, Heechul les propuso que se movieran al balcón para ver la hermosa puesta de sol mientras hablaban (era casi de noche), y así lo hizo Donghae. Una vez que estuvieron allí, miraron a las personas que caminaban o volvían a sus casas o iban a otro lugar. Era una vista pacífica, y Donghae casi se acostumbró al silencio, pero Heechul de repente comenzó a hablar.

—Dime una cosa, Donghae —dijo—. ¿Que sientes ahora?

—¿Q-qué? —el más joven fue atrapado por sorpresa y tartamudeó de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Te gusta cuando estoy cerca?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta hablar conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces lo seremos —dijo Heechul, riéndose—. Me encantaría ser tu amigo, Donghae.

El joven inhaló y de repente sintió que le costaba respirar. No sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero estaba... ¿feliz? Estaba tan feliz de tener un amigo más porque nunca tuvo un amigo real antes de que Hyukjae apareciera en su vida, y ahora tenía dos... ¿Significaba que no era tan malo? Tal vez Soobin y Soomin tenían razón cuando le dijeron que no era su culpa y que realmente solo tenía que esperar a que aparecieran las personas  _adecuadas_  en su vida y convertirse en sus amigos. Se sentía... diferente. Pero eso era un buen sentimiento.

Heechul sonrió. De repente entendió lo que Hyukjae quería decir cuando dijo que los ojos de Donghae podían expresar todo lo que sentía; la gente solo necesita darse cuenta. Después de un día entero con el joven, Heechul se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Y ahora podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de Donghae, y él mismo se sentía feliz... ese chico realmente podía hacer que la gente sonriera sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Déjame adivinar —habló, y sus palabras hicieron que el más joven lo mirara—. Sientes lo mismo hacia Hyukjae porque es tu amigo, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Eso es genial. Sobre tu  _enfermedad_  ahora. Dijiste que sientes lo mismo por mí que por Hyukjae, ¿verdad? Pero ahora tienes que pensar en la diferencia en tus sentimientos, y esa será tu respuesta.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza confundido, sin estar seguro de lo que quería decir Heechul, pero el otro hombre solo sonrió y miró la puesta de sol.

Eso realmente hizo que Donghae se preguntara sobre la diferencia entre su relación con Heechul y su relación con Hyukjae. El más joven nunca antes ha tenido amigos reales, pero odiaba el término "mejores amigos". Siempre se preguntó: ¿cómo puede un amigo ser mejor que otro? Todos los amigos son mejores a su manera. No, odiaba ese término y prefería decir "amigos cercanos".

Si tenía que elegir entre Hyukjae y Heechul, Hyukjae definitivamente era su amigo más cercano. Odiaba sentirse así, pero a veces sentía que el pelinegro estaba más cerca de él que Soobin y Soomin, a quienes consideraba sus amigos más cercanos, no solo como las mujeres que lo criaron. Entonces, Hyukjae de alguna manera... era más que un amigo.

Hyukjae era especial. De eso estaba seguro Donghae.

—Dime una cosa, Donghae —dijo Heechul con calma, pero había algo en su tono que hizo que Donghae fuera cauteloso. Se sentía como... Heechul estaba insinuando algo, pero el más joven no sabía qué. Todavía—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en una relación? Quiero decir, ¿has pensado en salir con alguien? ¿O tal vez tener una experiencia?

Por supuesto que lo pensó. Era un hombre, después de todo. Pensó en la relación, pero nunca se sintió mal por la falta de experiencia en este campo (bueno, no pudo hablar con extraños, ¿cómo se imagina que llegué a alguien y le pida su número, por ejemplo?). Estaba seguro de que no necesitas muchas relaciones en su vida. La cantidad no importa, la calidad sí.

Pero sí, lo pensó mucho, y eso es lo que le dijo a Heechul.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre, y luego preguntó—. ¿Has pensado en la relación con hombres entonces?

Donghae lo miró y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente porque de repente entendió lo que Heechul estaba implicando.

—Quieres decir —comenzó, pero vacilante dejó de hablar por un segundo. Sin embargo, el más joven pensó que tenía que ser discutido—. Quieres decir... ¿He pensado en la relación con Hyukjae?

—Lo dijiste tú mismo —Heechul sonrió y guiñó un ojo—. Así que. ¿Lo hiciste?

Donghae lo hizo.

Y no, no solo por la confesión de este último. El más joven comenzó a tener estos pensamientos hace un tiempo, y no pudo evitarlo. A veces sus caminatas eran más como citas (y la última realmente era una cita, después de todo), sus conversaciones le recordaban aquellas conversaciones que veía entre amantes en las películas, la forma en que Hyukjae actuaba hacia él le recordaba totalmente la forma de las personas enamoradas de las películas (a veces le recordó la forma en que Soobin y Soomin actuaban la una hacia el otra también), todos esos sentimientos que Donghae tenía... eran confusos, y eso es lo que lo hizo dudar si realmente piensa en el pelinegro como solamente un amigo.

Donghae no era estúpido ni ingenuo (aunque algunas personas probablemente pensaron que lo era). Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. La razón por la que se sorprendió cuando Hyukjae de le confesó... ya le dijo al pelinegro por qué.

Para él, parecía irreal. Alguien que le guste. Alguien tomando tiempo para acercarse a él. Alguien que lo entiende. Alguien que quiera estar con él. Era surrealista. Y la voz en su cabeza seguía repitiéndolo. Es por eso que hasta este momento Donghae dudaba de los sentimientos de Hyukjae. No porque no confiara en Hyukjae, sino porque no confiaba en sí mismo. No era el chico más divertido, no era fácil estar con él, ni era realmente guapo. ¿Por qué alguien como Hyukjae, como ese chico  _increíble_ , querría estar con él? No había razones para que lo hiciera.

—¿Puedo darte una bofetada? —preguntó molesto Heechul después de que el joven lo dijera en voz alta—. Primero, sí, las personas pueden ser malas, pero hay personas a las que les encantaría estar cerca de ti. ¡Maldita sea, quiero adoptarte tanto que estoy listo para pelear con tus verdaderos padres! —Donghae exhaló de nuevo, y nuevamente fue algo parecido a una pequeña risita—. Segundo, ¿te has visto a ti mismo? Sí, no eres un chico que sonría mucho, ¡pero eres  _hermoso_! Tal vez tenga que repensar todo e intentar seducirte en lugar de adoptar —se rió Heechul—. Tercero... Déjame ayudarte con algo.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza, esperando que otro hombre le explicara, pero en lugar de decir algo, Heechul se acercó y abrazó a Donghae. El más joven se puso rígido al principio. Sí, este chico no se parecía en nada a Hyukjae que le preguntaría mil millones de veces antes de acercarse, pero Heechul...

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el hombre, haciendo que Donghae temblara.

Se sintió incómodo por este contacto cercano, pero trató de relajarse. Era Heechul, después de todo. Un hombre a quien conocía. Su amigo. De hecho, conoció a Heechul primero, por lo que ya se conocían desde hace un tiempo. Necesitaba relajarse.

—¿Cálido? —Donghae intentó, y Heechul se rió entre dientes.

—¿Nada mas? ¿Como... una sensación agradable en el fondo de tu pecho? —bueno. Donghae se sintió bien al ser abrazado así, pero nada como lo que dijo Heechul. El hombre asintió y continuó—. Y ahora imagina a Hyukjae abrazándote de esta manera... ¡Shh!

Donghae trató de protestar porque se sentía tímido sin ninguna razón, pero el amigo de Hyukjae (y el suyo... necesitaba acostumbrarse) le dijo que se callara.

—Imagina que te abraza de esta manera.

El más joven decidió rendirse. Y cuando realmente lo imaginó, sintió esa agradable sensación en el fondo de su pecho de la que hablaba Heechul.

—Imagínalo besándote, por ejemplo.

Donghae tragó saliva debido a una repentina  _emoción_  que sintió.  _Pensó_  en cómo se sentiría. Besar a Hyukjae.

—Imagina que te está arrastrando a la habitación...

—¡Heechul! —Donghae levantó la voz, no le gustaba en absoluto en qué se había convertido su conversación.

Heechul se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Mi amigo puede estar bastante excitado a veces, estoy realmente asombrado de que haya logrado mantenerse virgen por tanto tiempo.

—No lo hagas. No necesito una continuación.

—Vaya, ¿estás siendo firme? Mi bebé ha crecido mucho —se rió Heechul y de repente miró al parque, sonriendo después de ver algo. O a alguien—. Y ahora imagina a Hyukjae haciendo esto con alguien más.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza confundido, y Heechul señaló con la barbilla a quien estaba mirando. Siguiendo su mirada, el joven vio a Hyukjae con alguien. No había dudas, era Hyukjae, pero Donghae no reconoció al hombre que caminaba y se reía a su lado, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ya lo había visto antes.

Dicho hombre, riendo de todo corazón, de repente abrazó los hombros de Hyukjae, acercando al pelinegro, y el corazón de Donghae le dolió después de ver eso. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido mientras observaba a Hyukjae reír y abrazar a alguien más. Alguien que no era Donghae.

Era estúpido. La sensación que apareció dentro de su pecho era estúpida, pero Donghae no pudo evitarlo. No es que a Hyukjae no se le permitiera abrazar a nadie que no fuera Donghae o reírse con alguien que no fuera Donghae, pero...

_Ya ves. Nadie realmente puede soportarte. Eres tan patético que ya quiere dejarte._

Después de ver la expresión hiriente en el rostro del joven, Heechul se sintió mal de repente. Por un segundo olvidó que Donghae probablemente no estaba realmente familiarizado con los celos y la forma en que la gente debería lidiar con eso, por lo que aparentemente ahora se sentía realmente herido.

"Como buen amigo" pensó, "si hago que uno de ellos le duela, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es que el otro sienta lo mismo, para que arreglen todo más rápido y dejen de ser un dolor en mi lujoso culo.

Asintiendo a sus propios pensamientos, Heechul miró a Hyukjae y a su colega Siwon, y gritó, —¡Lee Hyukjae! ¡Hola, tú, Lee Hyukjae!

Donghae se sobresaltó por un segundo y de repente abrazó la cintura de Heechul por nerviosismo, y este último sonrió. Perfecto.

Después de escuchar la voz de su amigo, el pelinegro  levantó la vista y... se congeló. Ver a Heechul nunca se sintió realmente bien (lo dice con todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre), pero verlo de pie con Donghae,  _abrazándolo_  y al menor  _devolverle el abrazo_ le hizo apretar los labios y los dientes.

—¿Divirtiéndote? —gritó Heechul y se acurrucó más cerca de Donghae—. ¡Nosotros también! ¡Ven aquí, divirtámonos juntos!

Después de decir eso, Heechul arrastró a Donghae de regreso a la sala de estar, dejando a Hyukjae con un confundido Siwon.

—Lo mataré —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Quién es ese? —le preguntó su colega—. ¿Donghae y...?

—Heechul —siseó Hyukjae—. Pronto-a-estar-muerto-Heechul.

Inmediatamente caminó hacia la casa de Donghae. Siwon lo miró por un segundo y luego se echó a reír, levantando la vista nuevamente.

—En realidad, parece ser bastante divertido —dijo, y siguió a Hyukjae.

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, y Heechul con Donghae apareció en la puerta, Hyukjae arrastró a Heechul fuera del piso (este último ni siquiera pudo protestar), y cerró la puerta de inmediato. Escucharon la risa de Heechul, y luego gritó, —¡Diviértete! ¡Adiós, Donghae!

—Adiós —respondió el joven, y Hyukjae se volvió para mirarlo, mirando a Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos. Al darse cuenta de lo que confundía a este último, dijo—. Como que... ¿trato de hablar más?

Hyukjae sintió un dolor en su corazón. No lo malinterpreten, estaba feliz de que Donghae ahora intentara hablar con la gente, feliz de haber tratado de ser más abierto, pero...

¿Era egoísta si estaba molesto por el hecho de que ya no era especial?

—Oh —murmuró el pelinegro—. Eso es bueno.

Siguió una larga pausa sin que ambos supieran qué decir. Durante un par de minutos se miraron el uno al otro con torpeza, y luego Hyukjae preguntó, —¿Cómo estás? Esta mañana escuché que no te sentiste bien.

El corazón de Donghae dio un vuelco. Eso era, de eso hablaba Heechul. Por supuesto, Donghae estaba agradecido de que su nuevo amigo fuera a visitarlo y también estaba preocupado, pero cuando Hyukjae estaba preocupado por él... era diferente. Y realmente lo mareó.

—Estoy... bien —dijo el más joven—. Aunque un poco mareado.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hyukjae.

—¿Qué tal si te sientas en algún lugar mientras te preparo un té? ¿O tal vez quieres un poco de sopa? ¿Has comido bien?

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se crispó. Esa fue la principal diferencia entre la forma en que Heechul y Hyukjae lo trataban. Y estaba tan increíblemente agradecido con ambos, que en realidad se sentía...  _feliz._

—Lo hice —dijo—. Sin embargo... la sopa suena muy bien.

El pelinegro asintió y caminó hacia la cocina. Donghae se sentó en la silla y siguió mirando a Hyukjae preparándole sopa (Soomin ya la había cocinado, el pelinegro solo necesitaba calentarla, pero incluso eso estaba bien), ayudándolo a encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Una vez que ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, Donghae comenzó a beber la sopa en silencio después de agradecerle a Hyukjae. La habitación quedó en silencio una vez más, y la forma en que Hyukjae seguía mirando sus propias manos realmente incomodaba al joven. Por una vez, decidió comenzar primero la conversación.

—Algo te está molestando —dijo, colocando la cuchara al lado de su plato—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hyukjae salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? Oh, no... no es nada.

—Hyukjae —insistió el más joven, a pesar de que odiaba hacer esto—. Puedo decir que algo anda mal. ¿Que pasó?

El pelinegro lo miró a los ojos y dudó un poco. Sin embargo, no era de los que guardaba todo dentro de él, por lo que decidió que debían discutirlo.

—No es que algo grave haya sucedido —dijo—. Solo... no lo sé. No aceptaste salir conmigo, lo sé, y no te obligaré, pero... verte abrazando a Heechul sabiendo que realmente no te gusta  _y_  sabiendo que me tomó tanto tiempo acercarme a ti, eso... no fue la mejor experiencia.

—¿Abrazando a Heechul? —preguntó Donghae confundido, pero luego recordó ese pequeño incidente cuando estaban en el balcón—. Oh.

—Sí —sonrió Hyukjae, pero sus ojos no sonreían en absoluto—. Y realmente estoy... estoy feliz de que te hayas abierto a otros, eso es con lo que intenté ayudarte, pero... no sé, se siente extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque solía ser el único con el que realmente estaba cerca.

—P-pero —Donghae hizo una pequeña pausa, no quería tartamudear—. Sigues siendo el más cercano a mí. Sabes que no podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Donghae.  _Realmente_  lo sesé, pero...

Dejó de hablar de nuevo, y eso fue tan inusual. Hyukjae, conocido como un parlanchín, no puede encontrar las palabras correctas. Y ahí fue cuando Donghae se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás...? —estaba indeciso, demasiado indeciso para decirlo en voz alta, pero sabía que no se sentiría mejor hasta el momento en que lo dijera, así que siguió adelante—. Quizás... ¿estás celoso, Hyukjae?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro una vez más, pero aún así, los ojos del pelinegro no estaban sonriendo en absoluto.

—Lo estoy —dijo y luego miró a los ojos de Donghae una vez más—. Lo estoy, Donghae. Sé que es estúpido de mi parte, pero sí, estoy celoso. ¿Soy patético?

El menor dejó de respirar durante unos buenos diez segundos después de escuchar eso. Nuevamente, pensando en la  _posibilidad_  de que Hyukjae esté celoso y  _sabiendo_  que realmente era... esas son cosas diferentes. Donghae tragó saliva.

—No —dijo—. No, no eres patético. De ningún modo. De hecho... —se mordió el labio—. De hecho... siento lo mismo.

El pelinegro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y Donghae de repente se sintió incómodo porque sabía que tenía que decir mucho más para explicarse, pero eso... eso no era fácil de hacer.

Sin embargo, tuvo que intentarlo.

—Estabas abrazando a ese chico —dijo el más joven.

—¿Siwon? —preguntó Hyukjae, todavía sorprendido.

—Oh. Por eso me parecía familiar.

—P-Pero...

—Lo sé.

—No te entiendo, Donghae.

Donghae suspiró. Obteniendo todo el coraje que tenía, miró directamente a los ojos de Hyukjae antes de continuar.

—Sé que te dije que no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. Pero... Heechul me ayudó a entender algo —una breve pausa—. Hyukjae. No importa cuántos amigos tenga. No importa cuántas personas estén dispuestas a acercarse a mí. Siempre serás a  _ti_  a quien más aprecio. Tú, que me hiciste hablar con alguien además de mis madres. Sigo pensando en  _ti_ , quiero abrazarte a  _ti_ , yo...

El joven se detuvo por un segundo, ganando una vez más un poco de coraje antes de continuar.

—Yo... realmente no sé si ese sentimiento es  _realmente_  amor, pero... aunque estoy confundido acerca de todos los sentimientos que tengo, realmente quiero probar... ¿nosotros? Quiero decir, no importa cuántas personas vaya a conocer, ¿eres la más especial para mí? No sé, siento que necesito explicarme más, pero...

De repente sintió el dedo índice de Hyukjae tocando sus labios, haciéndolo detenerse. Donghae ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba mirando su propio regazo, así que tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos del pelinegro una vez más. Estaba sonriendo.

Y esta vez sus ojos también sonreían.

—Por una vez, Donghae —dijo, riéndose un poco—. No sobreexpliques. Entiendo.

De repente, su palma se movió, acariciando la mejilla del más joven y luego moviéndose hacia su nuca, deteniéndose allí. El pelinegro se acercó un poco más y Donghae contuvo el aliento.

—Aunque todavía estás confundido acerca de tus sentimientos —continuó Hyukjae—. Ahora  _me_  siento mucho más seguro acerca de ellos.

Se acercó un poco más, haciendo que Donghae entrara un poco en pánico, por lo que el joven de repente tomó la cuchara y la apretó en su puño por nerviosismo. Hyukjae, al notarlo, se rió entre dientes porque lo encontró simplemente  _adorable_.

—En realidad —dijo—. Has avanzado mucho, Donghae. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Hyukjae...

—Solo por esta vez —la cara del pelinegro estaba a solo unos centímetros de la suya, estaba sonriendo—. No hables, Donghae.

El joven tragó saliva, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los cálidos y carnosos labios de Hyukjae tocando los suyos, y se sintió como estallar por dentro.

Donghae cerró los ojos, la calidez se extendió sobre su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Su corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviera loco, y sintió un hormigueo en los dedos. El más joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su mano libre encontró la camisa de Hyukjae y la agarró, acercando al pelinegro para disfrutar de esta sensación por completo.

Hyukjae sonrió. Donghae sabía a dulces y a sopa, y aunque estos gustos eran incompatibles, ese beso fue el más delicioso de su vida.

Con la otra mano acarició la mejilla del joven, sintiendo cómo las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Vacilante, tímidamente, Donghae estaba sonriendo ante su beso.

Y ese fue sin duda el mejor día de su vida.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Donghae tuvo que acostumbrarse a muchos cambios que ocurrieron en su vida.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a tener más de un amigo. Después de ese día, cuando Heechul le dijo que se hicieron amigos de verdad, trató de hacer todo para que el más joven sintieran lo que es ser el amigo de Heechul.

Heechul le enviaba mensaje de texto.

Donghae se fue a dormir después de ver un mensaje de él y se despertó con los nuevos. Era sorprendente cómo ese hombre siempre sabía de qué hablar cuando Donghae apenas podía encontrar las palabras correctas.

Heechul comenzó a verlo con más frecuencia.

El menor apenas recordaba los momentos en que caminaban juntos antes, pero una vez que Heechul se convirtió en su amigo, comenzaron a verse casi todos los días, y a veces Donghae veía todas las miradas extrañas de los niños que solían intimidarlo. Ahora nunca estaba solo, y no estaban contentos en absoluto, pero para él fue como un regalo, por lo que nunca se quejó de la ruidosa compañía de este último.

Heechul lo obligó a hacer cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Donghae se encontró interesado en el comportamiento de Heechul en general, pero de alguna manera, aunque el joven no lo conocía realmente bien, podía sentir que el hombre cambiaba un poco cada vez que comenzaban a hablar sobre el amigo de Hyukjae. Siwon.

Al principio, a Donghae no le gustaba hablar de él (después de todo, estaba celoso de él), pero vio cómo los ojos de Heechul comenzaron a brillar cada vez que este último lo mencionaba hacía que Donghae se sintiera... ¿feliz por su amigo? Probablemente. Sin embargo, fue difícil hablar de Siwon porque Heechul siempre le preguntaba a Donghae sobre cualquier información sobre este último, y el más joven tenía que preguntarle a Hyukjae al respecto, pero realmente era malo en esas cosas, así que cada vez que necesitaba escuchar un sermón sobre cómo Heechul es un adulto en crecimiento y si está interesado en Siwon, debe preguntarle a Hyukjae o al hombre y pedirle a Siwon que salga.

Sí, había muchas cosas a las que Donghae necesitaba acostumbrarse.

Y una de esas cosas era  _tener a Hyukjae como su novio._

—A veces me pregunto si estás saliendo conmigo o con Heechul —murmuró Hyukjae una vez que Donghae recibió otro mensaje de su amigo.

El más joven lo miró e inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara. Sabía cómo su  _novio_  (¿lo culparan por sentir la piel de gallina cada vez que se da cuenta de que Donghae y él ahora están saliendo?) odiaba ignorar a alguien. Todavía no tenían una conversación adecuada sobre el pasado de Donghae, pero Hyukjae pensó que tenía algo que ver con eso. Cuando el teléfono del menor murió y no pudo contestar a Heechul durante aproximadamente una hora antes de que llegaran a casa y cargara su teléfono, estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Entonces Hyukjae trató de quejarse lo menos posible, a pesar de que a veces era difícil.

Quería decir que todo estaba bien y Donghae puede responder, pero esta vez el más joven fue más rápido.

—¿Quieres... que ignore este mensaje? —preguntó, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hyukjae, mirando a Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos—. Oh lo siento. No, no tienes que hacer eso. Solo estoy siendo infantil, eso es todo.

Sin embargo, el más joven no parecía convencido.

—Puedo ignorarlo si no estás de acuerdo con que le envíe mensajes mientras estamos juntos.

—Por supuesto que no estoy bien porque oye, quiero pasar cada precioso segundo centrado solo en mi precioso novio —Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió una vez que vio cómo las orejas de Donghae se enrojecían un poco después de escuchar eso—. Pero ambos sabemos que te molestará hasta el final del día si no le respondes, así que está bien, Donghae, continúa.

Durante unos segundos, Donghae no se movió, como si decidiera qué es mejor hacer en esta situación. Unos momentos más tarde, este último agarró su teléfono y comenzó un enviar mensajes. Hyukjae sonrió un poco y continuó bebiendo el té que estaban tomando mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de su casa (prefería invitar a Donghae a su casa los fines de semana porque eso significaba que tenían la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas, y no  _podían_  culparlo, está bien). Donghae tardó mucho tiempo en terminar, e incluso suspiró satisfecho una vez que terminó y luego le dio su teléfono a Hyukjae. El pelinegro miró la mano del menor que sostenía el teléfono confundido sin saber qué hacer.

—Lee el mensaje que acabo de enviarle a Heechul —dijo Donghae y luego agregó suavemente—. Por favor.

Sintiéndose aún más confundido, Hyukjae cuidadosamente tomó el teléfono de la mano de Donghae y miró la pantalla, sonriendo una vez que vio el mensaje muy largo con muchas explicaciones. Algunas cosas realmente nunca cambian.

_"Por supuesto que me encantaría salir, hyung. Podemos decidirlo más tarde, pero ¿creo que nos volveremos a ver en el mismo lugar? Espero con ansias nuestra reunión, pero primero tengo que decirte algo. Realmente lo siento si soy descortés, por favor, no te enfades y recuerda que aprecio nuestra amistad, y ahora eres mi único amigo, ya que el estado de Hyukjae cambió hace algún tiempo. Y dado que el estado de Hyukjae cambió, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él solo porque parece preocupado cuando nos interrumpen, y bueno, también quiero pasar más tiempo con él. Realmente quiero. Me encanta leer tus mensajes, siempre eres la mejor persona para hablar, pero ¿estará bien si no te respondo cuando Hyukjae esté cerca? Espero que entiendas. Oh, también me dijiste que cada mensaje funciona mejor con emojis, así que... ¿Por favor, hyung? ;_;"_

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes después de leer la última oración y sacudió la cabeza. Donghae lo miró confundido, y el pelinegro apenas pudo evitar abrazarlo.

—Realmente eres algo, Lee Donghae —dijo, y antes de que este último pudiera decir algo, Heechul envió una respuesta, haciendo que Hyukjae se riera una vez más—. Dijo que está bien.

Donghae agarró su teléfono para ver el mensaje de Heechul.

_"Hace algún tiempo me pediste que leyera un libro que te gustó, pero ¿cómo voy a hacer eso si la longitud de tus mensajes es similar a la de un libro? ¡No puedo leer tanto, Lee Donghae! Por supuesto, sé todo amoroso con Hyukjae. Estoy esperando los detalles *_* ¡Todos los detalles!"_

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se crispó una vez que leyó ese mensaje. Era realmente agradable tener un amigo  _y_  un novio porque podía hablar sobre Hyukjae con alguien que lo entendía (a pesar de que a Heechul realmente no le gustaba cuando Donghae comenzaba a decir lo  _bueno, agradable, genial y guapo_  que es Hyukjae). El más joven levantó la cabeza, miró al pelinegro y contuvo el aliento en el momento en que vio que este último estaba de pie junto a él y también sonriendo.

Pero había algo en su sonrisa que Donghae no pudo entender hasta hoy. La forma en que Hyukjae sonreía cuando miraba al más joven era realmente diferente de la forma en que sonreía cuando hablaba de cosas casuales. La forma en que Hyukjae sonrió cuando miró a Donghae hizo que Donghae se sintiera diferente. Sintió la piel de gallina, sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, se sintió  _emocionado_  por lo que Hyukjae haría después.

El pelinegro entendió todo; entendió todo perfectamente. Llamenlo extraño, pero lo hizo sentir feliz de que Donghae fuera tan cariñoso y siempre fue acogedor cuando Hyukjae hizo algo para que su relación evolucionaran, a pesar de que él mismo nunca inició nada. Pero el pelinegro sabía que era solo porque todo lo que sabía del más joven, y bueno, él ya era  _perfecto_  para él.

Hyukjae acercó su rostro al de Donghae; este último podía sentir el aliento del pelinegro en sus labios. Los ojos de Donghae comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, los labios picaban con anticipación, y...

—Sígueme —dijo el pelinegro y se alejó.

El joven abrió los ojos y miró a Hyukjae, inclinando la cabeza confundido. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero se detuvo a medio camino porque se dio cuenta de que iba a preguntar _"¿Sin besos?",_ y eso lo hizo frustrarse de repente. Resopló, y el pelinegro se rió entre dientes porque una vez más, a pesar de que la expresión de Donghae cambió un poco, parecía que el más joven estaba haciendo pucheros.

Donghae no estaba acostumbrado a las burlas (si hablamos de una  _buena manera_  de burlarse de alguien), por lo que la acción de Hyukjae le parecía tan indeseada, tan... irracional.

Quería besar a Hyukjae. Hyukjae quería besarlo. Ambos lo querían, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué hacer eso? Donghae realmente no entendió eso. Sí, a veces no entendía a su  _novio_  en absoluto.

Hyukjae se rió una vez más después de ver una mirada conflictiva en los ojos de Donghae y dijo, —No te preocupes, hoy no vas a ser rechazando por un beso —y luego tomó la mano del menor—. Solo quería cambiar el lugar, ¿te importa?

Donghae no lo importaba. De hecho, no le importaba dónde besar a Hyukjae mientras lo hicieran (el pelinegro lo llamaba  _adorable_  cuando el más joven le decía eso), así que simplemente lo siguió.

Sin embargo, la confianza de Donghae desapareció de repente una vez que llegaron al dormitorio de Hyukjae.

El pelinegro soltó la mano del joven y entró primero, negándose a encender las luces, aunque ya era casi de noche, y la habitación estaba medio oscura. Hyukjae se acercó a su cama perfectamente hecha y miró a Donghae, con una mirada tranquilizadora en sus ojos.

—Ven aquí —dijo Hyukjae, sonriendo con cariño a Donghae, que ahora estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, dudando.

El joven tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso de repente. No era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación del pelinegro, pero era la primera vez que el  _ambiente_  era totalmente diferente.

_"A veces mi amigo puede estar muy excitado", recordó que Heechul dijo eso. "Estoy realmente asombrado de que haya logrado controlarse por tanto tiempo"._

Donghae tragó saliva una vez más y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos no deseados. No es como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso y no es como si no confiara en Hyukjae, no como si estuviera asustado. De hecho, Hyukjae era la única persona en este mundo con quien Donghae no tenía miedo de intentar  _algo_  (dentro de la ley, por supuesto), pero...

—¿Vienes? —preguntó el pelinegro, alentándolo.

El más joven miró a los ojos de Hyukjae y se quedó quieto por lo que pareció una eternidad para ambos, pero luego se movió lentamente hacia él. La sonrisa del pelinegro se hizo más amplia una vez que se acercó, y luego jaló a Donghae en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

Donghae sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, su boca se sintió seca de repente, y se aferró a la camiseta de Hyukjae, apretando aún más este abrazo, dañando un poco a Hyukjae, pero este último simplemente se rió entre dientes.

El más joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo sucedió esto, pero Hyukjae de alguna manera logró empujarlo hacia la cama y pronto apareció encima de él, Donghae incluso gritó sorprendido, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hyukjae y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todo se congeló por un momento.

El pelinegro seguía mirando a los ojos chocolate, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de miedo, pero no había ninguno; Donghae parecía sorprendido, pero no asustado. Sonrió. Finalmente superaron esto. Quizás Donghae todavía tenía miedo de las personas que no conocía bien, pero no le tenía miedo a Hyukjae en absoluto. Ya no. Y eso solo hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera increíblemente feliz.

—Esta posición es bastante sugerente, pero —besó los labios de Donghae y se acostó a su lado, acercando al menor a su abrazo con la espalda hacia él—, hoy solo me encantaría que nos abracemos.

Donghae se estremeció por el aliento del pelinegro en su oreja y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan diferente, tan desconocido, tan inusual. Se sentía como si hubiera miles de millones de fuegos artificiales dentro de su pecho y estómago, y realmente no sabía qué hacer con todo eso.

Probablemente necesitaba decirle a Hyukjae. No importa lo cómodos que ya estuvieran, Donghae siempre sintió como si el pelinegro se estuviera conteniendo en los momentos en que estaban cerca, y no quería que lo hiciera. Necesitaba decir eso. Necesitaba que su  _novio_  supiera que siente muchas emociones al mismo tiempo cuando está cerca, y que le gusta. Le gusta lo que sea que Hyukjae esté haciendo.

—Hyukjae —dijo el joven en silencio, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró en respuesta.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer... Cada vez que estés haciendo esto... Solo sé, que estoy listo. No voy a asustarme o algo así porque eres  _tú_ , ya sabes. Así que no tengas miedo. Estamos juntos ahora, ¿verdad? Significa que confío en ti. Completamente.

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos, mirando la nuca de Donghae. No es como si estuviera sorprendido por lo  _que_  dijo el más joven, más bien como si estuviera sorprendido de que lo dijera en voz alta. Donghae, que solía ser malo con las palabras, ahora trató de hablar mucho más sobre sus sentimientos para que Hyukjae, su novio, se sintiera lo más cómodo posible, y eso fue lo que mantuvo al pelinegro cada vez más asombrado.

La gente estaba tan acostumbrada a tener una relación, que rara vez pensaban en lo maravilloso que es el hecho de que dos almas lograron encontrarse y estar juntas, pero no Donghae. Para él estar en una relación era algo precioso, algo que ambas partes necesitaban mucho, y Hyukjae una vez más pensó en la suerte que tiene de tenerlo como novio.

Sonrió y acercó al menor aún más; el corazón de este último comenzó a latir aún más rápido, pensó que definitivamente no era saludable. Y tampoco era saludable cómo le gustaba realmente. Y confíen en él, le gustó.  _Mucho._

Como si sintiera la emoción de Donghae, Hyukjae decidió que era hora de que hiciera algo que quería hacer durante mucho tiempo. El más joven dijo que está listo, después de todo. En fin. Iba a comprobar qué tan listo está.

—Creo que es lindo cómo te preocupa que pueda ser yo quien tenga miedo aquí —susurró al oído de Donghae; este último sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda—. Pero creo que los abrazos serán suficientes por hoy... ¿Y quizás algo más?

El joven no ha tenido la oportunidad de decir algo en respuesta porque pronto sintió los labios del pelinegro en su cuello, besándolo y,  _oh, cielos._

No es que Donghae haya tenido la oportunidad de descubrir sus puntos sensibles. No es como si entendiera completamente lo que realmente significaba un punto sensible. Hasta este momento.

Estaba seguro de que era bastante sensible cada vez que Hyukjae lo tocaba. Cada vez que el pelinegro tomaba su mano, Donghae sentía algo de cosquilleo dentro de su pecho. Cada vez que se abrazaban, las rodillas del joven se debilitaban, y realmente necesitaba un momento para hacer frente a todo. Cada vez que se besaban... sentía como si su cuerpo se volviera tan ligero como una pluma, y podía volar a donde quisiera.

Pero el sentimiento que apareció dentro de su pecho en este momento estaba en un nivel completamente nuevo en comparación con todos los sentimientos que sentía antes. Donghae aferró las sábanas en un puño; la otra mano encontrando la de Hyukjae y apretándola con la suya. El más joven incluso dobló los dedos de los pies, pero alejó un poco la cabeza para darle al pelinegro un mejor acceso a su cuello; su respiración era pesada.

Hyukjae sonrió y besó ese punto sensible varias veces, y luego usó su  _lengua_ , haciendo  _gemir_  al menor, y luego sus labios encontraron los de Donghae.

Ese beso fue muy similar a los que solían compartir, pero fue totalmente diferente.

Era gentil y suave como solía serlo. Sin embargo, ahora era tan  _tierno_ , como si Hyukjae intentara mostrarle cuánto apreciaba al más joven.

Era sensual como solía serlo. Sin embargo, esta vez se añadió algo de  _pasión_  real con Donghae respondiendo a este beso con entusiasmo.

Estaban cerca. Sin embargo, esta vez estaban aún más  _cerca_  con el joven apoyándose en el toque de Hyukjae.

Fue muy similar.

Sin embargo, fue muy diferente.

Si le preguntarás a alguno de ellos cuánto tiempo han pasado besándose, abrazándose,  _tocándose_ , no podrán darte una respuesta. La habitación estaba medio oscura cuando comenzaron, sin embargo, estaba completamente oscura cuando finalmente pudieron dejarse ir; los labios están hinchados y Hyukjae encima de Donghae.

—Jesús —murmuró el pelinegro, su voz ronca y su respiración cosquilleando la piel de los labios rojos de Donghae—. Me siento como un adolescente calentón durante su primera vez.

—Sí —respondió el joven, su voz tan ronca como la de Hyukjae, y de repente sintió cómo le  _dolían_  los labios. Hyukjae los mordió tantas veces, Donghae incluso lloró un poco de dolor e hizo lo mismo con Hyukjae, sin embargo, el pelinegro no se quejó incluso si el sentimiento era desagradable (Donghae era un principiante, está bien)—. Yo... también... siento lo mismo. Pero no me importa hacer, ugh... ¿más?

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron un poco en el momento en que el joven dijo eso. Y no fue él admitiendo que también estaba  _excitado_  (ambos son hombres, y no hay nada de qué avergonzarse) lo que sorprendió más al pelinegro, sino por Donghae que dio tantos pasos hacia Hyukjae.

Todavía recordaba su primer encuentro. No solo el más joven no quería hablar con él, sino que también parecía tan cauteloso y tenso cuando Hyukjae se le acercaba. Le tomó mucho tiempo al pelinegro hacer que Donghae se sintiera cómodo cuando está cerca, y tomó aún más tiempo hacerlo sentir al menos un poco más seguro cuando otros estaban cerca.

Pero míralo ahora. No estaba cansado de repetirlo, en serio, miren a Donghae, que tenía miedo de hablar con la gente, siendo tan abierto y  _hablando_  de sus sentimientos. Miren a Donghae, a quien le pedían permiso para ser abrazado, apoyándose en el toque de Hyukjae. Miren a Donghae, que no creía que el pelinegro realmente le gustara por ser él, sintiéndose tan seguro en el abrazo de este último porque ahora lo sabía; es amado. Miren a Donghae, quien apenas mostró emociones antes, luciendo  _feliz_ , a pesar de que todavía no pudo controlar sus emociones y no pudo sonreír adecuadamente.

Mirar a Donghae crecer tanto casi hizo llorar a Hyukjae, incluso sintió que se le humedecían los ojos un poco.

El más joven se confundió una vez que vio eso y casi frunció el ceño.

—Oye —dijo—. Qué...

—Te amo —escuchó la voz apenas audible de Hyukjae, y luego el pelinegro se acercó; su frente ahora tocaba la de Donghae—. Te amo, Lee Donghae. Te amo tanto que me estoy volviendo loco. Me vuelves loco, lo juro.

Donghae abrió la boca para decir algo, pero... estaba sin palabras. No era la primera vez que el pelinegro se le confesaba, pero esta vez se sentía... diferente.

Todo se sintió diferente ese día.

—Te amo —repitió Hyukjae—. Y sabes, generalmente no soy así. Si siento que los sentimientos de alguien no son tan profundos como los míos, me rindo. Lo dejo ir. No se necesita perder el tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero tu...

La boca de Donghae se sintió seca, y se agarró a las mangas de la camiseta del pelinegro.

—Voy a intentar todo lo que estés dispuesto a dejarme para que también me ames.

Hyukjae luego se inclinó para besar al más joven, aunque este último se sorprendió por sus palabras.

Pero una vez más, fue diferente de la situación habitual. Donghae estaba realmente confundido acerca de sus propios sentimientos y no quería darle a Hyukjae falsas esperanzas (es por eso que no respondió a su confesión inmediatamente, después de todo). Estaba seguro de que le gustaba Hyukjae, pero amor... el amor estaba en otro nivel.

Y por lo general, Donghae se sintió un poco culpable por no poder responder cada vez que Hyukjae le decía, pero ese día...

Ese día, el primer pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza una vez que escuchó esa confesión fue,  _"No necesitas intentarlo más para hacer que te ame, Hyukjae. Ya lo hago."_

***

Donghae necesitaba acostumbrarse a muchas cosas.

Encontrase con Heechul en el apartamento de este último fue uno de eso. El más joven no ha sido invitado muchas veces, la única casa que ha visitado durante el último tiempo fue la de Hyukjae, por lo que ahora se sentía un poco incómodo, pero podía manejarlo. Al menos eso creía.

Donghae necesitaba acostumbrarse a muchas cosas.

Y una de esas cosas era tener sentimientos que necesitaba confesar.

Admitir su amor a Hyukjae para sí mismo no fue tan fácil para él, pero ganar todo el coraje para decirlo en voz alta... fue mucho más difícil. Mucha gente diría que Donghae está siendo dramático, y no tiene nada de qué temer (y en el fondo el más joven entendió que eso es realmente cierto), pero...

Primero, no era bueno para hablar (obviamente). En segundo lugar, confiaba en Hyukjae más que nadie, confiaba en él incluso más que en sí mismo, pero eso es lo que realmente era un problema.

Donghae no confiaba en sí mismo. No confiaba en sí mismo para ser una persona que el pelinegro necesitaba a su lado, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, el más joven no podía deshacerse de una voz dentro de su cabeza que lo repetía una y otra vez.

_"Sabes que no lo mereces, ¿verdad? Nadie te va a amar, y lo sabes. Nadie."_

Hubo momentos en que pensó que no iba a escuchar esa voz nunca más, pero luego sucedió algo, y le recordó el día en que escuchó esa voz dentro de su cabeza por primera vez. Incluso podría ser una cosa pequeña que causó muchos recuerdos que causaron pesadillas e hicieron que Donghae se sintiera incómodo.

Todo parecía un cuento de hadas a partir del día en que conoció a Hyukjae. Era como uno de esos personajes que sufrieron mucho en el pasado, pero ahora se ha encontrado con su destino, y de ahora en adelante vivirán felices. Sin embargo, Donghae siempre sintió como si este cuento de hadas tuviera un final triste.

Por eso no fue fácil para él confesarse; solo porque sintió que todo se arruinaría en el momento en que lo haga. Y es por eso que iba a pedir el consejo de Heechul porque... porque necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar al respecto.

—Estoy aquí —finalmente escuchó el tono alegre de Heechul, y este último pronto se acercó a él y se sentó junto a Donghae—. Y soy todo tuyo.

El joven asintió, decidiendo no mencionar el hecho de que fue Heechul quien le pidió que viniera aquí al mediodía, pero tenía demasiado sueño e hizo que Donghae lo esperara una hora para despertarse.

—Entonces —la sonrisa en el rostro de Heechul se hizo más amplia, y se acercó al más joven—. ¿Quieres contarme?

—¿Contar que?

—Tu última cita —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Como fue?

Donghae abrió la boca para responder, pero pronto sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco en el momento en que recordaba  _el_   _final_  de su cita, y se arrepintió en el momento en que Heechul chilló y se acercó aún más a él, sus ojos brillando, diciendo, —¡Dímelo todo!

Si pensabas que Donghae realmente tenía una opción... no la tenía. Así es como el joven terminó contándole a su hyung todo (bueno,  _casi_  todo, algunos momentos deben ser privados, después de todo), y podría jurar que fue uno de los charlas más largas de toda su vida, pero no le importó si al final iba a recibir un consejo.

Pero en el momento en que Donghae estaba listo para pedir un consejo real, fue interrumpido por el suspiro de ensueño de Heechul. El joven dejó de hablar y miró a su amigo.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó e inclinó la cabeza confundido, haciendo reír al otro hombre.

—No, no, todo es perfecto —dijo y acarició la cabeza de Donghae—. En realidad estoy muy feliz por ti.

—¿Y?

—Y un poco celoso.

Donghae necesitó unos segundos para procesar esa información.

—¿Quieres decir... celoso de Hyukjae? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¡Diablos no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Lo vi en tantas situaciones feas que prefiero patearme que salir con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir entonces?

Al momento siguiente, Heechul volvió a sonreír y dijo, —Creo que tienes mucha suerte. Aunque nunca saldría con Hyukjae, tengo que admitir que está haciendo un gran trabajo. Desearía tener una persona a la que no le importe darme todo a mí como Hyukjae lo hace contigo.

Donghae miró a su amigo con atención. Había algo en los ojos de su amigo que nunca había visto antes; tristeza. Heechul nunca se veía triste frente a él, y definitivamente nunca mostró su tristeza frente al más joven cuando hablaban de relaciones.

—Quieres decir... —Donghae intentó, pero no pudo terminar.

—Sí —dijo el otro hombre—. He tenido muchas relaciones, pero difícilmente puedo nombrar algunas exitosas. El amor no se trata solo de recibir, sino de dar, ¿sabes? Y la mayoría de los chicos con los que he salido antes solo me exigieron cosas, pero nunca me devolvieron algo como lo hace Hyukjae. Me harté y me cansé de eso. Y desearía tener una persona como él a mi lado.

Heechul continuó hablando de eso, pero el joven dejó de escucharlo. No pudo ayudar, pero trató de aplicar lo que Heechul les dijo a él y a Hyukjae, y... no le gustó el resultado.

_"El amor no se trata solo de recibir, sino de dar."_

¿Qué le dio Donghae a Hyukjae? ¿Qué le ha hecho él? ¿Lo ayudó al menos una vez? ¿Lo animó cuando este último lo necesitaba? ¿Realmente le dio todo a Hyukjae como Hyukjae le hace con él?

Y de repente...

Donghae de repente sintió que la respuesta es  _no._

Mirando al comienzo de su relación, el más joven se dio cuenta de que él siempre necesitaba ayuda, y Hyukjae era quien lo apoyaba. El pelinegro ha hecho mucho por él, pero Donghae...

Donghae no hizo nada.

Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente valiente como para confesar sus sentimientos, a pesar de que Hyukjae ya se lo ha confesado.

_"Ves" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. "Ambos sabíamos que arruinarías todo"._

Y por primera vez desde el momento en que Hyukjae se convirtió en su amigo, Donghae de repente sintió un ser humano miserable. Odiaba eso, odiaba lo fácil que era para él olvidar todas las cosas buenas que le sucedieron y centrarse solo en las malas.

Pero ese era quien era.

Una persona débil que siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero que no hizo lo mismo a cambio.

_"Me harté y me cansé."_

Donghae se odiaba por ser así, odiaba hacer todo sobre él; necesitaba escuchar lo que iba a decir Heechul, pero no podía deshacerse de un solo pensamiento.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo Hyukjae se hartará y se cansará de su relación con Donghae.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hyukjae nunca pensó que si estás saliendo con alguien se supone que no tienes secretos el uno del otro. Después de todo, son todas personas, y se supone que las personas tienen algo que no quieren compartir. Es por eso que cada vez que salía con alguien nunca insistía en que le contaran todo, y tampoco nunca les contaba todo.

Sin embargo, saber que Donghae ha tenido secretos de él lo hizo sentir un poco... no traicionado, sino algo realmente cercano a ese sentimiento. Porque por primera vez en su vida, Hyukjae fue completamente honesto con alguien y no tenía ningún secreto con Donghae.

Qué pasaba con el más joven... su comportamiento cambió un poco después del día en que tuvieron su última cita, y el pelinegro no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. ¿Quizás fue por su confesión? Pero no era algo nuevo, Donghae sabía desde el principio que le gustaba a Hyukjae, y aunque fue un poco  _insistente_  durante su última reunión, ese probablemente no era el caso.

¿Quizás por su poca actividad en el dormitorio? Pero una vez más, Donghae fue quien le dijo que estaba listo, y no habían hecho mucho, por lo que probablemente tampoco ese no era el caso. Es por eso que Hyukjae era realmente curioso, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarle al menor le decía que todo estaba bien, por lo que el pelinegro realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Donghae —intentó una vez más cuando el joven se quedó en silencio y estaba sentado mirando sus propias manos, obviamente sin escuchar a Hyukjae—. Donghae.

—¿Huh? —Donghae lo miró confundido—. Oh, lo siento, yo... estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Estabas pensando en algo que te molesta?

—¿Por qué crees que algo me molesta?

—Donghae —dijo Hyukjae severamente.

—Hyukjae —respondió este último suavemente, y su boca se torció en un intento familiar de sonreír—. Estoy bien, solo... recibí una solicitud de un cliente, y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Lo siento.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. No creía que el joven le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dudar de él.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, dándole una última oportunidad de decir la verdad (en caso de que mintiera; porque a pesar de que se esforzó mucho, Hyukjae no podía creer lo que su novio acababa de decirle).

Donghae asintió.

—Tal vez... tal vez podamos tomar un té con las galletas de tu madre y hablar —ofreció el más joven tímidamente; aún tímido de confesar que le gustaban las galletas que horneó la madre de Hyukjae. Soobin y Soomin no eran tan buenas para hornear, pero la madre de Hyukjae era simplemente... increíble.

El pelinegro se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza, diciendo, —Eres la única persona en este planeta que realmente puede distraerme pidiendo galletas.

—¿Las vas a traer? —preguntó Donghae, y Hyukjae juró, vio destellos en sus ojos. Se rió una vez más.

—Por supuesto que sí. Espera a que las busque y nos haga un poco de té.

El joven asintió y lo miró mientras salía de la sala; el teléfono del pelinegro olvidado en la mesa. A Donghae no le gustaba el hecho de que tenía que pedirle a Hyukjae algo para él  _nuevamente_ , pero era necesario para lo que iba a hacer.

Esperó un momento y luego miró el teléfono del pelinegro y se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer, pero si realmente quería ser útil al menos por una vez... tenía que hacerlo. Además, sabía que Hyukjae no iba a aprobar su decisión, por eso necesitaba hacerlo en secreto. Pero estaba bien mientras no vaya a dañar a nadie, ¿verdad?

Al menos Donghae trató de convencerse de que eso es lo correcto.

Vacilante, agarró el teléfono del pelinegro e intentó desbloquearlo, pero... falló miserablemente.

—Contraseña —susurró Donghae, y sus labios formaron un pequeño puchero—. Nunca me dijo que tenía una.

—Sí, la tengo —de repente escuchó una voz a su lado, y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Hyukjae abrazaba los hombros de Donghae desde atrás, sorprendiendo al joven. El pelinegro parecía demasiado tranquilo—. Sin embargo, nunca me preguntaste al respecto.

—Yo... —el más joven trató de decir algo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Se sintió avergonzado, se sintió culpable, se sintió apenado... ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a Hyukjae para no enojarlo?

Donghae cerró los ojos, esperando que el pelinegro se enojara o molestara al menos. Lo que no esperaba era que este último preguntara con calma, —¿Qué va a pasar en dos semanas?

El joven abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta un poco para mirar a Hyukjae. Inclinó la cabeza confundido, —¿Huh?

El pelinegro sonrió y besó la sien de Donghae de repente, haciendo que el joven cerrara los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez por placer.

—Trata de pensar en lo que sucederá en dos semanas —dijo, alejándose un poco, y el joven abrió los ojos y lo miró. Hyukjae guiñó un ojo—. Esa es la contraseña.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina una vez más, dejando a Donghae solo. Cuando su confusión desapareció, el joven inclinó la cabeza una vez más, tratando de pensar en lo que su novio acababa de decirle.

 _¿Dos semanas?_ pensó.  _Será a mediados de octubre en dos semanas y..._

Sus ojos se ensancharon una vez que se dio cuenta de lo  _que_  iba a suceder en dos semanas. Donghae miró el marco de la puerta donde Hyukjae desapareció unos segundos antes, sin poder creer en lo que acababa de pensar.

No había posibilidad de que fuera cierto, pero no le haría daño intentarlo... ¿verdad?

Es por eso que Donghae agarró el teléfono de Hyukjae y, una vez que le pidieron que ingresara la contraseña, escribió  _"1510"._

La contraseña era incorrecta.

Bueno. No es como si creyera que va a ser verdad, y no era la primera vez que el pelinegro se burló de él, pero... Donghae se sintió triste sin ninguna razón. Sí, sabía que Hyukjae no tenía ninguna posibilidad de establecer el 15 de octubre como su contraseña, pero...

Espera un poco.

Donghae miró el teléfono de Hyukjae e intentó desbloquearlo una vez más. Conteniendo el aliento, escribió  _"1015"._

El teléfono fue desbloqueado.

El joven inhaló y dejó de respirar por un segundo, sorprendido por el hecho de que Hyukjae realmente estableciera su cumpleaños como su contraseña. Eso fue tan... tan... no tiene palabras para describir lo dulce que era.

Una vez más, solo pensó que no lo merecía. Y una vez más, lo hizo sentir realmente mal de repente.

Suspirando, Donghae decidió hacer lo que quería desde el principio. Incluso si aún dudaba de sí mismo sobre hacerlo.

Después de mirar las llamadas más recientes de Hyukjae, pronto encontró el número de Siwon y lo guardó rápidamente en su teléfono, solo unos segundos antes de que llegara el pelinegro, con tazas y galletas en una bandeja que estaba en sus manos.

—Como habrás notado, no me importa que sepas la contraseña de mi teléfono —dijo, parado detrás de Donghae y colocando una taza con un té caliente justo en frente de él—. Pero ¿puedo saber qué estabas buscando?

El más joven tragó saliva. Estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el pelinegro le dijo la contraseña de su teléfono y  _entonces_  le preguntó qué necesitaba, pero eso no significaba que tuviera tiempo para pensar en alguna excusa. La mente de Donghae de repente se quedó en blanco; no sabía qué decir.

—¿Siwon? —preguntó Hyukjae, mirando el nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono (sí, Donghae no ha tenido tiempo de cerrar la pestaña del teléfono del pelinegro, por lo que este último pudo ver que el más joven estaba mirando sus llamadas más recientes y se detuvo en el nombre de Siwon).

Él frunció el ceño. Por qué Donghae...

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

—No me digas que todavía estás celoso, Donghae —dijo, sentado en una silla al lado del más joven, sorprendiendo a este último.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó confundido.

Hyukjae sonrió y señaló su teléfono.

—¿Querías ver con qué frecuencia lo llamo?

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no! —dijo el joven, dándole el teléfono de Hyukjae a su dueño—. Yo solo... yo... ¿quería ver si has configurado una foto en mi contacto?

—¿Una foto?

—Si. He configurado nuestra selfie, así que cada vez que me llamas, la veo... y yo solo, ugh... ¿Quería que hicieras lo mismo?

La boca de Donghae se torció en un intento fallido de sonreír. Bueno, eso no fue solo una buena excusa, sino la verdad. Desde el día en que él y Hyukjae comenzaron a salir, estableció su foto como la foto de contacto, y se preguntó si el pelinegro hizo lo mismo.

Sonriendo, Hyukjae tomó el teléfono en su mano y, guiñando un ojo, dijo, —Bueno, lo configuré como mi pantalla de inicio, pero siempre podemos tomar otra selfie para que la configure como la foto de contacto.

* * *

Donghae no podía creer que iba a hacer eso, realmente no podía. Ha estado sentado en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, pero aún no encontró el coraje para enviar un solo mensaje.

Solo uno. Y todo va a terminar; se sentirá mejor y hará lo que quería hacer en los últimos días.

Sí, iba a enviarle un mensaje a Siwon. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era realmente simple. Se sentía realmente culpable por estar inmerso en sus propios problemas y no escuchar a Heechul, por lo que decidió ayudar a su amigo a hablar con Siwon, ya que seguía preguntándole acerca de esto último. Al principio solo quería darle el número de Siwon a Heechul, pero luego se sintió culpable de repente. Sí, Heechul era  _increíble_ , pero ¿y si el colega de Hyukjae no quería que el amigo de Donghae supiera su número? El más joven no quería malentendidos, por lo que decidió que era mejor preguntarle al propio Siwon qué opina de que Heechul tenga su número. Pero, ¿y si Siwon no quisiera que Donghae tampoco tuviera su número?

Donghae gimió y escondió su rostro en sus palmas. Ser socialmente incómodo no ayudó en absoluto. Y no iba a ayudar con  _la_   _segunda_  parte de su plan, que era aún más difícil que enviar un mensaje.

Ya lamentaba su plan, tenía tantos defectos, después de todo, pero... quería ayudar a Heechul más de lo que se sentía incómodo. Y, por cierto... no es como si  _realmente_  le gustara Siwon por alguna razón, así que... No dolerá incluso si este último se molesta con el comportamiento de Donghae, ¿verdad?

—¡En fin! —el joven se dijo a sí mismo de repente, y le escribió un mensaje de texto a Siwon.

_"Hola Siwon! Es Donghae, el... de Hyukjae... ya sabes. Lamento mucho causarle problemas, pero hay una sola cosa que me gustaría preguntar, así que, si no le importa, ¿puede responder, por favor? Realmente lamento que no quisieras que supiera su número, solo di si no estás de acuerdo con eso y nunca te volveré a enviar mensajes, y... Si eso es posible, ¿no puedes decirle a Hyukjae al respecto? ¡No es nada malo, lo juro! Simplemente no quiero preocuparlo. Pero claro, no se trata de Hyukjae... Entonces, ¿no te importaría que pregunte algo? Ah, y quería preguntarte en persona, si eso es posible. No quiero causar más problemas, ¿así que podría ir a su edificio de trabajo mañana al mediodía mientras almuerza? ¿Qué piensa al respecto?_

Una vez que terminó, Donghae tiró su teléfono y escondió su rostro en la almohada, su corazón se aceleró como si estuviera loco. No solo se sentía incómodo, sino que también era algo nuevo para él. Nunca fue él quien inició una conversación (si no estamos hablando de conversaciones relacionadas con el trabajo, por supuesto, pero también fue difícil para él iniciarlas), por lo que esta situación lo hizo sentir un poco preocupado y... ansioso.

Escuchó que su teléfono sonaba muy pronto, notificándole sobre un nuevo mensaje. Luchando contra su timidez, Donghae eventualmente miró la pantalla. Lo que vio lo sorprendió, por decir lo menos.

_"Interesante."_

El joven frunció un poco los labios, y otras personas podrían decir que casi frunció el ceño, a pesar de que su ceño era  _realmente_  ligero. Pero... ¿"Interesante"? ¿Qué significa eso?

Pronto recibió un mensaje más.

_"Hyukjae tenía razón; eres adorable."_

Donghae sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco, y pronto recibió otro mensaje.

_"Heechul también tenía razón; tus mensajes son realmente largos."_

Espera un minuto.

¡¿Heechul?!

Pero... ¿eso era imposible? Donghae estaba seguro de que su amigo no tenía el número de Siwon porque... ¡porque no lo tenía! Y hablaron solo una vez, tal vez... Tal vez Heechul mencionó la longitud de los mensajes de Donghae ese día, pero...

Otro mensaje entrante.

_"Y está equivocado; no soy Siwon. No sé cómo obtuviste este número, pero hola, Donghae, es Kyuhyun. Y tu mensaje me hizo sentir mucha curiosidad._

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron un poco después de ver ese mensaje; tantos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía enviarle un mensaje a Kyuhyun (de todas las personas) en lugar de a Siwon? ¿Qué hago ahora? De alguna manera, Donghae estaba seguro de que Kyuhyun le contará todo a Hyukjae...

Pero el siguiente mensaje demostró que estaba equivocado.

_"Si no se tratara de ti, creería que estás engañando a Hyukjae, pero, bueno... no sé cómo podrías haber engaño con ese mensaje. De todos modos, no le voy a decir. Me dejó y quiero un poco de venganza. Entonces sí, no se lo diré."_

Donghae descubrió de repente que hay personas que no pueden escribir todo con un solo mensaje; necesitan escribir muchos de ellos. Aparentemente, Kyuhyun era una de esas personas.

_"Tienes suerte de haberme enviado el mensaje a mi de la gente porque tengo el número de Siwon. (¿Puedes escuchar a Heechul llorar? No me habló correctamente desde el día en que conoció a ese chico Siwon; así que también puede sufrir). Pero no te lo voy a dar. Respeta su privacidad y esas cosas."_

_"Pero."_

_"Eres realmente afortunado de tenerme"._

_"Porque le envié un mensaje y le dije que se encontrarán mañana al mediodía al lado del edificio de su trabajo donde trabajan con Hyukjae :)"_

_"Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué no te di su número o no le pregunté educadamente al respecto, o por qué al menos no te dije de dónde tengo su número... Bueno, estoy molesto porque primero le enviaste un mensaje :( Entonces, decidí que también debes sufrir un poco."_

_"¡Buena suerte mañana! Créanme o no, esa fue una de las mejores conversaciones de mi vida. Me encanta liderar las cosas. Envíame un mensaje con más frecuencia ;)"_

Por primera vez en su vida, Donghae pensó que alguien realmente podría superar la longitud de sus mensajes.

* * *

A veces las personas toman decisiones de las que luego se arrepienten.  Siempre es así. Tarde o temprano se dan cuenta de que podrían haberlo hecho mejor, actuar de manera más inteligente, hablar más alto.

Pero a veces las personas toman decisiones de las que luego se arrepentirán para probar algo.

Lee Donghae quería probar algo. Quería demostrarle a las personas que lo rodean, quería demostrarse a sí mismo; no es débil. Al menos no tan débil como algunas personas tienden a pensar que es. Estaba decidido.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba asustado.

Parado solo en la calle, iba a dar un gran paso por sí mismo; iba a ir más allá de un patio cerca de su casa. Solo. Sin Hyukjae, sin nadie. Solo. Encontrarse con una persona que apenas conoce, hablar con otra persona. Si alguien le dijera hace unos meses que iba a hacer eso... no lo creería.

Pero bueno. Si hace unos meses alguien le dijera que iba a tener un amigo y un novio, tampoco lo creería.

Donghae inhaló. Todavía estaba en el patio, todo le era familiar, pero ya se sentía nervioso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, así que, sin pensarlo mucho más, simplemente se movió más, pasando a personas que ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Le encantó. Le encantaba cómo todos comenzaron a evitarlo (incluso más de lo que solían hacerlo) después del momento en que comenzó a hablar con Hyukjae y Heechul, simplemente le encantó. Y en el fondo solo quería que todo fuera así para siempre, se sentiría perfectamente bien si todos pensaran que es invisible.

Pero, ¿cuando todo salió como él lo planeó? Nunca.

Donghae sintió que algo lo golpeaba dolorosamente en la espalda, haciendo que sus piernas se debilitaran de repente, y cayó al suelo con un jadeo silencioso, su mano tocando el punto que fue golpeado. De repente sintió que le costaba un poco respirar, pero pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y oyó algunas risitas. Mirando hacia el lado derecho, vio el objeto que lo golpeó; una piedra enorme.

Dándose la vuelta, vio a esos chicos que solían arrojarle piedras de vez en cuando; lo hicieron el día en que Hyukjae vino y (más o menos) los amenazó. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh?

—¿Dónde está tu hermano mayor que te salva mientras estás solo? —escuchó decir a uno de los chicos y le recordó ese día.

_¿Por qué no gritas pidiendo ayuda? Los chicos se rieron después de que uno de ellos dijo eso. Oh, cierto. No puedes._

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior. Fue algo gracioso cómo le sucedieron las mismas cosas una y otra vez a través de los años.

Las mismas cosas le seguían sucediendo.

La cuestión es,  _Donghae_  ya no era el mismo.

Apretando los dientes, el hombre de cabello castaño se levantó, todavía le dolía la espalda, pero podía arreglárselas, al menos eso creía. Miró directamente a los ojos del chico, y la sonrisa de este último se desvaneció de repente. El chico no era el tipo de persona más observador, pero incluso él recordaba una cosa.

El hombre frente a él nunca se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a alguien.

El hombre frente a él nunca se atrevió a responder.

Sin embargo, Donghae miró a todos los chicos que estaban allí, y luego, enfocándose en el que le dijo esas cosas, dijo, —Si crees que necesito un "hermano mayor" para tratar contigo, estás equivocado. Al menos no tengo miedo de lo que mi madre me va a decir, pero ¿qué harás una vez que tus padres sepan sobre el pasatiempo de sus hijos de arrojar piedras a extraños al azar? —todos los chicos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, algunos de ellos ellos incluso dieron un paso lejos. Donghae se vio envuelto en sus propios pensamientos durante los últimos días, por lo que no habló mucho, y ahora su voz era ronca y sonaba un poco más baja de lo que solía ser. Muy buen efecto sobre ellos—. Acosar a aquellos que son más débiles que tú no hará el bien. Porque siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú y no te gustará una vez que hagan lo mismo contigo como solías hacer con los demás.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Donghae se dio la vuelta y fue más lejos, dejando a los chicos solos.

En el fondo rezó para que se viera bien; le tomó mucho esfuerzo no comenzar a tartamudear. No tenía miedo de esos chicos, no, pero a pesar de que parecía decidido, era difícil luchar contra algo que te había molestado durante tantos años, pero...

Poco a poco, pero seguro, trató de hacer eso. Para que sus madres estén orgullosas de él. Para que Heechul le sonría y le dijera que ahora deben ir de fiesta. Para que Hyukjae no se moleste. Para que Hyukjae sonría. Y simplemente... por Hyukjae.

Y por si mismo. Sin embargo, mucha gente dirá que no es un gran problema para Donghae. Y ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo  _contento_  que estaba por el hecho de haber respondido a esos chicos. Incluso si fue solo un pequeño paso, fue un paso adelante. Y eso hizo que su pecho se calentara.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no duró mucho una vez que Donghae dejó el patio. Eligió el camino que Hyukjae le mostró; menos concurrido y más tranquilo, pero incluso este camino estaba lleno de gente. Todos tenían prisa; no fue un fin de semana o algo así, después de todo.

Donghae pensó que probablemente esos chicos se estaban saltando las clases de la escuela.

Intentó concentrarse en eso.

Fracasó una vez que un hombre le golpeó el hombro. El hombre desconocido se disculpó de inmediato, sin embargo, Donghae no pudo evitarlo, pero se estremeció. Mal. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero... falló.

Su voz lo ha dejado una vez más.

Así que aquí estaba, parado en medio de la concurrida calle con la boca abierta, pero sin poder decir una palabra. No pudo, simplemente no pudo hacer eso. Se sintió diferente. Pero no en el buen sentido de cosas diferentes como solían sentirse con Hyukjae, no. Se sintió peor. Mucho peor.

El hombre de cabello castaño sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que se suponía. Incluso más rápido de lo que solía hacerlo cuando Hyukjae estaba cerca.

Realmente duele. Su cabeza comenzó a girar, sus manos, y pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No estaba bien. Definitivamente no era bueno. No se sentía genial cuando estaban aquí con Hyukjae, pero ahora se sentía aún peor que cuando Hyukjae estaba cerca.

Hyukjae

Hyukjae...

¿Qué haría Hyukjae si estuviera aquí?

Probablemente... le diría...

_Cierra los ojos, escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero por una vez no fue esa voz horrible que solía perseguirlo siempre esta vez. Era la voz de Hyukjae._

Donghae cerró los ojos y dejó que aparecieran todos los recuerdos. No tenía prisa, tenía algo de tiempo. No le dolerá pensar en ese día un poco.

_No es como si fuera a estar alrededor 24/7, aunque me encantaría, confía en mí, se rió el pelinegro después de decir eso._

_Fue el primer día de ellos siendo una pareja. La primera tarde. La noche después de que Hyukjae lo besó. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, bueno, Hyukjae estaba sentado y Donghae estaba acostado allí, con la cabeza sobre las piernas del pelinegro. Era el primer día de ser pareja, pero esa pose parecía tan natural, tan... correcto. Donghae incluso se preguntó por qué no habían hecho eso antes._

_Cada vez que sientas que hay algo que no puedes manejar, simplemente cierra los ojos, dijo Hyukjae, jugando con el cabello de Donghae. Cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en algo que pueda alegrarte o ayudarte a calmarte._

_¿No será extraño si de repente cierro los ojos?_

_No lo será. La gente hace eso de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?_

_¿Tú también?_

_El pelinegro sonrió._

_Sí, también yo. Sin embargo, no voy a decir en qué estoy pensando. O en quién estoy pensando._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Se rió entre dientes._

_Porque creo que ya sabes la respuesta, a juzgar por lo rojas que están tus orejas._

Donghae respiró hondo y de repente se dio cuenta de que lo contuvo por un momento. Su cabeza se sintió más ligera después de recordar ese día, a pesar de que su cuerpo seguía temblando (y le dolía la espalda).

Sin embargo, tenía algo, no, alguien en quien pensar ahora.

Hyukjae

Si Hyukjae estuviera aquí, probablemente tomaría la mano de Donghae y se irían al otro lado de la calle.

Y eso es lo que hizo Donghae.

Si Hyukjae estuviera aquí, probablemente le habría dicho que tomara el autobús; va a ser un largo camino.

Donghae esperaba pacientemente el autobús. Intentó evitar mirar a la gente y se sentó en los asientos traseros, tratando de no molestar a dos niñas de la escuela que se sentaron a su lado y seguían riendo.

Si Hyukjae estuviera aquí, definitivamente le diría que mirara por la ventana. Para mirar a esas personas que no daban tanto miedo cuando estaban lejos de aquí. Si Hyukjae estuviera allí, mantendría ocupada la mente del menor hasta el momento en que llegara.

Eso es lo que Donghae siguió haciendo. Siguió pensando en muchas cosas. Trató de imaginar lo grandioso que sería para ellos salir como lo hacen todas las parejas. Ir al cine en sus citas, no esconderse dentro de la casa de Hyukjae.

Un día. Quizás algún día hagan eso.

Una vez que llegó el autobús, Donghae intentó pensar qué haría Hyukjae de ahora en adelante.

Probablemente buscaría un camino hacia el edificio, y eso es lo que hizo Donghae, ya que nunca ha estado aquí. Y se movió gracias a Google Maps le dijo que lo hiciera.

Si Hyukjae estuviera aquí, probablemente le pediría a Donghae que se sentara una vez que llegaran.

Donghae encontró una banca y se sentó, suspirando de alivio una vez que lo hizo.

Si Hyukjae estuviera aquí, probablemente le diría que hizo un buen trabajo.

—Lo hiciste genial, Donghae —se dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y cerró los ojos.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo irregular que era su respiración, lo rápido que latía su corazón, lo débiles que estaban sus piernas, cómo su cuerpo seguía temblando, cómo las gotas de sudor seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Mientras pensaba en Hyukjae, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo agotador que fue todo este viaje. Probablemente se veía mal. Probablemente se veía realmente mal si lo primero que dijo Siwon una vez que lo vio fue, —¡Dios mío, Donghae! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Lentamente, Donghae abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que ahora estaba cerca, un poco demasiado cerca de él, y miró al chico de cabello castaño con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Parecía tan genuino.

_Quizás no sea tan malo después de todo, pensó Donghae._

—Oye, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Siwon, tocando el hombro del menor, y se estremeció violentamente bajo ese toque, asustando al hombre, que literalmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Oh, Dios mío —repitió una vez más—. Espera, llamaré a Hyukjae...

—¡No! —Donghae gritó de repente, él mismo se sorprendió de haberlo hecho—. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo vas a llamar!

A pesar de que Siwon estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el joven le  _gritó_  (pensó que no era hablador y era un tipo de persona realmente tranquilo), todavía respondió, —¡Pero parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento!

—Estoy bien —dijo Donghae, esta vez mucho más tranquilo—. Yo-yo... yo solo... no estoy acostumbrado a esto... ¿sabes?

Se mordió el labio, se odió a sí mismo por tartamudear, se odió tanto a sí mismo que quería pedirle a Siwon que le golpeara la cabeza contra la banca.

Oh no.

_Oh no._

Donghae sabía lo que era eso. Estaba perfectamente consciente y no le gustaba. No le gustó en absoluto. No necesitaban que se asustara en medio de la nada mientras Hyukjae estaba en algún lugar y puede aparecer aquí en cualquier momento que lo llamen.

Donghae cerró los ojos una vez más, apretando los puños. Tomó un respiro profundo. Todo estaba bien. Solo necesitaba creerlo.

—Estoy bien —dijo, tratando de convencerse al principio, y luego abrió los ojos y miró a Siwon una vez más—. Estoy bien.

El hombre frunció el ceño, sin embargo, asintió y lentamente se sentó junto a Donghae, tratando de estar un poco alejado de él. El joven siguió temblando, y Siwon siguió maldiciendo a Kyuhyun, quien le pidió que se encontrara con Donghae aquí. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea.

—Está bien —dijo Siwon, tratando de hacer la situación un poco más fácil—. Bueno. Querías hablar, ¿verdad?

Donghae asintió.

—Está bien —dijo Siwon una vez más, sintiéndose un poco tonto por repetir eso una y otra vez—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—B-bueno —dijo Donghae, hablando lentamente—. Yo... me equivoqué de número. Guardé el de Kyuhyun en lugar del tuyo.

Siwon se echó a reír (aunque un poco nervioso), recordando cómo Kyuhyun lo llamó y le contó sobre esa situación. Fue algo gracioso. Y lindo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo—. Pero ¿podrías haberle pedido a Kyuhyun mi número? Pero, sinceramente, no tengo idea de por qué Kyuhyun lo sabe. No es como si hubiéramos hablado, ¿acabo de verlo una vez cuando Hyukjae y yo lo encontramos en la calle? Interesante chico sin embargo. Hyukjae definitivamente tiene amigos interesantes.

Donghae asintió, dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Los amigos de Hyukjae eran tan especiales como el propio Hyukjae, no podía sorprenderlo.

—Definitivamente —dijo en voz baja—. Umm... sus amigos son amables, ¿si?

Siwon se rió de repente; realmente no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque fue un poco lindo cómo Donghae habló sobre Hyukjae y sus amigos incluso mientras estaba en un estado como este, tal vez porque pensó en  _cierto amigo._ Quién sabe.

—Sí —dijo.

—E-especialmente uno de ellos. Umm... salió mal, creo, pero... ugh... ¿no es Heechul realmente genial?

—Bueno, lo es —dijo Siwon, sonriendo—. Se las arregló para gritarme y disculparse por eso en diez minutos, diría que es realmente genial.

Donghae exhaló, y eso en realidad fue casi una risa baja. Mientras tanto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar aún más, preocupando a Siwon que estaba sentado a su lado. Todavía no sabía qué hacer.

—Heechul —comenzó el más joven—. Él es... realmente agradable, sabes.

Siwon asintió.

—Y tú... pareces ser también agradable.

—Oh, ¿entonces ya no me odias por ese pequeño incidente? —dijo Siwon con una sonrisa, tratando de mejorar la situación, pero Donghae era demasiado serio para bromear, así que simplemente asintió.

—Yo... Realmente nunca te odié. ¿No me gustaba? Tal vez. ¿O-odiarte? No —dijo—. Debido a Heechul, ¿me... empezaste a gustar?

El hombre a su lado lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Por Heechul? —preguntó.

—Sí. Soy malo en estas cosas, pero... ugh... Tal vez solo llames a Heechul si... tal vez... ¿quieres hablar o algo así?

—Donghae, ¿me estás diciendo que trate de salir con él si me siento que me gusta así?

—Si eso es asi entonces llamalo... ¿sí? No lo sé. Tal vez sea infantil y la gente no suele hacer eso, pero Heechul ha hecho mucho por mí y yo... si puedo hacer algo por él, ¿debería intentarlo al menos?

—¿Qué pasaría si resultara ser un hombre homofóbico y comenzara a gritarte ahora mismo?

—Hyukjae te mataría.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —se rió Siwon de todo corazón, pensando que no solo Hyukjae y sus  _amigos_  eran especiales; su novio era realmente especial—. Si vas a compartir su número de teléfono conmigo, definitivamente voy a llamarlo.

Y Donghae lo hizo. Simplemente le dio el número de Heechul a Siwon, esperando que su amigo le agradeciera, y no lo matara por lo que hizo.

Bueno, no es que Donghae fuera tan franco como para ofrecerle a Siwon algo así sin tener al menos una pequeña esperanza de que los sentimientos de Heechul eran mutuos. De vez en cuando, Hyukjae mencionaba cómo Siwon preguntaba por Heechul, y esa era una de las razones por las que Donghae pensó que valía la pena intentarlo, y se alegró de tener razón. Siwon comenzó a hacer algunas preguntas sobre Heechul, y Donghae trató de responder lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo, se sentía cada vez peor con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pensó que mejoraría con el tiempo, ya que tenía alguien a quien conoce a su lado, así que tenía que sentirse mejor, tenía que calmarse.

Pero no pudo.

Ese fue probablemente el momento en que Donghae estaba demasiado abrumado para lidiar con las cosas, no podía dejar de temblar, no podía comenzar a respirar correctamente, no podía dejar de notar a  _todas las personas que estaban cerca._

En algún momento dejó de escuchar a Siwon, enfocándose en la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que vio un mensaje apareciendo. Con dedos temblorosos, el más joven lo abrió y vio el mensaje.  Era de Kyuhyun.

_"Creo que ya te has divertido lo suficiente con Siwon, ¿verdad? Bueno, ese es el momento en que aparecerá un celoso príncipe azul. No hay necesidad de agradecerme :D"_

Donghae abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, aunque en realidad no lo hizo. Simplemente miró la pantalla de su teléfono, tratando de entender el significado de esas palabras, y de repente escuchó la voz baja de Siwon, —Oh, Hyukjae.

El joven levantó la cabeza de inmediato, sus ojos vagaron de una persona a otra hasta que lo vio.  Hyukjae, que se dirigía hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro trató de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, algo parecía extraño, pero no podía entender qué estaba exactamente mal. Le llevó algo de tiempo hasta que se acercó y vio a Donghae.

El más joven siguió mirándolo. Seguía mirándolo y no podía creer lo que veía. Hyukjae. La persona que lo hace sentir mejor en este mundo finalmente apareció frente a él.

Donghae no lo quería al principio. Solo quería volver a casa y contarle al pelinegro acerca de cómo logró superar todo por sí mismo.

Aunque no lo hizo.

Pero Donghae simplemente no pudo evitarlo, estaba  _tan feliz_  de ver a Hyukjae, estaba tan feliz...

Estaba tan feliz que finalmente perdió la compostura.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Hyukjae —dijo en silencio, pero el pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar eso. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para correr de inmediato.

Una vez que se acercó, no solo vio las lágrimas de Donghae, no.

El más joven estaba sonriendo.

Una pequeña y tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero aun así era una sonrisa. Sonrió una vez mirando a Hyukjae.

—Hyukjae —Donghae susurró suavemente—. Estás aquí.

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas mientras el joven seguía sonriendo y temblando violentamente. Sus manos llegaron a Hyukjae, agarrando las mangas de su chaqueta y agarrándola.

El pelinegro se congeló. Las situaciones en las que no sabía qué hacer eran realmente raras, pero definitivamente esta era una de ellas. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desconcertado, estaba preocupado, estaba... ¿feliz?

Un montón de sentimientos encontrados aparecieron dentro de su pecho, sabía que tenía que consolar al más joven, sabía que tenía que hacer al menos  _cualquier cosa,_  pero se congeló. Quería hacer tantas preguntas, pero no las hizo.

—Estábamos hablando, y luego él solo... —escuchó la voz de Siwon, y Donghae se estremeció una vez que la escuchó—. Se sintió mal en el momento en que vine, pero no sé...

El hombre siguió hablando, pero Hyukjae dejó de escucharlo. Se dio cuenta de cómo el joven se estremecía cada vez que Siwon hablaba, se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a las personas que cruzaban y las miraba.

Y fue entonces cuando finalmente comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Deja de hablar —dijo con firmeza el pelinegro, interrumpiendo a su colega—. Siwon. Para de hablar por favor. Deja de hablar y entra. Dile al jefe que estoy enfermo o algo así.

—¿Qué? Pero, Hyukjae...

—Solo haz eso —dijo Hyukjae sin mirar a Siwon. En realidad quería gritarle para que se  _callara_ , pero sabía que no ayudaría en absoluto—. Por favor. Solo haz lo que te dije.

Afortunadamente, Siwon estaba entendiendo lo suficiente como para hacer eso. Asintió y, sin decir nada, miró a Donghae por última vez y luego se fue, dejándolo solo a él y a Hyukjae.

Pero el más joven sabían que en realidad  _no estaban solos._  Había  _tanta_  gente a su alrededor. Siguieron vieron. Siguieron juzgando.

Lo estaban volviendo loco.

Por mucho que Donghae intentó concentrarse en Hyukjae, no pudo. No podía controlar su cuerpo, quería dejar de intentarlo, pero no pudo.

No pudo hacer nada.

_Eres patético, escuchó una voz familiar dentro de su cabeza._

Sí, lo era.

_No eres nada, sino una carga para él._

Eso es correcto.

_Te odia._

Seguro que lo hace.

_Él..._

Donghae nunca supo que era realmente posible que alguien interrumpiera una voz dentro de la cabeza de alguien, pero Hyukjae era realmente especial. Porque el momento en que el joven sintió los labios del pelinegro en su frente, la voz dejó de molestarlo.

—Shhh —oyó decir a Hyukjae; en silencio, lentamente,  _suavemente_. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Donghae, y se acercó un poco más, las manos ahuecando el rostro del menor—. Todo está bien, Donghae.

Donghae inhaló profundamente, casi tosiendo.

—Yo... yo...

—Lo sé —dijo Hyukjae—. Lo sé. Me contarás todo, pero primero necesitamos que te calmes, ¿de acuerdo? Respira y exhala.

—P-pero yo...

—Estas bien. Lo estás haciendo bien. Solo respira adecuadamente, ¿de acuerdo? Hagámoslo juntos.

El pelinegro comenzó a respirar profundamente, inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Al principio fue difícil y parecía imposible para Donghae seguirlo; siguió tosiendo y su cabeza comenzó a girar, el cuerpo aún temblando.

Pero funcionó eventualmente. No sabía cómo, realmente no sabía por qué, pero ahora, una vez que la única persona que podía ver era Hyukjae que le dijo que iba a estar bien, Donghae comenzó a calmarse. Lento pero seguro.

Estaba familiarizado con eso. Estaba familiarizado con tener estos momentos. Lo que no estaba familiarizado era calmarse tan rápido. Su cuerpo tampoco estaba acostumbrado a eso, y es por eso que el joven se sintió exhausto de repente. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y casi cayó en los brazos del pelinegro.

Hyukjae sonrió suavemente e inhaló el aroma del cabello de Donghae; el más joven se sintió aún mejor después de sentir el aliento de su novio en su sien.

—Ya ves —susurró el pelinegro—. Todo está bien.

El joven inhaló profundamente una vez más y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose relajarse, y de repente pudo ignorar a todas las personas que lo miraban. No existían. Solo él y Hyukjae estaban allí.

—H-Hyukjae —comenzó lentamente, y este último tarareó en respuesta—. ¿Podemos ir a casa?

El pelinegro también cerró los ojos y asintió, sonriendo suavemente; estaba feliz de haber logrado calmar a Donghae.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Estaban acostados en la cama en la habitación de Hyukjae. El pelinegro seguía acariciando la espalda de Donghae, y este seguía esnifando en silencio mientras dormía. Probablemente estaba exhausto, y bueno, tenía todos los derechos para estarlo. Hoy fue agotador para los dos.

¿Estaba Hyukjae enojado con Donghae? De ninguna manera. No podía estar enojado después de escuchar la razón por la que el joven lo hizo.

¿Estaba feliz? Por supuesto. Porque Donghae logró hacerlo, a pesar de que tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas en el pasado.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Hyukjae no perdió el tiempo. El más joven parecía tranquilo, pero no quería causar un colapso nuevamente, así que simplemente preparó un baño para él y quería preparar una comida, pero Donghae lo detuvo.

—¿Puedes... quedarte aquí? —preguntó, sus mejillas enrojecidas un poco.

Aunque ambos sabían que no significaba lo que parecía ser, Hyukjae tragó saliva. Pero aceptó de todos modos. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Donghae le pidiera. El más joven quería que se quedara, y así lo hizo. No le hizo preguntas, ni lo miró, ni habló con él.

Y pronto, Donghae comenzó a hablar solo.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo—. No quería... no quería causar aún más problemas.

—Detente —dijo Hyukjae con cariño, pero con firmeza—. No lo hiciste.

—Te fuiste del trabajo por mi culpa...

—No haría eso si no pudiera.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Y no me estás diciendo la razón por la que le pediste a Kyuhyun que lo dejara ayudarte a encontrarte a Siwon tan lejos de tu casa.

Por supuesto, ya lo sabía todo desde la perspectiva de Kyuhyun. Estaba listo para matarlo una vez que escuchó que su amigo le permitió a Donghae viajar solo hasta su edificio de trabajo sin avisarle. Entonces sí, lo sabía todo, excepto la razón del  _porque_  el joven hizo eso.

Donghae se mordió el labio.

—Yo... estarás enojado, pero yo solo... ugh... quería ayudarlo a él y a Heechul a llevarse bien.

Hyukjae inhaló y cerró los ojos, tratando de elegir las palabras sabiamente.

—Está bien —dijo.

—¿No estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado contigo tratando de hacer que Siwon y Heechul salgan juntos. Todos tenemos nuestras parejas favoritas.

Eso podría ser divertido, pero nadie se rió.

—Está bien —murmuró el joven lentamente.

—Eso explica  _por qué_  querías encontrarte con Siwon —dijo Hyukjae lentamente—. Pero no por qué necesitabas encontrarlo allí.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y miró la cara de Donghae; el último miraba la espuma del baño, evitando la mirada de el pelinegro.

—Vamos, Donghae —dijo—. Sabes mejor que yo que no puedes estar solo en la multitud, entonces, por qué...

—Por eso lo hice.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo estar solo en la multitud. Por eso lo hice.

La sala quedó en silencio antes de que Hyukjae finalmente lograra decir, —No entiendo...

—Lo haz hecho —el aliento del joven se volvió tembloroso, apretó los puños—. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer eso. Siempre necesito ayuda tuya o de otra persona, pero principalmente la tuya. Estoy cansado. Estoy harto de esto. No quiero ser la persona que sigue recibiendo y exigiendo cosas, pero no devuelve nada. Pensé que no podía superar mis miedos sin siquiera intentarlo, así que... no sé, solo quería hacer eso. Y lo hice. Pero aún así fallé y te molesté una vez más. Yo... lo siento.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento otra vez, pero el pelinegro rompió el silencio muy pronto.

—¿Quién demonios te dijo eso? Quiero decir, ¿quién te puso esa idea en la cabeza? —preguntó.

Donghae se mordió el labio una vez más.

—Estaba hablando con Heechul, y...

—Voy a matarlo.

—¡No, espera! —el joven levantó la voz y miró directamente a los ojos de Hyukjae, congelándose por un momento. Todo este tiempo tuvo miedo de hacer eso porque tenía miedo de ver una mirada de juzgamiento o incluso  _disgusto_  en el rostro de este último, pero no había ninguno. El pelinegro estaba enojado, pero no parecía que estuviera enojado con Donghae. También la mirada en sus ojos, parecía que... Parecía que intentaba entender al más joven, como si fuera realmente curioso. Sin juzgar. Sin asco. Donghae necesitó algo de tiempo antes de poder continuar—. Simplemente... estábamos hablando de cosas, y Heechul dijo que solía tener amantes que solo seguían exigiendo cosas, pero que no hacían nada a cambio, y yo... yo también soy así, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sigues haciendo tantas cosas por mí, pero yo solo hago... nada. No hay nada con lo que pueda ayudarte, nada que pueda darte... no hay  _nada_  que pueda hacer. Por eso no quería ser ese tipo de novio. No sabía cómo ayudarte, pero supuse que dejar de molestarte sería un buen comienzo. Por eso quería caminar solo hasta el edificio de tu trabajo y volver a casa. Quería demostrar que puedo hacer eso. Pero fallé. Lo intenté muy duro, pero la voz seguía diciéndome cuán fracasado soy, y yo...

—Lo hiciste genial, Donghae, y lo digo en serio —Hyukjae lo interrumpió y se acercó, tomando la mano mojada de Donghae en la suya—. Ahora detente y escucha mi voz, no la que está dentro de tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? —el más joven asintió, y el pelinegro también asintió—. Bueno. Primero, no me convenciste de que no matara a Heechul, así que se va a sentir realmente mal, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Segundo. Donghae,  _nunca_  pensé que eras una carga, ¿de acuerdo? Lo digo no porque quiera que te calmes, sino porque es la verdad. Nunca has sido una carga, y nunca lo serás. Por supuesto, hay algunas cosas que a los dos nos gustaría cambiar sobre nosotros mismos, pero creo que podemos hacerlo. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa si seguimos intentándolo. Es imposible cambiar en un día. ¿Crees que me convertí en la persona que soy ahora en un día? No. He tenido muchas relaciones antes y seguí cometiendo errores. No era el mejor novio antes, y no soy el mejor que se conoce, pero ¿sabes qué? Nadie es perfecto. _Ambos_  tenemos nuestros defectos. ¿Y qué dijiste sobre que no hiciste nada por mí? Mierda.

El joven levantó las cejas ante esa palabra, y por mucho que Hyukjae quisiera brincar de felicidad porque Donghae estaba mostrando una clara  _emoción_  frente a él por  _segunda_  vez hoy, necesitaba terminar de hablar.

—Nadie ha hecho más que tú —dijo—. ¿Por qué piensas en "dar" como algo físico o solo sobre cuánto posees? No me debes nada. Y has hecho mucho. A pesar de que no me avergüenzo y solía ser sincero al respecto, no me juzgaste cuando te dije que era gay, incluso compartiste el secreto de tu familia ese día. No me juzgaste y no fuiste grosero cuando me confesé, a pesar de que estabas tan confundido acerca de tus propios sentimientos y casi sufriste un ataque de pánico. Siempre estuviste aquí para mí cuando necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que soy capaz de tener conversaciones tan profundas como las que estoy teniendo contigo. Y por último, pero no menos importante. Estás cambiando para mí. Te voy a contar un secreto. No hay tantas personas en este mundo que estén dispuestas a cambiar para mejorar por quienes aman, incluso si el sentimiento es sincero. Por lo general, todos siguen esperando a que cambie el otro, y yo también solía ser así, pero tú no. Desde el primer día seguiste cambiando para mí, aunque apenas me conocías. Has hecho tantas cosas a las que no estás acostumbrado y has crecido mucho, y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti.  _Esa_  es la razón por la que soy tan amable contigo. Solo quiero hacer al menos la mitad de lo que hiciste, pero sé que nunca podré hacerlo.  _Eres_  el que más hizo por mí y, por favor, nunca lo dudes.  _Eres_  la primera persona de la que realmente me enamoré, Lee Donghae, y nada va a cambiarlo, no en el corto plazo. Créeme. Confía en mi. Asi como yo confió tanto en ti.

Nadie.

Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta de si alguien le dijo tantas cosas buenas a Donghae en toda su vida.

Nadie.

Hyukjae fue, es y será el primero para Donghae en muchos sentidos.

La primera persona que lo entendió sin palabras. La primera persona que lo hizo querer cambiar tanto como él. La primera persona que se convirtió en su amigo. La primera persona de la que se enamoró. Su número uno. Por siempre y para siempre.

Hyukjae era la primera persona que lo hizo llorar en años, y la primera persona que lo hizo llorar de felicidad. El más joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a sollozar, y el pelinegro lo abrazó, permitiendo que Donghae mojara su camisa. No le importaba esa camisa de todos modos. El único que le importaba era Donghae.

—Vas a terminar de bañarte, y luego iremos a mi habitación y... —Hyukjae hizo una pausa antes de continuar, pero necesitaba decirlo—. Y vamos a hablar de esa voz dentro de tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae asintió. Sí, estaba listo para hacer eso. No le contó a nadie sobre esa voz, simplemente no sintió que era lo correcto, a pesar de que sabía que sus madres asumieron algo así, pero no estaba listo para hablar de eso. Hasta hoy.

Y así lo hizo.

El más joven permitió que Hyukjae se preocupara por él una vez más. El pelinegro lo ayudó a lavarse la cabeza, a pesar de que Donghae era bastante tímido al respecto, y lo ayudó a secarse el cabello con la toalla. Se dio cuenta de la contusión en la espalda de Donghae, y fue entonces cuando el joven le contó lo que sucedió en el parque. A pesar de que Hyukjae estaba enojado, también estaba orgulloso, y eso fue lo que le dijo al menor. El pelinegro luego acompañó a su novio a su habitación y le ofreció un abrazo cuando Donghae comenzó a hablar.

Le contó todo a Hyukjae. Donghae pensó que era la primera vez en su vida cuando era tan abierto y sincero con alguien, pero realmente le contó todo.

Le contó sobre sus padres. Donghae realmente no los recordaba, pero Soobin y Soomin una vez le dijeron que eran alcohólicos. La madre de Donghae aparentemente ni siquiera recordaba cómo dio a luz a su hijo, y ella realmente no lo cuidó.

Donghae tenía tres años cuando lo llevaron a un orfanato. Nadie sabía su edad real, su madre no recordaba la fecha y dio a luz en casa, por lo que nadie sabía cuántos años tenía en realidad. Los médicos asumieron que tenía tres años, y que su cumpleaños era el día en que lo encontraron, el 15 de octubre.

Donghae no sabía sonreír. Realmente no sabía cómo expresar sus emociones, no sabía cómo hablar, apenas podía pararse y necesitaban enseñarle a caminar correctamente.

Algo estaba mal con Donghae.

Nadie sabía realmente la razón, por lo que asumieron que era solo la falta de cuidado y educación de una madre en los primeros años de su vida. Donghae estaba sano (aunque nadie lo había vacunado), era inteligente, seguía aprendiendo cosas bastante rápido, tenía talento en cualquier campo.

Pero ha tenido problemas para mostrar sus emociones y socializar.

Los niños intimidan al chico que era diferente; eso es lo que siempre hacen. Seguían burlándose de él por tartamudear, por tener la pequeña sonrisa más extraña que haya existido.

Y un día Donghae dejó de hablar y sonreír.

Nadie quería adoptarlo. Los padres querían tener hijos sanos y sonrientes, pero pensaban que Donghae no era así. Todos pensaban que su  _mente_  estaba enferma.

Todos, excepto Soobin y Soomin. Llámalo como quieras; fortuna, destino, suerte. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Soomin y Soobin notaron a Donghae de todos los niños, y lo llevaron a casa, a pesar de que requería mucho trabajo.

Donghae tenía once años cuando comenzó a vivir con ellas. Fue entonces cuando recibió un tratamiento adecuado y comenzó a ir a otra escuela, y todo parecía estar bien. Lentamente, pero con segura el niño comenzó a abrirse, poco a poco. Su sonrisa, aunque parecía un poco extraña, se podía ver con mucha más frecuencia y, a veces, podía hablar correctamente incluso con extraños. Incluso respondió cuando los maestros le preguntaron algo en la escuela, y él era bastante bueno estudiando.

Todo parecía estar bien. Hasta que un día.

Donghae tenía quince años. Ese día caminaba a casa lentamente, y todo parecía normal. La misma ruta, el mismo tiempo. Todo era como solía ser.

Excepto el hecho de que no estaba solo en esa ruta como solía estarlo.

Aparentemente se equivocó cuando pensó que todos estaban de acuerdo con su comportamiento. Algunos niños todavía lo encontraban raro, todavía pensaban que era diferente.

Y todos saben lo que algunas personas hacen a aquellos que son diferentes.

Esperaron, y una vez que hubo una oportunidad adecuada, lo arrastraron a un callejón donde nadie podía verlos. Había cinco de ellos. Donghae estaba solo.

Lo golpearon. Lo golpearon y se rieron de cada llanto de dolor que hizo, se rieron de lo  _callado_  que estaba, a pesar de que sentía dolor. Lo disfrutaron.

Donghae quería gritar. Oh, confía en él, él quería. Él quería, pero no pudo.

Perdió su voz de repente. De nuevo. Y no importa cuánto lo intentó, no pudo encontrarla una vez más.

—¡Grita! —dijo uno de los chicos, cuya voz siguió escuchando dentro de su cabeza hasta el día de hoy. No gritaron. También estaban callados porque en realidad había mucha gente en la calle, pero nadie lo escuchó. Nadie escuchó la silenciosa súplica de ayuda de Donghae—. ¡Grita! ¡Pide ayuda! ¡Ruega por esto!

El mundo se volvió más oscuro con cada golpe que recibió, y se hizo más difícil luchar con él. El chico solo quería cerrar los ojos y nunca abrirlos.

Ese chico que seguía hablando con él sonrió. Se arrodilló frente al niño sangrando y dijo, —Eres patético. ¿Y sabes qué? Nadie te va a ayudar.

Todos los demás se rieron de estas palabras, como si hubiera algo gracioso, como si la vida de Donghae no fuera más que una broma.

Aparentemente lo era. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento, verlos irse, pero no poder decir ni hacer algo. Donghae podía escuchar a la gente caminando, podía escucharlos hablar. Quería pedir su ayuda, pero él... no pudo hacerlo. Seguía tendido en el suelo antes de desmayarse.

Donghae no sabe cómo alguien lo encontró, lo siguiente que recordó fue despertarse en el hospital y enloquecer por la cantidad de personas a su lado.

Les tenía miedo.

No los quería a su alrededor.

Lo odiaban.

No iban a ayudarlo porque no podían escucharlo.

No lo querían.

Y también él no los quería.

Su vida se convirtió en un desastre después de ese día. Le afectó mucho, y básicamente Donghae había vuelto al principio, pero esta vez las cosas empeoraron.

No podía sonreír; no podía mostrar al menos ninguna emoción en su rostro. No podía hablar, tenía miedo de todos, incluso de Soobin y Soomin. Y así es como se convirtió lentamente en la persona que era ahora.

Tuvo que abandonar la escuela y estudiar en casa. Le tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a hablar con Soobin y Soomin, y mucho más tiempo para comenzar a hablar casi sin tartamudear. No tuvo éxito hasta el día de hoy.

Le tenía miedo a las multitudes y sobre todo le tenía miedo a la gente. No podía evitarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que algo le iba a pasar, y una vez más, nadie lo escucharía pidiendo ayuda.  Incluso sentarse en el banco en el parque frente a su casa fue un gran logro para él. Donghae sufrió graves daños ese día, no físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Al principio trató de recuperarse, trató de sentirse mejor, pero falló una y otra vez.

Y un día dejó de intentarlo. Nadie lo necesitaba, después de todo, y estaba bastante bien con eso. Disfrutaba de su vida tanto como podía, a pesar de que parecía difícil. Soobin y Soomin estaban lo suficientemente felices como para que él fuera al menos así, por lo que no lo presionaron, a pesar de que siempre le dijeron que había una posibilidad de mejorar.

Pero Donghae no necesitaba esa mejora, no ha tenido una motivación para mejorar.

Hasta que conoció a Hyukjae.

Hay algo que se usa con bastante frecuencia en los dibujos animados. Todo está oscuro cuando las cosas están mal, pero una vez que mejora, la imagen se vuelve más brillante. Eso es bastante similar a lo que sucedió con la vida de Donghae cuando Hyukjae apareció. Dicen que una persona no puede cambiar mucho, pero Donghae no estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba seguro de que una persona puede cambiar el mundo si esa persona lo quiere. Y Hyukjae lo hizo. Cambió el mundo de Donghae.

Eso es lo que le dijo el menor. Tenía la boca seca, seguía tartamudeando aquí y allá y comenzó a temblar en algún momento, pero Hyukjae estaba aquí.

Siempre estuvo aquí para Donghae. Desde ahora y para siempre.

Y eso es lo que le dijo el pelinegro.

Después de escuchar eso, el joven hizo algo que provocó que el corazón de Hyukjae se saltara un latido. Sonrió. Pero no era la sonrisa que vio antes; no era forzada, no era nerviosa.

Era  _hermosa_. Era  _única_. Era  _tierna_. Era  _pequeña_.

Era una sonrisa que Hyukjae va a apreciar hasta el final, y eso es lo que también le dijo a Donghae antes de abrazar al más joven y arrullarlo para que se durmiera.

Y ahí estaba él; en la cama con su amado durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos.

Hoy definitivamente no fue un día fácil para ambos, y mañana parecía bastante oscuro, ya que Hyukjae ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su jefe a lo que hizo hoy o cómo Donghae actuaría mañana a su alrededor, pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

Lo van a arreglar. No importa qué, se las van a arreglar. Porque se tienen el uno al otro, y eso es lo único que le importaba.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Si le preguntaras a Donghae cuántas veces sintió que estaba en un sueño, inclinaría la cabeza y preguntaría, "¿Una pesadilla?"

No, no era tonto y no quería que nadie se compadeciera de él. Era honesto.

Donghae nunca sintió que estaba en un buen sueño. Tal vez porque en realidad no entendió cómo una persona puede estar "en un sueño" si está despierta, tal vez porque su vida difícilmente podría llamarse un cuento de hadas, así que simplemente no ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo antes.

Sin embargo, el comienzo de esta mañana podría considerarse como un buen sueño.

Donghae estaba bajo una fragancia cálida, su almohada no era suave, pero seguía subiendo y bajando, lo que lo adormecía nuevamente, y de hecho escuchó un latido y podía sentir el aliento de alguien en su nuca, y se sentía tan bien, podía pasar una eternidad así.

Pero espera un segundo.

¿Subiendo y bajando? ¿Una almohada? No. Más bien como...

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron inmediatamente una vez que se dio cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo sobre una almohada, sino sobre un humano. Trató de alejarse un poco, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para desordenar la manta debajo de la cual estaba, y al terminar enredado en ella, el chico simplemente cayó al suelo con un fuerte "¡Ah!"

Qué pasa con Hyukjae, quien fue confundido con una almohada... El pelinegro solo permaneció en la misma postura durante unos segundos, mirando a Donghae que intentó escapar de la manta que cayó al suelo con él y ahora parecía un bulto de pelusa.

Lindo, pensó Hyukjae.

Pero no pudo dejar de enternecerse por mucho tiempo, así que fue a ayudar a Donghae. Le echó una mano y ayudó al más joven a levantarse; Donghae comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si le fuera difícil creer que despertó en la casa de Hyukjae. Con el mismo Hyukjae.

Las mejillas del chico se pusieron un poco rosadas una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. Los recuerdos de los eventos del día anterior seguían pasando por su mente, y Donghae no pudo evitarlo, pero se sintió avergonzado. Fue una carga para Hyukjae. Una vez más.  A pesar de que lo único que quería era demostrar que podía ser independiente.

El pelinegro no necesitaba ser un genio para entender en qué estaba pensando su novio. Sonrió y dijo, —Ayer fue... lleno de acontecimientos, ¿verdad?

Donghae lo miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. La sonrisa de Hyukjae se hizo más amplia.

—No importa qué, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Lo hiciste muy bien, Donghae. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Estoy tan orgulloso de que ahora puedas hacerlo solo, yo...

—¿No estás enojado?

El pelinegro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y esta vez fue él quien no pudo decir algo, así que solo esperó a que el más joven continuara.

—Tuviste que irte por mi culpa —dijo Donghae lentamente; su voz era insegura, pero no evitó mirar directamente a los ojos de Hyukjae—. Aparentemente tendrás problemas con tu trabajo por mi culpa. Yo... la última parte de ayer no era parte de mi plan... Bueno, no es que realmente tuviera un plan, pero... ugh. Odio no poder explicarme.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hyukjae una vez más.

—No te preocupes, está bien... —dijo, pero Donghae lo interrumpió de repente.

—¡No, no está bien! —levantó un poco la voz—. Aunque al principio no pudiste verme a menudo, parece que te gusta este trabajo, y el salario es bueno, ¿no? Y te llevas bien con tu colega, y bueno, ayer demostró que no es tan malo —el pelinegro apenas pudo reírse ante el tono de la voz de Donghae cuando mencionó a Siwon—. Y será tan injusto si tienes problemas por mi culpa...

—Pero, Donghae, yo...

—¡Pagaré por ti si pierdes tu trabajo!

Un silencio incómodo.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Hyukjae eventualmente.

Se podía ver que Donghae entró en pánico un poco por su tono, pero el pelinegro no estaba enojado, estaba... sorprendido, por decir lo menos.

—Si pierdes tu trabajo por mi culpa —dijo el joven en silencio—. ¿Te pagaré hasta que encuentres uno nuevo?

—Dudo que tus ingresos sean tan altos para pagarme, Donghae.

—¡P-pero está bien! Está bien, puedo manejarlo... puedo intentar trabajar más, a veces cuando necesito urgentemente algo, dormía solo 3 horas al día porque seguí trabajando, y ¿estuvo bien conmigo? Quiero decir, no nos veremos tan a menudo, pero como es mi culpa, yo...

¿Sabes qué fue lo más entrañable de esta situación?

Donghae ni siquiera entendió que Hyukjae estaba bromeando.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír una vez que el más joven comenzó a hablar de eso. Estaba tan, tan preocupado de que Hyukjae estuviera en una mala situación debido a él, que estaba listo para trabajar más para ayudarlo.

Por qué es tan adorable, pensó el pelinegro.

—Eso es lindo, Donghae, pero a veces me consiento con regalos caros —dijo Hyukjae, tratando de sonar serio; sí, quería molestar un poco a su novio.

—Bueno, ¿podemos pensarlo? Quiero decir, puedo consentirte con regalos tanto como quieras, pero no sé cuánto puedo pagar...

Por qué. Eres. Tan. Lindo.

—Está bien —dijo Hyukjae, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar una sonrisa—. Lo pensaré si necesito dejar mi trabajo o algo así. Pero eso está bien, Donghae. Siwon lo resolvió todo.

—¿Lo hizo? —Donghae lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

—Si. Les dijo a todos que estoy terriblemente enfermo y que tenía que irme a casa lo antes posible. Incluso tiene un amigo que es médico y me ayudarán con todo. No es tan justo, pero ahora puedo descansar en casa hasta el final de esta semana —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y el pelinegro abrazó la cintura de Donghae y atrajo al más joven más cerca de él—. Lo que significa que podemos pasar todos los días juntos. Suena genial, ¿verdad?

¿Te pareció genial? ¡Sonaba increíble! Para ser honesto, Donghae no quería nada más que estar con Hyukjae en este momento. Lo extrañaba. Lo necesitaba.

Aunque el comienzo de esta mañana fue bastante alegre, el más joven no pudo evitarlo, pero se sintió... extraño. Todavía no era bueno con los sentimientos, eso es cierto, pero esta vez realmente era algo muy, muy diferente. No podía definir este sentimiento correctamente, pero era algo realmente cercano a preocuparse.

¿Alguna vez te has sentido raro cuando todo parecía estar bien? Como que todo estaba bien, pero aún sentías algo desagradable en el fondo de tu pecho. Como si algo estuviera mal, pero no pudiste descubrir qué estaba exactamente mal. Eso es lo que le pasó a Donghae.

Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba perfecto. Aquí estaba, despertando en la cama de Hyukjae y siendo abrazado por este último que acaba de decirle que pueden pasar más días juntos.

Pero al mismo tiempo algo estaba mal. Donghae no pudo explicarlo, pero lo sintió. Estaba un poco perdido, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería decirle a Hyukjae? ¿No debería? No lo sabía. Después de decirle tanto al pelinegro, definitivamente se sentirá mejor. Pero también sintió que decirle más será demasiado.

Hyukjae notó la inquietud del joven. Podía decir que algo estaba mal, e incluso tenía una idea de qué estaba mal exactamente, y necesitaba decirle a Donghae algo importante al respecto, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Por eso decidió comenzar con algo más agradable que el tema que su novio evitó durante tanto tiempo.

—Llamé a Soobin y Soomin ayer —dijo el pelinegro—. Les dije que decidiste quedarte en mi casa, pero que te quedaste dormido antes de poder avisarles. No quería que se preocuparan porque pensé que ni siquiera les dijiste que te fuiste.

—Oh —murmuró Donghae, volviendo lentamente al mundo real. Sí, deben estar preocupadas. No es que su hijo nunca les haya causado ninguna preocupación—. Bueno. Gracias.

El más joven finalmente abrazó a Hyukjae, enterrando su nariz en el hueco del cuello del pelinegro. Sintió cómo Hyukjae tembló un poco debido al toque repentino, y Donghae lo abrazó aún más fuerte, cerrando los ojos. Cuando lo abrazó así y Hyukjae le devolvió el abrazo, el joven se sintió mucho mejor. Todos los malos pensamientos desaparecieron, y todo en este mundo de repente parecía mucho mejor.

—También les dije que quiero que vivas conmigo toda esta semana mientras estoy en casa —dijo el pelinegro, y Donghae abrió los ojos de inmediato, moviéndose un poco para poder mirar la cara de Hyukjae solo para encontrarlo sonriendo suavemente—. Si quieres, por supuesto.

El más joven miró a los ojos de su novio; incluso podía ver su propio reflejo allí. Había tantos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía vacío. Hubo muchos sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo definir ninguno. Hyukjae no le pidió que se mudara allí, pero aún así, eso fue algo así como un primer paso, y significó mucho para Donghae. Incluso sintió ganas de llorar, pero se las arregló para decir, —Yo... quiero decir... Por supuesto que quiero, pero... ¿y tú?

El pelinegro se echó a reír.

—Fui quien te preguntó al respecto, ¿no crees que significa que realmente quiero que vivamos juntos? Al menos por esta semana. Ese sería un buen comienzo —guiñó un ojo y se rió una vez más cuando notó cómo las mejillas y las orejas de Donghae se enrojecieron un poco—. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar cuánto te amo.

Donghae inhaló y de repente se encontró sin poder respirar adecuadamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido, y sintió algo cosquillear en su estómago. No respondió.

El pelinegro sonrió. No esperaba que Donghae se confesara, pero se notaba que estaba... un poco herido. Pero trató de dejar ese sentimiento a un lado porque sabía cómo se sentía Donghae.

Lo sabía. Pero sería bueno escucharlo al menos una vez.

El más joven notó los cambios en la expresión facial de Hyukjae. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que esta situación se podía ver de manera incorrecta, e inmediatamente se sintió mal. Pero una vez que abrió la boca para decir algo en respuesta a la confesión de Hyukjae, el pelinegro preguntó, —¿Quieres comer algo para el desayuno?

Donghae parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Um... no, no tengo hambre.

—Está bien —dijo Hyukjae, y sonaba tan alegre como antes, confundiendo un poco al joven ya que no era bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos, y honestamente se preguntó por qué el pelinegro era tan bueno en eso, pero no lo hizo. No tiene tiempo suficiente para pensarlo correctamente—. Pasé mucho tiempo mientras dormías, y decidí que quería hacer algo especial para hoy.

—¿Especial? —repitió Donghae, sintiéndose absolutamente perdido.

—Sí —dijo Hyukjae—. Pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Entonces, ¿qué tal, hmm... vas a tu casa y empacas todo lo que necesitas y vuelves aquí a las seis? ¿Esta bien para ti?

—Oh, sí —dijo el más joven—. Esta totalmente bien. Supongo que iré ahora, no quiero agobiarte o algo así.

—Nunca me agobias, ¿lo sabes?

Donghae asintió, a pesar de que era una mentira. Pero realmente no quería hablar de eso, y para que no sucediera, se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa (se sonrojó un poco una vez que recordó cómo Hyukjae lo ayudó a bañarse ayer y se preguntó por qué no recordaba haber aceptado dormir en la ropa de la cabeza del pelinegro) y salir de la casa de su novio.

Hyukjae miró a Donghae, cuyos movimientos estaban un poco rígidos y suspiró. Todavía necesitaba decirle algo, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar esta conversación. Tal vez solo necesitaba decirle todo tal como es, después de todo.

—Acerca de lo que me dijiste ayer —dijo el pelinegro, y Donghae se congeló—. Sobre la voz que seguías escuchando.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó el joven, con la boca seca. De repente tuvo miedo de que Hyukjae estuviera enojado con él por escucharla, aunque sabía que no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

—En realidad, Siwon tiene muchos amigos —dijo el pelinegro—. Muchos de ellos son médicos. Y ayer me dijo que uno de sus amigos puede verte y...

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?! —Donghae miró a Hyukjae, el pánico se podía ver en sus ojos, y eso hizo que el pelinegro también se asustara un poco, pero logró mantener la calma de alguna manera.

—No. No, no lo hice, Donghae —dijo—. Lo que me dijiste va a ser entre tú y yo solamente. No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Donghae suspiró y cerró los ojos. Todo estaba bien. Confía en Hyukjae, pero no quería que nadie más supiera sobre la voz. Es por eso que cuando el pelinegro dijo que no se lo contó a nadie, se sintió aliviado.

—Siwon lo ofreció él mismo, en realidad —dijo Hyukjae, tratando de calmar un poco la situación—. No se lo dije, pero él simplemente se lo ofreció, y no pude mantenertelo en secreto. Aún depende de ti, si no quieres, entonces...

—No —dijo Donghae, mirando sus propios pies, su voz tranquila—. No quiero.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio. No quería presionarlo, pero estuvo de acuerdo cuando Siwon dijo que Donghae definitivamente necesita la ayuda de alguien. Fue bueno que el pelinegro lo ayudara mucho, y confía en él, se sintió halagado, pero... no podía hacer que esa voz desapareciera. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero realmente quería que Donghae se liberara y viviera una vida feliz. Realmente quería ayudarlo.

—Como dije, depende de ti, Donghae —dijo suavemente y luego se acercó para poder tomar la mano del menor—. No te obligaré y no se lo diré a nadie, pero... ¿puedes decirme por qué? Solo quiero entender.

Donghae suspiró. Realmente odiaba esta parte de explicar a todos por qué no quería hacer eso.

—Porque no va a funcionar conmigo —dijo—. Lo intenté.  Lo intenté muchas veces, pero puedes ver que no funcionó. Y me di por vencido.

—A veces necesitas probar más de una vez si quieres que algo funcione...

—Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo intenté —dijo Donghae en silencio, pero su voz se quebró un poco—. Quiero que se vaya, realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero nunca funciona conmigo. Nunca. Cada vez que lo intento, simplemente me obligan a hablar sobre todas las cosas de las que no quiero hablar, pero eventualmente empeora aún más. No quiero intentarlo porque sé que no ayudará. No conmigo.

Hyukjae lo miró atentamente. Lo sabía. Llámelo entrometido, pero ayer le preguntó a Soobin cómo ha estado Donghae todo este tiempo. Ella le dijo que realmente lo intentaron muchas veces, y que a veces el progreso fue increíble, pero siempre había algo que hacía que Donghae volviera al punto en el que empezaron, por lo que se dio por vencido. Se escondió en su caparazón hasta el momento en que conoció a Hyukjae. Ella dijo que antes de que él apareciera ni siquiera intentara hacer la mitad de todas esas cosas que ahora intentaba hacer por el pelinegro, y confía en él, Hyukjae lo sabía y lo apreciaba mucho. Simplemente sentía que no hacía lo suficiente por Donghae y quería ayudarlo aún más.

Pero no quería obligarlo a hacer algo. Si Donghae dijo que no, es no. Pueden volver a esta conversación en cualquier momento, pero hasta ahora no iba a presionarlo.

—Lo tengo —dijo y se acercó solo para besar la nariz del menor. Donghae cerró los ojos una vez que sintió los suaves labios de Hyukjae tocando su nariz, y se estremeció debido a esa agradable sensación, haciendo que el pelinegro se riera suavemente. Se miraron a los ojos y Hyukjae dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Entonces hoy deberíamos divertirnos mucho?

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se torció en un intento fallido de sonreír, y asintió. No podría estar aún más agradecido por la comprensión de Hyukjae.

* * *

—Hasta pronto —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa cuando ya estaban parados fuera del apartamento del pelinegro con el más joven listo para irse, riéndose suavemente una vez que Donghae suspiró y puso un pequeño puchero. A pesar de que iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, él realmente no quería irse ahora.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor y, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera mirando, besó rápidamente los labios del joven, dejándolo asombrado.

—No hagas demasiado puchero —dijo—. Te ves adorable, pero aún así...

Donghae murmuró algo incoherente, y Hyukjae se rió de nuevo. El más joven se odiaba a sí mismo por reaccionar de nuevo de esta manera al simple beso, pero simplemente no pudo hacer nada. Porque era... era Hyukjae. Su Hyukjae.  Besándolo. No pudo reaccionar de otra manera.

Se despidieron del otro, y el más joven salió de la casa del pelinegro, todavía pensando en el beso. ¿Podría... podría contar como su primer beso en público? Bueno, técnicamente nadie los vio y estaban dentro del edificio. Pero ya no era el apartamento de Hyukjae, así que...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer todos esos pensamientos tontos. Todos podían decir que no puede contar como el primer beso en público, y necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Necesitó...

Donghae salió de la casa y salió al patio, frente al sol que hoy resplandecía increíblemente brillante. También se encontró con los gritos de los niños en algún lugar lejano y algunas mujeres que caminaban con sus bebés.

Era su clima favorito. No hace demasiado frío, no hace demasiado calor. Estaba bastante tranquilo en la calle, y debería haberlo disfrutado, pero...

Pero algo estaba mal.

Una vez más, Donghae no sabía qué. Y no sabía por qué, pero él solo...

Simplemente sintió que estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico. Como el que tuvo ayer.

El chico inhaló profundamente y trató de calmarse, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Seguía mirando diferentes objetos en el patio; todo era igual. Estaba ese banco en el que solía sentarse todos los días y donde se encontraba con Hyukjae. Había un pequeño patio de recreo con algunos niños (había algunos; la mayoría de ellos estaban en la escuela). Este era el mismo patio al que estaba acostumbrado. El mismo patio en el que solía sentirse tan seguro al entrar.

Pero ahora algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Su boca se sintió seca, sintió que su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y su cabeza se sintió tan ligera de repente.

Hyukjae. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en que necesitaba regresar a Hyukjae, y Donghae casi lo hizo, pero...

_"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Estoy muy orgulloso de que ahora puedas hacerlo tú solo."_

Donghae apretó el puño. No, no podía volver. Ya decepcionó a Hyukjae esta mañana cuando ni siquiera pudo confesarle sus sentimientos nuevamente, simplemente no podía volver y decirle...

_"Decirle que eres un fracaso, ¿eh?"_

Donghae cerró los ojos. Por supuesto. Lo era...

_"Fue una tontería pensar que voy a desaparecer."_

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más. No, solo necesitaba concentrarse. Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Solo necesitaba...

_"No puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta."_

Eso no es cierto.

_"Eres una carga para todos."_

No...

_"Hyukjae te dejará porque finalmente se cansará de ti."_

—E-eso... no es cierto... —Donghae se susurró a sí mismo; su voz apenas audible.

_"Nadie puede soportar a alguien tan incurable por tanto tiempo. Eres como un juguete roto para él. Puede que te ame ahora, pero se cansará de ti. Quiere que vayas a ese médico solo porque ya está harto de tu comportamiento."_

Donghae gimió, esperando no escuchar la voz dentro de su cabeza debido a la suya, y corrió a su casa, haciendo que la gente lo mirara sorprendida, pero no se dio cuenta. Solo necesitaba llegar a casa. Podía hacer eso, era simple. Solía hacerlo todos los días. Era simple. Estaba acostumbrado a eso...

Cuanto más aumentaba el pánico, más odiaba Donghae todo al respecto. Confía en él, deseó poder hacer callar esa voz, deseó poder sentirse bien. Pero no pudo. No pudo.

No sabía qué le pasaba. Literalmente no tenía idea.

El chico no notó el momento en que llegó a la casa donde vivía, pero una vez que entró, se sintió mejor. No genial, pero mejor. Y en el momento en que finalmente entró en su propio departamento, cerró la puerta y se arrodilló en el piso, finalmente sintió que los latidos de su corazón se volvían más estables.

Estaba sudando, su aliento era rápido. Donghae sintió cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo y trató de pensar en los motivos, pero... pero no sabía qué estaba mal. No importaba cuántas veces intentara pensarlo, realmente no entendía. Sí, era una tontería esperar que todo estuviera bien después de lo que sucedió ayer, pero a pesar de que había signos de que algo estaba mal esta mañana, ¿por qué ahora?

Todo estuvo bien. Salió afuera. Al patio donde ha estado tantas veces. Todo era como solía ser. ¿Que está mal? ¿Por qué se las arregló para ir solo al trabajo de Hyukjae ayer, pero hoy se asustó en el momento en que acaba de salir del departamento del pelinegro?

Entonces fue cuando lo entendió.

No había Hyukjae.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron ante este pensamiento. Simplemente parecía ridículo. No. No, no, no, esa no podría ser una verdadera razón. Como se dijo, él ha estado en este patio muchas veces. Estaba allí solo antes de que supiera sobre la existencia de Hyukjae. Eso no puede ser cierto.

Pero...

Algo en el fondo le decía que, por alguna razón, ese era el problema. Lo dejaron solo una vez más, y tal vez... tal vez por alguna razón no pudo quedarse solo después de lo que sucedió. Al menos no por ahora.

Donghae suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando poder pensar correctamente. Eso era una locura. Sí, ha tenido algunos problemas, nunca lo negó, pero no podría ser tan malo.

No podría ser tan malo después de todo lo que ha pasado. No podía permitirse ser así.

El chico asintió. Sí, no podía permitirse volver a ser débil. Si realmente quería superar todo, solo tenía que soportarlo. Y eso no era un gran problema, ¿verdad? Aparentemente solo estaba estresado. Sí, eso podría ser una razón. Ayer fue... abrumador, por decir lo menos, aparentemente solo necesita algo de tiempo, y todo volverá a estar bien. Si. Solo necesita algo de tiempo.

Donghae siguió repitiendo eso cuando se levantó y fue a su habitación. Repitió eso cuando comenzó a empacar algunas cosas, pero apenas logró abrir su mochila ya que sus manos seguían temblando.

Todo estará bien.

Quería llevar su computadora portátil con él porque necesitará trabajar al menos un poco, pero de alguna manera la idea de ver muchos mensajes de sus clientes lo inquietaba. No quería hablar con nadie. No quería hablar con nadie, si no es con Hyukjae.

Estará bien.

Donghae quería llevar un paraguas. Escuchó que llovería pronto, y si querían dar un paseo...

Se congeló con el paraguas en sus manos. Si ellos... pudieran caminar, ellos...

Donghae sintió el toque de alguien en su espalda y, temblando, se dio la vuelta, con el paraguas delante de él, y miró a quién lo tocó con los ojos muy abiertos.

No estaba sorprendido.

Lo que sentía era más como... miedo.

Soomin se estremeció una vez que su hijo saltó bajo su toque y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se congeló por un segundo sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces se acordó.

—Oh —dijo la mujer, sonriendo suavemente, para que su hijo se calmara un poco—. Lo siento, lo olvidé. Sin toques inesperados desde atrás.

Ella sonrió, tratando de ignorarlo. Pero se sintió triste al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron que lidiar con el miedo de su hijo a toques inesperados...

—Solo quería decir hola. ¿Volverás con Hyukjae? ¿Se divirtieron ustedes dos? ¿Quieres comer algo?

Donghae seguía mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. No, no porque todavía tuviera miedo, sino porque... Porque sabía que la única persona que podía tocarlo en esta casa podía ser una de sus madres porque a veces tenían días libres a mitad de semana. No debería sentirse así. No se ha sentido así por mucho tiempo.

Que esta pasando...

—¿Cariño? —escuchó a Soomin preguntando—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella frunció el ceño. Ahora podía ver que su hijo realmente se veía extremadamente pálido y... Y algo sobre la forma en que se comportaba era solo...

—E-está bien —murmuró Donghae eventualmente—. Estoy bien.

Soomin sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco. Tartamudeó. Su hijo estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, y no porque estuviera tímido o algo así.

—Donghae, ¿qué pasa? —habló en voz baja, tratando de encontrar una razón por la que él era así. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien últimamente, ¿por qué? ¿Solo porque? ¿Por qué su hijo otra vez, qué ha hecho mal?—. ¿Que pasó? ¿Discutiste con Hyukjae?

Solo pensar en la posibilidad de que esto sucediera provocaba que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y Donghae sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

 _'¡Basta, maldición!'_ Se maldijo a sí mismo. _'La estás asustando.'_

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba tanto en ese momento, tanto. Como sabía que no había nada de qué asustarse, literalmente no tenía ninguna razón para actuar de esta manera.

Sin embargo lo hizo.

—Lo siento —se las arregló para decir—. Lo siento. No, no discutimos, en realidad... En realidad voy a ir a su casa otra vez y voy a pasar una semana allí... —lo dijo a pesar de que sabía que Hyukjae ya había avisados a sus madres al respecto, pero solo necesitaba decir algo.

Soomin estaba herida y él no quería mirarla. Era doloroso. Es por eso que decidió evitar mirar a su propia madre, tratando de concentrarse en algo, pero terminó mirando objetos al azar en la habitación.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella; silenciosa y suavemente

Había muchos pensamientos en su cabeza en este momento. Quería llamar a Soobin, quería que su hijo se quedara en casa, quería hacer algo, pero... Todas estas cosas apuntaban a un resultado. Ella quería que Donghae se sintiera mejor. Y, por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo ella misma, también entendió que Hyukjae iba a hacer que su hijo se sintiera mejor. No, no solo porque estaban enamorados o algo así, es solo... Aparentemente, Hyukjae fue el único que pudo asegurarle a Donghae que no era una carga.

La paciencia de Hyukjae era algo increíble. Realmente algo increíble. Tanto Soomin como Soobin amaban a Donghae, lo amaban más que a nadie, más que a ellas mismas. Pero sería una mentira si dijeran que siempre fueron optimista acerca de esta situación y que nunca tuvieron ganas de darse por vencidas.

Ese chico, Hyukjae. No lo sabías, pero a veces también se sentía cansado y sin esperanza. La única diferencia era que nunca se dio por vencido.

 

_"¿Está bien?" preguntó Soobin una vez que el pelinegro los llamó, explicando brevemente lo que sucedió ese día y por qué Donghae se quedará en su casa (evitando algunos detalles, por supuesto). Soomin, que estaba sentada al lado, escuchaba atentamente. "Quiero decir que no quiero sonar como la mamá de un niño de diez años, pero..."_

_Hyukjae se rió entre dientes._

_"Está totalmente bien. Disfruto cada minuto que paso con él."_

_Soobin sonrió y dijo, "Eso es porque recién comenzaste a salir y los dos están enamorados. Eventualmente se cansarán de la presencia del otro."_

_"Lo sé. Es la vida, ¿no? Pero esos momentos solo me harán extrañarlo aún más eventualmente porque hay cosas mucho más positivas sobre estar juntos que lejos del otro."_

 

Por eso, cuando Donghae dijo, —Sí, estoy seguro —Soomin solo suspiró y, tratando de sonreír suavemente, respondió—. Déjame ayudarte a empacar entonces.

Y su hijo no podría estar más agradecido por eso.

* * *

Tratar de cruzar la calle fue difícil. De nuevo. Esa voz, volvió y comenzó a molestar a Donghae; necesitaba algo de tiempo para calmarse después de esa pequeña aventura desde su casa hasta la de Hyukjae.

Sin embargo, se convenció obstinadamente de que todo iba a estar bien. Aparentemente fue un mal día para él. Estaba abrumado ayer, pero se las arreglará. No necesitaba la ayuda de alguien ni necesitaba ser una carga para alguien. Se las arreglará. Será normal. Todo funcionará bien.

Respirando hondo, Donghae tocó el timbre de la puerta, pero en lugar de ver a Hyukjae en unos segundos, escuchó, —¡Entra! Está abierto.

El joven inclinó la cabeza, pero abrió la puerta. El apartamento de Hyukjae estaba oscuro.

—¿Hyukjae? —dijo Donghae, alabándose en silencio por no poder tartamudear, a pesar de que la oscuridad lo ponía... incómodo, por decir lo menos.

—Sala de estar —oyó la voz del pelinegro, pero nada después de eso.

Donghae tragó saliva. Bien, necesitaba dejar de entrar en pánico, necesitaba dejar de sentirse nervioso, solo tenía que ir a la sala de estar. Era el apartamento de Hyukjae, después de todo, y solo pensar en verlo lo hacía todo... más fácil.

Los ojos del joven se ensancharon una vez que se dio cuenta de que solo pensar en ver a Hyukjae pronto, solo su presencia hacía que todo fuera mucho mejor. Incluso la oscuridad no parecía tan mala como solía sentirse hace solo unos segundos, y solo... simplemente increíble. Donghae no ha tenido pensamientos coherentes para describirlo.

Pero, ¿por qué molestarse? Tenía a Hyukjae esperándolo en la sala de estar, y no quería perder ni un segundo, así que Donghae simplemente entró en la casa del pelinegro, cerró la puerta y fue a la sala de estar...

Solo para congelarse a medio camino con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.

Ahí estaba Hyukjae. Por supuesto que estaba Hyukjae, era su departamento, después de todo. El pelinegro estaba de pie en medio de la sala, con una gran sonrisa de encía en su rostro. La habitación estaba medio oscura, solo una gran pantalla traía algo de luz allí, y Donghae vio muchas mantas y almohadas en el piso, incluso algunos lindos juguetes que hacían que todo fuera más acogedor. También había una enorme pizza y algunas tazas, y Donghae podía oler un chocolate caliente. Y todo era tan...

—T-tú —el joven intentó decir algo, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas—. T-tu... q-quiero decir... ¿compraste un teatro en casa?

Sí, la gran pantalla que era la única fuente de luz no era nada, sino un teatro en casa, y Hyukjae estaba de pie justo en frente. Se rió entre dientes una vez que escuchó la pregunta de Donghae.

—No, es de Kyuhyun. ¿Me veo tan adinerado? No fui despedido, pero aún así. Necesito ser sabio con el dinero —dijo con una sonrisa.

Donghae se sintió tan aliviado después de escuchar eso;  como si una gran piedra que llevaba sobre sus hombros desapareciera de repente.

—E-está bien —el joven trató de ignorar su tartamudeo y esperó que Hyukjae no lo notara.

Lo hizo. Por supuesto que sí, pero fue lo suficientemente sabio como para guardar silencio al respecto, y bueno... no quería arruinar el estado de ánimo de esta noche.

—Pero compré algunos juguetes para ti. No sé por qué, en realidad, pero ¿solo pensé en ti una vez que los vi? Tal vez porque son tan lindos como tú —el corazón de Donghae comenzó a latir más rápido, mucho más rápido, y sus mejillas se pusieron calientes. Estaba seguro de que estaban sonrojadas y agradeció que Hyukjae no pudiera verlo—. Me dijiste que te encantaría ir al cine para una cita, y sé que todavía no es fácil hacerlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ir allí eventualmente, pero por ahora... —extendió los brazos, como si esperara que el más joven se acercara, para que Hyukjae pueda abrazarlo—. Bienvenido a mi pequeño cine en casa. No es tan grande, pero estoy seguro de que es bastante cómodo. Tengamos la mejor cita.

Y eso fue. Oh, así fue.

Llámalo sensible, pero una vez que Hyukjae lo abrazó, Donghae sintió que estaba listo para llorar porque se olvidó de todo en el abrazo de su novio. Se olvidó de todo y simplemente se permitió disfrutar.

Se permitió disfrutar de la pizza y el chocolate caliente juntos, a pesar de que esas cosas parecían incompatibles antes. Hyukjae le mostró lo increíble que se puede saborear la pizza con un dulce chocolate caliente.

Se permitió disfrutar del cine y los dibujos animados. El pelinegro dejó que Donghae eligiera lo que iban a ver, y por una vez el más joven se dejó ser absolutamente libre en su elección; vieron una película de acción, una caricatura de comedia e incluso una película romántica.  Y se sintió genial. Hyukjae le mostró lo fácil que era sentirse tenso, luego reír y luego preocuparse por lo que va a pasar entre los dos personajes que obviamente están destinados al otro, pero siempre hay algo en camino.

Se permitió disfrutar del calor. Estar envuelto en una acogedora manta y acostarse sobre una almohada suave mientras se acurrucaba con Hyukjae que literalmente hizo que Donghae se derritiera un poco. Nunca se sintió tan bien, nunca. Hyukjae le mostró lo que significaba la comodidad real.

Se permitió disfrutar del amor. Todos los toques que compartieron, todos los besos que compartieron hicieron enloquecer el corazón del menor; estaba un poco preocupado de que realmente no era saludable, pero él no podía parar porque sí. Hyukjae le mostró cómo ser amado y sentirse enamorado.

—Te amo —Hyukjae susurró en su oído, haciendo que Donghae temblara de placer.

Terminaron en el balcón, ambos envueltos en una manta para mantenerse calientes con Hyukjae abrazando a Donghae. Como el más joven era un poco más bajo, Hyukjae podía colocar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Donghae; su mentón sobre su cabeza. El pelinegro seguía susurrando tonterías cursi en el oído del menor, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se riera de vez en cuando.

Hyukjae estaba feliz de haber hecho reír a Donghae porque sabía que algo andaba mal, y al aligerar el estado de ánimo y mostrarle al menor que le importa y no, no se cansará de él y el menor no será una carga, esperaba que Donghae se abriera eventualmente.

Y funcionó.

No importó cuántas cosas sucedieron ayer, no importó cuántos cambios experimentó el joven. Siempre hubo una cosa que nunca cambió, y fue su amor y confianza para Hyukjae.

Al escuchar todas esas palabras, el pelinegro siguió susurrándole al oído, siendo abrazado por él, Donghae no pudo evitarlo, pero siguió pensando que todo llegaría a su fin. Una vez que salga del departamento de Hyukjae, todo se volverá igual. La voz dentro de su cabeza no desaparecerá solo porque el joven estaba cansado de escucharlo. El pánico tampoco desaparecerá.

Donghae no quería admitirlo, pero aparentemente el mayor error que cometieron fue permitirle acostumbrarse a la idea de que Hyukjae resolverá todos sus problemas, que Hyukjae hará que todo vuelva a ser bueno. Se volvió dependiente de él, y no quería serlo. Por supuesto, sería bueno tener a alguien que esté aquí para ti cada vez que necesites ayuda, pero Donghae quería poder lidiar con las cosas por su cuenta. Quería poder vivir normalmente. Quería sentirse normal.

Sin embargo, aparentemente necesitaba ayuda antes de que funcione con él.

—Hyukjae —dijo el joven de repente; su voz suave, pero decidida.

El pelinegro sonrió. Ya conocía este tono. Significaba que Donghae finalmente llegó a una conclusión, y si quería hablar, entonces Hyukjae hizo todo bien.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró suavemente, abrazando a su novio con más fuerza.

Donghae se permitió disfrutar de esta sensación durante unos segundos, pero luego se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a los ojos de Hyukjae mientras hablaba. Esta vez no se perdió una vez que miró esos hermosos ojos; los más bello que haya visto. Bueno, tal vez se perdió en esos ojos, pero esos fueron solo detalles... De todos modos.

—Voy a decirte algo, Hyukjae, pero primero... Primero necesito que me digas algo —dijo con calma, sin tartamudear. No pudo evitarlo, pero realmente se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Por supuesto —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa alentadora, y Donghae respiró hondo.

—Necesito que digas que me amas —dijo, y bueno, eso sorprendió a Hyukjae, pero no obstante sonrió.

—Te amo —dijo sin ninguna duda—. ¿No lo dije hace unos minutos?

—No, necesito que me escuches y luego lo digas —repitió el joven tercamente y luego respiró hondo una vez más, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Sí, estaba un poco preocupado. Quizás no un poco—. Sé que soy terrible, especialmente cuando estoy enfermo. No puedes negar que siempre necesito que te preocupes por mí, y necesito que estés conmigo a menudo. Soy raro, no puedo ir a lugares públicos y, sinceramente, no tengo idea de si alguna vez podré hacerlo. No puedo manejar bien conocer gente nueva; no puedo manejar a mucha gente al mismo tiempo. Es muy probable que nunca tengas una cita adecuada mientras estemos juntos, y no podrás decirles a todos que estás orgulloso de con quién estás saliendo. D-dime que, después de saber todo esto, todavía me amas.

Hyukjae no iba a mentir que lo tomó desprevenido. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan acostumbrado a esto, que logró sonreír de inmediato y decir, —Sí. Todavía te amo.

El labio inferior del joven tembló. Se aferró a la camiseta de Hyukjae y dijo, —Siempre lo haré, siempre necesito tu ayuda porque voy a tener días malos aquí y allá. Puedo ser feliz y todo eso ahora, pero solo sé quién soy, Hyukjae. Y tú también lo sabes. Y todavía. ¿Todavía me amas?

—Si. Exactamente porque sé quién eres realmente, todavía te amo. Porque no sé si lo notaste o no, pero no conozco a nadie que me apoye tanto como tú, sin reír, sin juzgarme. No conozco a nadie que esté dispuesto a luchar solo porque esa persona quiere que me sienta mejor con ellos. No conozco a nadie que se preocupe tanto por mis sentimientos, por lo mucho que me divierto mientras están cerca, por cómo me siento, por lo que estoy haciendo. Nadie hizo eso, Donghae. Nadie. Entonces sí. Sé quién eres y te amo por ser tú mismo. Y aunque ya te lo dije muchas veces aún así estoy dispuesto a repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que me creas.

Hyukjae podía sentir los dedos de Donghae agarrándose a la piel de su estómago y eso dolía, pero ni siquiera trató de alejar al menor. En cambio, cubrió las manos de Donghae con las suyas (las manos más pequeñas del menor desaparecieron bajo las grandes palmas del pelinegro) y las acarició con los pulgares. Quería decir algo más, pero esta vez Donghae fue más rápido.

—Estás atrapado conmigo ahora —susurró—. Dime que estás atrapado conmigo ahora.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. Tal vez lo hizo por nerviosismo, ya que podía sentir un significado detrás de esas palabras, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Sí, Lee Donghae. Estoy oficialmente atrapado contigo.  Estoy atrapado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien —el joven respiró y abrazó a Hyukjae de inmediato, dejándose perder en ese abrazo.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo habían estado así antes de continuar, pero Hyukjae esperó pacientemente a que lo hiciera.

—Hyukjae —dijo—. Sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana...

—¿Si?

—Tal vez... tal vez debería intentarlo.

El pelinegro respiró hondo. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no se necesitaban palabras. No esta vez.

—Está bien, Donghae.

—Aparentemente voy a ser terrible en eso.

—Aparentemente voy a ser yo quien te diga que lo estás haciendo bien.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, y fue entonces cuando Hyukjae sintió que algo andaba mal.

—Acerca de ser terrible cuando estás enfermo —murmuró y colocó su mano sobre la frente de Donghae—. ¿No tienes fiebre?

Y probablemente Donghae iba a ser "terrible" un poco antes de lo que ambos esperaban.

 _"Quiero decir, una vez que estoy enfermo me pongo... quejumbroso. No me siento bien y exijo muchas cosas..."_  Hyukjae recordó que el joven dijo eso y lo llamó loco, pero de alguna manera sintió que iba a ser divertido.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Hyukjae sabía que Donghae era bastante especial en todo, y no debería sorprenderse de que fuera  _tan_  especial incluso cuando estaba enfermo.

Sin embargo, dicho hombre nunca dejó de sorprenderlo.

Donghae logró ser una maravillosa mezcla de persona exigente y una persona que odia molestar a los demás. Por ejemplo, cada vez que Hyukjae intentaba alimentarlo, el chico apenas aceptaba algo, pero inmediatamente se sentía mal y luego decía que le gustaría lo que Hyukjae vaya a cocinar. O quería pasar una noche en el balcón (era extraño lo aficionado que era Donghae a los balcones, el pelinegro incluso pensó que su novio podría vivir allí si solo se le permitía), a pesar de que tenía fiebre. A veces no era fácil para Hyukjae mantener la calma, especialmente cuando ya le  _prohibió_  a Donghae hacerlo, pero el más joven todavía lo hizo. Pero se dio cuenta de lo perdido que estaba cada vez que Donghae lo miraba como un cachorro pateado y  _con un puchero murmuraba un lastimero,_  —Lo siento...

Darle medicamentos fue una lucha, para ser sincero. Donghae  _odiaba_  las medicinas porque  _esas_   _píldoras nunca eran sabrosas._ Y a pesar de que el joven lamentaba terriblemente su comportamiento y se disculpaba con Hyukjae todos los días (si al pelinegro le daban mil wones cada vez que escuchaba a su novio decir "Lo siento", nunca más tendría que trabajar), negarse a tomar los medicamentos era lo único por lo que Donghae ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de disculparse.

—Prueba este jarabe —dijo una vez Hyukjae, apareciendo de la nada; Donghae estaba viendo dibujos animados en el teatro en casa.

El más joven se apegó bastante a ese lugar acogedor en el piso justo en frente de la pantalla, y la única razón por la que Hyukjae le permitió permanecer pegado a él fue que el sistema de calefacción del piso era lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener a Donghae caliente.

Una vez que escuchó eso, el joven abrió mucho los ojos y se escondió debajo de la manta.

—No —murmuró, su voz tranquila.

—Te das cuenta de que todavía puedo verte, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae resopló, apenas capaz de evitar sonreír una vez que vio los calcetines de Donghae asomándose por debajo de la manta.

—Todavía no quiero.

—Donghae.

—No. Sin medicinas, por favor.

—¿Cómo imaginas mejorar si te niegas a tomar las medicinas?

—Me las arreglaré.

Hyukjae respiró hondo. Sí, este chico no era fácil, pero también lo era el pelinegro.

—Está bien —dijo, fingiendo estar bastante molesto. Donghae se estremeció debajo de la manta, y Hyukjae supo que era una buena señal—. Por supuesto que te las arreglarás, eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Yo solo... Realmente no podemos hacer ninguna actividad mientras estás enfermo, y ni siquiera puedo acurrucarme contigo porque no se puede mientras estás enfermo. Pero está bien, tal vez tengamos otro momento...

—Lo haré —oyó la voz del menor, y se dio cuenta de que Donghae estaba disgustado, pero eso no importó. Hyukjae ganó. Tal vez eso fue un poco demasiado fácil—. Pero tengo una condición.

El castaño se asomó por debajo de la manta, y el pelinegro casi sufrió un ataque al corazón debido a la visión de su cabello suave desordenado y sus hermosos ojos mirándolo de esa manera.

—¿Qué condición? —logró preguntar con calma, a pesar de que era difícil. Se sentía tan lleno de amor.

La forma en que Donghae inclinó la cabeza, fingiendo pensar en eso. La forma en que sus ojos  _brillaban_  cada vez que pensaba en algo que le gustaba. La forma en que abrazaba al peluche simplemente porque nunca sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos (y cada vez que Hyukjae estaba cerca, Donghae lo abrazaba en lugar de un juguete). La forma en que habló con su voz suave y silenciosa. Todo. Todo sobre Donghae solo hizo que Hyukjae cayera más profundo de lo que ya estaba. Y cada vez se sorprendía de que realmente puede amar a Donghae  _aún más._

—Abrazos —dijo el más joven eventualmente—. Abrazos. Esta noche.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

—No se permite abrazarte durante más de unos minutos y no nos besamos desde el momento en que descubrimos que estás enfermo, ¿y ahora estás pidiendo abrazos? —preguntó.

Donghae parecía un poco avergonzado después de escuchar eso.

—Te dije que a veces exijo algo ridículo —dijo en voz baja.

El pelinegro se rió una vez más, y esta vez no se contuvo demasiado. Se acercó y acarició la cabeza de Donghae, este último cerró los ojos y se inclinó al toque de Hyukjae. Al igual que un pequeño cachorro.

Lo mejor de la enfermedad de Donghae fue que el más joven se volvió aún más adorable de lo que solía ser. A pesar de sus cambios de humor, a pesar de sus hábitos extraños, a pesar de las constantes disculpas, a pesar de todo, Donghae estaba literalmente en su estado más lindo en este momento.

Hyukjae no sabía por qué, pero el más joven era muy tímido para actuar lindo frente a cualquiera, incluso frente a él. Se ponía tímido fácilmente y siempre trataba de controlarse. Tal vez pensó que era molesto, el pelinegro no podía decirlo ahora, pero estaba tan feliz que Donghae no temía ser  _completamente él mismo_ en este momento. A pesar de que era un poco demasiado exigente y caprichoso. Pero aún adorable.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio un poco más de lo que Donghae podía tolerar, y pronto vio cómo el joven desvió la mirada y su rostro se puso serio. Hyukjae sabía lo que eso significaba.

La voz. Está escuchando la voz otra vez.

Cada vez que Donghae escuchaba esa voz se volvía distante de repente. También notó que Donghae escuchaba esa voz mucho más a menudo hoy en día.

El pelinegro besó rápidamente la frente del joven, distrayéndolo. Donghae lo miró, sorprendido, y preguntó, —¿Por qué fue eso?

—Simplemente por ser tan lindo —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa—. Y ahora el jarabe.

El joven frunció un poco los ojos.

—¿Abrazos? —preguntó.

—Obtendrás todo lo que quieras esta noche.

Donghae sonrió y asintió, aceptando alegremente el jarabe. Hyukjae casi se burló de él una vez que el más joven terminó porque ese jarabe era  _dulce_. El pelinegro pasó algún tiempo buscando un jarabe realmente dulce porque no habría ninguna posibilidad para que el más joven lo aceptaran si no era sabroso. Pero estaba listo para eso si eso significaba que Donghae mejoraría pronto y podría visitar al médico que Siwon le comentó a Hyukjae.

El pelinegro ya habló con el médico que se llamaba Leeteuk. Tuvieron que discutir la situación antes de hacer algo, y el médico asumió que aparentemente todo lo que sucedió  _después del incidente_ con el joven caminando hasta el trabajo de Hyukjae estaba sucediendo porque Donghae estaba demasiado estresado ese día. Y aparentemente ahora sentía que el pelinegro, que era el único que lo ayudó a sentirse mejor y gracias a quien pudo llegar tan lejos (ambos sabían que Donghae seguía pensando en Hyukjae mientras caminaba solo por las calles), era algo así como su lugar seguro. Una persona que lo ayudará sin importar qué. Y aparentemente ahora se sentía seguro justo cuando Hyukjae estaba cerca.

Ambos acordaron que necesitan conocerse si quieren poner a prueba la teoría de Leeteuk, pero hasta ahora solo dijo que lo mejor que Hyukjae podía hacer hasta ahora era rodear a Donghae con un ambiente agradable y hacerlo sentir amado, y él estaba tan listo para hacerlo.

Algunas personas podían decir que estaba haciendo demasiado por Donghae, pero el pelinegro no lo creía. Eran iguales. Completamente iguales. Por todo el cuidado que Hyukjae le dio, Donghae respondió con una felicidad eterna que trajo a la vida del pelinegro.

Por ejemplo, Hyukjae no sabía de dónde los sacaban el más joven, pero tenía muchas pegatinas de motivación con lindos gatitos. Y el pelinegro no sabía cómo Donghae hizo eso porque pasaban casi cada minuto juntos, pero Hyukjae siempre encontraba esas pegatinas aquí y allá. Un día se despertó y una vez que fue al baño encontró una pegatina en su cepillo de dientes con un gatito que decía: "¡Lo estás haciendo genial, sonríe!". La próxima vez que recibió este "mensaje" de Donghae fue cuando notó una pegatina con "Eres tan cálido, eres un sol" en su taza llena de té caliente. Y confíen en él, a veces Hyukjae tenía ganas de llorar de ternura. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

La forma en que el joven se preocupaba por él era muy entrañable. El pelinegro solía enfriarse fácilmente, por lo que Donghae le dio sus calcetines calientes y, sorprendentemente, realmente ayudó.

—Mamá dice que en su mayoría sentimos frío porque nuestros pies están fríos —dijo ese día, y tenía toda la razón.

También siempre obligaba a Hyukjae a dormir en una almohada más grande. Siempre dejaba que Hyukjae comiera la mayor porción de comida. Siempre preguntaba cómo se sentía. Incluso cuando Donghae era llorón y exigente, seguía preguntando cómo estaba el día del pelinegro, a pesar de que lo pasaron juntos. Y así es como Hyukjae se sintió amado, a pesar de que el menor todavía no pudo confesarse.

Así que sí, el pelinegro estaba más que dispuesto a mostrar su amor aún más, así que si su novio quería abrazos, iba a darle muchos abrazos esta noche.

 _Esta noche dijo, eh,_ pensó Hyukjae mientras lavaba los platos.  _Es un poco molesto que todo lo que haga esta noche sea acurrucarse..._

Al pelinegro le encantaría resaltar que nadie puede juzgarlo, está bien. En primer lugar, era un hombre adulto con sus necesidades, y estar constantemente junto a alguien a quien ama tanto lo llevó a pensamientos bastante interesantes y... una erección matutina, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutirlo.

En segundo lugar,  _y lo más importante,_  es que es amigo de Heechul. Entonces, de vez en cuando, Hyukjae recibió mensajes interesantes, como hoy...

_"No puedo creer que ahora que están viviendo juntos, pero ni siquiera lo intentan, no sé, ¿dale una pista?"_

Hyukjae puso los ojos en blanco.

_"Está enfermo, Heechul. Y no voy a darle ninguna pista hasta que esté listo."_

_"¿Cómo vas a saber que está listo si definitivamente no va a comenzar esta conversación primero, y ni siquiera le estás dando ninguna pista?"_

_"No estoy tan desesperado."_

_"Oh, ¿eso crees? Bueno."_

Fue bastante estúpido por parte de Hyukjae pensar que Heechul lo dejaría tranquilo, debería haber conocido mejor a su amigo. Lo siguiente que hizo Heechul fue hacer una conversación grupal con él, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun y, sorprendentemente, Siwon.

**Heechul:** _Aquí vamos con una pregunta muy importante._

**Hyukjae:**   _no lo hagas._

**Heechul:** _¿Quién piensa que Hyukjae necesita desesperadamente echar un polvo?_

**Hyukjae:** _Te mataré._

**Kyuhyun:**   _yo._

**Hyukjae:** _Sabía que me traicionarías así._

**Siwon:** _Realmente no sé por qué estoy aquí, pero sí, también lo creo._

**Hyukjae:** _¡Siwon!_

**Heechul:**   _Lo ves._

**Hyukjae:** _¡Confié en ti!_

**Hyukjae:** _¿Por qué piensas eso?_

**Siwon:** _lo siento._

**Siwon:**   _Bueno, tú... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero a veces te ves muy frustrado por... eso._

**Kyuhyun:** _Y a veces pareces que si tuvieras una oportunidad, te comerías a Donghae justo donde está parado._

**Hyukjae:**   _Apenas nos ves juntos, Kyuhyun._

**Kyuhyun:** _Vaya, debes estar muy caliente si puedo sentirlo aunque apenas los vea juntos._

**Hyukjae:** _Cállate, todavía estoy enojado contigo._

**Kyuhyun:**   _Disculpa, no fui yo quien ni siquiera se preocupó por mantener esta amistad._

**Heechul:** _¡Eso de arriba, no es apreciado en este chat grupal!_

**Heechul:**   _Estamos aquí para discutir cómo Hyukjae necesita tener sexo._

**Kyuhyun:** _está bien._

**Kyuhyun:** _Solo hazlo, Hyukjae._

**Siwon:** _Sí, hazlo._

**Heechul:**   _¡Deja de fingir que eres santo y hazlo!_

**Hyukjae:** _Está bien, está bien. Algún día lo haré._

**Heechul:** _¡Este día debe llegar antes!_

**Hyukjae:**   _Bien, genio, conoces bien a Donghae. ¿Cómo te imaginas que se lo haga?_

**Kyuhyun:** _¿Realmente vamos a ser tan precisos porque todos deben recordar que no me gustan los chicos?_

**Heechul:**   _¿Gentil?_

**Heechul:** _Cállate, Kyuhyun._

**Hyukjae:**   _Cállate, Kyuhyun._

**Siwon:** _Cállate, Kyuhyun._

**Kyuhyun:**   _¡Oye Siwon! ¡Confié en ti!_

**Hyukjae:** _Bienvenido al club._

**Heechul:**   _¡De vuelta a nuestro tema!_

 **Heechul:**   _Pero en serio, ¿solo sé gentil? Si lo provocas un poco, pero gentilmente, obtendrá una pista, y sabrás si está listo._

 **Hyukjae:**   _Aunque no creo que sea un buen momento..._

**Siwon:** _Si esto es en lo que estoy pensando, eso también es amor.  Especialmente para Donghae._

En ese momento, Hyukjae pensó que Donghae en realidad no le había dicho que aún lo amaba, así que...

 **Heechul:**   _No tengo idea de qué están hablando, pero ¿sí? Vamos, Hyukjae. Conociendo a Donghae y lo enamorado que estás, este será el sexo más tierno de la historia... Y bueno, incluso si te rechazan por el sexo, él todavía tendrá su tiempo para disfrutar._

 **Kyuhyun:**   _Por mucho que no me gusta hablar de eso, pero sí. Debes ser amable y dulce antes, mientras estás en progreso y después. ¿Y eso realmente puede hacerle bien?_

 **Heechul:**   _..._

**Heechul:** _No puedo creer que Kyuhyun te haya dado un consejo sabio y reflexivo._

**Kyuhyun:** _Cállate, Heechul._

**Kyuhyun:** _Pero en conclusión._

**Kyuhyun:** _¡HYUKJAE, SÓLO TEN SEXO CON DONGHAE Y PERMITE QUE TODOS VIVAMOS FELICES!_

**Heechul:** _¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!_

**Siwon:** _+!_

Hyukjae resopló, pero también se rió una vez que vio estos mensajes. Aunque sus amigos eran molestos, eran algo graciosos. Quería escribir una respuesta, pero...

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso ahí? —preguntó Donghae, apareciendo de la nada.

Hyukjae, entrando en pánico, cerró rápidamente la pestaña del chat grupal y miró al más joven que estaba mirando atentamente la pantalla del teléfono.

—Oh, me asustaste —dijo, riéndose torpemente.

La cara de Donghae estaba seria, y Hyukjae tragó saliva. ¿Lo vio...?

El joven lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo de repente, —Píldoras, Hyukjae.

—¿Huh?

—Es hora de que tome algunas píldoras.

—O-oh —el pelinegro todavía se sentía incómodo—. Bueno. Veo que alguien realmente quiere sus abrazos esta noche, ¿eh?

Hyukjae fue a la mesa donde estaban las píldoras, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien, esperando que Donghae no hubiera visto de qué estaban hablando en el chat grupal. Por un segundo olvidó cuánto odiaba su novio las píldoras y lo alarmante que debería ser pedirle algunas.

Mientras tanto, Donghae trató de soportar todos esos sentimientos encontrados que ahora sentía después de ver los mensajes que recibió Hyukjae.

***

Se notaba que los dos estaban teniendo una velada perfecta juntos; ambos se acurrucaron en la cama en la habitación de Hyukjae mientras hablaban y disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, a pesar de que Donghae parecía un poco distraído por algo.

El pelinegro podía decir que algo estaba molestando a su novio, así que hizo todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo. ¿Donghae quería abrazos? Aquí estaba abrazándolo tanto como quisiera el menor. ¿Necesitaba hablar? Aquí estaban, hablando libremente.

Lo único que hizo que Donghae no quiso fue recordarle las píldoras. Aunque el joven protestó, Hyukjae era terco, por lo que se levantó y fue hacia la puerta solo para detenerse.

—Hyukjae —dijo Donghae de repente, haciendo que este último se detuviera a medio camino.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el pelinegro, sonriendo con cariño. El más joven tragó saliva. Tal vez no necesitaba decirlo...—. ¿Qué pasa, Donghae?

Miró a los ojos del pelinegro, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía. Ya no podía mantenerlo en secreto. No podía dejarse molestar por algo sin contarle a Hyukjae.

_Porque confiaba en él._

—Yo... —Donghae comenzó, pero se detuvo a la mitad, ganando todo su coraje. Era simple.  Solo necesitaba decirlo—. Yo... vi ese mensaje de Kyuhyun esta mañana.

Hyukjae de repente sintió que quería desaparecer. O tal vez golpear la pared con la cabeza. O golpear la pared con la cabeza de Heechul por incluso hacer ese chat grupal. O ambos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedió de  _nuevo_? Era la segunda vez cuando Heechul le enviaba mensajes inquietantes, y otras personas seguían viéndolos. Aunque esta vez fue Kyuhyun quien envió uno, todavía fue idea de Heechul. El pelinegro no sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo eso.

—Lo mataré —dijo en voz baja con una ligera sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Donghae parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Esta no es la primera vez que me avergüenzo por él.

—¿No es la primera vez?

—No te preocupes por mí —suspiró Hyukjae—. Y no importa. Ya hemos hablado de eso, ¿verdad?  Sé que quizás te preocupes por eso ahora, pero no lo hagas. Todo está bien. Estoy bien. Como he dicho antes, no necesitamos hacerlo antes de que esté listo.

El pelinegro sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Donghae miró su propio regazo y permaneció en silencio, y Hyukjae pensó que eso significaba que esta conversación había terminado, así que se dio la vuelta para irse, pero las palabras del joven lo hicieron detenerse una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa si estoy listo? —Donghae habló con una voz tierna y apenas audible, pero la casa estaba tan silenciosa que no fue difícil para su novio escucharlo.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro pensó que lo había escuchado mal. Se dio la vuelta y miró al joven con los ojos bien abiertos; el último seguía mirando su regazo, sus orejas rojas, lo que podría significar solo una cosa.

_Realmente dijo eso._

O tal vez significaba que Donghae tenía fiebre, pero de alguna manera el pelinegro dudaba que fuera así esta vez.

Pero Hyukjae todavía preguntó, —¿Qué?

Donghae tragó saliva una vez más. Fue difícil para él hablar de eso. Aparentemente, nadie se sorprendería si dijera que es la primera vez que inicia este tipo de conversación cuando en  _realidad_  estaba  _listo_  para hacer lo que estaba hablando. Aparentemente, Hyukjae tenía razón cuando le dijo que Donghae no estaba listo la última vez que hablaron sobre eso. Porque esta vez, cuando  _realmente_  estaba listo, se sentía completamente diferente.

Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, pero no por su enfermedad. Quería esconderse en algún lugar y saltar por la habitación al mismo tiempo. Literalmente no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, estaba tan confundido. Estaba confundido y determinado al mismo tiempo.

—Dije que si quieres, entonces... entonces podemos hacerlo.

—Donghae —dijo Hyukjae y de repente sintió que sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles para poder quedarse quieto, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Trató de mirar a la cara del menor, pero este último claramente estaba demasiado avergonzado; él siguió mirando hacia otro lado. El pelinegro respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Si llegaste a esta conclusión solo porque sabes que quiero hacerlo, entonces...

—Llegué a esta conclusión porque aparentemente... ¿yo también quiero?

La boca de Hyukjae se sintió seca. Nunca ha tenido una conversación como esta antes. Solía salir con muchas personas en el pasado, pero cuando su relación parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener sexo, simplemente... sucedió. Naturalmente. Suavemente. Incluso su primera vez, aunque  _fue_  incómodo, solo sucedió, sin siquiera hablar.

Pero, como Hyukjae le dijo una vez a Siwon, Donghae era especial. El pelinegro entendió que no podía pasar entre los dos,  _necesitaban_  que hablar sobre eso. Pero ahora, una vez que tenían una conversación como esta, él simplemente se sentía... no incómodo, ni extraño... Simplemente sentía muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, y era algo realmente,  _realmente_  nuevo para él. Pero no fue una experiencia desagradable.

—¿No quieres? —susurró Donghae de repente, y Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que había estado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, quiero! Realmente lo quiero demasiado, yo... —se detuvo por un segundo y se rió de repente—. Oh, Dios mío, sueno tan desesperado.

El joven respiró, y sonó como una pequeña risita suave, y Hyukjae finalmente sintió que la tensión que se creó una vez que comenzaron esta conversación finalmente se desvaneció. Al menos un poco.

—Lo quiero, Donghae. Yo solo... Me sorprendió una vez que dijiste que también querías. Quiero decir... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por el mensaje de Kyuhyun?

Donghae respiró hondo y miró a los ojos de Hyukjae. Su cara estaba roja, realmente roja, aparentemente estaba muy avergonzado, pero esta conversación tenía que llegar a un final lógico.

—Porque confío en ti —dijo el más joven, e intentó contar todo lo más rápido que pudo. Esta vez ni siquiera le importó tartamudear porque sabía que no podrá decirlo más tarde; ahora o nunca—. He estado pensando en eso por tanto, tanto tiempo, yo... ¿Confío en ti? Confío en ti más que nadie, quiero compartirlo  _todo_  contigo, no puedo imaginar a nadie a mi lado, si bien tu.. Lo digo no por Kyuhyun o Heechul o alguien... Es porque... porque te amo.

Hyukjae de repente sintió que ya no podía respirar.

—Te amo, Lee Hyukjae. Te amo y solo a ti —dijo Donghae, y de repente no fue difícil para él decir esas palabras.

Una vez que lo dijo, todos los recuerdos sobre este hombre aparecieron en su mente. Todas las situaciones por las que han pasado, todas sus conversaciones. Recordó cuán paciente fue el pelinegro con él desde el principio. Cómo lidió con todas las inseguridades de Donghae, con todos sus problemas, con todo. Fue muy amable y encantador.

Recordó lo cariñoso que era Hyukjae. Cómo seguía pensando en las formas de ayudar a Donghae, cómo seguía sorprendiendo al menor para hacerlo feliz, cómo quería hacerlo sonreír, cómo trataba de ayudarlo a superar todo lo que lo hacía sufrir.

Recordó cuán... amoroso era Hyukjae. Qué maravilloso era él. Todo era tan,  _tan perfecto_ sobre él. Era el hombre más guapo a los ojos de Donghae, un hombre con la sonrisa más bella del mundo, un hombre con el alma más amable, con la mejor personalidad... su número uno.

El único. Su Lee Hyukjae.  _Suyo._

Fue muy difícil para él hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero ahora sentía que podía gritarle al mundo cuánto lo amaba. Cuánto lo apreciaba.

—Te amo —repitió Donghae, y sintió cómo la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Te amo mucho, Hyukjae.

Ver las lágrimas de Donghae hizo que el cerebro del pelinegro volviera a funcionar. Aunque fue difícil. Todo lo que podía pensar eran en esas palabras que dijo el joven, y si era un sueño o no. La habitación comenzó a girar un poco, su corazón latía como un loco, podía decir que era  _una explosión_  de todos los sentimientos que tenía. Lo esperó por tanto tiempo, pero una vez que obtuvo una confesión, Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente listo para esto. Pero estaba muy feliz. Quería abrazarlo, quería decir algo, pero todo lo que podía hacer fue tocar la mejilla de Donghae con su propia mano, acariciarla con el pulgar y preguntar, —¿Por qué lloras?

Donghae sacudió la cabeza, como diciendo que él mismo no sabía por qué. No podía hablar. Los sentimientos lo estaban destrozando por dentro, y quería dejarlos salir a todos, pero no pudo. Todo lo que quería era que Hyukjae lo besara.

Y lo hizo. El pelinegro siempre fue capaz de adivinar en qué estaba pensando el más joven, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Miró los labios abiertos de Donghae y se inclinó más cerca, besándolo.  Despacio. Suavemente.  _Gentilmente_.

El joven comenzó a sollozar sin control, pero ambos sabían que esta vez era porque tenía demasiados sentimientos, y bueno... él mismo no podía creer que sucediera.

Escuchar la confesión de Hyukjae se sintió increíble. Pero... llámalo estúpido, pero en el fondo Donghae aún temía ser rechazado una vez que se confesara ante al pelinegro. Sabía que era estúpido, lo sabía, pero... pero siempre había esta falta de confianza.

Pero no ahora. Él confiaba en Hyukjae, confiaba en él hasta el punto donde podía confiarle su propia vida. Él confiaba en él. Y por eso confesó. Lo amaba. Simplemente lo amaba mucho.

—También te amo —dijo el pelinegro entre todos los besos que compartieron—. Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad?

Donghae ya estaba acostado debajo de él en la cama cuando Hyukjae lo dijo. Y una vez que lo escuchó, sintió aún más de lo que ya sentía. El más joven ni siquiera esperaba que pudiera sentir tanto hasta que llegó el día. Pero con Hyukjae su vida se llenó de cosas inesperadas.

Se rió entre dientes. No sabía por qué, realmente no podía controlarlo, pero se echó a  _reír_. No era una risa adecuada, realmente no lo era, pero continuó por un tiempo, y el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarlo, atónito, sin poder creer que escuchaba este hermoso sonido.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo? —preguntó, y llamenlo loco, pero Donghae se estremeció una vez que Hyukjae dijo que se  _rió_. ¿Era realmente similar a una risa verdadera? ¿Finalmente hizo eso?

—No sé —dijo, sollozando mientras hablaba—. Estoy llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo... Debo estar loco. ¿Lo estoy?

El pelinegro sonrió, su sonrisa era suave y llena de adoración.

—No lo eres —dijo con ternura—. Estás abrumado. Esta semana ha estado tan llena de eventos.

—No puedo controlarme...

—Lo harás. Eventualmente lo harás —ahuecó las mejillas del menor y tocó su nariz con la suya—.  Podrás hacerlo. Te ayudaré. Lo haremos juntos. Todo va a estar bien. Podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Donghae lo miró, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, a pesar de que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Podías ver toda la confianza que tenía en Hyukjae y todo el amor que sentía por él en esos hermosos ojos. Podrían expresar lo que Donghae mismo no pudo. Y esa fue solo una de las tantas razones por las que Hyukjae lo amaba.

—¿Lo haré? —preguntó el más joven; su voz nada más que un susurro.

—Por supuesto. Y te ayudaré.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Cualquier cosa. ¿Qué quieres, Donghae?

Donghae abrió la boca, pero parecía dudar en decirlo en voz alta. Hyukjae sonrió para tranquilizarlo y le acarició las mejillas una vez más, como si le dijera  _Estoy aquí y no me iré._

—A ti —respiró el joven, y el pelinegro sintió que la piel de gallina cubría todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien —dijo, su voz se hizo más baja—. Me tienes. Siempre me has tenido.

Se inclinó y besó a Donghae; lenta y suavemente al principio, pero profundizó el beso muy pronto. Donghae  _gimió_ , pero esta vez, en lugar de entrar en pánico, simplemente abrazó los hombros de Hyukjae y envolvió su cintura con sus piernas, sorprendiendo a este último un poco.  Pero pronto se calmó y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior del pijama de Donghae, tocando su piel aquí y allá. Una vez que terminó, el pelinegro acarició el vientre del menor con su mano, enviando escalofríos. Donghae gimió; todo era demasiado para él, pero también se sentía... tan bien.

—Donghae —dijo Hyukjae, de mala gana evitando besar al más joven—. Una vez más. Dime. ¿Estás seguro? Si no es así, dímelo. Dimelo mientras puedo detenerme.

La cara de Donghae estaba roja, incluso más roja que hace un par de minutos antes. Siguió jadeando un poco, su mirada parecía un poco nublada, pero parecía bastante confiado cuando dijo, —Estoy seguro.

Hubo una breve pausa por un par de segundos; el más joven dudó si tenía que decirlo o no, pero... ¿aparentemente esa parte era importante?

—Estoy seguro y... ya... me preparé.

Hyukjae sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tontamente, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta y sabía que esta pregunta solo haría avergonzar a Donghae.

Y lo hizo. El más joven miró hacia otro lado, sin poder decir nada, pero incluso cuando estaba mirando la lámpara, todavía se sentía inseguro. Así que se cubrió la cara con las manos y susurró, —Yo... busqué en Google qué tengo que hacer, si quiero... Ya sabes. Así que sí. P-puedes decir... que estoy listo.

—Yo-yo... Pero yo solo... ¿Cuándo? —sí, se notaba que la mente de Hyukjae dejó de funcionar. No lo culpen.

—¿C-cuando me duché...?

Y fue entonces cuando algo hizo clic en Hyukjae al saber por qué a Donghae le tomó casi una hora.

—Oh...

—¿P-podemos... dejar de hablar de eso, tal vez?

—¡Oh si por supuesto! Lo siento.

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se crispó, y esta vez fue casi como una sonrisa verdadera. Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa, luchando contra su impulso de arrullar porque  _Donghae_   _buscó_   _en_   _Google_  lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque la acción no era inocente en absoluto, todavía lo consideraba algo adorable. El más joven era realmente considerado.

El pelinegro se inclinó para besarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—H-Hyukjae —dijo Donghae de repente.

—¿Si?

—T-todavía estoy enfermo, y puedo decir que soy molesto ...

—No lo eres —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes—. Tal vez un poco exigente.

La esquina de la boca de Donghae se retorció de nuevo.

—¿Tú... te importa que exija un poco más?

El pelinegro también se rió entre dientes.

—No claro que no.

El joven respiró hondo antes de hacer otra confesión, —Creo que ya lo sabes, pero aún así, necesito decirte que yo... esto es... Va a ser...

—Sé que será tu primera vez, Donghae —respondió Hyukjae—. Entonces puedes pedir lo que quieras. Quiero que sea especial.

Donghae no estaba seguro de que fuera posible que su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo, pero podía decir que se puso más caliente después de las palabras de el pelinegro. Tragó saliva por nerviosismo, a pesar de que tenía la boca seca; su corazón latía muy rápido y le costaba tanto hablar correctamente en ese momento, pero aun así logró decir, —¿Puedes... apagar las luces de esta habitación?

Hyukjae sonrió y besó los labios de Donghae suavemente, susurrando, —Claro.

Se levantó y apagó la luz principal de la habitación, pero una vez que llegó a la lámpara de la mesita que era la única fuente de luz ahora, el más joven dijo, —Puedes... dejar esta encendida.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes, pero no dijo nada. Podía  _sentir_  el nerviosismo de Donghae, y podía hacer cualquier cosa, literalmente cualquier cosa para que este se sintiera cómodo. Sabía que este paso era realmente importante para Donghae. Esa noche era importante para él. Para ambos. Y a pesar de que Hyukjae no estaba preparado, todavía quería que fuera perfecto.

Y en silencio se elogió a sí mismo por guardar condones y lubricante en su mesita de noche. La decisión más inteligente de su vida, en serio.

Iba a volver a la cama cuando Donghae dijo de repente, —Además... ¿Puedes... no sé... poner música?

Hyukjae lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Música?

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... ¿no va a ser incómodo solo... hacer eso? ¿Solo asi? ¿Y escuchar solo lo que vamos a escuchar?

El pelinegro honestamente no sabía si quería gritar de lo lindo que era o saltar por la habitación.  Debido a Donghae,  _él mismo_  se sintió incómodo. No sabía sobre el más joven, pero definitivamente no olvidará esta noche. Nunca.

No dijo nada y solo puso música en su teléfono. Eligió una lista de reproducción con música suave y bastante romántica porque iba a coincidir con el estado de ánimo (con suerte), y sabía que a Donghae le gustaba la música de esta manera.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Hyukjae y miró a Donghae, logrando sonreír.

El joven asintió, y el pelinegro se acercó, esperando que Donghae no recordara nada más. Pero, afortunadamente, las cortinas estaban cerradas, el perro de Hyukjae todavía estaba en la casa de su familia, estaban solos, por lo que todo eso hizo que Donghae se sintiera un poco mejor, a pesar de que todavía se sentía nervioso.

Pero Hyukjae trató de hacerle olvidar todo, incluso la música. Lentamente hizo que el más joven se quitara la camisa, y también se deshizo de su camiseta. Comenzó a besar a Donghae; sus mejillas, luego sus orejas, su cuello, haciendo que este último gimiera, y estaba tan orgulloso que Donghae no entró en pánico por eso.

No le importaba nada, pero solo hizo lo que quería hacer durante tanto tiempo; besó el vientre del menor, haciéndole temblar y aferrarse a las sábanas. El pelinegro sonrió por esta reacción. Estaba un poco halagado. Él era el primero de Donghae, después de todo, y todo lo que hicieron fue muy nuevo para el más joven, y sus reacciones fueron tan preciosas.

La forma en que su labio se estremeció cuando apenas pudo evitar gemir por placer. La forma en que siempre abrazaba a Hyukjae siempre que podía. La forma en que miraba al pelinegro, con toda la confianza y el amor. El corazón de Hyukjae estaba lleno. Estaba tan lleno de amor.

—Voy a advertirte —dijo una vez que ambos quedaron solo en ropa interior—. Va a doler. Haré todo lo que pueda para que sea mejor, pero sigue siendo tu primera vez, y bueno...

—Lo sé —dijó Donghae—. Yo... busqué en Google, ¿recuerdas?

Hyukjae no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué buscaste exactamente en Google? ¿Viste algunos videos y te divertiste mientras estaba ausente?

—¡N-no! —murmuró el más joven; se notaba que se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y Hyukjae pensó,  _Adorable_ —. Yo-yo solo leí sobre lo que necesito hacer porque no quería decepcionarte, pero nunca...

—Shh —dijo el pelinegro, acariciando su hombro—. Lo siento, solo te estaba molestando. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, confía en mí.

El aliento de Donghae se sacudió, pero asintió. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad. Necesitaba que Hyukjae hablara con él de vez en cuando, y estaba muy agradecido de que lo hiciera.

No mintió. Dolía demasiado, y Donghae sintió lágrimas en los ojos cuando Hyukjae usó sus dedos, pero después todo se volvió aún peor. Duele. Duele mucho. El pelinegro seguía besándolo y acariciando su piel, tratando de distraer al más joven. Nunca ha sido tan lento y gentil con ninguno de sus amantes, ¿pero podrías decir qué?

Se notaba que Donghae era especial.

Aunque fue doloroso, el joven siguió haciendo preguntas como "¿Estás bien?", A pesar de que era Hyukjae quien tenía que preguntarlo. Ya ves. A Donghae le importaba incluso cuando sentía dolor.

El pelinegro trató de ayudarlo tanto como pudo, deteniéndose aquí y allá y usando sus manos, y se notaba que era la primera vez porque Donghae alcanzó su clímax muy pronto, y se podía ver la  _conmoción_  en su rostro. No fue porque no estaba familiarizado con el sentimiento (podría ser virgen antes, pero todavía era un hombre  _adulto_ ), sino porque sucedió tan pronto y solo por  _todos los toques._ No cuando Hyukjae se estaba  _moviendo_ , sino cuando se  _detuvo_  y ayudó a Donghae con su mano.

Hyukjae le dijo que está bien. Dijo que está bien y sintió la necesidad de disculparse por tomarse un poco más de tiempo para que él también pudiera alcanzar el clímax, causando más dolor al joven. Pero una vez que lo alcanzó, se sintió increíble.

Se sintió increíble no solo por un placer físico. Se sintió increíble no solo porque ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hizo eso. Se sintió increíble porque era  _Donghae_  acostado debajo de él, jadeando y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que el pelinegro apenas podía respirar. Sonrió y se acostó al lado del más joven, abrazándolo, sintiendo su piel húmeda por todo el sudor contra la suya.

Fue increíble. Puramente increíble.

—Tenemos que ducharnos —logró decir unos minutos más tarde; han estado en silencio todo este tiempo.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes una vez que escuchó a Donghae quejarse.

—Yo... no creo que pueda... —murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Hyukjae.

—¿Fui tan malo?

—¡N-no! F-Fuiste increíble, solo estoy...

El pelinegro obligó a Donghae a mirarlo y le besó la nariz.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, solo bromeó. Tú también fuiste increíble.

El más joven casi hizo un puchero después de escuchar eso.

—Me estás molestando demasiado hoy... —dijo.

—¿Porque eres adorable cuando lo hago y no puedo evitarlo? —Hyukjae sonrió.—. Bien, vamos a ducharnos.

—H-Hyukjae...

—Lo sé. Te llevaré al baño —la cara de Donghae se enrojeció un poco después de esa declaración—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedes darme mi ropa interior primero?

El pelinegro se rió una vez más.

—¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que hemos hecho?

—Hyukjae...

Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron. Además, usaba su propia ropa interior (aunque la sensación era desagradable) para no avergonzar aún más al menor, y luego lo llevó al baño; Donghae siseó por el dolor.

—¿Estoy pesado? —preguntó cuando Hyukjae estaba preparando un baño para ellos.

—Me subestimas —respondió el pelinegro, y luego lo ayudó a meterse en la bañera, siguiéndolo de inmediato.

Se podía esperar que Donghae fuera todo incómodo y silencioso, y Hyukjae no podía culparlo. Él mismo se quedó sin palabras, para ser honesto, y todas las burlas fueron causadas por él tratando de ocultar lo abrumado que estaba. No fue  simplemente sexo para él, no.

Llámalo demasiado romántico, pero esa noche no han tenido sexo. Ha hecho el amor.

—¿F-fue... bueno? —escuchó a Donghae preguntar, y, sorprendentemente, estaba listo para esta pregunta.

—Fue increíble, Donghae. No estoy mintiendo. ¿Fue bueno para ti?

—S-sí —las orejas del joven se enrojecieron de inmediato, y una vez más se odió a sí mismo por tartamudear, pero estaba tan... tan... abrumado—. Pero... estaba... ¿no fue demasiado incómodo?

—Fuiste perfecto; no podría desear que las cosas fueran mejores. Y te mereces una recompensa. Pide lo que quieras.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Entonces... ¿no hay jarabe mañana?

—Pide lo que quieras que no esté relacionado con tu salud. No  _volverás_  a engañarme como lo hiciste esta noche; todavía quiero una cita contigo.

Donghae claramente estaba molesto porque no funcionó, y Hyukjae sonrió por eso. Quería decir algo, pero el más joven fue más rápido, —¿Puedo obtener más abrazos esta noche entonces?

Esta vez Hyukjae se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Esta noche, mañana, pasado mañana e incluso más tarde. Te daré tantos abrazos como quieras.

Hyukjae no pudo ver, pero Donghae sonrió una vez que lo dijo. La sonrisa era pequeña y tímida, pero aun así era una sonrisa. Él era feliz. Puramente. Absolutamente. Amaba a Hyukjae, se sentía amado, se sentía protegido, sentía que podía confiar en ese hombre para cualquier cosa.

Hyukjae dijo que Donghae podrá controlar sus sonrisas, sus emociones y miedos más tarde. Y el más joven sintió que también podía confiar en él.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Hyukjae ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Donghae comenzó a evitarlo a la mañana siguiente porque se sentía demasiado tímido después de sus... actividades. Bueno, eso era comprensible, ya que todo era muy nuevo para él, y bueno... era Donghae. Eso podría explicar mucho, para ser honesto.

El pelinegro planeaba dejarlo avergonzado hasta el final del día para darle un tiempo de descanso al pobre hombre, pero eran amigos de Heechul. Y tenía otro plan.

Era mediodía cuando ambos recibieron notificaciones al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que Donghae estaba evitando a Hyukjae, se las arregló para mantenerse no muy lejos de él, por lo que ambos se miraron sorprendentemente y luego tomaron sus teléfonos solo para ver que Heechul creó un nuevo chat grupal.

 

**Heechul:** _¡Hola, cariño!_

**Kyuhyun:** _Dios mío._

**Siwon:** _No me digas..._

**Heechul:** _Sí, ¡Hyukjae me dijo que lograron hacerlo!_

Donghae miró a Hyukjae con una mirada triste en su rostro; el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza.

 **Hyukjae:**   _Nunca te dije algo._

 **Heechul:**   _Pero lo hicieron, ¿verdad?_

**Hyukjae:** _¿Qué hicimos?_

**Siwon:** _Lamento profundamente una intrusión, pero ¿quieres avergonzar a Donghae así como así?_

**Heechul:** _¡Tuvieron sexo!_

**Siwon:**   _supongo que sí._

Hyukjae apenas logró no reírse, pero fue difícil, especialmente cuando vio lo roja que era la cara de Donghae.

**Hyukjae:** _¿Por qué crees que lo hicimos?_

**Heechul:**   _Tengo un don. Puedo sentir cuando tuviste sexo con alguien._

 **Kyuhyun:**   _Eso es espeluznante._

 **Heechul:**   _Cállate, Kyuhyun._

 **Hyukjae:**   _Bueno, como nunca te dije si lo hicimos, no sabrás si es verdad._

 **Heechul:**   _Eso es triste._

 **Heechul:**   _En realidad no. Tenemos a alguien dolorosamente honesto aquí._

 **Heechul:**   _Donghae, cariño, sé que estás aquí, di hola ♥_

 **Donghae:**   _Hola..._

 **Kyuhyun:**   _Vaya, eso fue fácil._

**Hyukjae:** _No te atrevas, Heechul._

**Heechul:** _Donghae, ¿recuerdas de qué hablamos una vez que lo discutimos?_

**Siwon:** _¿Lograste discutirlo con él?_

**Hyukjae:** _???_

**Donghae:**   _¿Si?_

 **Heechul:**   _Entonces. ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Tú y Hyukjae lo hicieron?_

Hyukjae miró a Donghae; la cara de este último estaba terriblemente roja, tal vez incluso más roja que la última noche. El pelinegro podría simplemente eliminarlo de la conversación, además, el menor podría simplemente abandonarlo, pero aparentemente iba a responder. Y por alguna razón, Hyukjae no quería detenerlo porque esperaba que lo ayudara a luchar contra su timidez.

**Donghae:** _Nosotros... lo hicimos._

Hyukjae creyó escuchar a Heechul gritar, a pesar de que ese chico obviamente no estaba aquí.

 **Heechul:**   _Felicidades!!!_

 **Donghae:**   _¿Gracias?_

 **Heechul:**   _No, lo digo en serio. Sé lo importante que debe ser para ti, y me alegro de que hayas logrado hacerlo ♥ ¡Te deseo a ti y a Hyukjae lo mejor!_

 **Hyukjae:**   _Vaya, gracias._

**Heechul:** _Pero si ese mocoso te lastima de alguna manera, solo dímelo y lo haré sufrir._

**Hyukjae:** _También te amo._

**Donghae:** _Muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho ♥_

**Hyukjae:** _¡Hola! ¿Por qué nunca usaste este emoji cuando me hablaste?_

**Heechul:** _Ahh, me siento especial ahora ♥_

**Donghae:** _¿Porque todavía no soy muy bueno usándolos y pensé que era una situación correcta para hacerlo? ¿O tal vez no lo es? Lo siento mucho si hice algo inapropiado. Y no lo sé, ¿siento que ningún emoji de corazón es suficiente para mostrar cuánto realmente te amo? Por supuesto, amo mucho a Heechul (¡por favor, no lo malinterpretes, hyung!), Pero para ti, Hyukjae, es solo... ¿no es suficiente?_

**Kyuhyun:** _...increíble._

**Siwon:** _Entonces eso es lo que querías decir con sobreexplicación._

**Heechul:** _Hyukjae, eres un mocoso afortunado. No te lo mereces._

**Hyukjae:** _lo sé._

**Heechul:**   _Donghae, ¿está llorando?_

**Donghae:** _¿No? ¿Pero su cara es tan roja?_

**Heechul:** _Creo que necesito ser un amigo bueno y considerado y dejar que pasen un tiempo juntos._

**Hyukjae:**   _Fracasaste como un buen y considerado amigo hace mucho tiempo._

**Heechul:** _De todos modos, felicidades una vez más, Donghae ♥_

**Donghae:** _¡Gracias!_

**Kyuhyun:**   _Sí, felicidades! Estoy feliz por ti._

**Donghae:** _¡Gracias!_

**Siwon:** _Sí, felicidades :) ¡Estoy seguro de que fue especial!_

Donghae dejó el chat.

Pero al segundo siguiente volvió a la conversación.

**Donghae:** _Quiero decir, gracias! ¡Adiós!_

Y luego Donghae dejó el chat.

**Siwon:** _... ¿todavía no le agrado?_

**Hyukjae:** _Tal vez solo un poco._

**Kyuhyun:** _Ni siquiera sé por qué esto es lindo._

**Hyukjae:**   _Supongo que estará bien pronto. ¡Y ahora tengo que irme, adiós a todos!_

 

El pelinegro apenas pudo terminar la conversación cuando el pensamiento que apareció dentro de su cabeza lo hizo reír.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —preguntó Donghae con cautela; la última vez que lo hizo condujo a... algunos eventos interesantes.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que básicamente te felicitaron por perder tu virginidad.

Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que el joven se diera cuenta de lo que sucedió  _exactamente_ , y su rostro lentamente se puso más rojo. Hyukjae se rió entre dientes, pensando en cómo ahora aparentemente podría freír algunos huevos en las mejillas del joven.

—Hola —dijo, levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado esta vez y acercándose lentamente a su novio—. Está bien. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Donghae (sí, todavía usaba ese lugar acogedor que Hyukjae preparó para su primera cita porque  _realmente_  lo amaba) y sonrió agradablemente cuando este último no se alejó. Aparentemente dejó de evitar a su novio.

—Lo sé —dijo Donghae en silencio, inclinándose más cerca una vez que Hyukjae abrazó su cintura—. Lo sé, yo solo... no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Sentimientos encontrados de nuevo?

—Si. Y... —una breve pausa—. La voz.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? —el más joven no respondió. Bueno, no tenía nada que decir; él mismo no sabía por qué esa voz lo perseguía cuando todo parecía tan  _perfecto_. ¿Tal vez esa era la razón? Tal vez esa voz no quería que Donghae fuera feliz—. ¿Qué dice esa voz? ¿Puedes oírlo ahora?

El más joven se mordió el labio inferior.

—No ahora, pero... la escuché esta mañana.

—¿Qué te dijo esa voz?

Donghae se negó a responder. Miró hacia otro lado, y Hyukjae supo que aparentemente eso era algo malo, tal vez incluso podría lastimar al pelinegro de alguna manera, y es por eso que el menor se negó a decirle. Pero tuvo que alentar a Donghae porque nada mejorará si simplemente dejan de hablar de eso, fingiendo que esa voz nunca existió.

Sin embargo, Hyukjae estaba orgulloso. Porque esta vez Donghae confió en él lo suficiente como para poder decirle que la voz comenzó a molestarlo nuevamente.

—¿Donghae? —dijo el pelinegro suavemente, animando a su novio.

—Decía que ya no me necesitas. Después... después de lo que hicimos anoche.

Hyukjae cerró los ojos. De alguna manera, esperaba que sucediera algo así. No es como si de repente se convirtiera en un experto, pero sabía algo sobre los temores de Donghae, y esa voz... obviamente tenía como objetivo hacer que el joven fuera aún más inseguro.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo ahora? —preguntó Donghae, y fue entonces cuando Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que le tomó demasiado tiempo responder.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta para asegurarte —miró a los ojos de su novio, reuniendo todo su coraje para preguntar qué iba a preguntar—. Lo que sucedió anoche... ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo hayas hecho porque esa voz dijo que no te amaré si no tenemos sexo o algo así?

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron en el momento en que escuchó esa pregunta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó e incluso se alejó un poco, como si la pregunta de Hyukjae realmente lo sorprendiera—. Yo... yo soy... ¡De ninguna manera! Quiero decir, sí, la voz seguía diciendo cosas ayer, p-pero te dije que lo hice porque quería, ¿no?

Hyukjae se sintió mal por preguntar eso de inmediato, pero nadie podía culparlo; es un humano, después de todo. Tenía sus propios miedos, y era Donghae...  _tenía_  que asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con él.

—Está bien, Donghae, lo siento por preguntar...

—¡No! —el más joven lo interrumpió; su voz fuerte de repente—. Nunca dudes de mí, por favor.  _Por favor,_ Hyukjae, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.

—No lo haré, yo...

—Eres la única persona que puede hacer callar esa voz —confesó Donghae—. Ayer.. se detuvo por un momento. Mientras nos abrazábamos, besábamos... Solía escucharlo de vez en cuando, incluso cuando estaba contigo, pero ayer... no se porque no escuché la voz. Pero gracias a ti desapareció por un tiempo.

No le dio al pelinegro la oportunidad de decir algo al respecto porque simplemente lo abrazó, susurrando, —Estoy muy, muy agradecido...

Hyukjae lo abrazó de inmediato, sintiéndose perdido por unos segundos, sin embargo, logró calmarse muy pronto y abrazó a Donghae con fuerza y le acarició la espalda unos segundos más tarde.

—Sé que lo estás —dijo suavemente, sonriendo una vez que sintió cómo el cuerpo tenso del joven se relajaba bajo su toque—. Pero los dos sabemos que ya no puede ser así, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Donghae se tensó un poco después de esas palabras. Entendió claramente lo que Hyukjae quería decir.

—Lo sé —dijo en silencio después de una larga pausa.

—¿Y estás listo para hacerlo? —preguntó Hyukjae, pero no hubo respuesta por algún tiempo—. ¿Por mi?

Aparentemente, todo lo relacionado con Hyukjae causó una influencia mágica en Donghae, ya que el más joven pudo aceptar todo. Pero solo si fuera por su Hyukjae.

—Sí —dijo Donghae; sonaba bastante confiado—. Puedes... llamarlo hoy, y veremos cómo va.

Hyukjae asintió, pero no soltó a su novio de inmediato, decidiendo que no le haría daño si se quedaban así un poco más.

Donghae estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla larga y dura, pero Hyukjae siempre estaría aquí para ayudarlo.

***

Decidieron reunirse con el doctor dos días después. Donghae notó que Hyukjae actuó de manera diferente ese día. Siempre dejaba al joven por un corto período de tiempo sin decirle la razón, parecía un poco nervioso e inquieto. Lo cual era un poco extraño porque el más joven de repente se sintió... tranquilo. Antes estaba tan nervioso cada vez que alguien mencionaba que tenía que visitar al doctor nuevamente, pero ahora de repente... no le importaba en absoluto. Y había dos razones por las cuales.

La primera fue que ya estaba familiarizado con lo que le esperaba. Sabía que nadie lo haría hablar sobre su pasado de inmediato; lo más probable es que intenten hablar sobre algo agradable para que Donghae se abra un poco y confíe en el doctor. Solo entonces le pedirán que comparta sus pensamientos sobre su problema, y luego, lentamente, pero seguramente comenzarán a buscar una solución. Donghae ya ha pasado por esto muchas veces, incluso estaba listo para algunas pruebas psicológicas que parecían divertidas, pero que apuntaban a revelar sus miedos internos o algo así. Ya lo ha pasado. No había nada complicado para él. Ya no.

La segunda razón era Hyukjae. Por supuesto que era Hyukjae. Si no se tratara de él, Donghae no podría hacer todo el progreso, no podría hablar con extraños (casi) libremente. No podría encontrar todo el coraje para admitir que necesita un tratamiento. El pelinegro era una fuente de confianza del joven, la fuente de su poder, y Donghae sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Incluso contarle a un extraño cualquiera acerca de la voz dentro de su cabeza.

El doctor, cuyo nombre era Leeteuk, parecía ser un hombre agradable y guapo unos años mayor que Donghae. Su sonrisa era tan alegre y entrañable, que el joven de alguna manera se sintió mucho más cómodo después de verla; y la voz suave y relajante del doctor ha hecho que todo sea aún mejor. Leeteuk siguió sonriendo durante la conversación y, como Donghae esperaba, ni siquiera trató de hablar sobre el problema al principio, dejando que el hombre hablara sobre otra cosa.

Donghae dudó al principio. Mucho. A pesar de que estaba familiarizado con todo y se sentía bastante seguro antes, una vez que comenzó a hablar, no sintió que  _eso_  fuera tan fácil de hacer. Sin embargo, estaba Hyukjae sentado a su lado, apretando su mano y sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

Leeteuk sonrió a sabiendas una vez que vio esa acción; ahora sabía que había tomado una decisión correcta cuando permitió que el pelinegro estuviera al lado de Donghae durante la primera reunión. Su teoría parecía ser correcta; el más joven ahora dependía de este último sin siquiera darse cuenta. Por lo que Leeteuk escuchó de Hyukjae y el propio Donghae, pudo llegar a la conclusión de que el más joven eligió a Hyukjae como su "lugar seguro"; no había nada que no pudiera hacer si este último estaba a su lado, lo cual era bueno, pero al mismo tiempo se volvió completamente inseguro y comenzaba a entrar en pánico si no encontraba a su novio en ninguna parte.

Y la voz. La voz que siguió molestando a Donghae por tanto tiempo. No lograron hablar de eso durante la primera reunión; fue demasiado para el más joven. Solo podía compartir lo que sentía cuando Hyukjae no estaba, y bueno, ese fue un buen comienzo. Han tenido cosas en las que trabajar, y Leeteuk esperaba que lograran tener éxito. Porque, aunque él mismo no se dio cuenta, Donghae era fuerte. Era fuerte y decidido a mejorar, ¿no era una buena mentalidad? Por supuesto que lo era.

Al final de la reunión, Leeteuk le pidió a Donghae algo. Le pidió que pasara un tiempo sin Hyukjae cerca.

—Puedes encontrarte con otro amigo o volver a casa, lo que sea —dijo el doctor, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, mostrando su hoyuelo, una vez que vio un indicio de pánico en los ojos de Donghae—. No digo que tenga que pasar mucho tiempo, solo... dime cuánto tiempo te sientes cómodo sin Hyukjae. Una vez que sientas que lo necesitas, puedes volver. Solo quiero saber el resultado.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el más joven.

Leeteuk asintió.

—Eso es suficiente para la primera reunión. Solo quiero saber qué tan pronto estarás listo para venir aquí y pasar un tiempo solo conmigo.

—Oh, cierto —Donghae miró a Hyukjae; parecía un poco preocupado—. No puedo molestarte y pedir que vengas conmigo siempre.

—Sabes que no es un problema —dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo—. Pero si te hace bien, definitivamente necesitas aprender cómo hacerlo.

Leeteuk sonrió una vez más después de escuchar eso.

—Bueno, con este tipo de apoyo espero ver tu progreso muy pronto —dijo, notando que Donghae no era _tan malo_  en mostrar sus emociones como pensaba. Al menos mientras Hyukjae estaba cerca—. Entonces, ¿te veo en tres días?

El joven asintió, y se despidieron y se fueron, Hyukjae estaba abrazando la cintura de Donghae.

Lo mejor de la ubicación de Leeteuk fue que su oficina estaba en un edificio ubicado al otro lado de la carretera donde vivían Donghae y Hyukjae, por lo que no fue un gran estrés para el más joven ir allí. Incluso logró mantener la calma mientras caminaba por la calle, pero él mismo pensó que era porque Hyukjae seguía sosteniendo su mano. Sin embargo, no le importaba; al pelinegro tampoco le importó.

Siguieron caminando a casa lentamente, evitando los lugares llenos de gente; Hyukjae siguió preguntando a Donghae sobre cómo se sintió después de la primera cita y sobre su impresión sobre Leeteuk. Parecía preocupado, un poco demasiado preocupado, pero el joven pensó que eso estaba sucediendo solo porque el pelinegro realmente quería que Donghae se recuperara pronto.

Sin embargo, se puso aún más nervioso en el momento en que alguien lo llamó. Hyukjae miró a Donghae con un ligero pánico en los ojos, y parecía aún más nervioso en el momento en que respondió.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! —el más joven podía verlo hablar—. ¿Cómo crees...? ¡Ya casi estamos en casa! ¿Qué quieres que haga? Bueno. Bueno. Será mejor que hagas todo más rápido, estaré allí pronto.

Volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se rió nerviosamente una vez que se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Donghae.

—Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema —dijo Hyukjae, confundiendo aún más a su novio.

—¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Supongo... ¿algo anda mal con un grifo de agua?

—¿Grifo de agua?

—Si. Parece que mi departamento está inundado.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron más.

—¡Entonces tenemos que ir allí y hacer algo!

—¡No! —gritó Hyukjae, pero se aclaró la garganta y cambió el tono de su voz de inmediato—. Quiero decir, no hay nada malo. Nuestros vecinos llamaron al reparador; todo estará bien.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza confundido, —Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Nada! Nada, lo juro, solo... necesito ir allí y limpiar todo un poco.

—Podemos ir y hacerlo juntos, ¿no?

—No, no, no, estás cansado y necesitas descansar, me las arreglaré.

—¿Pero no estoy cansado? —Donghae estaba perdido; claramente no entendía la razón por la cual Hyukjae estaba así.

—¡Eso es genial porque puedes hacer lo que Leeteuk te pidió! —el pelinegro se rió nerviosamente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien—. Te pidió que midieras el tiempo que te sientes cómodo sin mí, ¿verdad? ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad para hacerlo! Pasarás un tiempo con Soobin y Soomin mientras me ocupo de todos los problemas, luego me llamarás, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No te olvides de llamar antes de ir!

Donghae abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al momento siguiente Hyukjae gritó, —¡Aquí están! —y, después de besar la mejilla del menor, se fue, dejándolo con sus madres que aparecieron de la nada.

—¡Donghae, bebé! —dijo Soomin alegremente una vez que se acercaron y tomaron sus manos entre las suyas—. ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañamos.

Donghae, como una persona que conocía muy bien a estas dos mujeres, podía decir que actuaban un poco incómodas y extrañas, sin embargo, todavía era mejor que la forma en que Hyukjae actuó. El más joven siguió mirando su figura hasta el momento en que el pelinegro desapareció dentro del edificio.

Cuando se quedó solo con sus madres, a pesar de que estaba realmente feliz de verlas, no pudo evitarlo, pero siguió pensando en Hyukjae. ¿Como sería capaz de pasar mucho tiempo sin él eventualmente, si ahora le parecía tan imposible? Seguía mirando el reloj de su teléfono cada dos minutos, dándose cuenta  _cuánto_   _tiempo_  fue. Soobin y Soomin intentaron distraerlo, y Donghae se sintió mucho mejor, a pesar de que estaba en la calle, porque estaba en el parque familiar con su familia.

No es como si se sintiera incómodo sin Hyukjae. Simplemente lo extrañaba. Mucho. A pesar de que han pasado días juntos.

Como que supuso que esa era la razón. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Hyukjae a su alrededor todo el tiempo, que era difícil estar sin él ahora. No se sintió incómodo. Se sintió molesto.

Donghae logró durar unos 25 minutos, pero luego llamó a Hyukjae y le dijo que iría. El pelinegro sonaba como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio en un gimnasio porque seguía jadeando, pero no dijo nada en contra. Para sorpresa de Donghae, Soobin y Soomin lo siguieron, diciendo que quieren asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien, a pesar de que él les decía que seguramente logrará llegar al departamento de Hyukjae solo, pero eso es lo que es.

Les llevó menos de cinco minutos llegar a dicho departamento, y esta vez Donghae ni siquiera intentó tocar el timbre porque estaba seguro de que Hyukjae había dejado la puerta abierta. Una vez que se acercó, Donghae abrió la puerta, murmurando una vez que vio que estaba oscuro dentro del apartamento.

Y eso le recordó algo.

El hombre de cabello castaño respiró hondo y lentamente abrió la puerta; todo estaba en silencio, no hay indicios de que este apartamento estuviera inundado y necesitara una reparación. Donghae miró a sus madres, como preguntándoles si sabían algo al respecto; las mujeres solo sonrieron y asintieron, asegurándole que fuera más lejos. Donghae tragó saliva.

Trató de pensar en la razón por la que Hyukjae lo hizo. ¿Era otra cita? ¿Por qué Soobin y Soomin estaban allí entonces? Sabían algo con seguridad, ¿de qué se trataba? Aparentemente tenía que entrar al departamento para resolverlo.

Lentamente, Donghae entró en el corredor oscuro, dando pequeños y cautelosos pasos para no caerse. Podía encender las luces, pero tenía tanto miedo de estropear cualquier cosa, así que siguió caminando en la oscuridad, escuchando cómo Soobing y Soomin cerraron la puerta principal y... ¿escuchó a alguien susurrar?

Le llevó unos segundos más ver una tenue luz en la sala de estar. ¿Esas eran velas otra vez...?

Se dio cuenta de que había acertado una vez que escuchó la voz de Hyukjae.

—Feliz cumpleaños para ti, feliz cumpleaños para ti —comenzó a cantar en voz baja, haciendo que Donghae se congelara justo en el lugar donde estaba parado, y al momento siguiente muchas más voces que pertenecían a hombres y mujeres se unieron al canto—. Feliz cumpleaños, Donghae, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

En el momento siguiente vio a personas que aparecían en el pasillo con un gran pastel que Kyuhyun y Siwon sostenían. También estaban Hyukjae y Heechul que seguían aplaudiendo, sonriendo y cantando; la madre de Hyukjae también estaba allí y dos personas más: un hombre de unos cincuenta años y una chica que aparentemente eran el padre y la hermana del pelinegro.

Soobin y Soomin también se han unido al canto; siguieron cantando durante treinta segundos hasta el momento en que todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar felicitaciones.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Donghae —dijo eventualmente Siwon—. Que seas feliz y tan valiente como ya lo eres.

—¡Que siempre sigas mis consejos! —gritó Heechul—. ¡Todos sabemos que conducen a algunos buenos eventos! —aunque apenas era posible verlo, ya que estaba bastante lejos del pastel de cumpleaños, Donghae podía decir que el hombre hizo un guiño.

—Deseo que nunca consigas un número equivocado —se burló Kyuhyun—. Me encantaría hablar contigo mientras sabes que soy yo.

Soobin y Soomin no dijeron nada excepto "Felicitaciones, bebé", luego fue la familia de Hyukjae quien le dijo algunas palabras amables y sinceras, pero Donghae habló antes de que el pelinegro pudiera agregar algo.

El más joven no pudo evitarlo, pero siguió mirando a todas las personas que estaban allí. No lo esperaba, no lo esperaba en absoluto, y no lo malinterpreten, la sensación era agradable, pero Donghae estaba tan... así que...

—Estoy... quiero decir... qué... estoy... —trató de decir, pero falló e hizo reír a Hyukjae.

—¿Abrumado? —preguntó suavemente, acercándose para tomar las manos de Donghae entre las suyas.

Su novio asintió, sin dejar de mirar a todas las personas que estaban allí.

—Yo... —dijo—. No sé qué decir, no lo esperaba, yo... ¿lo olvidé?

Escucharon a Heechul resoplar.

—Sabes que te amo, cariño, pero ¿estamos en algún tipo de película? ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de tu propio cumpleaños?

—No quiso celebrarlo durante los últimos tres años —dijo Soobin—. Le dijimos a Hyukjae. Siempre le dimos regalos, pero nunca pudimos hacer que lo celebrará con nosotras. Aparentemente por eso lo olvidó.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Heechul pudo decir.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. Sabía que a Donghae no le gustaba realmente celebrar su cumpleaños, pero esperaba que la opinión del joven cambiara después de este día.

—No importa si te olvidaste de eso —dijo eventualmente el pelinegro—. Lo recuerdo. Y quiero que apagues las velas y pidas un deseo. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

Donghae estaba demasiado sorprendido para protestar o algo así, así que solo asintió y permitió que su novio lo acercara al pastel, e hizo lo que se le dijo, pidiendo un deseo.

Era extraño, pero a pesar de que no estaba preparado, el deseo era tan fácil de hacer, no le llevó mucho tiempo apagar las velas y escuchar a todos aplaudir una vez que lo hizo.

_Deseó que Hyukjae se quedara a su lado._

Porque sabía que sería capaz de hacer todo si su novio estaba con él.

Encendieron las luces, y Donghae finalmente pudo mirar a todos adecuadamente, encontrando un poco incómodo que tanta gente, a pesar de que los conocía, estuviera tan cerca de él. Hyukjae lo vio y les dijo a todos que fueran a la sala de estar a comer pastel y darle al joven todos los regalos que le prepararon (y también darle algo de espacio).

Donghae no estaba tan acostumbrado a esto, siguió asintiendo y agradeciendo a todos con torpeza mientras aceptaba todos los regalos. La hermana de Hyukjae siguió llamándolo angelito, y sus mejillas estaban rojas por eso.

Siwon trató de hablar con él. Donghae trató de responder. Fue un poco difícil para él, pero sabía cuántas cosas buenas hizo ese hombre por él y Hyukjae, así que... tal vez no le agradaba tanto Siwon como le agradaba Heechul o Kyuhyun, pero seguramente de alguna manera lograra que le agrade. Un día.

Los padres de Hyukjae siguieron hablando con Soobin y Soomin; seguían compartiendo historias incómodas de la infancia de Donghae y Hyukjae, haciéndolos sentir un poco más avergonzados de lo que deberían estar.

Kyuhyun intentó cortejar a la hermana de Hyukjae. A la chica claramente no le importaba, pero el pelinegro seguía enviándole miradas de muerte, como si dijera que seguramente lo matará, a pesar de que son amigos.

Heechul siguió abrazando a Donghae toda la noche, haciendo que Hyukjae y, sorprendentemente, Siwon estuvieran celosos.

—Está tan cerca de la confesión que solo necesito ayudarlo —susurró Heechul al oído del menor mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Por qué no puedes confesarte primero si te gusta?

—Dice el que hizo que su hombre se confesara primero. Oh, cariño, hay muchas cosas que necesito enseñarte.

Donghae se ha divertido mucho ese día. De verdad. Genuinamente. A pesar de que no estaba listo e incluso olvidó que hoy era su cumpleaños, se notaba que era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Nadie pudo hacerle eso, pero... cuando se trataba de Hyukjae, todo lo que parecía imposible se hizo posible de repente.

Pero a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo, todo era demasiado para él, y Donghae necesitó un segundo para calmarse, así que se excusó y fue al balcón, inhalando un poco de aire fresco y sintiéndose libre. Eso era muy raro. Apenas podía pasar tiempo solo ahora, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba difícil estar rodeado de tanta gente al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no va a ser fácil —se dijo a sí mismo y suspiró, mirando al cielo que ahora estaba oscuro; han pasado mucho tiempo celebrando.

Unos momentos más tarde, Donghae escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del balcón y cerró los ojos una vez que alguien lo abrazó, envolviéndolos a ambos en una manta y diciendo, —Vas a resfriarte de nuevo si sigues así.

El joven inhaló el aroma tan familiar de su novio, relajándose de inmediato. Si. No había lugar donde se sintiera más seguro que en los brazos de Hyukjae.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelinegro, y Donghae asintió.

—Si. Solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

—¿Quieres que les diga que se vayan?

—No, no. Heechul quería jugar algunos juegos.

—Mejor no confié en Heechul cuando se trata de juegos.

El pelinegro se rió entre dientes, y Donghae se inclinó más cerca, disfrutando de este momento. Estuvo en silencio por un momento, y luego Hyukjae dijo, —Oye. No te felicité correctamente.

El más joven miró a su novio y se alejó un paso para poder ver su rostro mientras hablaba; el pelinegro seguía abrazando su cintura mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Donghae suavemente, su voz apenas audible; agregó algo de intimidad a esta situación.

—Básicamente, todo ya se ha dicho —dijo Hyukjae, sonriendo con cariño mientras miraba a los ojos amorosos de su novio—. Has escuchado a personas que te desean muchas felicidades, pero solo voy a hablar sobre lo que has hecho, Donghae. Hiciste mucho, confía en mí. Lamentablemente, no he podido pasar todo el año contigo, pero has cambiado mucho incluso durante los últimos meses. El trabajo que has hecho, todo lo que has superado, que no merece nada más que respeto. Eres una persona increíble con un alma maravillosa y eres muy, muy fuerte. Dudo que pueda ver todo lo que hiciste. Sigues asombrándome día a día, y eso significa mucho. No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo. Te amo muchísimo —el pelinegro seguía sonriendo, y el joven sintió la primera lágrima rodando por su mejilla, pero su novio no lo notó, y eso fue bueno. Donghae no quería que pensara que era un llorón; estaba abrumado, después de todo—. Lo único que deseo es que te des cuenta. Puedes hacer mucho más de lo que esperas, confía en mí y necesito que lo sepas. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Y sé que lo harás. Hoy no es solo tu cumpleaños, sino también el día en que diste un primer paso en tu camino hacia la curación. Va a ser largo, pero me encantaría estar contigo mientras lo haces. ¿Me lo permitirás, Donghae?

—Sí —respiró el joven, sin poder contener un sollozo, pero Hyukjae tenía una pregunta más que hacer.

—¿Te gustaría mudarte conmigo?

Donghae se congeló. No podía creer lo que oía.

—Sé que puede parecer un poco apresurado, y no es como si estuviéramos saliendo por mucho tiempo —agregó Hyukjae rápidamente—. Pero... ¿por qué tenemos que esperar? Ya estamos viviendo juntos, y honestamente no puedo imaginar regresar a un departamento vacío después de tantos días que he pasado contigo, y sé que puede que no sea tan bueno para tu terapia, pero pensé que siempre podemos hacer algo si Leeteuk nos lo pide, así que...

—Si.

—¿Disculpa?

Donghae sollozó, pero se  _rió_  al momento siguiente y miró a los ojos de Hyukjae; las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, una sonrisa grande y segura en su rostro. Había  _tantos_  sentimientos mezclados en él que quería decir mucho, pero apenas podía decir lo que ya había dicho.

—Dije que sí, Hyukjae. Me encantaría vivir contigo.

Siguió sollozando y llorando, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, alguien iba a pensar que era un poco dramático o tal vez demasiado sensible, aunque honestamente significaba mucho, mucho para él. Toda su vida simplemente cambió, y eso cambió mucho; Donghae nunca esperó que fuera así. Entonces lloró. Y sonrió. Porque estaba demasiado feliz para estar tranquilo.

El pelinegro lo miró asombrado y pronto comenzó a secar las lágrimas del joven con los pulgares, sin poder mirar a ningún lado, sino a la sonrisa de Donghae.

—Donghae, tú... —comenzó, pero no pudo terminar.

—Estoy sonriendo —dijo el menor mientras asentía—. Lo sé.

—Es tan...

—¿Rara?

—No —dijo Hyukjae severamente, y luego miró a los ojos de Donghae de nuevo—. Es hermosa. Tu sonrisa es tan hermosa como tú.

El joven se rió una vez más y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si le fuera difícil creer que no era un sueño. Todavía temía que todo desapareciera una vez que se despertara, así que dijo, —Bésame, Hyukjae.

Y en el momento en que los labios del pelinegro tocaron los suyos, supo que  _era_  real. Hyukjae dio todo en este beso, y también lo hizo Donghae. Fue más que solo un beso. Fue una promesa.

Una promesa de ser honestos el uno con el otro sin importar nada, porque esa era la única forma de superar todas las dificultades que iban a enfrentar en su camino. Una promesa de esforzarse y ser mejor de lo que ya eran. Una promesa de permanecer juntos. Una promesa de amar.

El beso fue inocente, pero fue mucho más sensual que cualquiera de sus besos anteriores. Las rodillas de Donghae se debilitaron de repente, y el pelinegro básicamente tuvo que atraparlo para evitar que el más joven cayera.

—Cuidado —dijo, riéndose y abrazando a su novio con fuerza—. No necesitamos terminar en el hospital.

—Yo iba a ser el único que me rompería algo.

—Sabes que me quedaría allí contigo de todos modos —dijo Hyukjae, inhalando el aroma del menor, estando un poco borracho. Borracho por todo el amor que sentía—. ¿Deberíamos entrar?

—Deberíamos —dijo Donghae, inclinándose más cerca y abrazando a Hyukjae con fuerza—. Pero quedémonos así un poco más.

Y así lo hicieron. Olvidando el tiempo, sobre todos los que los han esperado. Sólo ellos dos. Los dos que no estaban listos para despedirse, así que solo querían permanecer juntos.

Quien sabe. Tal vez simplemente comenzaron a escribir una palabra "Siempre" en un capítulo de su vida.

El deseo de Donghae se hizo realidad, después de todo. Hyukjae iba a quedarse con él de ahora en adelante.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Donghae rara vez soñaba con algo. A veces incluso se preguntaba cómo la gente podía tener tantos sueños y recordarlos, casi nunca le ocurría a él y si lo hacía... por lo general, tenía pesadillas.

Sin embargo, todo cambió una vez que se mudó con Hyukjae.

Sus noches eran pacíficas, su horario de sueño se volvió mucho más saludable, incluso su trabajo iba mejor de lo que solía hacerlo. Esos fueron cambios positivos que experimentó el joven una vez que decidió vivir con su novio.

Soobin y Soomin lloraron literalmente cuando Donghae les dijo que iba a vivir con Hyukjae. Por supuesto, lloraron porque, aunque era un adulto, todavía era su bebé, a quien apreciaban y amaban más, y les era difícil dejarlo ir. Pero también lloraron porque finalmente él era feliz. Hyukjae lo hacía feliz. Y así los hacía felices a todos.

Cuando Donghae se mudó con Hyukjae sintió que estaba allí para siempre. Nada cambió mucho, solo tenían que encontrar más espacio para la ropa de Donghae y otras pertenencias y bueno, tenían que acostumbrarse a algunas  _cosas_  del otro. El pelinegro nunca imaginó que permitiría que  _alguien_  pusiera pósteres en la pared de su apartamento, pero debido a los pósteres de Donghae ahora estaban en el pasillo y la sala de estar (Hyukjae pidió no ponerlos en la habitación, y Donghae estuvo de acuerdo).

Han aprendido algunas cosas nuevas del otro una vez que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Donghae se enteró de que Hyukjae estaba  _obsesionado_  con mantener limpio su departamento. Bueno, ya lo sospechaba antes, pero ahora, una vez que comenzaron a vivir juntos, tuvo que acostumbrarse al gruñido del pelinegro debido a una taza que Donghae dejó en la mesa una vez que terminó su bebida, debido a su camiseta que no estaba en su lugar y por otras pequeñas cosas. Cuando el joven estaba enfermo, su novio hacía todo por su cuenta, pero ahora casi le  _exigió_  a Donghae que mantuviera su apartamento ordenado. El más joven se esforzó por acostumbrarse, y le tomó algo de tiempo tener éxito.

Hyukjae se enteró de que Donghae no podía discutir. Literalmente. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una persona así? Él no. Las cosas suceden y ellos también eran humanos, así que hubo situaciones en las que Hyukjae, a pesar de que todos, incluso el propio Donghae, lo llamaron increíblemente paciente, se rompió e incluso levantó la voz. El más joven nunca gritó. Aparentemente para él era un concepto tan desconocido; lo único que hizo fue mirar a Hyukjae como si este lo traicionara y se iba en medio de una pelea. Y sí, dejó de hablar después de cada incidente. Así que Hyukjae necesitaba aprender a estar más tranquilo porque literalmente sentía que traicionó la confianza del joven después de cada pelea que tuvieron.

Alguien preguntaría por qué era así si literalmente actuó con tanta paciencia con Donghae antes, pero vivir juntos estaba en un nivel completamente nuevo. Se pasaron por muchos problemas que cada pareja que acaba de comenzar a vivir juntos se enfrenta cada vez. Por supuesto que ocurrieron disputas. Pero ambos hicieron todo lo posible para encontrar una solución y vivir en paz. Por supuesto que era imposible. Pero lo intentaron, y eso es lo que importa.

Mudarse con Hyukjae fue la decisión más importante en la vida de Donghae; al menos eso creía. Ni siquiera estuvo de acuerdo en visitar a un doctor. Mudarse con Hyukjae significaba que Donghae confiaba en él más que nadie ahora; tal vez incluso un poco más que Soobin y Soomin, pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta. Aceptó visitar al doctor por el pelinegro, trató de comenzar una vida mejor gracias a él...

No, no por su culpa.

_Gracias a él._

Donghae intentó muchas cosas nuevas con Hyukjae, a pesar de que algunas no se hicieron en el primer intento y requirieron más tiempo, pero lo intentó.

Trató de sentirse libremente cuando no estaban en el patio de su casa. A veces era lo suficientemente valiente como para caminar por la calle llena de gente sin tomar la mano del pelinegro, y este último no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su novio.

Intentó visitar lugares públicos. Todavía era imposible para Donghae ir al cine; lo intentaron varias veces, pero cada vez que el joven comenzaba a sentirse sofocado pedía irse. Sin embargo, de alguna manera logró ir a un restaurante con Hyukjae en su aniversario. Incluso le gustó un poco, por lo que el pelinegro prometió salir más con su novio. Y sí, hicieron un seguimiento de todos sus aniversarios y los celebraron todos los meses, sin preocuparse por la opinión de los demás al respecto.

Intentó pasar más tiempo con los amigos de Hyukjae. El más joven ahora consideraba a todos como sus propios amigos, incluso le dijo a Siwon que le agradaba. Créalos o no, pero Siwon lloró por eso. Cuando Heechul le preguntó qué estaba mal, el hombre dijo, —Casi pensé que Donghae nunca me aceptaría —todos se rieron. Incluso Donghae. Bueno, su risa se parecía más a una suave risa, pero Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo, pero estaba hipnotizado cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de escucharla. Eso fue tan precioso.

Por cierto, sobre Heechul y Siwon. Heechul siguió enviando mensajes a Donghae llenos de ira porque Siwon era demasiado lento; literalmente estaban teniendo citas, pero el hombre todavía no podía confesar sus sentimientos a Heechul, por lo que este último siguió enviando mensajes no deseados al menor. Hyukjae se cansó por eso, así que llamó a Siwon y le gritó. A la mañana siguiente, esos dos anunciaron que ahora eran una pareja. Heechul dijo que estaba feliz de que su novio finalmente lo lograra.

—No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy —resopló Hyukjae, y Donghae sonrió por eso. El pelinegro y Heechul eran más similares de lo que esperaban ser.

Su vida ahora era tranquila. Todos seguían haciendo lo que estaban acostumbrados; incluso visitar a Leeteuk ahora era algo casual para Donghae. Todavía le resultaba difícil viajar solo hasta la oficina de Leeteuk, pero lo intentó. Y ahora estaban solos durante cada cita que tenían. El más joven logró hacerlo incluso sin Hyukjae.

Donghae avanzó mucho, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer; ambos, el pelinegro y su novio lo entendieron. Nadie esperaba que el menor sanara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por supuesto que era imposible hacerlo. Incluso tuvo algunas crisis cuando todo parecía imposible, cuando sintió un poco de retroceso, cuando sintió que no lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente bien. Leeteuk dijo que está bien que él se sienta así; Donghae tenía tanto miedo de no poder completar su curación esta vez también, falló tantas veces, después de todo, así que no era sorprendente que a veces se sintiera  _especialmente_  mal por eso. A pesar de que se esforzó por luchar, su inseguridad siempre estuvo ahí.

Pero él tenía a Hyukjae. Tenía a Hyukjae que le acariciaba la espalda y murmuraba cosas dulces cada vez que Donghae lloraba porque no podía hacer algo. Tenía al pelinegro cada vez que necesitaba a alguien para sostener su mano cuando necesitaba apoyo y tranquilidad. Lo tenía cuando lo necesitaba. Y también Hyukjae lo tenía.

El pelinegro tenía a Donghae esperándolo y listo para darle un cálido abrazo si había tenido un mal día en el trabajo. Tenía a Donghae a su lado cada vez que enfrentaba algunas dificultades en su vida. Tenía al menor que era su fuente de afecto y comodidad a su lado cuando lo deseaba, y esa era la mejor parte de vivir juntos.

Pasaron días malos, pero hubo muchos más días buenos, especialmente los fines de semana. A Donghae y Hyukjae les pareció agradable acostarse juntos en ese lugar acogedor que el pelinegro preparó para su primera cita y ver películas juntos. Antes las miraban en la computadora portátil de Donghae, pero el pelinegro finalmente compró un teatro en casa, por lo que cada vez que podían hacerlo, esos dos pasaban su tiempo así. A veces se olvidaron de la película y simplemente comenzaron a abrazarse y besarse, sin poder tener suficiente. Hyukjae pensó que nunca tendrá suficiente de Donghae.

Estaban tumbados en el suelo, el joven se acurrucó más cerca de su novio y se durmió, sintiéndose protegido y cálido. Hyukjae seguía acostado en la oscuridad, la única fuente de luz era una gran pantalla del teatro en casa con una película con el volumen bajo que se reproducía.  El pelinegro seguía mirando la cara de Donghae, todavía pensando en cómo sonreía no hace mucho.

El más joven se volvió mejor para controlar sus emociones. No fue genial, pero fue mejor de lo que solía ser, incluso Siwon y Kyuhyun que no lo vieron a menudo dijeron que Donghae cambió mucho. Y eso trajo una cálida sensación dentro del pecho del pelinegro.

Todavía no podía creer que eso sucediera. Nunca pensó que un extraño a quien conoció en el parque cuando estaba teniendo uno de los días más horribles de su vida significará tanto para él algún día, pero mírenlos. Las pertenencias de Donghae estaban en todas partes en el departamento de Hyukjae. Al pelinegro le gustaba el estilo de antes, pero ahora todo se sentía más... acogedor. Se sentía más como en casa ahora cuando Donghae también estaba allí.

Hyukjae tuvo que pedirle a sus padres que cuidaran a su perro porque su novio parecía ser alérgico. El joven estaba tan molesto por eso, que incluso se ofreció a volver a Soobin y Soomin. El pelinegro recordó cómo se rió y le dijo que no fuera tan tonto. Entonces cada vez que podían visitaban a la familia de Hyukjae e incluso jugaban un poco con el perro; Donghae podría hacerlo pero si no es por mucho tiempo. Tal vez fue un poco incómodo, pero al pelinegro nunca se arrepintió de esa decisión.

Planeaban pasar su primera Navidad juntos. Hyukjae encontró todos los regalos que Donghae le preparó; el más joven no era muy bueno para ocultar algo, pero nunca se lo dijo. El pelinegro actuará sorprendido y lleno de amor una vez que los reciba. Y no lo fingirá porque realmente se sentía así.

Han pasado ese día decorando el árbol de Navidad, por lo que debe ser la razón por la que el menor estaba tan cansado y se durmió rápidamente. A Hyukjae no le importaba. Le gustaba mirar la cara de Donghae mientras este dormía; siempre era demasiado tímido para dejar que el pelinegro lo mirara tanto como quisiera, por lo que Hyukjae encontró su tesoro al mirar a su novio dormido.

Donghae parecía tan tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan desprotegido. Toda persona se ve vulnerable cuando está dormida, ¿verdad? Y también lo hacía el más joven. Hizo que Hyukjae pensara en algo.

Lee Donghae. Hyukjae siempre se preguntó por qué la gente lo llamaba un muñeco de porcelana, pero nunca entendió por qué, sin embargo, parecía que hoy sí. Aparentemente, su definición era diferente de lo que esas personas querían decir cuando llamaban así a Donghae, pero a él no le importaba.

Aparentemente, esas personas lo llamaban muñeco de porcelana porque le resultaba difícil mostrar sus emociones y parecía frío y distante por eso. Pero Hyukjae sabía la verdad, y para él Donghae podía ser un muñeco de porcelana, pero no porque fuera frío y distante.

Donghae era hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera, lo cual era raro. Y, aunque el más joven era increíblemente fuerte, era tan frágil al mismo tiempo. Hyukjae entendió perfectamente que Donghae, como un muñeco de porcelana, podría romperse en cualquier momento debido a un movimiento descuidado o una palabra incorrecta, por lo que él y todos los que lo rodeaban tenían que tener cuidado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que podrían combatirlo. Hasta que estén juntos. Mientras estén juntos. Porque están juntos

Hyukjae sonrió por sus propios pensamientos y se inclinó para besar la frente del menor.

—Te amo —no pudo evitarlo, pero susurró—. Siempre lo haré. Y será para siempre.

Donghae respiró, lentamente despertando, y el pelinegro vio una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del joven, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa. Donghae lo miró adormilado, su cabello estaba desordenado y sí, Hyukjae lo encontró adorable, pero Heechul dijo que el pelinegro encuentra  _todo_  lo que Donghae hace adorable. Quizás eso era cierto.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Lo hiciste —la voz del joven era ronca debido a su siesta—. Pero no me importa despertarme por tu beso.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. Abrazó a Donghae más fuerte; sus frentes ahora se tocaban entre sí.

—Te despertaré así de ahora en adelante —dijo y besó la nariz del joven, haciéndolo reír.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo Donghae y luego miró a los ojos de su novio—. ¿Hyukjae?

—¿Si?

—Te amo. Más de lo que pensaba que podía.

El pelinegro sonrió y se inclinó más cerca solo para besar los labios de Donghae. Este último dejó de respirar de nuevo; incluso ahora cada beso que compartían era tan  _abrumador_  y lo hacía temblar.

—También te amo, Donghae —respondió Hyukjae eventualmente—. Más de lo que pensaba que podía y más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Donghae sonrió, enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Hyukjae porque hasta este momento el pelinegro se sentía sí,  _abrumado_  cada vez que su novio sonreía.

Estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro, y eso solo era  _abrumador_.

Tenían que hacer muchas más cosas y tal vez iban a enfrentar aún más dificultades en su camino. Pero todo parecía tan poco importante porque tenían otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Se han tenido el uno al otro y su amor para compartir. Y eso era lo único que importaba. Hyukjae era la persona más importante en la vida de Donghae. Donghae era la persona más importante en la vida de Hyukjae. Y eso no iba a cambiar. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni los meses ni los años posteriores.

Nunca.

 


End file.
